Healing Hearts
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: After Elena admits she no longer loves Stefan but his brother Stefan's shattered. What happens when the new girl in town spills her drink on his shirt and they get to talking? She makes him a deal he know he should refuse but can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Hearts**

_Eventually I will be doing a Bella/Damon one as well but I had an idea for Stefan/Bella first and had to get with it. It's not going to follow exact story lines but does take place when Elena rips poor Stefan's heart out with the news that she loves his brother instead… Stefan's trying to find his own way of healing when he runs into the new girl in town that's about to start school and he finds out she's in the same grade as him and Elena. The two rather connect with a certain friendship and open up about Elena and Edward. What starts out with something as simple as Bella offering to help make Elena jealous in hopes to remind what she lost becomes something a bit more deeper. Stefan begins to realize the longer he's around Bella he's getting feelings for her and finds himself confused. Bella however feels the same but wants to help him get his girl back so swallows her pride and tries to ignore her feelings for Stefan that she's gathering. But how do the two of them react to a first kiss that Stefan offers in order to make a certain Eddie boy jealous when he returns for Bella as well? Furthermore how does Edward and Elena react when they see that neither Stefan or Bella are pulling away from the kiss? No sparkles in this story Eddie boy is just a regular vampire like the Salvatore's. _

_**This is actually by special request and I hope I do it justice… And as always my stories are Rated MATURE for a reason such as slight lems, violence, language and whatever else I throw in… oh and don't own crap read and review plz thanks!**_

"_Dad please!"_

"_It's already done I accepted the job no turning back."_

"_You… you can't do that?!"_

"_I'm a grown man Bella I can do what I wish."_

"_I'm not going dad."_

"_You are going and that's that."_

"_Dad!"_

"_I won't hear another word on this! HE'S NOT COMING BACK BELLS TIME TO MOVE ON! Besides you've a cousin there you have never even met she's your age I think she'd do you some good kiddo!"_

_ Bella jumps as Charlie heads back inside the house slamming the door. _

Chapter 1

"Oh my God I'm so sorry…"

The guy laughs as he looks down to his shirt.

"It's ok really just my favorite shirt that's all."

Her eyes widen.

"Really?"

He smiles.

"No just wanted to see you reaction."

She blushes and reaches over for a napkin to clean the soda off his shirt.

"Actually maybe you should…" She says realizing how awkward this is as she's wiping his shirt clean.

"Um… yeah." He nods and takes the napkin cleaning it off.

"Is that dry clean by chance?"

"No seriously all good."

"Well ok then."

"Let me get you another soda at least."

"I just ruined your shirt not watching where I was going and you want to buy me another? You're either really brave or you really hate that shirt."

He chuckles and orders her another soda.

"You want anything else?"

She narrows her eyes.

"Um I'm ok really."  
He nods and hands her the soda as he pays.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to truth was I wasn't paying attention either I was texting my brother."

"Ah…"

He walks with her to one of the booths.

"So passing through or just visiting?"

"I just moved here actually."

"Cool so you got a name?"

"Bella."

He nods.

"Stefan."

Bella nods and scoots into the booth.

"Mind if I join you while I finish this text. You know so I don't nearly knock someone else down."

She shrugs.

"Free world."

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"My father got offered a job here and apparently I have some cousins here I never met."

"Really? Who?" He says placing his phone down after he hits send.

"The Forbes?"

Stefan laughs.

"Huh… So Caroline is your cousin?"

"Apparently so I've never met her. I take it you know her?"

"Actually yes she's a good friend of mine."

"My father's working with her mother here in town."  
Stefan nods.

"Small world."

"Too small sometimes."

Stefan narrows his eyes wondering what she meant exactly.

"So are you going to school here?"

"I start next week."

"What grade?"

"Senior."

"Well looks like I'll be seeing quite a bit of you."  
Bella sips at her soda.

"Seriously?"

He nods.

"Caroline's in the same grade as well."

"Huh…"

Bella looks out the window as if in thought about something.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Just adjusting that's all." He notices the sadness in her face though.

"The move wasn't something you really wanted?"

"Not really but then ugh who knows… Let's just say a bit too much drama seems to follow me around."

"I hear you on that…"

Bella looks back over noticing his green eyes and thinks on how attractive he his but that twinge of guilt comes about as she thinks of "him."

"You ok?"

She nods.

"So does your brother go to school as well."

"Um no… He's slightly older than me."

"Oh."

Stefan looks out and sighs as he see's Elena across the street heading into a store. Bella looks to see who he's reacting to.

"You know her?"

He nods and folds his arms.

"Drama…"

"Oh I see." Bella smiles.

"I happen to have one of those too."

Stefan breaks into a smile not really sure why himself.

"Is that so?"

Bella nods.

"That's kind of why I'm here actually. My dad rather put his foot down so to speak, thought it'd do me some good."

He takes notice of her hands shaking a bit as she speaks.

"Must've been a pretty bad break up."

She shrugs and bites her lower lip. Stefan finds himself thinking it was kind of cute in fact this new girl was actually rather hot to be honest. He sighs in thought and looks back towards where Elena is.

"So how bad did that one break your heart?"

"Let's just say she hasn't quite given it back and it gets worse."

"How's that?"

He raises a brow and looks to his phone.

"She's with my brother now."

Bella's jaw drops.

"You're freaking kidding."

"Nope not even a little, she pretty much let me know after years of being together and other events amongst our lives that she's in love with Damon and not me."

"JESUS!"

Bella shakes her head. Stefan presses his lips together.

"Seems to be a thing of ours…"  
"What?"

"My brother and I…"  
"What's that?"

"Falling for the same girl and then fighting over her."

"So you want her back?"

Stefan chuckles a bit.

"Sometimes but the other part of me wants to wash my hands of it. It's been a battle."

"But if you could have her back?"

He nods.

"She's very pretty." Bella says as she comes out of the store and Bella gets a closer look.

Stefan nods again watching her load something into her car.

"So who's the guy that did the number on you?"

"Ugh…"

"It's ok if you don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"It's just I don't know what to think or how to feel. It's complicated. So many damn secrets and broken promises. Sometimes I wonder just how much more can I take."

Stefan nods understanding that perfectly.

"So what's the heartbreaker's name?"

"Edward."

"So what's the story behind that?"

"I wasn't good for him is how he so quaintly put. He didn't want me with him. So he left even after promising me he'd never do such a thing."

"Ouch…"

Bella's bottom lip quivers a bit Stefan notices. Bella clears her throat.

"Um.. Hope that's not gonna cause a problem."

Stefan turns to see what she's referring to and sees Elena looking right at them with an odd expression. He shrugs.

"Not a problem don't worry about it."

"She looks rather jealous."

"I don't see why she would be she made her choice."

Elena waves and Stefan sighs waving back. Bella leans back giving half a wave not sure what to make of this girl.

"I know jealousy when I see it. I don't think she's fully over you."

Stefan half laughs.

"Believe me she is."

"What would you say to testing that theory?"

"How do you mean?"  
"Well I owe you don't I? I ruined your shirt? What if I offered to help you get her back?"

"And how would you do that?"

"Just like this right here only make her believe there's more to it then just talking. You said she's in the same grade as us right?"

He nods but is wondering what the hell this Bella's plans are.

"Well what do you say to faking her out a bit. Make this girl realize what she's missing when she realizes you've moved on…"  
"I'm afraid you've lost me."

Bella laughs and can't believe she's even doing this but something in this guys face made her want to help him. Besides he was cute and she needed a distraction from thinking about her old Forks life if she could help this guy get his girl back what harm was there in it?

"I'd be your fake girlfriend."

"Huh…" Stefan watches as Elena pulls out of the drive.

"Fake girlfriend huh?"

"Yep just during school hours until she comes crawling back and with the way she was looking at us I don't think it'll take very long."

"I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into. I appreciate the thought but we just met and that's a lot to ask of you besides the fact that this is slightly more complicated than you think."

"Trust me I know complicated I just came from a world of crazy. Nothing 's too complicated or surprising even to me anymore."

Stefan tries to get a read on her but isn't sure what to think. He could charm it out of her if he wanted but he didn't want to pull something like that. That was his brother's type of move.

"So you want Elena back or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

"_You're certain you want to go about this?"_

"_Yep are you?"_

_ Stefan half laughs and sighs as he leans against Bella's truck looking to the school building. They turn to see Damon dropping Elena off and he kisses her and turns to Bella and Stefan waving with that shitty grin of his._

"_You know I think I am."_

_ Stefan says and takes Bella's hand. He watches as Damon narrows his eyes a bit watching them. _

_Stefan ignores him and keeps walking. Once they enter the school building everyone stops in their tracks and looks to Bella and Stefan. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline all stare. Stefan clears his throat and Bella places her other hand around his arm leaning into him a bit testing her theory about Elena's feelings. Elena's first to make her way over._

"_Elena…" She offers her hand and Bella shakes it._

"_Bella…" _

"_Um so how are you Stefan?"_

"_Pretty good actually you?"_

"_Well ok just confused."_

"_About?" Stefan asks but pulls Bella alongside of him as he heads to his locker._

"_Well…" Bella looks over to Elena with a certain glance._

_ Elena nods and presses her lips together._

"_Nevermind, it's good to see you Stefan and it was nice meeting you Bella."_

"_You too." Bella smiles._

Bellapov

What the hell am I doing? This is so not something I would do but damn. Poor guy seemed so sweet and heartbroken and I really did need something else to think about. If I could fix someone else's love life well that's at least something right? Besides it actually wasn't so bad holding his hand and leaning into him like that it felt rather nice and to be honest he smelt good too. Ugh… Hormones…

"So was that so bad?"

He smiles as he grabs some books from his locker.

"No actually it wasn't. Kind of fun actually especially seeing how everyone stopped the moment we came." In he whispers.

"I got to go to the office and find out what my classes and where my locker is."

"Want me to come with?"

"I'm ok."

I turn and look around.

"Um maybe I should take you. You look lost.

"Ugh ok I totally am."

He laughs and takes my hand as he leads me to the office.

"Thanks." He nods and heads off.

"See you around."

I get into the office and talk to the assistant and she hands me my schedule and locker number.

I follow the numbers and laugh seeing it's directly beneath Stefan's locker.

"Bella?"

I turn to see a really pretty blonde haired girl.

"Um yes?"

"Oh my God it's really you?"  
Um yeah ok what? Who the hell are you?

"I'm your cousin Caroline."

"Oh wow…"

"My mom said you'd be starting today she showed me a picture of you. You're even prettier in person."

"Thanks…"

"This is so cool I can't believe we finally get to meet and actually graduate together."

She takes my schedule from my hand.

"Cool we got several classes together."

"Um yeah awesome."

She's a bit too bubbly but sweet. She takes my arm leading me to our first class and I laugh to myself seeing Elena and Stefan already sitting there.

"Come sit by me." Caroline says dragging me towards a chair.

I hear Stefan chuckling.

I make sure Elena sees as I wink at him and take my books out from my bag. He winks back and damn… Ok keep in mind you're trying to help him get crazy girl that dumped him back with him that's it.

"Hello I'm Bonnie."

"Bella."

Bonnie smiles.

Wow all the girls here are like really pretty. Is there something in the water? Elena especially no wonder Stefan was all up in arms about her. Ugh the kind of girl that makes me sick. Class starts and the teacher starts giving directions on some assignment she wants us to work on but it requires lab partners. Caroline goes to say something and I knew she wanted to be my partner but Stefan beats her to the punch. "Wanna be my partner?" He says tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sure why not."

He smiles and nods.

"No fair Stef I wanted her!"

"Sorry she's mine."

I laugh and turn to Caroline.

"Sorry."  
"It's ok I understand he's cuter than me."

"Just a little."

Caroline laughs and I notice this Bonnie girl cutting Elena a look and Elena back to her. That secret girl gossip crap but I ignore it.

"This will mean that you will have to meet up with your partner after school to get this project done. It counts for half your grade."

The look on Elena's face is priceless as she turns to Stefan, won't be long now hook, line, sinker for sure with this one. She'll be crawling back to him before the weeks over. And honestly who does that stuff anyhow that's a low blow to go for the brother and rather nasty when you think about it. It made me wonder what kind of character this Damon was and how on earth Stefan would still be texting him or having anything to do with him after something like that. Is he just too nice for his own good?

"Get with your partners now and discuss what you're going to do for your project."

Stefan pats the chair next to him. I make my way over and sit.

"So wanna do like a cheesy volcano or something?" He teases.

"Sure that sounds awesome it'd be like elementary all over again."

He laughs.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"We always got the Birthday Paradox, Homemade Battery…"

"Or we could make our own soap."

We continue to poke fun at the experiment we're supposed to come up with for our project until the bell rings and we realize we never really came up with a serious idea.

"Guess we'll have to discuss more options later."

"Well I for one say Volcano."

I take his hand as I know Elena's behind us and we make our way to our lockers after class to exchange books.

"So where are you from Bella?"

"Washington."

"What town?"  
"Forks."

"Never heard of it."  
"It's a small town."

"Well we were wondering if you were going to try out for the cheerleading team?"

"Cheerleading?" I laugh.  
"Um no not really my thing."

"Oh come on it'd be fun."

Great this chicks a cheerleader on top of everything else.

"Um no anything that requires that much flawlessness and balance I should be far away from."

"Well you're certainly hot enough to be a cheerleader don't you think Stefan."

Oh this girl was playing a cruel game now… Man…

Stefan however smiles and looks to me.

"Definitely you should tryout." He says and pecks me on the cheek then closes his locker.

I swallow back not I wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks but it's really so far removed from who I am. It'd be an abomination and the entire school would crash down with me."

Stefan laughs.

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm serious it's true."

Elena and Caroline take my hand and I look to Stefan for help. He winks and I wanted to kick his ass. Ugh I was doing him a favor and he was sending me the ring? I cut him a dirty look and he starts chuckling and waves at me as they continue to drag me towards tryouts.

I notice another guy standing by Stefan as they continue to drag me away.

"Who's that?"

"Bella she's new girl."

"Damn…"

I turn the corner just in time to see Stefan playfully smack the guy in the head.

Dear God this isn't happening.

"Here I think this one's your size."

"They let you skip class for tryouts?"

"Yep but only for this one day they get a lot of girls that tryout."

"I can't wear that thing!"

All the other cheerleaders already in their skirts turn to me as if I said a blasphemy.

"Seriously guys I'm going to class I really can't do this."

"Elena I think she's serious she doesn't want to tryout."

"Oh come on you'll do fine."

"I don't know the first thing about cheerleading and trust me I'm not very…"

"Very what?"

Ok Elena was pushy and getting on my nerves.

"I'm just don't have the personality for it ok." I hand her back the uniform.

And for some reason she smiles as I grab my bags to leave. Was that a challenge smile? Is she trying to tell me something?

"I'm sorry hun I wasn't meaning to…" Caroline starts to say.

I look back before I open the gym door.

"I'm ok really just not my sort of thing. Trust me I'd only make you all look bad."

Ugh I was so freaking embarrassed now I wanted to cry. Elena was too pushy for my taste but I knew part of this was she was testing me. She was going to start digging I'm sure about me and Stefan. I'd just have to fake her out best I could. I get in class and Stefan raises a brow curiously as if he actually thought I'd go through with it.

"I so ought to kill you…" I mutter.

"By all means Ms…"  
"Wait who are you?"

"Bella Swan sir." Ugh… just another thing to the list.

"Well Ms. Swan please do wait to kill Mr. Salvatore until after class and sit down."

My eyes widen and Stefan chuckles. I turn and cut him a look and I swear it only made him laugh harder. Ugh. Once class ends I make my way over and punch him in the arm.

"Ow…"

"That's for not coming to my rescue with your crazy girlfriends."

"What? I really thought you'd make a great cheerleader."

"Ugh you so don't know me. Trust me I wouldn't."

"Hmmm."

That was weird to I was beginning to notice just how comfortable I was around Stefan he brought out a rather playful side to me. One I hadn't felt in a while. It was nice. It was pleasant just to have a friend again to be honest as pathetic as that sounds.

"Hello…"

"Hey…" I say as the guy that Stefan playfully smacked stands before me in the hall now.

"I'm Jeremy."

"Bella." I say as he takes my hand and shake it.

"I'm Elena's brother."

Ah, hell no of course. I look back to Stefan raising a brow at this.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy."

He was cute but Stefan by far was hotter, which is really something I shouldn't be thinking anyhow I'm trying to hook him back up with Elena.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

I half laugh at the irony of this. Not that I was ready to date anyone anyhow but I'm fake dating someone else and am about to be hit on.

"Actually yes."

Jeremy's eyes widen as I take Stefan's hand.

"Oh! Oh wow um ok."

I smile.

"Well then it was nice meeting you."

"You too Jeremy."

Once he walks away Stefan leans in my ear.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Seriously I would have turned him down anyway."

Stefan didn't look convinced and had that look of guilt about him.

"Stop that seriously I want to do this quit questioning it."

I smile and he sighs leading me to the cafeteria.

Once we get in line for our food he whispers yet again.

"Anytime you want to quit this we can."

"You're kind of a pain you know that?"

He shakes his head smiling.

I follow Stefan to a seat and Caroline and Bonnie join us, then a few moments later Elena.

She bravely sits right next to Stefan. Damn if I was really his girlfriend at that moment I'd have been furious.

"I'm sorry about the whole cheerleader tryout earlier I should have listened sorry Bella."  
"It's ok Elena really…"

I wondered how she could have the balls to act like this after how she did him just sitting next to him as if nothing ever happened. What's this chick's deal or are they just really close even when they aren't together? That was something else I noticed Caroline, Elena and Stefan weren't touching their food. Was it nerves perhaps?

I start to laugh a little and Stefan raises a brow and Caroline looks to me confused. I clear my throat and bite into my apple as Stefan places his hand on my leg and turns back around. Talk about awkward.

"So maybe we should get together you know just us girls have a girls night." Bonnie says.

"Oh that'd be fun."

Or even more awkward…

"Um sure." I shrug.

Caroline laughs.  
"I do believe my cousin is a bit shy."

"It's ok we'll break her out of that soon enough." Elena says in a way that sends me chills.

Stefan cuts her a certain look and raises taking my hand.

"Let's go."

Um ok…

He leads me out to towards the football field.

"I'm really sorry about all that…" He says dropping his hand.

"About what?"

"I think you know what."

"I'm fine Stefan seriously."

We go sit on the bleachers until the bell ends for lunch Stefan lays down with his shades on facing the sky.

"So how long were you and this Edward guy together?"

Ugh…

"Um… could we talk about something else maybe no offense."

"None taken and sure what do you want to talk about?"

"The weather?" I tease and he chuckles a bit.

"You know you're not so bad. You should give yourself a bit more credit."

"How do you mean?"

He rises and shrugs.

"You just seem like you don't have that much confidence in yourself. I for one like hanging out with you. You're fun. And the whole cheerleader thing I really didn't mean for it to look the way it did. I really thought it'd be something you were good at. If I had known how you really felt about it I would have done something."

I laugh a bit.

"Not so bad yourself and no it's not my thing sorry."

"Why would you say sorry about something like that?"

"Well we're trying to win her over right? Not very convincing on my part hard to make her that jealous of someone that's not even in the same league when it comes to talent, I'll just have to try a different approach.

He narrows his eyes as if I angered him.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Like what?" I say honestly confused.

"That whole same league and talent stuff?"

"I just meant I can't be bubbly and do backflips." I say with shrug.

"Hmmm."

The bell rings and he grabs my bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying your stuff you're my girlfriend remember."

"Ah right."

He puts his arm around my waist as we head to our next class but honestly as much as I liked Stefan I was ready for school to be over. I didn't want to humiliate myself or poor Stefan further than I had already.

The rest of the day actually seems to go smoothly Stefan and I had all but one class together and I had about the same with Caroline. The bell for the end of the day rings and I walk out with Caroline and Stefan. He starts to walk me to my truck when a tall dark haired guy with blue eyes makes his way over with an odd smile about him.

"And you are?"

Stefan sighs.

"Bella."

"Hmmm."

He grins at Stefan.

"You moved on quick." He winks.

Stefan slightly squeezes my hand.

"I'm Damon the older cuter one."

I shrug.

"Well maybe older…" I curt. He certainly was good looking but Stefan I thought had more going on for him. That and his attitude and what little I already knew didn't help in fact it was a repellent for me I couldn't get away from Damon fast enough.

He laughs.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around if you're my brother's new toy."

"I'm no one's toy." I say and start back towards my truck.

"I think I might like her brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please… There is no sire bond in this story.**

Bellapov

"How was your first day Bells?"

"Not so bad I suppose not exactly great in some areas though either."

"Yours?"

"Interesting I suppose a bit more to do around her than back in Forks."

"I imagine so."

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah a couple actually and I finally met Caroline."

"Did ya now?"

"Yes she's really cool actually."

"I'm glad Bells maybe you two will hit it off."

I start supper thinking about the day. I was wondering to myself what he really saw in Elena. To me she was well rather annoying to say the least. But maybe she's got another side to her that I haven't seen yet and I'm bringing out her bitchy side to so speak. He just seemed way to nice to be with someone like that. But who I am I to judge really I barely know her or Stefan to be honest. I finish up the chicken fry and place everything on the table to eat.

"So what's Caroline's mother like?"

"She's real nice but I grew up with her. It's a shame we didn't live closer or have you two girls try to connect somehow. Rather our faults I suppose as a parent sometimes you don't think about those things until it's too late."

I sit down and start eating.

"They've invited us over for supper Sunday."

"That sounds cool."

I finish up then do the dishes. I look around the house that's not that much different from Forks only we got a three bedroom two bath house which is nice now. I guess even Charlie was tired of sharing a bathroom. Charlie cuts on the game and pops open a beer. I start a load of laundry and head into my room to get my homework finished. I narrow my eyes as my cell rings.

"Um hello?"

"Hey."  
"Stefan?"

"That'd be me."

I laugh softly.

"What's up?"

"Wanted to know what day this week you want to get together on the project and where at?"

"I'm free anytime doesn't really matter."

"How bout tomorrow?"

"Cool where?"

He pauses a bit.

"I suppose the library?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok well we'll meet up there after school."

"So how are things… you know with the situation?"

He laughs a bit.

"We'll see I suppose."

"You'll get her back."

"You take care Bella have a goodnight."

"You too Stefan."

I go back to my homework in thought of some plan to have her groveling at his feet. I had an idea considering the type of girl she was and learning more about her today. I finish my homework and go to my closet. I laugh to myself in thought.

"I'm going to have to do some shopping… I hate shopping." I groan out and fall back on the bed.

But I was right this was working I wasn't really thinking of him when I was focused so much on Stefan and Elena. It helped I felt like a burden had been lifted a bit and I really liked Stefan so it only made it that much better.

* * *

Stefanpov

"So not bringing her over here to play school tomorrow?"

I roll my eyes at Damon.

"Mind your business and of course I wouldn't bring her here."

Elena gives me a certain look and smiles.

"He doesn't want her to know we all live together."

"Ah, yes the ex, bubba and well there's you." He winks taking a sip of his bourbon whiskey.

"Well I think she should know."

I ignore Elena and try to think of some sort of project to come up with for tomorrow.

"So how'd you meet this girl Stefan?"

"At the Mystic Grill."

"Such the romantic isn't he?"

This house was beginning to feel too crowded I think as I look over to the two of them and wonder why I continue to torture myself. But I knew why when I look over at Elena. Part of me still had an ounce of hope that she'd wake up. But ever since she became one of us it seemed she was only pulling further and further away from me until she landed in my brother's arms. At times I look to her as if I'm looking to a complete stranger. I wonder if that girl is still somewhere in there. I see hints of her from time to time but it seems the more the days pass she's becoming more like him…

"Maybe I should have a little one on one with her get to know her a little bit."  
"You'll do no such thing Damon just leave her alone."

"She just honestly don't seem like your taste." Elena says getting under my skin.

"I once thought the same about you." I say to her but look to my brother.

I head up the stairs and catch a glimpse of Damon placing Elena in his lap and felt nauseas. There are times I just want to up and leave Mystic Falls. This at times feels like Katherine all over again and I get tired of the games. Becoming one of us changes you and that's exactly what I was afraid of. But never did I dream… I wince in thought.

I lay back on my bed thinking of the Swan girl. I smile in thought realizing I was actually looking forward to seeing her again. I suppose I needed change of pace and new friend. I felt more at ease with her and to be honest I felt more human. I was seeing parts of me that haven't come out in sometime. I knew we were going to be pretty good friends. Which sounded like it was something she needed as well. My only fear through all this is I didn't want her too wrapped up in my personal life it could only get her hurt and that is also why I have to be careful with her around Elena. Elena has proven to be a bit unstable and that's certainly not something I wish to think about. If I could just get her back… I could show her… And that's what Bella was trying to do for me. I just wasn't sure if it would work and if it did where would we even go from there?

"This isn't like you Stefan…"

I look over and see Elena at my doorway.

"What's not?"  
"This…"

"I don't think you have the right to say what I'm like anymore."

"Come on Stefan just tell me what's wrong."

Is she kidding?

I just look at her and smirk disappointedly.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Hey…"

"Um hey?"

"Where do you live?"

"Um why are you a secret serial killer or stalker?"

"The second one." I tease.

She laughs and I can't help but to smile as I walk up to my car.

"I wanted to pick you up for school."

"Why you don't like my truck?"

"I like it just fine I just figured since we're heading to the library after school might be the gentlemen like thing to offer you a ride to school, the library and back."

"Well ok if you're sure."

She tells me her address.

"Cool I'll be there I a few minutes."

I park outside her house temporarily forgetting her father is a deputy here now. I grimace at the car parked out front. I'm about to get of the car when I see her coming out. I swallow back in thought and quickly make my way out.

"Bella?" I lower my shades not able to take my eyes away and feeling rather like a perv but couldn't help it. She blushes.

"I told you I was taking a different approach."

I clear my throat and open the door for her as she slides in.

"That'll certainly do it… "

"So you like?"

"I'm afraid every guy will like."

"Good let's see if this works."

If I survive this… I think looking to her black skirt and blue blouse and knee high black boots and her hair was down along her shoulders. I wasn't sure how much faking I could get away with touching her with that get up on. She was already a hot girl but man… I shut her door and take a moment to catch my breath and finally enter the car.

"You ok?"

I nod.

"It's too much isn't it?"

I look to her as if she's lost her mind.

"It's actually perfect. But you should know Bella you don't really need all that you're actually very attractive no matter how you dress."

I realize I'm taking her hand before we even arrive at the school. I guess now it's out of habit. I let go and laugh.

"Sorry habit now."

She blushes a bit.

"It's ok and thank you for the compliment."

I nod and pull into the parking lot of the school. We walk in hand in hand again. The day goes just about the same until lunchtime. I myself try a different approach as Elena sits next to me yet again.

I pull Bella into my lap and wrap my arms around her. I just didn't expect my own reaction. I was trying to get under Elena's skin but I breathe Bella in and just her in my lap was causing things I didn't expect.

I had to really focus on what I was doing and where to put my hands.

Once the bell rings I take her hand and make a practical dash out of the cafeteria.

"Um Stefan are you ok?"

I nod feeling rather embarrassed.

"Good move by the way with the lap thing."

"Should have seen her face."

But I didn't I was too focused on other things going on I didn't even once look at Elena during that. I try to force it all out of my mind as we go on to class.

* * *

Bellapov

It was a good move on Stefan's part. All the more proving what an idiot Elena is. Not even Edward has held me that way it takes someone I'm fake dating to do that? The thought rather depressed me even more so because I actually liked it. It felt nice but that's not what this is about and I knew if I was going to get Elena to come back to him I needed to hurry… I wasn't so sure how much longer I could hold up my end of this and not do something stupid or I regretted.

Only Elena had a few choice of words for me today and it was very obstinate to say the least and I wasn't sure how to react or if I should tell Stefan…

She yanks me into the bathroom and looks me in the eyes.

"I want you to stay away from Stefan Salvatore." She says staring me down in a very odd way and looking to me as if waiting for something to happen.

"Um yeah I'm not doing that psycho… Look if you want him so bad then why the hell are you with Damon?"

She narrows her eyes looking pissed. She does that eye thing again with me.

"Stay away from Stefan."

"You're pissing me off." I start to shove her off me and Caroline comes in at that time.

"ELENA!"

Caroline looks to her dropping her jaw and takes my hand.

"You need some fucking medication." I say as Caroline drags me out of the bathroom.

Elena comes at me and Caroline shoves me out of the bathroom pulling the door shut with her and Elena inside.

"What the hell?"

Stefan walks by at that point.  
"What the hell do you see in her!" I snap.

He rears back.  
"Um what?"

I close my eyes remembering our deal.

"Nothing."

"No I want to know what happened." He says grabbing my arm.

"Nothing look we better go the library closes in two hours."

Once we get in the car Stefan has this look of depression about him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm more concerned about you at the moment."

"I'm fine peachy."

He nods and drives to the library he turns to me though.

"Look I know we're not really dating but I need to come clean about something. I know how odd this is going to sound when I say it but that's how strange my life tends to get. The reason I didn't have us meet at my house is because it's just my brother and I… It's our house but Damon has allowed Elena to live under the same roof as us."

Um ok crazy Stefan say what now? How the hell can he bare that and not be suicidal?

"You must really hate yourself."

He half laughs.

"Seriously Stefan what the hell? Isn't all this bad enough?! Why do you torment yourself like this?"

I see his face however and how he grips the wheel.

I sigh.  
"I'm sorry… I had no right to talk to you that way or judge you."

"It's ok. I'd think the same thing if I were you to be honest." He sighs and opens the door.

"Let's get this project over with."  
I felt horrible on how I reacted.

"I take him by the wrist and stop him before he enters the library."

"I really am sorry Stefan you didn't deserve that."

"Don't be and we're fine ok. I knew you'd react just wasn't sure how but now I know." He winks but I still see that pain within his face…

"Do Different Colors Influence Blood Pressure or Pulse Rate? Is There Any Difference in Boys or Girls? Men or Women?"

Stefan says reading the project he thought up last night.

"Good one."

"Are you sure?"

"No I really like it. It's something that teachers tend to like because you're interacting with the students. And I couldn't think of anything so that's actually perfect."

"How much you wanna bet that the pulse racers are like red, yellow things like that."

"That'd explain why people run lights."

He laughs.

"Hand me that book and I'll get this jotted down."

I slide over the book and start making a poster for us to display and record what we find out tomorrow. He doesn't look up as he continues to write but he starts talking.

"So there's this party Friday night…"

"Is there now?"

I say as I work on the poster.

I hear him laugh a little.

"Supposed to be some good music and dancing…"

"Let me guess Elena and Damon."

"Possibly probably."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well it's at our house."

"Hmmm, So what's your plan?"

"I say we crash us a party…" Stefan says with grin as he continues to look at his paper.

"And just how would we do that?"

"Getting drunk and acting obnoxious as hell."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Ah, but you don't know me all that well yet."

"So you want us to make your ex jealous by crashing their party one I know you're not throwing."

"Maybe this time it's not about making her jealous… I like hanging out with you Bella. And it's my house too all the more reason I should invite who I please."  
"This ought to be interesting…"

"So you're going?

"Why not."

He smiles and finally looks up.

"Awesome." He says and winks.

We finish up our project and he takes me home.

"Can I pick you up for school again?"

I shrug.

"I suppose."

"Then I'll see you then."

"Take care Stefan."

"You too hun."

* * *

Stefanpov

I make my way to the door but over hear Elena and Damon talking. I narrow my eyes and zero in from the doorway.

"She can't be charmed."

"That's not possible Elena."

"No I'm serious I tried to charm her and nothing!"

"What were you trying to charm her about?"  
"It doesn't matter Damon I'm telling you something is off about this Bella person."

I close my eyes shake my head and clench my jaw.

"Maybe I should give it a whirl maybe you didn't do it right."

I bust through the door and slam Damon into the fireplace.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"

I turn back to Elena.

"What did you do!"

She steps back a bit looking to me.

"TELL ME WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

She just smiles and sits down on the couch. Damon picks me up and tosses me across the room.

"YOU TWO STAY AWAY FROM HER AND YOU! I'D EXPECT THIS FROM HIM BUT YOU ELENA! YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!"

I dash out in vampiric speed to Bella's. I knew now why she was so upset at school today. Why didn't she just tell me!? I see her father's squad car isn't here so I knock.

"Stefan?"

I nod.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Bella."

She opens the door as if waiting for me to step inside.

"I have to be invited in." I force a smile.

"Oh well maybe you should stay out there." She taunts.

"Not very hospitable."

"Who said I was."

I shrug.

"Mr. Salvatore would you come in please?"

I bow and enter. I look around her home.

"Looks nice."  
"Thanks."

"So just you and your dad?"

"Yep."

"You want anything to drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine. I actually came here to talk to you about something and to apologize on Elena's behalf."

She narrows her eyes.

"Um huh?"

I sigh knowing she as trying to hide it to keep from hurting me or getting in the way of Elena and I.

"I overhear heard my brother and Elena talking. I know she tried something with you today at school."

Bella shrugs.  
"It's ok really. I'm ok. She's ok it's all good."

"No it isn't. If you only knew Bella…"

"Knew what?"

I sigh knowing I can't tell her that.

"Just tell me what she said to you."

"Stefan just drop it seriously I'm fine."

"I get that but I want to know please tell me."

Bella shakes her head and I hear her heart racing knowing she really doesn't want to tell me.

I take her hand.

"It's ok I promise just trust me."

She closes her eyes.

"Something along the lines of staying away from you, but the way she went about it was creepy she kept staring at me and said it twice it was trippy to say the least."

Elena… I shake my head in thought. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Look at it this way she still has feelings for you."

"Those are the wrong kind of feelings." I say and lean back.

Bella looks like she's about to cry.

"Was there something else?"

"Stefan I'm so sorry but I screwed up too hell if anything I was a bigger bitch to her. I called her a psycho and cussed at her and a few other chose of insults."

I smile and start laughing.

"Is that all?"

She nods.

"When she pulls stunts like that you call her whatever the hell you want."

"I don't know Stefan maybe if you really want her back I should stay away from you. Maybe that's what she's waiting for."

I look upon Bella and wonder to myself.

Do I honestly even want Elena Gilbert back? Should I even continue this ridiculous fake girlfriend thing with Bella Swan?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I don't own anything only wish I did) **Read and Review please…**

Stefanpov

She walks me to the door as I open it she looks out.

"Um where's your car Stefan?"

Eh, I didn't think about that.

"Actually I was in the area just wanted to come by after I found out what I did."

"You were in the neighborhood?" She questions looking to me strangely.

I smile and nod.

"Look Stefan I say we give this thing one more try we still got the party…" She hints.

Honestly I wasn't sure about it. I was having mixed feelings about all this myself and my first concern now was I didn't want Bella getting hurt in all this. I really liked her.

"I don't know Bella."

She shrugs.

"It's our last chance to really show her and if it doesn't work then I'll leave you alone so you have a better chance."

I didn't want her to leave me alone even through all this I still liked being around her. To be honest I felt like if it wasn't for me spending so much time with her I'd lose my mind.

"We'll give it a try I guess but about leaving me alone. I'd rather be insulted if you did. If that's what it takes to get her back then I'd have second thoughts about that."

Bella nods with a certain expression I wish I could read. But there was that as well. It angered me to no end that Elena would try to charm her to get her to stay away from me. Yet I myself wondered why or how Bella Swan couldn't be charmed. I'd never known a human we couldn't charm. I'd by no means test this either. I was glad she couldn't be charmed. If Elena had succeeded… I sigh in thought.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

She narrows her eyes though out at something and her jaw drops and I hear her heart start racing. I watch curiously as she steps out and starts looking around.

"Bella?"

Her hands shake a bit and she walks around in a complete circle.

"Hey what's up?"

She shakes her head but looks unsteady.

"Nothing… Just thought I saw something."

She runs her hands through her hair looking really upset.

"I better head back inside Stefan."

"Ok I'll pick you up for school in the morning."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to."

I can't help but to notice how she continues to look around. I take her hand.

"Are you certain you are alright?"

She nods and starts to head back to her house.

"Hey if you need anything call me ok."

She nods but there's something about the way she looks that unnerves me I couldn't tell if she was scared or what. But her heart continues to race even as I make sure she gets back in the house. For my own peace of mind once she's inside I scout the area but find nothing. I decidedly head back home with plans to avoid my brother and ex.

I pick Bella up and she seemed to be a little better after last night. We keep up our little charade until we see what happens Friday night. But to be honest I was having a bit too much fun playing along lately holding her hand, hugging, running my hands along her every once in a while and just hanging out some of it just seemed to be like second nature. Once lunch comes around I notice Elena isn't around she was at school today but didn't come to the cafeteria for lunch, which I was actually relieved by. Caroline and Bella really seemed to be hitting it off. However yet once again Bella reacts to something the way she did last night as I walk her out of the cafeteria to our next class. She looks towards the football field her reaction making me feel very alert to what's around us.

"What do you see?"

I say and she snaps out of it looking to me.

"Nothing…"

She says but her hands are shaking and her heart rate doesn't slow down.

"Are you in some kind of trouble Bella?"

She turns back narrowing her eyes but smiles.

"Of course not, I just thought I saw someone I knew that's all."

"You'd tell me if you were right?"

"I'm fine Stefan seriously I just got a headache not feeling all that great."

We head to our next class and I watch her curiously. At one point she looks as though she's about to have a meltdown. She finally rises in the middle of class and darts into the bathroom. Elena laughs and Caroline cuts her a look. I turn back to see Elena shrug. I sigh to myself thinking I should maybe somehow find a way to get some vervain into Bella. It seemed like my ex was turning into the female version of my brother therefore I could not trust her.

Eventually Bella comes back but looks very pale and like she'd been crying. I narrow my eyes concerned wishing she'd tell me what was going on.

"Is someone turning bulimic?" My jaw drops as I realize this came out of Elena's mouth.

Bella clinches onto her desk as if fighting ripping into Elena and I didn't blame her. I turn back to Elena.

"Knock it off…"

She shrugs and crosses her arms leaning back in her chair.

Once the bell rings for the end of the day I put my arm around her waist as we make it back to the car.

"I'm sorry about Elena."

"I'm ok."

"She still had no right…"

"It's ok really I just want to get home Stefan."

I nod and start the car.

Things seemed to go a little better the next couple days after and today was Friday. Bella was smiling again and her color was back so I figured maybe she really was just ill. Once I drop her off from school I look over at her.

"So pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good."

"Um Stefan?"

"What do I wear?"

I half laugh wanting to watch her reaction.

"It's a swimsuit party."

"What?! No way Stefan I …"

"Relax, wear what you want."

She sighs in relief.

"You're kind of an ass you know that?"

I laugh.

"I'll see you tonight Bella."

She smiles.

"Bye Stefan."

Seven rolls around and I'm exiting the house.

"Where you off to?"

"None of your concern."

"Not staying for the party?"

I turn back in smile.

"I'm just picking up my date."

Elena snaps back.

"You invited her!"

"Well yeah she's my girlfriend who else did you think I'd invite."

She looks over at Damon as if he's supposed to do something about this or put a stop to it. But he smiles.

"I'd like to get to know her better myself."

I sigh.

"Look just leave her alone I'm not playing around Damon."

He shrugs and wanders off.

"You too Elena."

She rolls her eyes and goes back to decorating the place for the party. I shake my head and I myself am beginning to wonder what I ever saw in her. I pull the door shut walking to the car and part of me thinks this isn't such a good idea after all I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt. Maybe I should just take her out to eat and to a movie and not worry anymore on this foolish business. I pull down my visor for a cd and see an old picture of Elena and I. I swallow back and take down the picture looking to it in thought as the memories dance around and taunt me. I close my eyes and shake my head already knowing deep down I'm making a huge mistake and Bella's going to be the one hurt in all this. I should have never taken her up on her offer. But that small desperation and bit of hope to get my old Elena back resided in my undead heart.

I walk up to her door and laugh realizing I'm on a fake date and still have to meet her father. She looks to me apologetic and I wink letting her know it's ok.

Her father looks to me as I'm at the door.

"And you are?"  
"Stefan Salvatore." I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"Charlie Swan."

"You're dating now Bells?"

She has that wide eyed look to her.

"Um actually sir we're just hanging out with some friends."  
"So you're not dating?"

Bella bites her lower lip and shakes her head.

He sighs as if annoyed by something.

"Just be careful Bells and you know if you're going to be out too late to call."

"Ok dad." She pecks him on the cheek and he nods towards me as I nod in return.

Once Bella gets in the car she starts apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I can't even imagine how uncomfortable that must have been for you considering everything."

I half laugh.

"It wasn't that bad. You worry too much relax. By the way you look really nice."

"Thank you I was actually thinking the same about you."

"Thanks." I kept stealing glances at her black mini dress thinking that she could give Elena a run for her money.

Bella leans down to fix her heal and my eyes widen as I just realized that the back of the dress sloped down baring her back in a very sexy way. I take in a breath and force myself to advert my eyes.

Once we get there cars are already parked and the house is already filling up with people. I look to Bella once last time.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She smiles.

"Absolutely, let's have her begging Stefan."

Something about the way she said that was rather arousing but not in the sense of anything to do with Elena. I wasn't sure what it was but I just give a simple nod and get out walking around to her side and letting her out.

"This house is unreal…"  
I shrug.

I walk her inside and people are already dancing or getting drunk. I keep a firm hold on her sensing her nervousness.

"I won't leave your side." I remind.

She takes in a breath.

"If my father knew about this…"

I turn to her.

"If you want to leave…"I hint.

"No I don't." She says turning a certain way and I look over to see her and Elena eyeing one another.

I nod and drag her away from the stare down.

"She looks pretty." She says reaching for a beer.

"Not as pretty as you." I say shocking myself and Bella.

I realized I meant it though. She takes a sip and grimaces. I can't help but to laugh.

"You've never drank before have you?"

She nods.

"Take it slow…" I hint and grab me a drink.

"Ah so she arrives."

Damon says giving her the once over.

"Hmmm mouthwatering."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I hint looking over to Elena.

"Are you afraid I'll steal her away as well?"

"You're such a dick." Bella says before I can say anything.

"You got quite a mouth on you for such a pretty thing."

Bella rolls her eyes sipping from her beer and starts to walk away. Damon grabs her by the forearm.

"Don't touch her." I say grabbing his arm yanking his hand off her.

"Touchy aren't we?"

I show Bella around and find a way to slip some vervain in her drink for my own peace of mind. I calm down a bit once I see her consume all her drink knowing it's in her system now.

"That's a pretty dress where'd you get it?"

We turn as Elena's right behind us.  
"The mall."

"Perhaps I could borrow it sometime."

Come on Elena…

Bella shrugs.

"Mind if I talk to Stefan alone?"

I go to argue this not wanting Bella out of my sight.

"Um sure…" Bella says with a smile and I knew she was hoping this was it.

She nods my way and walks off.

"What are you up to Stefan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fraid not."

"Come on you seriously expect me to believe you're already over me and that quick?"

How egotistical have you gotten Elena yet sadly it was true only proving how foolish I am.

Elena smiles and continues to walk with me about the room.

"You sure did so why can't I?"

"It's so fake Stefan the way you laugh with her and everything."

I narrow my eyes realizing she thinks that me having a good time with Bella was the fake part.

"How do you think that's fake Elena?"

"I was the only one that could get you to laugh and smile that way and towards the end of our relationship you quite altogether. You were a downer to say the least."

"That still doesn't make sense and we both know why I was the way I was. My happiness with Bella isn't fake by any stretch of the imagination." That was the truth too.

I liked spending time with her I didn't really have to fake anything with her. Elena grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pulls me underneath the staircase. She downs the rest of her drink and before I have time to truly think she's kissing me. This was what I wanted right? This was the whole point of Bella and I doing what we had been… Yet why did it feel so wrong… Why was I pushing Elena away and praying Bella didn't just see that? And further more why did the kiss feel dead to me? There was nothing there other than fear of Bella seeing me kissing Elena.

I half laugh in misery as Damon walks in at that point.

"Hmmm…"

He says and he grabs me and punches me in the face. I'd normally punch him back or such but something was occurring to me and at the moment I felt relieved as I looked upon Elena now. I turn to Damon.

"She's all yours brother." I wink at Elena as she drops her jaw.

I take a bow towards her and leave the room. I go to talk to Bella on everything so I take her hand pulling her to the dance floor. We begin dancing as I try to think of how to tell her without hurting her but letting her know how I feel. However she turns her heart does that racing thing again as I hold her and I for once see who she's looking at. A tall rustic haired man that's eyeing us from a distance.

"Edward?" She hisses softly.

I swallow back remembering who he is. I knew this was probably someone she wanted back someone she wanted to make realize what he'd lost as well and I knew I was probably going to get beat up by this guy but she'd done so much for me and even though I knew what my feelings were for her now I wanted her to be happy.

"Do you wish for me to kiss you?"

She looks to me alarmed.

"Kiss me?"

I nod towards him.

"To get the point across as we were to Elena?"

She turns back to him then to me. He gives her a certain glance. She bites her lower lip. I notice Elena and Damon watching us as well but didn't care.

"Actually yes." But the way she says it is more like a vengeful way but one I understood.

What I didn't expect is what this kiss would really lead up to… I don't think she did either. I thought I wanted Elena back but had realized before I even kissed Bella that I didn't want her back. She thought during this kiss she wanted this Edward back… I wanted to give her that if I could.

I place my hand along her neck and bring her into my lips. With my free hand I place it along the bare slope of her back knowing if I was Edward this would piss me off to no end and that's what I wanted I wanted him to see what a damn fool he was for letting someone like Bella Swan go. But we don't seem to pull away. I feel her tongue against my own and didn't want it to end. She felt so good and tasted so good. I began to forget what we were doing and where we were and the entire point of all this. However I'm well reminded as I'm yanked away from her and punched in the face.

"EDWARD!"

He then turns to her and yanks her by the arm and starts to drag her out of the house. I reach over and grab his shoulder pulling him back towards me and I swing my fist in return.

"Take your hand off her!"

Bella's jaw drops.

"Stefan please trust me on this you can't take him on!" She has a sure look of panic about her and she's worried about my safety for some reason and it's not until I see his eyes and catch the scent I realize he's one of us. I turn to Bella confused.

"NO EDWARD YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!"

"Take it outside boys." Damon calls out as the room grows silent.

Edward and I stare one another down. He looks over to Bella.

"What do you want?"

She looks to us both confused. Tears form in here eyes and I felt horrible.

"You can't do that to her!" I snap at him.

"Do what!"

"Make her choose like that!"

"But you want her!" Bella says to me pointing to Elena and Elena smiles as she comes down the stairs.

It then occurs to me if he's a vampire as well who the hell invited him in? I turn to Damon and he's smiling. Of course… Bella takes off running out of the house and I go to chase her down and Damon grabs Edward and I and tosses us into a room.

"Figure it out lover boys."

* * *

Bellapov

I throw my heels off in their front yard and run as fast as I can towards home but knew I was a good ways from home. I left my purse with my cell at Stefan's house but couldn't bring myself to go back into that house. I felt sick, confused and furious.

"Hey…"

I turn and grimace as Damon's directly behind me.

"What do you want?"

He grins.

"Maybe I want a kiss too."

I roll my eyes.

"It's only fair… After all my brother kissed Elena tonight so why shouldn't I get to kiss you?"

He what? Why didn't he tell me? And EW did he honestly kiss me after kissing her?! I felt sicker now and stumble back a bit.

"You're quite drunk my dear I'll take you home."

"Fuck off Damon."

"Hmmm." He grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me back towards the house.

He leans me against Stefan's car.

"First I'm curious…" He looks me in the eyes.

"Kiss me Bella."

I shake my head as he's doing that weird thing Elena did. He caresses my cheek as I wince.

"Kiss me…"

I bring up my knee to his crotch as hard as I can. He groans out and puts his hand around my throat. I scream out as he bites down on my throat. But he quickly jumps back making an odd noise.

Stefan comes running out of the house and looks to Damon shaking his head and yanks Damon up by the collar of his shirt and punches him several times in the face.

"Vervain dick…" He says shoving him down and rushes over to me.

He takes off his shirt and places it over my neck. Edward makes his way over as well and Stefan clears his throat.

"Perhaps you should take over from here." He says to Edward and Edward nods.

I look to Stefan and then to Damon. It starts to come together.

"Why didn't you tell me Stefan?!"

I yell as Edward holds the shirt to my neck.

"For the same reason you didn't tell me about who he really was." Stefan points to Edward.

He starts towards the house and something comes over me I push past Edward over to Stefan before he can make his way inside. I grab him by the arm and as he turns around I slap him hard as I can and start to cry.

"You could have told me you kissed Elena!"

He closes his eyes.

"I knew you were going to end up hurt in all this."

"You got what you wanted Stefan. You got your girl back."

He looks to Edward.

"You got what you wanted as well."

For some reason that felt like a knife to me Edward starts dragging me away and I felt as though my entire world had crashed down and I was so lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"Just put me down Edward!"

He raises a brow and places me down in the cemetery. I sit down on the nearest bench and bury my face into my hands. He sits beside me and runs a hand along my back.

"Why are you here Edward?"

"For you."

"Didn't you say it'd be as if you never existed?"

"That I did."

I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"Something you seem to be good at."

"You're not happy to see me."

"Jesus Edward. It's been almost a year! And the cruel things you said to me!"

"You believed me so easily Bella. I loved you and still love you I did what I did out of protection because it was what was best for you."

"Did I ever have a choice in what was good for me?"

He appears behind me and I feel him moving my hair away from my neckline. I freeze as he runs a hand along it. I feel his breath and lips upon my neck as he starts kissing me. Something that used to make me coo so to speak something I once craved. But his touch was cold now. I stand up and back away from him.

"Edward…"

He slowly approaches me.

"Bella… I'm sorry I ever left you. I'll never leave you again."

I half laugh.

"How can I believe a word you say Edward?"

He gently pushes me up against a nearby tree. He starts kissing along my neck and makes his way to my lips. I curiously let him kiss me. Once he pulls back I cover my lips and close my eyes.

He smiles.

"I'm sorry Edward…" I shake my head.

Then I can't believe it why am I apologizing? Of course I didn't' feel anything! I turn around.

"On second thought no I'm not. In fact I thank you for the kiss because it only further proved something to me."  
"What's that?"

"That your lips are as taciturn as your silly promises and I spent all this time thinking I was still in love with you and pined for you. I waited for you day in and out. I would have done anything for you! I loved you! You fucking ripped out my heart Edward then you come here and expect to interrupt my life and take me into a damn cemetery and try to make amends with some sort of make out session?"

He looks to the ground.

"It's him isn't it?"

"Him?"

"That other vampire the one you were kissing. I read his mind and knew it was a set up at my expense. You wished to hurt me. But I lost my temper and I'm sorry when I realized he was enjoying it and had feelings for you."

I look to Edward at that last part.

"Feelings?"

He sighs and sits down on the bench.

"You must have read him wrong Edward."

He half laughs.

"I only wish. He's a very conflicted vampire but he knows what he wants."

"Yes that'd be Elena that's what all this was about. We were pretending to date to make her jealous so she'd come back to him."

"Was that what that was?" He says unconvinced sounding.

"Think what you will Edward. Even if I was dating him it'd had been none of your business. You walked out of my life not the other way around. Therefore you had no reason to hit him or intervene with anything. "

"Intervene? Meaning you wished the kiss to continue?"

I sigh and close my eyes.

"Honestly Edward?"

He nods but looks frightful of my answer and he should be.

"Yes I liked kissing Stefan."

He folds his fists and clenches his jaw tight. He nods.

"And when I kissed you?"

The lump forms in my throat as I say this.

"It's not the same anymore Edward. You hurt me and broke your promises and you waited too long to come back to me."

"Bella please."

I half laugh.

"What's even funny about any of this."

"That I was always the one that had to beg and now you're begging."

"That's not really funny Bella."

I raise a brow and turn to him.

"It's very funny actually when you think about it."

"What in the world has come over you!"

"Maybe I'm tired of being pushed around and everyone telling me what's good for me and what's not. Maybe I want to be treated as if I have a say in things and that people care about my feelings, thoughts and opinions!"

"I can do that."

"No you can't and you know it. Edward things have always been your way everything. I always felt like I had to answer to you first before I even made a move!"

"I never meant for that."

"But it happened and you know that. I will always care for you and your family. But Mystic Falls is my home now. I've left my old Forks life behind and that includes you. I'm not that same girl anymore. I'm happy here for the most part anyway without all the drama but then again I can't be anywhere without that but everything else was fine."

"Until I showed up."

"Edward…"

"And if I offered to turn you?"  
"Turn me?"

"Like you always wanted? You'd be my mate Bella we'd be together and you'd be my equal and one day my wife."

The whole idea now made me nauseas. The irony… I think to myself. I would have jumped right on that when we were together. But now I just look upon him in disbelief.

"I think you should leave now."

"Bella…"

I turn my back to him.

"Keep your promise for once Edward and disappear and never come back."

As I say this I hear the familiar gust of wind as he vanishes out of my life forever and I fall to my knees with mixed emotions. I would always care for him part of me will always love him but I'm not in love with Edward Cullen not anymore.

* * *

Stefanpov

"Where are you off to?"

"The house is yours Damon. I'm done. I'm done with the games and I'm moving on with my life."

"So you're leaving Mystic Falls?"

"No but I am moving out and getting my own place."

"This doesn't have to do with a certain brunette does it?"

"That's none of your business now and if either of you two ever cause her harm or anything of the sort I will write you out of my life forever."

Damon laughs.

"Even Elena?"

"Especially Elena…" I say looking upon her bitterly.

Elena rolls her eyes at me raising up and Damon yanks her by the arm and slams her back.

"Enough let him leave. I've had enough of his whining anyway and frankly this human is pissing me off."

I turn to him and smile.

"Why because you can't compel her to be at your every beckon call?"

I start out the door and turn once more.

"It seems the two of you have your own relationship issues to deal with. Good luck with that." I turn to Elena.

"You know you're not much different from Katherine now. Might want to keep an eye on that sweetheart..."

Bellapov

"Bella?"

I jump up from the ground and realize I'm still in the cemetery.

"Caroline?"

"What are you doing sleeping in a cemetery."

I wince as the sun is in my eyes. I fell asleep? What the hell? My eyes widen as I think of Charlie.

"OH shit!" I start to take off.

"Not so fast Bella hun what's going on?"

"Just a long night is all."

"Well you're not walking home let my mom and I get you a lift."

"Really I'm fine you don't have to do that."

"Bella you're not walking honestly are your certain you're ok?"

"I'm fine… Um what are you doing here?"

"Visiting." She hints and I nod.

"Let me put these flowers down and I'll walk you to the car."

I look to the sky and wondered how Damon and Stefan can be out in the sun. But then I prolong to Stefan and picture his green eyes baring into mine and buckle over a bit.

"Hey are you sure you're ok?" Caroline asks putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine really just tired."  
"Well I imagine so silly not everyone goes to sleep in cemeteries."

"It's peaceful." I say realizing how freaky that sounded but it was too late it had already escaped my lips.

"Peaceful?!"

"I mean there's no one to bother you here."

"Well except the dead." She smarts but winks.  
She opens the door for me.

"Well hello Bella!" Her mom turns around facing me.  
"Bella could use a ride mom."

"Oh ok is everything alright?"

"Yes mam just kind of got lost."

Caroline laughs.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you I've seen your pictures but haven't seen you in person since you were a baby."

I grimace remembering I left my cell and purse at Stefan's house. I wasn't about to go back there. I hoped Stefan would bring it to school on Monday.

"So how you liking Mystic Falls so far hun?"

"It's not too bad."

She smiles.

"How's school?"

"Not too bad."

"She's a bit on the shy side mom."  
"Oh is that so?"

I look to Caroline and she winks and pats me on the arm. I smile in return and nod.

"Well here we are."  
"Thank you Ms. Forbes."

"Call me Liz hun."

"Um ok Liz." She smiles.

"We'll see you tomorrow for diner."

I nod and wave them off and prepare for Charlie's wrath.

I enter the door and sure enough he's at the dining room table eyeing me. I swallow back.

"Where the hell were you kiddo?"

"She was with me sorry Mr. Swan…"

"Oh and Bella you left your purse at my house." I turn to Caroline narrowing my eyes she just smiles.

However I turn to see Stefan out by our fence and he looks to me then nods as he disappears.

"Um thank you Caroline."

"No problem. I had fun."

"Um sure me too."

"Bye Mr. Swan."

My father nods and I'm standing there dumbfounded on what just took place.

"Next time call."

I nod still blown away.

"Did you girls have fun?"

"Um yeah."

He narrows his eyes.

"Are those leaves in your hair Bells?"

"Um probably we had a bit of a camp out."

"Huh? You camped out?"

"Um yeah it was fun."

"Hmmm."

"Actually I better go shower."

He nods and goes back to reading his paper and sipping at his coffee. I sigh in relief as I close my bedroom door behind me. I so owed Caroline one and I'm guessing Stefan arrived just in time to hand her my purse. Ugh vampires…

* * *

"Dinner was really good Liz."

"Well thank you Charlie I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Bella and I will get the dishes mom."

"Well Bella might not want to do dishes."

I smile.  
"I'd like to help actually."

"See mom."

As we stack the dishes I notice Caroline's plate has hardly been touched. I narrowed my eyes thinking that was rather odd. I shrug in thought and scrap it into the disposal. As Charlie and Liz head into the living room Caroline looks to me as I'm loading the dishwasher.

"So…"  
"So?"

"Are you and Stefan huh? You're such a gorgeous couple."

"Oh um… Caroline…"

"What?"

"We're not really together, together."

She narrows her eyes confused.

"Ugh… Um you should really ask him about all this."

"But I'm asking you."

I half laugh.

"Let's just say it was all a ruse to get under Elena's skin."

"Hmmm that was some ruse the entire school is talking about the new couple. You two sure can fool even each other I think."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
She smiles.

"I've a feeling this is long from over cuz."

"Trust me it is."

"Just how so."

"He got her back so my job is done."

"He got who back?"

"Elena."

She laughs.

"Stefan's not with Elena."

"Um yeah he is he kissed her at the party."

"Hun you're so blind."

"Caroline!" I hiss.

She just laughs.

"Just you wait and see…"

"Wait and see what exactly?"

She doesn't answer just shrugs as we finish up the dishes.

* * *

Monday…

I groan out miserably as my alarm goes off. I jump in the shower and get ready for school. A permanent knot in my stomach and I'm nervous as hell. I wanted to stay home and pretend I was sick or possibly play hooky. My mind was a jumbled mess. Still his face burned into my mind. I knew I was going to have to face him but was ready and didn't want to. I didn't want to see him with his arms wrapped around Elena or kissing on her the mere idea mad me ill.

In fact as I turn into the parking lot it gets worse feeling I literally become terrified. I look to the school building and see Elena walk in with her little cheerleader outfit. I grip the wheel in thought. I leave my back pack inside the truck and I get out but walk around to the back of the school and make my escape. I just couldn't do it. How much of a jerk can I be right? That was the whole purpose was to make him happy to get him the girl he always wanted even if I thought she was a bitch and that he deserved better. The bell rings as I lean against the building.

Suck it up deal with it Bella. I take in a deep breath and head back to my truck and grab my bag. I make my way inside thankful the halls were clear because the bell had already rung. I wince as I make my way to my locker. I half laugh in torment knowing I will literally have to bump into him the rest of the year. I'm so stupid…

I head towards class feeling as though I'm walking in sand and fix my hair so Damon's little bite doesn't show the bastard…

I open the door and the entire class peers over.

"You're late Ms. Swan."

Of course…

I also notice Stefan's piercing stare but do my best to ignore it as I take my seat. I hear Elena giggling in the back. I wanted to turn around and flip her off something fierce ok no make that a smack a hoe move more like it. BITCH. I softly laugh to myself at the thought. I didn't realize I did this out loud until I see Stefan and Caroline cutting me odd looks. I sigh and shrug as I lean back in my seat.

I keep my head down the rest of class so I don't have to look at anyone. Once the bell rings I practically leap out of my chair dash down the hall in hopes of getting to my locker first so I don't have to run into Stefan. But of course I'm a damn klutz and trip on my way there and someone grabs my arm pulling me back up. I swallow back and nod as I see who it is but walk away without even going to my locker I just leave my books and hope I don't need them after all.

I manage to make it through somehow and then it gets worse as the lunch bell rings I think of where I'd sit and decide to skip lunch. I head to the bleachers instead and put on my headphones and decide to veg out I wasn't hungry anyhow. The last thing I wanted to see right now was Elena and Stefan being all lovey dovey. I was so mad at myself. I'm the one that made the deal. I'm the one that set him up. It was a simple task to get things of my mind and to help a nice guy that became a good friend. He should be happy shouldn't he shouldn't that be all I care about? I just didn't plan on the one minor thing that felt like a big thing. The kiss… I sigh in thought. I didn't expect to feel what I felt. I knew everyone was watching us including Edward and Elena but I didn't care I could have keep going. I grimace in thought remembering how Edward punched him and how everything went down from there. How I slapped Stefan. I shoot up in thought. I slapped Stefan? How cruel can I be?

I somehow make it through the day. I just kept to myself and hurried to my truck then home after. And this is the routine for the rest of the week and the following Monday comes again.

Once again I drive to the school grab my backpack try to keep to myself. All the students are making their way inside and naturally as usual I'm the slowest and reaching for the door when someone grabs me yanking me back to the side of the building. I narrow my eyes as he covers my mouth. His green eyes baring into mine.

Once the bell rings he let's go.

"Come with me."

"What the hell Stefan?"

He sighs.

"Please…"

I look around.

"I will tie you up if I must since I cannot compel you." He turns with that playful smile of his.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugs.

"Not sure to be honest."

"Stefan we can't skip class."

"You're right we're skipping the entire day."

"Um what?'

"Come on Bella…"

I think of Elena and turn around. I hear him sigh and he appears in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to class crazy vampire."

"Why?"

"Because of a few reasons one mainly being you know who?"

He half laughs.

"Elena?"

I nod.

"And what of this Edward?"

I roll my eyes.

"Well are you back together or not?"

"None of your business really."

He closes his eyes and looks down.

"So you are… I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

I sigh.

"I'm not with him Stefan…"

He raises his head with a certain expression.

"So you're not back with your ex?"

"No and even if I was why would that matter?"

"Well I wouldn't be too happy if you were."

"And why's that? You're with Elena now Stefan!"

He narrows his eyes.

"Wait… this whole time you thought…"

"Well of course you did kiss her did you not?!"

"Actually she kissed me! And no we are not together that's what I was trying to tell you before he showed up! I was trying to tell you that yes she kissed me but I realized something when she did."

"What Stefan just what did you realize?!"

He breaks into a smile and shrugs.

"That I have feelings for someone else."

I stumble back a bit and swallow. My heart races a bit as he looks at me.

"Tell me what you felt Bella. When we kissed…"

I shake my head feeling weak.

"But you love Elena you want her…"

He shakes his head.

"I want the girl that wasted her soda on my good shirt the first time we met."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I don't own anything but sure would be nice) **Read and Review pretty please!**

Stefanpov

She bites upon her lower lip but looks to the ground. I wished she say something. But she doesn't and I couldn't get a full read on her other that her heart rate picking up and she seemed to be blushing. I take her by the hand and continue into a more secluded woodsy area in hopes to talk more privately. If I was going to have any sort of relationship with her even if it never is more than friendship she needed to know everything about me. I didn't want any secrets between us or for her to get hurt because it comes from someone else's mouth rather than I.

I sigh in thought knowing I was going to have to come clean about Elena being a vampire and Caroline possibly even about Bonnie being a witch. I hoped since Edward was a vampire that she was already used to a bit of an abnormal life. I have to admit that one totally caught me off-guard what were the odds her ex was one of us? Yet she moves here and one of the first people she runs into is another vampire? I wasn't so sure if this girl had luck on her side. Maybe she just attracts the strange yet Damon and Elena couldn't compel her did that mean something did she slightly belong in our extraordinary little world after all?

All last week had been completely maddening for me. I didn't like her not talking to me or so much as even looking at me. Even when I broke her fall the other day in the hall it seemed she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I assumed she hated me. But now it all makes sense. I slightly grin to myself. She'd been avoiding me because she was hurt. She thought I was with Elena. Yet it rather hurt to know if I had ended up with Elena willingly she'd probably want nothing to do with me. I'd have lost a good friend in order to be with Elena. Thankfully that wasn't the case so I push it back no since in thinking more on the issue. It's just now that I've met Bella I want her in my life somewhere somehow. Yet it would rather hurt if she never wants more than a friend with me. The more I got to know her the more I learned and paid attention the more I knew I was falling for her and the kiss only added that much more to it. In fact I look at her now gluing my eyes to her lips as I scoop her up into a tree so we can sit and talk. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to see where it would lead if we weren't interrupted this time. But we were both shaken up and hurt still. I thought there was the chance she got back with Edward and she thought I was with Elena. Not to mention all that took place in general and another thing comes to mind as I slowly lean over and look to her neck where my brother had tried to feed from her. It was healing but it hacked me to no end. I run my finger across it.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Why it's not your fault."

"He's my brother and I knew what he was capable of. I should have got out there sooner."

"You can't control what others do Stefan."

"First off I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. That was never my intention in fact I really should have turned down your offer. But in a way I'm glad I didn't."

"Why's that?"

"Because I got to spend more time with you and get to know you more amongst other benefits that came with being your fake boyfriend." I wink and lean back against the tree.

She smiles a bit and shrugs.

"This was my idea all along Stefan." She half laughs.

"I can't believe I slapped you by the way I'm so sorry."

I laugh.

"I deserved it. I should have told you then that the kiss meant nothing to me but I was sure you were going back to him and I didn't want to cause you more harm than good if that's what you wanted."

"What exactly do you mean the kiss meant nothing?"

"It was just that… It was rather dead no passion behind it whatsoever not like how it used to be when we were together."

She nods and sighs.

"I think I know exactly what you mean."

I narrow my eyes.

"How so?"

"Edward kissed me too. After we left that is. It's odd really he use to make me feel…" She sighs shaking her head.

"Like you were capable of anything as long as they were with you? And everytime you kissed it was like the first time all over again no matter how many times you'd kissed?"

She closes her eyes and nods.

"I think we've both had our hearts ripped out from our chest. It takes sometime to heal but I say we do it together rather than apart from here on and see where it leads. No pressure no expectations just being Bella and Stefan no fakeness let's just do what we want and be honest with each other. We don't need to care about what anyone else thinks or says."

She nods.

"That is if you still want me around."

"Of course I do Stefan. I just… look I'm sorry about last week."

"You just thought I was with Elena?"

She half laughs.

"I'm sorry but yes I did."

"You didn't want to see us together because…"

She bites her lower lip again shaking her head.

"It's ok… honestly I was afraid I was going to run into you and Edward."

"This is so awkward."

I laugh a bit.

"Yeah actually it is but it's something I think we needed."

"More drama?"

"Maybe…" I shrug but look to her.

"I think we needed to know just where we stand and how each other felt. "

"And were exactly do we stand Stefan?"

I smile.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we?"

She nods picking at the branch we're sitting on.

"There's something's you should know about me before we get to in depth with things."

"You mean besides you being a vampire with a loser brother, idiot ex and the ability to be out in the sun without becoming ashes?"

I laugh.

"Yes Bella besides all that. It's only fair you know everything that way if you have the choice to change your mind and go about things the way you want. I trust you and know I can open my life to you even if you one day vanished from it."

She nods.

I take in a deep breath and begin well from the beginning about how I become a vampire. I open up about Katherine and Elena. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. If I was going to remain in her life either as a friend or a lover she should know she has that right. I look in her eyes as I get to the parts about my darkest moments. I curiously watch her reaction and at times I knew she wanted to cry or even run. I wouldn't blame here. I go on to tell her about some of our lost friends and family even go into Elena's history. Though I knew it would hurt I felt she also needed to know how Elena use to be and the girl I had fallen in love with I explain how she's not the same. I tell her of Katherine and how manipulative she can be and how more and more each day Elena seems to become just like her. I explain about the doppleganger thing and how they look exactly alike. I tell her about Alaric and other's we've lost and how close he and Damon were. I also express to her why even though he's an ass most of the time I still love my brother and he can have his moments of shining when he wants to. These days seem to be far and in-between especially since Elena became one of us they seem to feed off one another and not in a good way. They both have become darker versions of themselves. I tell her of how it's my fault Damon is the way he is that I was the one that corrupted him all those years ago when he didn't want this kind of life. He feared it and loathed it and I forced it on him. I tell her of our father and what became of that. I go through damn near everything I can think of. Once I'm done knowing I've not hit the surface but hoped it was enough to give her someone an idea of where I come from and who I am and give her a chance to decide if this is still what she wants. If she wants me in her life or not or if she wants to remain friends or more. I realize in some aspects how I messed up with Elena and how it's not all her fault or even Damon's I had a big role in pushing her away as well and there were somethings I should have come clean about with Elena when we first fell for each other. But right now this was about Bella and I whether she remained a friend or became something more I wanted to be honest to give her the choice and decision on where to go from here. If she could even see anything in me after knowing my deepest darkest secrets and how bizarre my life could get. I even express the danger in being with someone like me. I also add that I will always care for and love Elena but that I'm not in love with her.

Something about that makes her smile.

"I think I may understand more than you know."

I knew then she met Edward and that seemed to put me more at ease. She was still talking to me even after everything I told her. She didn't seem scared or disappointed or like she was about to flee from my life forever. Instead she sat there and patiently listened to all I had to say she'd nod here and there and look me in the eyes.

Once we're done she clears her throat and begins to open up to me about her history with Edward, The Cullens and someone named Jacob Black. She tells me of the vampires she was friends with and of her shifter friends. She tells me of the horrible break up and how she'd begged him to change her so he could she could be with him how she begged him to take her with him. About his brother Jasper and how he nearly attacked her on birthday last September because of him being their newest addition to the family. I kept personal note on that as well and hoped I hadn't passed it already as it was already September. She even tells me about her human friends such as Eric, Angela and Mike and some funny stories behind it all. She tells me of how Edward stopped the van from killing her. She tells me of James, Victoria and Laurent and she shows me the bite from James and I shake my head in thought as I look to her neck and see the one from Damon as well too. I couldn't believe just how much she'd been around. No wonder none of what I just told her upset her or was a shock to her. She even told me about Edward's past and for a while he too had a dark side yet sadly mine was a bit more gruesome he looked like an angel in comparison which sucked to be honest but that's what this is about getting it out in the open seeing where exactly we go from here. NO more secrets no lies just being ourselves taking it as we go. By the time we're both talking about our lives and the people within them I look to the time.

"Hungry?"

She shrugs.

I pat her on the leg as I raise up and offer her a hand.

"Let me take you to lunch."

"Won't they catch us?"

"I've my ways." I hint with a wink.

I drive her to the Mystic Grill where we first met.

"Order whatever you want."

She nods but looks over her menu at me.

"Stefan…"  
"Yes?"

"Thank you for being honest. You don't know how much I respect that it's a nice change of pace to be truthful."

I nod but still felt nervous on everything I had told her but knew it was the only way for once I wanted to do something right. I knew how I felt I knew what I wanted and I was going to do my damnest to do things right this time to actually win the girl at the end no matter what trials we faced but even at that even if she just remained my friend and nothing else at least she was still in my life.

Once she orders her food and things settle down a bit and we get off the topic of our past it's like how we are together. We start to laugh, smile and joke around causing me to even further realized how much I missed her company last week. It was torture and I don't wish to go through that again. I should had stepped up sooner but was afraid she was going to tell me she was with Edward and even though I'd want to remain her friend through that it'd rather only further rip out my heart. Because let's face it I'm looking at her right now and already know I'm in deep and that kiss only continues to replay over and over in my mind. It was something I'd never felt before sadly not even with Katherine or Elena. Something about it only reeled me in that much more.

"So you ready to run yet?" I question as she finishes her food.

"Not yet besides I wouldn't run."

"Why's that?"

"I happen to carry a wooden stake in my purse."

I laugh.

"Is that so? Such a tiny purse."

"That maybe but a very sharp stake."

I grin and shake my head as I lean back I cross my arms and just look at her in disbelief.

"You're either one of the coolest people I've ever known or you're clinically insane."

She shrugs.

"A little of both will do ya."

"So you got any plans this weekend?"

"Besides sharpening stakes?"

"Precisely I'd hate to get in the way of that."

"Not that I know of no."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Well yeah but would like to do it again if that's ok with you?!" I pretend to snap.

She laughs.

"If I'm not grounded this weekend."

"Why would you be?"

"Because a certain someone kept me out of school today."

"You'll be fine trust me."

"Hmmm wait… Is this like the whole weird thing with my dad where you had Caroline cover for me?"

"Caroline did that all I did was return your purse and had her catch you I figured you didn't want to talk to me at that point. Caroline's vampire too remember."

"Are you saying she rather compelled my father?"

"Just a tad."  
"Jesus…"

"You've never tried to compel me have you!"

"No Bella I can assure you."  
She nods looking relieved.

"Wait so does her mom know?"

"Yes but it's a town secret just like the rest of us I'm sure it was like that with your friends the Cullens?"

She nods.

"About the same here we all have each other's backs even when we don't always agree we must always be careful."

Bella suddenly goes pale on me and she shakes her head about something.

"Elena was trying to compel me that day in the bathroom wasn't she. She was trying to keep me away from you."

I hesitantly nod.

"And if she succeeded?"  
I grimace.

"What a bitch…"

I laugh something I never thought I'd do before I'd have gone through the roof if someone ever called Elena Gilbert that but let's face it Bella's right and though I'd never actually say the words at times lately I thought it.

"And then Damon with the kiss."

"I'm so sorry about all that Bella."

"It's not your fault so stop that. So what happened to him anyway?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean once he bit me he freaked out and acted as if I was mere poison."

"I snuck some vervain into your drink that night."

"Vervain?"

"It's toxic to us."

"Is it still in my system."

"Not by now which means you probably need some more to be honest. I will get you some to take on a regular basis if you're going to live in Mystic Falls and hang around me it's time we get you set up with a supply."

"So you drugged me?"

"Yep…"

She laughs.

"I should kick your ass."

"Or be thankful."  
"True last thing I'd want is to die being your brother's meal."

"He wouldn't have killed you he just wanted to prove a point. My brother's a jerk like that. If he doesn't get what he wants or things aren't going his way he take matters in his own hands. He wanted to scare you and to piss me off."

"Well he certainly succeeded in the scare."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Quit apologizing for him."

"Well it's not like he's going to and someone should that and I should have got there quicker."

"Stefan… how do you go out in the sun?" She whispers.

I show her the ring realizing I'd forgotten to tell her the story behind that so I do.

"Cool…" She says running her hand along it.

"You really are odd you know that?"

"Thanks Stefan you charmer you."

"I try."

"So you, Damon, Elena and Caroline have these?"

"What's wrong?" I ask as she looks sad suddenly.

She clears her throat as I lay down the tip.

"Just rather depressing everything you and Elena went through together and that it turned out the way it did."

I nod but take her hand.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad that it went the way it did."

"How could you say that Stefan?"

"Because I met you, chances are if I was with Elena when we first met I'd have been grouchy that you spilt your drink on me. I'd tell you to leave it that I was fine and be rushing out the door to get to her. But instead something came over me and I wanted to get to know you and I'd nowhere else I wanted to be at that point. That and well…"

"Well what?"

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I thought you were kind of hot."

She blushes.

"Me?"

I nod.

"Very."

She bites her lower lip looking out the window.

"I better get you back to your truck the bell's going to ring soon."  
She looks to the clock on the wall.

"We've been here two hours?"

"Time flies when you're enjoying it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thanks…**

Bellapov

I'm driving to school thinking about everything Stefan told me yesterday about his life and just life in general here in Mystic Falls. I smile in spite myself realizing things must be crazy anywhere you go. That or it's just me does this stuff just follow me around? Do I attract it? But I think of Stefan and realize I don't care…

I was surprised when the school never called Charlie to complain about how I wasn't there. Whatever Stefan did I suppose it worked. Did he compel the entire school? I park and reach for my back pack to see Stefan already at my door. He opens it and smiles.

"So did you get caught?"

"So far so good."  
He nods and shuts the door as I get out.

"So are you going to spend your lunch on the bleachers again?"

I blush and turn to him.

"Stefan…"

He laughs.

"I'm just wondering I'd like to actually see you at lunch."

"Oh so you two are talking again?"

I don't even look her way as I hear her irritating voice. I lean over and open my locker.

I notice Stefan doesn't even entertain her with an answer.

"So how's the move going?"

I grab my books but listen curiously. He moved? He didn't tell me that part.

"It's good Elena."

"Cool."

"So have you been to his new home yet?"

She says looking to me as I raise up.

"Um no…"

"Guess you'll have to invite me in sometime Stefan."

I roll my eyes and head to class but crack a smile as I hear him from a distance say.

"Hope you enjoy disappointment then."

He catches up to me before I take my seat.

"I was going to tell you it's just we got to talking about so much yesterday I rather ran out of time."

"No biggy. I'm glad you got out. I think it'll be good for you."

"Me too honestly."

"Perhaps I can show you around sometime."

"I'd like that."

"I bet she would."

I ignore her and start writing down the notes on the board. I knew Elena was going to try anything possible to get under my skin. Stefan clears his throat and ands me a small vial of something. I'm confused at first until I see the way he nods. I conceal it in my palm as I continue to write. This must be the vervain he was talking about. I place it in my jacket and keep in mind to use it.

I wasn't sure how Stefan and I were going about this but it was nice just to be talking again and not to feel like hightailing it out of school every five seconds.

Once class ends we once again to go our lockers and exchange books. Stefan cuts me a smile then winks and I swore I was going to die right there. Seriously how hot can someone be and is it really fair? I smile back and nod his way. However I peer over and see my cousin and Elena arguing off to a corner of the school.

"Wonder what that's about?" He looks over.

"With Elena who knows?"

I narrow my eyes as Caroline throws her hands in the air and starts to walk away from Elena. Caroline looks over at me and smiles but still looks like something's bothering her. I sigh and kick my locker shut the rest of the way. Bonnie takes Elena's hand as Elena looks all pissy about something but what's new.

I look over to see Stefan's still watching me watch them.

"Are my cousin and Elena good friends?"

"They used to be, can be sometimes. " He shrugs as in if in thought himself.

"Considering the circumstances you'd think she'd be a bit nicer to people." I hint.

"She used to be."

I nod and start towards class.

"Take that when you can…" He hints towards my jacket.

"Ok."

We make it through the next class and I hit the bathroom before heading to the cafeteria. I look to see Stefan actually wrote something on the label showing me how much to take. It looked to be a few doses to last me a bit. This felt so weird. I shrug though and take it as I think of Damon ugh. I make my way out and Elena's standing outside the door just smiling. I ignore her and push past her as she tries to block my way.

I don't even look back as I make my way. Stefan and the others are already at the table and I sit down knowing she was behind me I could hear her. I sit next to Stefan and of course she does. If Stefan and I start dating that shits going to end I find myself thinking vampire or not I'll tie a damn noose around her neck and watch her choke. I smile in thought and Caroline looks to me.

"What are you thinking about dear cousin…"

I just look to her a certain way and shrug. She half laughs as if she already knew.

"Not hungry?" Stefan asks.

"Big breakfast."

He nods.

"So someone's having a birthday coming up."

I look to Caroline wide eyed and shake my head.

"What? It'd be fun we should totally make a bit spectacle about it."

"Um no we shouldn't." I feel panicky that's the last thing I want.

"Oh come on Bella it'd be a blast. We could have dancing, drinks, food and gifts!"

"Caroline…" I felt nauseas.

Stefan looks to me oddly.

"I just don't like making a big deal about those kinds of things." I try to explain.

Ugh I remembered my last birthday all too well and it wasn't but the day after that… I bow over a bit.

"Hey you ok?"

I nod and try to catch my breath some. Last thing I wanted was this huge party mainly filled with people I don't know or care for if it's a certain couple and it's all under my name? Um no.

"You're quite dramatic aren't you?" Elena says.

I look over at her shaking my head.

"That's rich coming from you…"

"I'm just saying you're always whining or crying about something. Why don't you let them throw you a party she's just trying to be nice."

I scoot out of my chair and cut her a look.

"And you're full of yourself and think everything is about you and always forcing your way into people's lives when you're not even wanted!"

"I'm not wanted? Take a look at yourself then take a look at me and tell me who's wanted then."

Stefan grabs hold of me and Caroline grabs Elena.

"Well there's at least one man at this table that doesn't!"

Fuck… did I just say that. I look to Stefan and cover my mouth feeling like the biggest bitch. I make my way out of the cafeteria and felt like I was going to hurl. Did I just honestly put him display like that?!

"Hey…" I close eyes as I hear his voice.

I stop and turn around. My heart feels like it's about to explode and I can't even look him in the eyes…

"I'm sorry Stefan… I…"

I hear him sigh. He takes me by the hand and starts dragging me to his car.

"What are we doing?"

"Chilling…" He says and opens the passenger door for me.

Once I'm inside he closes the door and gets in the other side. He puts the key in the ignition and cuts the radio on. He leans back in his seat.

"Perhaps it'd be better for us to sit at a different table." He says.

I start laughing.

"You assume she won't follow you there as well."

He laughs.

"You're probably right."

He looks over at me stuffing his hands in his jacket.

"So why do you not like having birthday parties?"

"Just not my thing. I don't like making a big deal about things."

"I can understand that. Personally though I think you birthday is something that should be a big deal."

"Ugh not me it's just another day of the year."

"Hmmm."

"So how old are you Stefan? Are you like ancient or something?"

He has a good laugh looking over at me.

"Are you asking if dating you would be robbing the cradle so to speak?"

I blush in thought and shrug.

"Eh, about 1840's or so that's all."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since about 1864."

"Damn..." I say in thought.

"So am I too old?"

"Fraid so."

He laughs.

"Well that sucks."

"Yep…"

"I was looking forward to asking if I could take you out for your birthday since you're not much on big parties and such."

"Take me out?"

He shrugs.

"It could be just as friends Bella I'm not pushing for any…"

"Actually I'd like that but maybe we should make it a real date Stefan."

He looks over at me and smiles.

"So a real date? You're not bringing the old fake girlfriend along are you?"

I laugh looking out the window.

"Even though I won't lie I do kind of miss her."

"Do you?"

He nods. We hear the bell ring and he turns the radio off and turns off the ignition.

The rest of the week actually goes smoother and surprisingly Elena keeps to herself at school. She still sits by Stefan of course but at least she's shutting the fuck up. I wish Damon would keep her on a leash though. That was another thing too? I wondered if Damon even ripped into her about kissing Stefan? Or was that what the whole trying to compel me thing was to get back at her as well? Ugh.

I lean back in my chair and narrow my eyes as a balled up piece of paper is tossed into my lap. I turn to the direction it came from and it's Stefan but he's acting busy with his notes. I curiously open the piece of paper and it has one word on it. _Smile…_ I shake my head and turn back towards him. He winks and goes back to his paper. Hot damn… Could I even survive dating Stefan Salvatore I think to myself?

I knew one thing for sure…

I was willing to die trying…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"Happy birthday Bells."

"Um thanks…"  
My father nods and slides a package over.

"Dad…"

He shakes his head as I open the box. I narrow my eyes and see a white gold heart locket.

"Dad this looks really…"

I open the locket and it's a picture of me, him and my mom. I'm a baby in the picture.

"Wow um thanks dad this is… I love it actually thank you."

He nods.

"So the big 18 now."

I nod as I place the necklace on looking to it admirably.

"So got any plans?"

"Actually yes I got a date tonight."

He lowers his paper.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Stefan…"

"Wait isn't that the kid that you went off with last time?"

"Um yeah but we were just friends."

"So you're dating now?"

I nod and sip at my orange juice.

"Hmmm."

He looks a bit old for you.

I wanted to laugh considering the irony.

"Dad we're both seniors and he's a nice guy it's fine."

"Hmmm."

He goes back to his paper and I finish my orange juice.

"So want me to sing happy birthday or something."

"I'm actually pretty good dad but thanks."

He chuckles and sips at his coffee.

"Just thought I'd offer Bells."

He clears his throat.

"Can I at least take you out for lunch then?"

"Um sure where to?"

"Thought we could try out that Mystic Grill haven't been there yet."

I hold back my laughter.

"Um sure dad."

We arrive at the Mystic Grill and ironically I see Caroline and Stefan at a booth talking. He smiles and waves at me. I wave back to them both and turn back around following Charlie to one of the booths.

I was thinking on how funny it was that two vampires were hanging out at a food place. Yet I knew they must have been able to consume something's because I'd seen Stefan drink at the party. I suppose I still had a lot to learn.

Caroline makes her way over and hugs me and Charlie. Stefan I notice is looking over at us as well from the booth.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Thank you."

"Well I'll leave you two be had to come say hi and happy birthday."

I smile as she heads back over to Stefan.

Once Charlie and I's food arrive Stefan stands and waves at me as he's about to leave. I smile and wave back as he exits.

My stomach starts to knot up as it comes closer to time for Stefan to pick me up. My hands shake a bit. I got my hair fixed but can't decide on a dress and not even sure how dress I should be. I have four laid out on the bed. Each have their issues one is the one I wore to the party so that's a nix. One is almost too slutty and I'm not even sure why I bought it once I got it home I never had the bravery to wear it. One is blah and the other ugh… I raise up the strapless number and feel even queasier now. Maybe I should just play sick… I laugh yeah right its Stefan who stands him up?

I sigh and go with the black and white strapless dress with the black belt. I put on my heels and look in the mirror surprised thinking I actually didn't look too bad, which is a rarity for me. I make my way down the stairs and Charlie cuts a look my way.

"That's what you're wearing?"

"Um yeah…" I narrow my eyes confused.

"Have anything longer?"

I close my eyes not believing he just said that.

"Um no dad…"

"Hmmm."

"Well bring a coat with you."

"Um sure dad I'll do that."

Talk about uncomfortable.

There's a knock at the door telling me Stefan's arrived.

"Well at least he's not…" He starts to say something but refrains.

"Not what dad?"

"Nothing Bells you have a good time."

I nod but was curious as to what he was going to say.

I open the door and almost pass out. It takes me a moment to take him all in. He's wearing black slacks and a deep blue dress shirt and a black blazer. He stands in the door way for a moment looking to me a certain way then offers his hand.

He nods over at Charlie and Charlie nods back. He leads me to the car opening the door for me.

"I must say you are breath taking." He says twirling me around before I get in the car.

"Thank you." And I knew my entire face was beyond red at that point.

Once he gets inside. He looks over at me.

"So how's your birthday going so far?"

"Not too shabby."

He nods but takes my hand and kisses it. He doesn't drop his hold as he pulls out of the drive.

"This is going to sound weird but you smell really good."

"You're right that is weird." I taunt.

He laughs.

"It's a vampire thing. You're messing with my senses evil girl."

I shrug.

"Guess you'll have to suffer."

He takes me somewhere I've never been but then again I'm still new here. Once we make our way inside he places his arm around my waist but leans over whispering something to the hostess. I look to him in wonder. He just smiles as we follow her out to a more secluded room and the table she has us sit at has white handles along it already lit and a dozen white roses. The booth itself was black marble and this restaurant was beyond ritzy.

"Um Stefan?"

The hostess has us seated and leaves us after we order our drinks.

"Did you set all this up?"

"Maybe…"

"Stefan you…" I sigh and smell the white roses.

"Ugh this is like really sweet actually."

He nods.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you."

"Order what you want Bella."

"So what if I wanted like three of the market lobsters?"

"Shoot away." He laughs.

"And let's see what's the most expensive champagne?"

"I missed this…" He says catching me off-guard.

I swallow back and nod.

"Me too Stefan."

"There's something you should know Bella…"

I sip at my tea and look into his eyes.

"I was in rather a dark place before you moved to town Bella. I think to be honest I have you to thank. Let's just say after all the you know what… I rather stopped caring so much about things. It's odd actually. You seem to bring out the old Stefan."

"Ironic because I was thinking the same thing about you… I wasn't really myself either."

He nods and takes my hand.

The night rather played out perfectly… I think as he's driving me home from our date. Once we arrive he parks in front of the house.  
"How'd I do?"

"You should try harder next time."

He laughs shaking his head.

"Harder huh?"

I nod.

"So how bad was it?"

"Terrible worst date ever."

"Is that so?"

But I grow serious and turn to face him.

"Stefan I really had a good time it was perfect actually."

"I did to. Does that mean I've earned another date?"

"We'll see."

"And what if I wanted to hold your hand or wrap my arms around you?"

"I wouldn't oppose."

He nods and runs a single finger along my hand and I swore my heart stopped working for a moment.

"What if when people ask about us I said you were my girlfriend? Only I really mean it this time?"

I couldn't breathe at first or answer I just sat there as he continues this simplest of things just this one finger along my hand. I finally force something out.

"I'd like that Stefan."

"One more question and I'll quit holding you captive in my car."

Hell he can hold me captive wherever he wants.

"Think we could try that kiss again only it's for Bella and Stefan?"

I nod but my heart is racing embarrassingly I know he can hear it. My hands feel funny like they're going numb.

He nods and makes his way out of the car and walks around opens the door and takes my hand leading me out. He quietly shuts the door.

Once again those green eyes stare into mine and he runs his hand along my cheek softly. He starts off soft bringing his lips to mine. I feel his tongue along my own and he softly runs his fingers through my hair pulls me in deeper, before either of us really think about where we are exactly. He lifts me up on the hood of his car continuing to kiss me. I feel his free hand running up my thigh. Stefan presses himself against me. Then he makes a bit of a growling type noise and stops stepping back a bit.

"Sorry got too carried away." He says as if out of breath.

"Um no I don't think so."

He laughs and makes his way back lifting me down from the car. He helps me adjust my dress.

"Now that I felt…" He says.

He brings me into his chest and kisses the top of my head.

"You have a good night Bella and hope you had a good birthday.'

I run a hand along his chest.

"It was the best birthday ever."

He pecks my lips once more as he walks me to the door.

"How'd it go?"

I smile in thought.

"Great actually."

Charlie nods.

"I'm off to bed now."

"Ok hun goodnight."

"Night dad."

I head to my room and close the door behind me. I lean against my door as I think of Stefan. This wave of emotions hit as I put my hand to my heart and I realize for once there's no hole… It feels complete.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (I don't own anything only dream) **Read and review please…**

Bellapov

"Fancy meeting you here…"

My hand tightens around the book I'm about to take off the shelf as I hear his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Easy now just saw you and wanted to come say hi…"  
"Well hi and bye."

I don't even look his way as I turn to walk away.

"How's the neck?"

I flip him off and go sit down with my book trying to get one of my assignments for school over with. I sigh as he sits across from me. Finally I look up at him.

"Don't you have a cheerleader to irritate?"

He smirks.

"I'm enjoying the current company."

"Funny you're the only one. Now if you don't mind I have to get this paper finished."

He narrows his eyes and tilts his head as he takes it upon himself to drag the book towards him and looks at it. I slam my hand down on it and drag it back.

"Don't ruin my mood Damon get lost."

"And what kind of mood would that be?"

"The I'm fine as long as I don't have to see yours or Elena's faces mood."

"Cute… I can see why he likes you."

"Don't even bring him into this."

"Perhaps you and I should hang out sometime get to know each other a bit."

"When hell freezes over, pigs fly and monkey's take over the world… not even then."

"So why can't you be compelled?"

I sigh getting more and more annoyed.  
"Is that what this is about? You seek me out to question something even I can't answer and yet again it has to do with something you can't control."

"I just want to know why your different that's all no harm in questions."

"Then tell me Damon why are you such an ass?!"

He softly laughs.

"You should know I've told Elena to leave you and Stefan alone."

"So you got her a leash after all?"

"Do you talk like this around my dear brother?"

I smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know… Now if I may I really need to get this done and you're contaminating my breathing supply."

"Hmmm."

"What do you really want Damon you want a gold star or cookie is that it? And do you honestly think she's going to ever leave your brother alone?"

"A gold star would be nice don't have much need for a cookie… And to your last question you should be more concerned about if my brother will ever truly leave Elena alone."

"He's already washed his hands of that."

"Has he now?"

"You're not going to play your manipulative games with me."

"Just you wait and see…"

"What's with you? I mean you and Elena are still together right?"

He makes an odd face.

"Yes and no… Things have been a bit on the cliffy side. But the sex is still great as usual."

"You're so far off hinge it's not even slightly funny."

He suddenly appears behind me and I feel him move my hair away from my neckline. I wince as he's breathing against me and leaning his hands against the table.

"Don't even begin to pretend you don't feel something…"

I sigh and roll my eyes. I whip around and stab my pencil into his chest as hard as I can.

"I'm not Elena or Katherine and next time I won't miss…" I hint and grab my pack back and leave the library book on the table.

I hear him chuckle and groan out as he takes the pencil and removes it from his chest.

I get in my truck and wonder where this good side of Damon was that Stefan mentioned. So far Elena and Damon were as fucked up as they come. Damon and Stefan couldn't be more opposite. I pull into the Mystic Grill to get a booth maybe a soda so I can at least attempt to get some work done. My hands however shake thanks to my little encounter with Stefan's brother. I order my drink and take my book out of my bag and start jotting down what I can feeling rather miffed about having to leave my book at the library that I was to rent out but couldn't stand another second with the idiot Salvatore. I dig around in my bag however for a pencil and only to realize the only one I had left I'd stabbed into Damon's chest.

"Damn it…" I mutter.

I narrow my eyes however as a pencil and the book I was using appears before me. I look up and see Stefan sitting across from me. I jump a little and take in a breath.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

I nod but wondered if this meant he just saw everything that took place. Ugh meaning he saw me stab Damon. Shit…

"Nice move by the way."

I narrow my eyes and nervously take a sip off my drink.

"That'd be?"

"Ramming that pencil near my brother's heart."

I close my eyes and look to the table.

"Stefan…"

He laughs.

"He had it coming… besides he'll heal."

"What all did you hear?"

"I just caught the last tid bit I'm afraid I saw your truck parked outside and wanted to come say hi. Just didn't expect my wonderful brother to be there."

"Ugh same here."

"Bella I really am sorry about all this."

"Don't be Stefan all families have their quirks."

"Yeah well not all families have a Damon Salvatore."

"Ugh…" I grimace in thought.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine ok trust me this isn't really anything new to me. I've dealt with people that don't know what no and frankly what fuck off means. He wouldn't listen with words so I figured maybe a little physical pain."

Stefan chuckles and crosses his arms.

"I'll let you get back to your assignment." He says raising up.

He walks over though and leans down kissing me. Ugh what assignment? I wanted to beg for him to stay…

"Can I pick you up for school in the morning?"

"Sure."

He smiles. He turns as if to leave but turns back once more with a serious expression.

"If this ever becomes too much… you know because of my brother and Elena… or anything else…"

"Don't even finish that thought Stefan. We're fine ok…"

He nods but I can still see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm a tough girl Stefan trust me I can handle whatever they throw my way."

"That's just it I don't want you to have to handle anything."

"That's just life Stefan things are difficult all around but they also have their perks."

He nods and smiles at this.

"See you in the morning Bella."

I watch as he heads out and gets in his car. I sink down in the booth a bit in thought then try to focus on what I needed to do.

I finally finish up and am putting everything up when someone else slides into the seat across from me.

"Oh hey Caroline."

She smiles.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Nope just finished actually."

"Cool, let me by you lunch."

I turn and look at the time.

"OH wow that sure flew."

"Bella why are you doing homework on the weekend?"

"Just wanted to get it done."

"It's not due until Thursday."

I shrug. Caroline laughs.

"Get what you want I'm buying."

"I got it Caroline."

"Hey you wouldn't let me throw you a party at least let me buy you a belated birthday lunch."

I laugh.

"OK fine."

"Cool."

We order our food and she looks to me with anticipation.

"Something on your mind?" I ask.

"YES!" She practically hisses with excitement.

I laugh.

"What do you wish to know."

"How was your birthday?"  
I narrow my eyes and shrug.

"It was really good actually Charlie got me…"

"No, no I want to know about the date."

I blush in thought.

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

I force a frown on my face.

"Oh no what happened?"

"It was dreadful…"

She places her hand over her mouth as if in shock.

"I'm kidding. It was Stefan Caroline so of course the date was rather perfect."

She lets out a soft squeal of delight.

"OH I knew it! You two are so meant for each other."

"Are they now?"

Caroline and I share the same expression as she appears next to our table. What's with this town?

"Um yes actually they are." Caroline says with a shrug.

"Highly unlikely… But good luck with that." She says looking to me with a smug look about her.  
She heads out the door and I look to Caroline in thought.

"Who wears their cheerleader uniform on a Sunday?"

She laughs.

"That's actually what I was thinking."

"Ugh I can't believe that girl was ever nice."

Caroline shrugs and looks a bit sad.

"That's just it Bella she was at one time. I mean sure she could be selfish, a bit stuck up but she was nice fun even and at one time all that ever hung the moon for her was Stefan."

Ugh poor Stefan…

"And what about Damon is he always?"

"An ass?" She says with a smile.

"Precisely."  
"Actually 9 times out of 10 yes. But there is the 1 percent where he'll surprise you and do something completely unDamon like and floor you."

"Huh… So he does actually have feelings…"

"Somewhat." She laughs.

"I just can't get over how opposite the Salvatore's are."

"And the longer you're in Mystic Falls and are with Stefan you'll soon see how crazy things truly are."

"Ugh…"  
She laughs.

"At least you have someone along for the ride. And he couldn't be more crazy about you."

I look to her curiously.

"How do you mean?"

"Well the other day when you came up here with Charlie. He was asking me what ideas I had for your birthday it was cute how nervous he was. I hadn't seen Stefan like this about anyone in quite some time. He's happy Bella and I missed seeing my friend this way. He was rather dark for a bit and I was afraid I was losing him so to speak. He just stopped carrying so much about things."

"He actually kind of mentioned something like that to me."

"Stefan wears his heart on his sleeve sometimes and when he falls. He truly falls."

Something about how she said that unnerved me. I couldn't nor did I want to imagine Stefan in that sort of state. Hell it'd kill me.

"I'm so glad you came into our lives Bella you brighten them up a bit and well you rather rescued Stefan. I've a feeling he'd have very well gone down a path that he couldn't really walk away from if you hadn't."

"That's just too bizarre to think about."

"He's still a vampire Bella always keep that in mind, just as I am. Vampires have a different way of relieving stress and cutting lose."

"Yeah well apparently some fall of the wagon and stay off." I say thinking of Elena and Damon.

"Very true…"

The food comes out and we both sit in silence while I eat and she sips on a drink. Once we're finished she looks over at me.

"So there's two things I'd like to do."

"What's that?"

"Well for one we need an all-girls night…"

"Ugh Elena?"

"NO she's not invited. This way too you can actually get to know Bonnie a bit more." She smirks.

I sigh in relief.

"Um ok and what's the other."

"I'd like for you to come with me next weekend somewhere. There's someone I'd like you to meet… However you're sworn to secrecy on this matter you can never tell anyone not even Stefan on where we go or who it is we are visiting."

Ugh not this secret crap again. I also didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from Stefan that was doom for any relationship that and I knew you don't ever want to test a vampire too far. I had enough in Forks. But Caroline was beyond nice to me and she was family…

"Um ok. You aren't in some kind of trouble though are you?"

"No… Just a difficult mess is all something I'm trying to work on but like I said you just can't say anything this would be between the three of us."  
"Three?"

"You'll see." She says with a smile.

However I had a very, very bad feeling about this. Something told me Caroline was in big trouble or about to be and I was about to be caught up all in it. I hoped it was just my imagination as I finish my drink and grab my bag as we head out of the grill. I just knew how drama followed me everywhere and I knew before long mine and Stefan's little dance would eventually be tested and interrupted by chaos off and on because let's face it I'm Bella Swan and there is no normalcy for me and I cannot expect it when I'm dating yet another vampire now. Not that I regret or will regret even the slightest of seconds with him if anything when it comes to Stefan… Bring it on I'll take whatever's dished out as long as we're together. I just hoped he felt the same way.

* * *

Stefanpov

"And how is your morning so far?"

She gets in the car and leans over pecking me on the lips.

"Better now."

I smile.

"Good."

I take her and as we drive to school. Her scent flooring me as it fills my car. It made my mouth water and filled my mind with thoughts that weren't very gentlemen like. Everything about this weekend runs through my mind mainly our first real date but also what she said to Damon. But there was a sense of pride about it when I heard her say she wasn't Elena or Katherine. Something about that made me smile when she said that. But I was also getting very tired of Damon pulling his crap. I know my brother and I know what he's trying to pull which only further pisses me off everything to him is a game. I was just tired of playing them and wanted to move on and for once I actually did wish that Elena could make him settle down somewhat.

I took some time to think about things last night as I unpacked some of my things and started to set up my new house. I thought about my history with Katherine and then Elena and I mean everything to the point of making my head spin. I thought of everything my brother and I have been through mainly with the two of them. I took all of that… well I took it all and said goodbye. For once I meant it too. I'm not looking back and even if I wasn't with Bella now it' something that was long over do. There's just so much one can take and when you're alive for centuries things get tiring they wear you down and it begin to feel like dejavu. For once I don't have that feeling. It actually feels like I'm moving on that I'm getting somewhere and instead of being pulled back and sucked back in like a never ending vortex. That part of my life will be nothing more than a distant memory now one day. Even if something shall happen between Bella and I and I pray it doesn't but it if surely does I'm still done with my past. I'm through with being haunted no matter what I'm doing or where I go.

I take Bella's hand and before we enter the school building I pull her in wrapping my arms around her waist and kiss her. I then force myself back as I lead her to our lockers. I open my locker however and I quickly rip the picture down from my locker and turn back looking towards her shaking my head as she smiles and winks. I ball it up in my fist and look down towards Bella who thankfully didn't see. I toss it into a nearby bender grab my books and slam my locker shut.

"Everything ok?" Bella says grabbing her last book and I offer her a hand.

"I'm fine just forgot a book was all."

Just let it go Stefan I tell myself. I'm only letting her win if I react too much or let Bella know that's what she wanted. She's going to do everything in her power now to break us up and it's not even so much about her still being in love with me. Hell I don't even think she does love me. It's about possession now about not wanting to see me with anyone else and if any girl damn near makes me happy she's going to do her best to rip it away. How do I know all this? I've lived it before many years ago and I remember all too well and she has that same look in her eyes as she looks upon Bella then to me. I'm not letting her win. I know what she expects me to do. The old Stefan would get scared and dump Bella because I don't want her to get hurt. I'd emotionally scar Bella and hurt myself and playing my own stupid game with Bella's heart breaking it over and over because I can't seem to stay away. No that's not what I'm doing. I'm not going anywhere I'm going to fight this I will prove a point to my brother to Elena and to myself. But the one person I want to prove something to the most is Bella. She's already been through this roller coaster. Edward left her and from the way it sounded it was because of that exact thing he wanted to protect her but rather than protect her he broke her heart and shattered it. Now she can't stand for him to even touch her. I grimace in thought. I don't want to be Bella's Edward one day. I don't ever want her to look upon me like that or feel that my touch to become dead to her. Therefore I'm not giving up, running or breaking her heart. Whatever comes our way I will find a way past I will protect her and not give up. We both know what it feels like when someone gives up on you.

"Stefan are you sure you're ok?"

I smile and kiss her hand as we sit down for class.

"I'm fine."

We get through our classes ok as I'd sneak a flirt her way here and there or casually lean over and run my hand along hers.

Come lunch time though I knew things were about to heat up. I wanted to prove that point though. Bella was my girl now I wasn't in the mood for any silly nonsense. We all sit down. Naturally Elena sits beside me and I felt it coming off Bella and didn't blame her. That would be equivalent of Edward coming to school here and having the balls to do something like that. The difference between Bella and I is Edward would need a new face. Bella wouldn't want to hurt me I think sometimes Bella thinks by hurting Elena she's hurting me but she couldn't be more wrong. In fact it kept all will power not to laugh at her remark about the one man thing the other day. But I didn't because I saw the look on Bella's face and I know she's not used to being so cruel she's a nice person and doesn't like hurting people's feelings. Therefore I also know that if Bella rips into you about something you deserve it. She's just not that type of person and it's refreshing. I like that she defends herself when needed but isn't out to hurt other's unless they have started something with her first.

Bella picks at her food but I hear her heart doing that unsteady pattern and her handshakes a bit. She pushes her tray aside and stuffs her hands into her gray hoodie. I raise up and lean over and start kissing her. I then take her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria. We make our way to the football field where I go back and continue the kissing. I position it to where she safely falls back on the ground with my hands breaking her fall.

She laughs realizing what I did.

"Pretty smooth Stefan."

I smile.

"I thought so…"

We kiss some more and then I roll over on the grass and pull her into my chest. She runs a hand along me.

"Hey Stefan?"

"What's on your mind?"

She half laughs.

"Would it put a damper on our relationship if I staked your ex?"

We both laugh.

"Nah… go right ahead."

"Cool."

I knew she was joking but at times I did wonder and hope it wouldn't ever actually come down to that. I hoped that after too long even my brother would get tired of it and figure out how to bring a bit of her old self back. Even he must get sick of how she is lately considering we both fell for her back before she seemed to lose her mind. Unless this was just something that was buried deep within her and we never knew it but it didn't matter either way I was done… All that was Damon's life now and this right here was mine…

And for once in a long time I can actually genuinely smile…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you…**

Bellapov

There was no way I wanted to go to class now. Not when I had my back towards Stefan and his arms were wrapped around me and he'd my hair moved to the side kissing long my neck. Is it possible to ravish a vampire? Could I even attempt such a thing? The bell rings and he continues. Only Damon pulls up to drop Elena off today and she takes one glance at us and slams her door. I sigh and Stefan pulls me in closer to him.

"Just ignore it."

I go to turn and face Stefan so I don't have to watch her little tantrum when Damon gets out slamming his door and he grabs her by the wrists and they start arguing.

"Trouble in hell…" I say that because by no means is that relationship by any stretch the imagination paradise.

Stefan sighs and grabs my bag.

"Let's go to class before the tardy bell rings."

I notice how Stefan makes sure to keep his distance away from the two as they continue to argue outside. We rush to our lockers then to class barely making it in time. He winks at me as the bell rings just as we sit down. The teacher gives the assignment for the day and as we start Elena finally comes in but she slams the classroom door and plops down in her seat. I close my eyes and pray she isn't going to take her rotten mood out on Stefan or I today. Do vampires have PMS I wondered to myself? I grin in thought and shake my head as I start to turn to the page number he wrote on the board.

I try to focus but I could think about was Stefan this and that. I know horrible right… I catch a side glimpse of Stefan and he looks to be cutting Elena a certain look telling me she's up to no good about something. I narrow my eyes his way curiously he breaks into a smile and nods. Kind of wishing I was a vampire just so I can teach Elena a thing or two. I finish up the assignment as the bell rings and turn it in.

The bell rings but today they're having a pep rally and everyone's to come to that, which isn't so bad because we get to miss a couple classes. We go to our lockers and put up our books. Stefan takes my hand as we sit at the bleachers. Caroline and Elena are first to come out and Elena fixates her eyes towards Stefan at first as his arm is wrapped around my waist. She then joins the other cheerleaders and they do their little cheer for the football players.

"I use to play you know…" Stefan randomly says.

I half laugh.

"You?"

"Yep."

"That hardly seems fair."

He chuckles a bit.

"It really wasn't at times."

"So why'd you quit."

"Many reasons but one obvious…" He hints and I nod.

"Hey…"  
"Hey Jeremy."

"Bella…" He says shaking my hand and sitting on the other side of Stefan.

"So how are things going?"

"Ok I suppose."

Stefan nods. I wondered how close him and Jeremy were. That was the unnerving part to me about all this. Elena seemed to have a lot of history with Stefan far more than I ever had with Edward. It sometimes felt threatening because I'm just the girl he met at just like barely a month ago. But what really sucks about all this and pisses me off most is the fact that he's done so much for her and she turns her back on him but doesn't show interest until she herself feels threatened. It's like she's telling him she doesn't want him she wants Damon but that Stefan isn't allowed to move on. That doesn't fly in my book this girl wants to have her cake and eat it too. Well she can't have them both and if she keeps this up even Damon as much of an ass as he is isn't going to keep chasing after her. I don't know of any guy or vampire that wants to play those kind of games.

He and Jeremy talk for a bit longer as the pep rally continues every once in a while we stand and clap. Once it's over Stefan takes my hand and leads me under the bleachers where no one can see us. He starts kissing me and I put my arms around his neck. He moans out a bit and I thought I was going to lose my mind. We turn as someone clears their throat.

"What do you want?" Stefan snaps.

"Easy just came to make sure your little princess here is taking her vervain."

Stefan looks to me in question.  
"Of course."

"Good…"

Damon presses his lips together.

"It seems we're having some rebellious issues she's not too keen on my lately."

"What sort of issues?"

Damon motions towards the gym and Stefan immediately covers my mouths I see Elena feeding from one of the cheerleaders.

"Stop her!" Stefan snaps at Damon.

Damon sighs.

"Fine…"

Stefan looks me in the eyes.

"She'll be ok Elena compelled her and there's no witnesses."

I shake my head in his hold. He slowly drops his head watching my reaction.

"Jesus Stefan…"

"What if someone saw her or what if she didn't stop and killed that girl?"

Stefan sighs crossing his arms and looking back over. We watch as Damon drags Elena out like a toddler. He winks at me as they pass by. Elena wipes the blood from her lips. Stefan appears before her.

"You should both know I'm done with this. For now on she's your problem Damon. I've moved on and am not going back. You made your choice Elena and now I've made mine. This is where it ends." She cuts me a look as Stefan says this.

"Don't you even pull that with me. Your problems were already there before I even came to town. How dare you even look at me as if I'm to blame me for your mistakes! I know what you're trying to pull Elena and I'm not falling for it." I tell her and take Stefan's hand as they exit the gym.

I run my hands along his back as he crosses his arms and looks out to the center of the gym.

He turns around and cups my cheeks between his hands and kisses my forehead.

"Let's go to class." He says softly.

"Stefan…" I pull back on his arm.

"I know you care about her and I'm sorry about all this."

He nods.

"Me too, but that was it Bella I said my peace. We both had to move on from our past. "

I nod but my throat knots up seeing the look on his face. How she could ever hurt him the way she has I'll never understand. I put my hand to his cheek and he leans into it and kisses it.

The next day Elena doesn't show up to school and the following day and so on. Which was great for me but I feared Stefan would start to feel some sort of guilt or something of the sort or naturally he'd worry. But if he did he didn't show it. Hell if anything he seemed happier and I was actually getting to know Bonnie better because she spent most her time with Elena. But I rather liked Bonnie she was really cool. I could tell she was iffy about me but I knew it was because Elena was one of her best friends. Things were more lighthearted and easy going at lunch time. I was beginning to see how Stefan was around his friends when he wasn't stressin' so to speak. He was more open and laughed more it seemed with me but I liked seeing how Stefan was around everyone else when he could finally be himself. I could sit in his lap and we could kiss and hold hands without the background of Elena's words or watchful eye.

"So slumber party my house? My mom's working that night so we can have a little fun…" Caroline hints and I knew she meant we'd be drinking or such. As long as Elena didn't' show I'd be fine I liked Caroline and Bonnie.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

"So you're taking my girl for the weekend?" Stefan pretends to pout.

"Yep guess you'll have to figure out something else to do with your time slugger."

I laugh and peck him on the lips.

"You'll figure something out I'm sure."

"I still got some unpacking to do." He says making a face and leaning back in his chair.

"You still haven't got all your things out?" I question surprised. I mean he is a vampire…

He smiles and shrugs.

"I hate decorating."

"I could help you."

"You'd be a lifesaver if you did. It's just really not my thing. The house looks so bland right now…"

"So is that what we're calling it nowadays. Decorating?" Caroline pokes fun at us.

"Caroline!" I hiss and cut her a look blushing.

Stefan chuckles a bit and stands up as the bell rings.

"I could so kill you right now." I say grabbing her arm as we head to class.

"You're too fun Bella I had to say something."

"Ugh…"

* * *

Slumber party…

I park in front of Caroline's house and she immediately dashes out as if she hadn't seen me all day even though we just saw each other at school. I laugh to myself and grab my bag. Bonnie's already arrived and is kicked back on the couch. We nod to one another.

"So pizza?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Sure." Bonnie agrees.

"You're mom's so going to kill you and who provided the beer?" I say looking in the fridge.

"I've my ways…"

"What did you compel a clerk?"

She raises a brow as she's on the phone ordering pizza. I look over to Bonnie.

"Oh my God you totally did! Didn't you?"

They both laugh. She hangs up and grabs one then opens it.

"Drink up."

"Our parents work together you know…"

"Yep all the more reason."

She hands Bonnie one and pops on a movie. Only we don't really watch it once the pizza arrives and a couple more beers in we're beginning to learn more about each other. To be honest I when I first met Bonnie I thought she was a bit like Elena but she's really not. I look to both of these girls as Caroline hands me a shot and I knew deep down they had to be just as hurt by Elena's changing. I just didn't get it. Sure I didn't know Caroline before she was a vampire but hell she was nicer than most humans I've come across. So what was the difference? I mean what the hell happened?

Things are going great and we're all having a good time until Caroline starts this truth or dare game and the one topic comes across and my stomach churns even in my drunken state.

They start talking about their first times and other things of sexual nature but as I remain quiet they look over to me.

"Wait…" Bonnie says and I wanted to find a hole to crawl in.

Caroline smiles.

"You're still a vir.."  
"Shut up!" I interrupt but laugh a little through my embarrassment.

"Of course she's a virgin…"

We all turn around as Elena welcomes herself inside and clearly she's already been drinking. Caroline immediately looks to me apologetic. I sigh and shake my head. I grab the whiskey bottle from Bonnie's hand. If I'm going to have to put up with this bitch I'm going to have to be a lot drunker than this. I wanted to go home to be honest but knew I was too drunk. I could call Stefan but that's the last thing he needs and furthermore why the fuck should I have to leave or be shoved about.

I take a swig from the bottle and eye Elena.

"So you're little vampire ex didn't pluck you before you came to town and let me guess you're hoping Stefan might be able to do the trick?" She laughs.

I close my eyes and take another plunge.

"Bella… easy on that…" Caroline hints and Bonnie take the bottle away from me.

"What is with you! Are you so miserable on becoming a vampire you have to make everyone else's life hell?"

"Just yours.."

"ELENA!" Caroline scolds.

"Hell Elena I don't even know you! This is all just because of Stefan isn't it! You hate me just because of him!"

"Did I say I hated you?"

"You don't have to."

"And what is this anyway?!" She turns to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little gathering?"

"Elena please you know why…"

"She doesn't even belong here!"

"I belong here just as much as you do!"

"It will never work between the two of you! How do you expect him to ever LOVE YOU! We have history you have nothing."

"Jesus… Elena listen to yourself. I already know the fucking story he told me everything!"

"I doubt that!"

"He did I know about all the pain and hell you've gone through I know about you losing your parents, your sister I know about you becoming a vampire when you didn't want to be one! I know you use to have a fucking heart and cared about people's feelings especially Stefan's! But now you're so set on making his life hell making him feel guilt! YOU LEFT HIM ELENA! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO DO! And I DON'T EVEN LIKE DAMON BUT FEEL BAD FOR HIM BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL SO HUNG UP ON STEFAN YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE DAMON YOUR 100 PERCENT! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BOTH! YOU BROKE HIS FUCKING HEART AND NOW YOU EXPECT HIM TO NEVER MOVE ON TO STAY ALONE FOR ETERNITY BECAUSE ACCORDING TO YOU IF HE'S NOT WITH YOU HE SHOULDN'T BE WITH ANYONE. I IMAGINE IT'S THE SAME THING WITH DAMON. IS HE ALLOWED TO MOVE ON IF SOMETHING HAPPENS OR WOULD YOU TERRORIZE WHOEVER HE ENDED UP WITH AS WELL?"

"NO!" Caroline slams Elena back as she dives after me.

"Damn you Elena! Go back to Damon if you love him then go back to him and quit this GAME. I'm not going anywhere I love Stefan and you're just going to have to deal with it!"

I gasp out as Damon enters the room. He looks to me a certain way but turns back to Elena. And I take the whiskey back out of Bonnie's hands.

"If you truly wanted to you could find yourself Elena. You could be happy again." But as I say this tears shed down my fucking cheeks because I know the fear that resides within.

What would happen to me if she became that girl again? Would I be on the other side of the fence in all this? But then again I know I could never be so cruel. If something happened to Stefan and I it'd kill me but I'd want him to be happy. If he ever truly wanted her back... I wince in thought but scold myself because I know how Stefan feels about me I can see it in his eyes...

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have no soul. It's still in there somewhere Elena. It's up to you to find it. Neither Damon or Stefan can help you there that is all up to you. You could start over Elena try again...

I take one last swig hand the bottle back and grab my bag.

"Bella…" Caroline calls.

I don't even look back I just nod and head out the door.

"At least let me give you a ride."

"You've been drinking too we all have. I'll be fine. I can walk." I call out and shut the door behind me.

But I didn't want to go home. Hell I didn't know where to go. So I just start walking. Everything's fucking blurry and I can't even think straight or stop crying.

"BELLA?"

I turn and see Stefan rolling up beside me in his car, for some reason that makes me break down even harder.

"Hey…" He parks on the side of the curb as I stumble around.

"Come on now…" He puts his arms around me and I start bawling into his chest.

"It's ok I got you."

He picks me up and places me in the car. Stefan continues to look at me off and on as if trying to piece it all together. His cell rings and he answers and then looks to me.

"Yeah I already got her."

"She's ok."

"Later Damon."

Wait… Why the fuck would he care?

"You're staying with me and I'll take you home in the morning after you're sober."

I go to tell him I'm sorry and what an idiot I am but I can't stay awake…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review pretty please thanks!**

Bellapov

I groan out and roll over. I blink awake and take in my surroundings. I gasp out and jump up.

I see Stefan sitting in a chair across from me. He raises up slowly and makes his way over.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly?"

He nods and puts his hand to my forehead.

"Like shit…"  
He laughs.

"Alcohol will do that."

"I'm sorry Stefan I'm such an idiot really."

"You're the furthest thing from an idiot." He kisses the top of my head something I don't feel like I deserve but find comfort in it.

"I took your bed…"

He smiles.

"Not every day I get a gorgeous woman in my bed."

I blush in thought. I reach to my temples my head killing me.

"Let me get you something for that."

I nod as he leaves the room for a moment and I lay back down. There was something highly erotic about being in Stefan's bed. I grin in thought as I lay back.

"What are you all smiling about?"

I raise up and clear my throat.

"Nothing…"  
He cocks a brow my way as if not convinced.

"Ok fine…"

"I just rather liked the idea of waking up in your bed."

He makes a face as if I've completely floored him and I'd swear if he wasn't a vampire he'd be blushing.

He pauses for a moment.

"Is that so?"

I shrug.

"You're full of surprises you know that." He says and lays down beside me as I pop the pills in my mouth and drink the glass of water.

"So how'd you know…"  
"What do you mean?"

"Last night…"

"I didn't I just happened to be in the area. You scared the hell out of me you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize I'm just glad you're ok."

I nod and cuddle up to his chest. He puts his arm around me.

"So what happened hun?"

I sigh not even sure where to begin.

"Our little party was crashed."

"By Damon?"

"Guess again?"

"I'm afraid to."

I nod against his chest.

"What'd she do?"

"Caroline didn't let her do anything. But she finally said her peace on what she thought of me. But I returned the favor."

"I'll talk to her."

"Don't Stefan really just let this be between me and her I can take care of myself. You already did your part Stefan just let me handle this."

"Bella you're human…"

"And I dealt with vampires back home I can do this."

"Bella if Elena ever hurt you…"

"She won't."  
"Bella please…"

"Stefan…" I take his hand and look him in the eyes.

"She won't hurt me because she still cares about you."

He shakes his head and yanks out of mine.

"You can't trust her she's not the same person!" He says raising his voice.

"I didn't say I did Stefan."

He grips the dresser and leans over it.

"Just please do what I ask and stay away from Elena…" He whispers still gripping the dresser.

"I'll run you a bath…" He says and vanishes.

I pull my knees to my chest realizing Stefan took my shoes and jacket off before putting me to bed. He returns scooping me up and I'm suddenly on the bathroom counter.

"It'll help with your headache and make you feel better. That and you still smell slightly like whiskey and beer. Don't think your father would approve. I got some clothes you can borrow until I get these washed and dried scent free."

I blush not realizing I smelt damn… I suddenly cover my mouth in thought. He laughs as he looks over at me.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Morning and beer breath…" I mumble.

"Hmmm…"  
He makes his way back over after cutting off the bathwater. He moves my hand down to my side. I lean back as he moves towards me. He laughs but then grabs me and pulls me into his lips, his other hand moving down my waist as he shoves me closer to him. His lips then work down my neck and my shoulders as he moves the sleeves to my shirt around baring my skin. He stops and rests his forehead against my shoulder he look up his eyes still slightly black and the veins slightly showing amongst his eyes. I run a single finger along the traces. He closes his eyes as he leans over the counter.

Once he opens them they're back to green.

"I detected no morning breath." He says with a wink and heads out of the bathroom pulling the door shut.

Meanwhile I'm still focused on what just happened. I hop down from the counter and get undressed feeling so weird yet an odd sense of excitement. I step inside the tub and lay back closing my eyes and dipping myself into the water. I scrub down and drain the water and grab the towel he laid out for me. He knocks on the door.  
"You decent?"

"Kind of yeah…"

The door opens and he stands there for a moment with some clothes in hand. He breaks into a smile and makes his way over handing me some clothes to borrow. Once the clothes are in my hand he appears back at the door but says…

"You should wear towels more often."

I softly laugh shaking my head.

He pulls the door shut and I get into a pair of black pajama pants and a black shirt. I find his hamper and place the towel inside. Stefan actually got himself a nice house from what little I've seen. Not near as big as that mansion they were staying at but to be honest that house just didn't fit him. But this well it kind of does. It wasn't too big or small elegant but not over the top. It was certainly brighter than the other place. I make my way out and Stefan's laying on the bed.

He raises up.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

I smile.

"Relax Stefan I'm fine."

He gets off the bed and takes my hand.

"I guess now's a good time to show you around."

"Not so shabby Mr. Salvatore."

He grins.

"So you like?"

"Honestly Stefan this fits you so much better."

"You think?"

"Yep just needs a few touches."

"In which you're going to help me with correct?"

"Yes sir…"

It was a three bedroom, two baths; it had another living area, dining room, kitchen, laundry room etc… It was more in between it still had its darker rooms and sides but overall lighter than the mansion.

"Did you know that you're my very first guest?"

I smile.

"Well I'm honored."

He grins and wraps his arms around my waist. As we look around the living room and to the unloaded boxes.

"Well shall we start?" I say and make my way over to a box.

His arms are crossed and I'm admiring the look of his white tank top when something else occurs.

"I never knew you had a tattoo."

I run my finger along the rose.

"I like it."

"I hope so it's rather stuck to me."

I grin.

"Kind of sexy…"

"The tattoo or me?"

"Just the tattoo."

He yanks me by the wrist over to him tickling my waist and tummy.

"Stefan!"

"What?" He continues and laughs.

He then leans back over a box and takes out a picture.

"Ok then do magic and show me where this goes."

"Do magic?"  
He nods and smiles crossing his arms and watching me as I decide.

"There…"

He nods and reaches over grabbing a hammer. He turns back to me as he balances the frame but his focus is elsewhere and I look down and nipples ahoy. My eyes widen and I cover myself. He half laughs shaking his head.

"Your clothes are almost ready…"He hints and I sit down mortified. I nod whilst doing my best to cover.

"I suppose I'll get these out and you show me where I should put them. I didn't mind the view though."

"Stefan…"

He continues to laugh softly.

I swallow back though and think about last night and wince in thought. I look to Stefan in thought knowing he'd had plenty of experience I'm sure. Hell I imagine besides Elena and Katherine there have been women throwing themselves practically at him. I doubt many were virgins either.

"What's on your mind Bella?"

"Just something's Elena said…"  
"You shouldn't pay any attention to it."

He shows me another picture and I point to over the mantle since it was one of him and Damon.

I raise up and make my way to the picture.

"You both look happy here…"

"We were… For the most part. We've always had our ups and downs one moment we want to stake each other the next we're willing to die for the other."

I remembered last night.  
"Did Damon call you last night?"  
He nods.

"Why?"

"He wanted to make sure I knew you may need help getting home or such."

"Why would he even…"

"Like I've told you he's Damon… He's my brother and I still don't have him completely figured out."

I place the picture back.

"Ever had a day when you weren't attractive."

"Hmm probably when I was a ripper… Not so hot then." He winks.

"Ugh…" I don't even want to think about him like that.

He shakes his head looking to me.

"What?"

"I just can't believe you're not running far away from me as possible with everything you know about me."

"I never was much of a runner."

"Not like I can compel you to run either."

I snap back.

"Don't say that kind of stuff to me Stefan."

He narrows his brows.

"Bella… I was messing with you."

"That's just not funny to me…"

He sighs and makes his way over to me.

"You know I would never do something like that even if I could."

I nod but look to the floor trying to control my emotions. He lifts my chin and kisses my forehead. The dryer goes off and he vanishes then reappears with my clothes.

"Ever get dizzy doing that?"

He grins and shrugs. I head to the bedroom and get dressed. I come back out and we finish unloading the boxes.

"Looks awesome."

"And I've you to thank."

"I didn't do that much Stefan I hardly count pointing where to put things as…"

Um ok… I go dumb as he takes off his shirt and heads to the dryer grabbing another one.

"What were you saying?" He says as he places the other shirt over and I'm sad now to see that shirt covering that beautiful chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy…" I swallow back and felt out of breath.

I'd seen him with his shirt off before after Damon bit me but I was a bit concerned with blood loss, Stefan and Elena kissing, and him and Edward duking it out.

"You need to eat something."

He grabs his keys and wallet.

"I'll take you to eat then take you home so your father doesn't worry."

I follow him out and we get in the car. The night replaying over and over in my head. Elena's words playing like nails on a chalkboard. Finally I just cut off Stefan's radio and spit it out.

"Stefan… Edward and I well we never…"

He looks over at me as he's at a red light.

"Never?"

I close my eyes and feel like I'm going to freak out because this isn't something I've ever been comfortable talking about and honestly I always thought Edward would be my first. I exhale and open my eyes.

"Stefan I'm a virgin."

"I know…"

I look over at him.

"Um huh?"

He smiles.

"You worry too much Bella. It's ok I already knew…"

"How?"

"Just did and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Was I thought obvious?"

"Please don't take offense but your ex wasn't very expressive when it came to physical love so to speak was he?"

I swallow back and look upon him.

"How'd you…"

"Just something's I rather picked up on since we've been together. My senses are heightened I can see, smell and even hear certain things. Certain things we do I can tell it's rather new to you."

I can't stop blushing this is so embarrassing.

"Calm down Bella…" He takes my hand and kisses it.

"He always made me feel like the one chasing him."

"How so?" He says as he parks.

"I'd have to practically beg for just a kiss or any sort of such thing."

"Was he mental?"

I laugh.

"I'm not kidding Bella I mean damn… I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you."

"I asked him about sex once but everything pertained to him hurting me such as him not wanting to turn me because of my soul…"

"Your soul?"

"Edward thinks vampires are pretty much doomed to hell type of thing since vampires are the undead that the souls are no longer there."

Stefan softly laughs.

"You were dating one weird vamp hun. I mean I have my concerns because of what happened to Elena yet still…"

"It was honestly embarrassing how much I threw myself at him and I can understand that."

Stefan clears his throat.  
"You're kidding?"

"Not even a little. Hell the first real kiss he gave me that had any passion behind it was the kiss he gave me before he dumped my ass."

"Jesus Bella. You must be starving."

"Starving?"

He smiles shaking his head.

"I mean for affection."

"That makes me sound pathetic actually."

"Makes you sound human, even vampires Bella need to feel something… I'm sorry I never knew that your relationship was that…"

"Peculiar?" I add.

"Precisely."

He runs a hand along mine.

"You might get annoyed with how much I touch you amongst other things when we hit that road."

I blush in thought.

"Let's get some food in that tummy."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I don't own anything)** Read and Review please…**

Stefanpov

"I'm not playing around Damon you need to get her under control!"  
He laughs.

"She could have hurt Bella or worse!"'  
"Nothing happened just a little cat fight. Got me all rauled up to be honest. You got yourself a little firecracker some mouth on that girl. She also doesn't mind telling it like it is." He chuckles and takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Where's Elena now?"

"Asleep she had a long night…"

"What all was said?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Damon…"

He cocks a brow and sits on the couch.

"Something about how Elena could save herself if she truly wanted and a bunch of tearful blah blah nonsense. She's quite emotional that one and I believe a bit bi-polar brother. One minute I hear the two of them ripping into each other. The next Bella's tone softens like she actually rather cared about Elena."

Of course… That sounds about like Bella and that will only get her in trouble. She can't let her guard down around Elena…

"So how's the new place?"

"It's fine…"

"Hmmm."

"Look I also wanted to say thanks for calling to let me know…"

Damon nods.

"She was pretty wasted. I'm surprised she even made it down the block."  
I wince in thought.

"So what is this girl to you?"

I sigh and sit down myself now.

"I mean is she like…" He looks to the stairs where Elena sleeps.

"No and that's refreshing."

Damon laughs.

"Quick answer…"

"The two couldn't be more opposite."

"Hence the cat fights? Really brother we should just let them go at it. Good pile of mud a rainy day…"  
"Shut up…"

"Fine ruin it for me why don't you."

"How are you?"

"Me?"

"You know what I mean Damon. Don't even pretend you don't have feelings on all this."

He narrows his eyes and gets up pouring another drink.

"There are times I want to snap her neck and just let her sleep it off."

For some reason this makes me laugh.

"But Bella is right… Elena is still hung up on you as well."  
"Damon…"

"Brother part of me has always known she'd never fully get over you even after confessing her love to me. Let's just face it this is the modern day Katherine. But I'm still a fool."

"I've said something along the same lines myself."

"I strangely find myself annoyed at certain times and wonder where to even go from here."

"That's all your choice all I know is I'm out and done the only thing I'm concerning myself with when it comes to Elena now is Bella's safety. I won't have her causing her harm just because I've finally moved on."

"So tell me Stefan… Do you love this girl?"

He says with a grin that one that says he knows something.

"Why do you ask?"

He downs the rest of his drink and slams it down.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Just spit it out Damon."

He clears his throat and mocks Bella…

_"Damn you Elena! Go back to Damon if you love him then go back to him and quit this GAME. I'm not going anywhere I love Stefan and you're just going to have to deal with it!"_

He chuckles and pours himself yet another drink. Meanwhile I'm frozen…

"So what do you think?" He questions raising a brow.

"You're certain that's what she said."

"I'm a vampire am I not? We've spectacular hearing."

He says this though and I think on that and look back up to the stairs. Therefore I do not comment but inside… I was smiling. But by no means was I going to further antagonize the situation making this even harder on Bella then it was. I clear my throat and nod as I raise up.

"Where you going?"

"Home."  
"So you're not going to entertain me with an answer?"

I shrug and head out the door.

Once I get in the car I call Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

She softly laughs.

"Hey yourself."

"How you feeling today?"

"Better."

"Did your father question you any?"

"Nope all's well."  
"Good."

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm ok actually enjoying my now completed new home."  
"Are you now?"

"Yes mam."

"That's good Stefan."

"So can I pick you up for school?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you in the morning then Bella."

"Ok Stefan."

I hang up and continue to think about what Damon heard… So she loves me?

* * *

I pick her up and her scent fills the car as she shuts the door. I lean over and start kissing her pretty heavily when there's a tap at the door and her father is shaking his finger at me like I'm a small child. Ah, hell… Bella blushes.

"Oh my God dad!"

He shakes his head at her and heads to his squad car.

"Jesus!" Bella says watching as he drives away.

I clear my throat but start to laugh.

"I'm so sorry Stefan I can't believe he just did that!"  
"It happens." I shrug and pull out of the drive.

I take her hand.

"Ugh." She buries her face in one of her hands and looks out the window.

Thus just makes the situation funnier watching her reaction.

I park next to Caroline when we arrive at school. I lean back over and finish our kiss.

"That's better."

She shakes her head laughing.

We head inside the building and I raise a brow seeing Elena's back. I squeeze Bella's hand gently as we head down the hallway. We hit the lockers and head to class. Elena's smiling as she passes us and sits down. Something about that smile has me on edge. I turn to Bella and keep a closer eye out on her. Things get even more suspicious to me when lunch time comes around for once Elena doesn't sit by me but across from Bella and next to Caroline. She looks over to Bella.

"Bella…"

Every one of us turn in surprise on how kindly this sounded as Elena says her name. Bella turns to her I place my hand on her thigh. And pay close attention to Elena.

"I'm so sorry about this all the awful things I said and how I've been towards you."

Bella's jaw rather drops. I grimace however inside knowing damn well what's going on. Elena's starting a game a very sick one. When will she learn she can't fool me?

"All those things you said well I had some time to think about it and you're rigiht. I was being a total bitch." Caroline narrows her eyes my way.

"I realize what you said was true. I'm the only one that can fix this and help myself. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Thank you, all those things you said really meant something when I started to think about it. You're not so bad Bella… I can see how you stole my Stefan away."

Stole? I roll my eyes Elena's direction. Kind of hard to steal something if it's not yours in the first place. I also give her the look that tells her I know she's up to something. Bella opens her mouth at first but says nothing. Her heart races but it's at a very odd pattern I can't detect.

"I'm glad you had some time to think Elena and I do hope you find yourself again."

Elena continues to smile and reaches over the table and pats Bella's hand.

"Me too."

Damn it… What are you up to!?

I wait until the one class I don't have with Bella. After I've walked Bella to class I purposely bump into Elena and grab her yanking her into the men's bathroom and lock the door once I see we're alone.

"What are you up to!"

"Nothing Stefan."

"Don't you fucking lie to me I know you I know that look that fucking smile!"

"Stefan please…"

I squeeze the hell out of her arm looking her in the eyes.

"You stay away from Bella Swan! You hear me!"

"You're hurting my arm Stefan."

"GOOD! Think about what else I could do to you if you so much as touch her!"

"Stefan!" Her bottom lip quivers and she starts to cry.

I shake my head and drop my hold.

"I'm not playing the game. When I said I was done I'm done."

"Stefan please I really am trying."

I half laugh.

"She's smart and really sweet. I'm sorry Stefan… Bella really did open my eyes to some of the things she said."

I shake my head. There's a knock at the bathroom door. I grit my teeth and open the door. Jeremy looks to us both oddly as he enters.

"Um Elena?"

She just smiles and nods at Jeremy.

"What the?" Jeremy says looking to me.

"Don't even ask…"

He shrugs as I walk out. I put my shades on deciding to skip the next class. I wasn't in the mood there was just no way was she convincing me that she woke up and changed all because of something Bella said. Yeah Bella's extraordinary beyond belief if anyone could really bring Elena back it'd be her possibly but that wasn't the case. Elena was a stone cold bitch something I never dreamed I'd say, there wasn't anything that was going to scrape the surface I realized that even more so once Bella entered my life. I've seen parts of Elena that make Damon almost look like the better vampire in comparison and that's saying a lot. All that being said even if Elena returned to her old self… well… I already had what I wanted. In the long run it'd be better for Damon. But I knew deep down I didn't want Elena back rain nor shine. I was dead to that world now and I didn't want it back. Now I hope and pray Elena does come back especially when I think of all the history. If I knew without a shadow of a doubt I could help Elena do that I would it'd be worth it but that's where it would end for me just helping an old friend. But that's part of it too. Even before she was turned we always had our ends and outs always second guessing each other. I'm where I want to be now and for the first time in a long time I'm content.

The rest of the day goes ok but I still feel on edge. Once I've Bella in the car and heading to her house I look over to her.

"You can't trust her you know that right?"  
She nods but there's something about the look on her face that concerns me. Her heart is doing that funny pattern thing again and racing.

"Bella hun… What is it?"

She says nothing as she reaches over and kisses my cheek.

"It's nothing Stefan…"

She reaches for the door handle.

"Bella I know something's wrong and I wish you'd be open with me…"

She just smiles.

"It'd be good to get the old Elena back wouldn't it? You all could be happy again. It'd be like the way things used to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She looks to the ground and reaches for the handle again.

"Come on Bella! Talk to me."

"I think she's really trying Stefan."

I close my eyes and grip my hands along the stirring wheel.

"You don't know her. You need to trust me please Bella I'm freaking begging you to trust me. I know her! You can't fall for this! It'll get you in big trouble. She just wants to get between us and she doesn't know how so she's going to play with your emotions."

I turn around and softly cup my hands along her face and for the first time in our relationship I find myself wishing I could compel Bella to make her stay away to not go near Elena or trust a word she says. I'd do it in a heartbeat if I could I know it's wrong but I want to keep her safe by all means I don't want to lose her too.

"Promise me."

She nods.

"Ok… I'll stay away and take your lead on this."

I sigh in relief.

"Thank you."

I kiss her lips.

"I'll see you in the morning."  
She nods and heads inside the house.

* * *

The following weekend…

Bellapov

"So do you have to go?" Stefan teases as I lay against him on his couch.

"Fraid so Caroline's all up in arms about this trip."

"Where are you two going?"

"She hasn't really said she's just really anxious about it."

"Well then your mine next weekend."

I smile.  
"Am I now?"

"Most certainly so even if I have to kidnap you."  
"Hmmm, I wouldn't object to being kidnapped by you."

He laughs.

I roll over in his lap facing him. His hands run along my back.

"Ugh could you just kidnap me?"

He laughs.

"Tell Caroline you've no clue where I am?"

"That's very tempting."

I smile and raise up. I wanted to pout I didn't want to leave but knew I had to get going so I could tell Charlie bye and pack my bags. Stefan runs a hand along my rear, the breath leaving my lungs for a moment. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up the virgin life not around him. Everything about him screams sex literally.

I turn and his eyes are black. He sighs and closes them

"Sorry Bella."

"Why? It's who you are Stefan, nothing wrong with it."

I lean over and kiss him.

"Besides at least I know I'm exciting you…"  
He smiles and folds his arms about.

"You've no idea…" He says as if in complete misery.

"You be safe Bella." He says appearing at the door as I open it.

"You too."

He walks me to my car and opens the door. He gives me yet another kiss that makes me ache if you get my drift. Once he stops he grins.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

He just raises a brow.

"It wouldn't be gentlemen like to mention. It just something I'm sensing that's all."

I blush and shake my head.

"Behave Stefan." I say as I get in the car.

"You're making it awfully hard."

I had a pun to that but decided against that poor guy was already in misery but honestly I was too. He waves me off and I get ready for a trip that was eventually going to bite me and Caroline in the ass. I love my cousin but damn… However once I learned of the story I think of Stefan and knew I'd do the same for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." She says with a smile and cuts the radio on.

"Um Caroline why the hell are we at an airport?"

"Relax Bella."

"I didn't tell Charlie I was leaving the state! Nor Stefan for that matter."

She laughs.

"You'll be fine we'll be back before you know it."

"How far Caroline?"

"Just a little trip to Maine."

"WHAT!?"

She shrugs with a huge grin about her.

"Ugh Caroline what are you getting me into?"

"You worry too much you know that?"

"Apparently for a good reason when my crazy cousin decides to take me out of state and I've not a clue what we're doing…"

I bitch and moan the entire time we're on the plane but break into laughter as Caroline stuffs two baby carrots in her mouth. Making them look like fangs.

"Don't make me bite you Bella." She says and we both laugh.

"You're such a dork."

"But you love me."

"Hrm." I grumble.

"Don't you…" She elbows me playfully.

"I just want to stake you right now that's all." I whisper.

"Not very nice Bella."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

"Stefan did."

I laugh.

"Did he now?"

"Yep…"

"Well maybe I'm only nice to Stefan."

She laughs.

"Now why do I believe that?"

After a few more hours we arrive in Bangor. She goes to a payphone and makes a call. I wondered why she didn't just use her cell phone. She takes my hand leading me out and there's a taxi already waiting for us. I sigh shaking my head as we grab our bags and get inside. After nearly an hour the taxi arrives at some house out practically in the middle of nowhere.

She becomes more gitty looking I grab my bags as we stand before the house. A man opens the door and he looks to us both oddly. He breaks into a smile eventually and Caroline rushes over as he swings her around in his arms.

What's going on why is she being so sneaky about this?

"Tyler this is my cousin Bella. Bella this is Tyler."

And it was then I already knew… or at least parts from what Stefan told me of Tyler and Klaus. My stomach began to knot up even more. This was the hybrid…

"Come on in…" He says but looks around outside cautiously before closing the door and locking it even the deadbolt.

"Would either of you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Caroline shakes her head and Tyler sits down and motions for us to have a seat.

He nods again as Caroline sits beside him and he takes her hand.

They begin to tell me this long story of their relationship and why they have to sneak around and take very big precautions and how she can only see him every so often so not to ever cause suspicion or risk being followed. I begin to feel sick knowing why now she told me I couldn't tell Stefan.

I felt for them both but realized I just got shoved in the middle of their drama… I knew this wasn't going to end well. Every secret comes out eventually and this Klaus guy was someone I obviously didn't want to cross. But I look to them both and think of Stefan and I… I mean what would we do in that situation? To be pretty much forced apart?

They loved each other that was obvious and she wanted to show me that that's why she brought me here to share this with me. She wanted someone she could trust someone that she thought would understand and not judge her. So I swallow it back and be what she needs for now. I just hope the three of us didn't get killed through all this. Because I knew it would backfire eventually just wasn't sure when.

Tyler was actually very sweet he treated Caroline about how Stefan treats me. He was very welcoming towards me as well. I could see what she saw in him and why it was hard for her to let go. The way this man or should I say hybrid looks upon her makes you damn near melt. I was truly beginning to see I was the only human amongst my new circle of friends. Things were just getting more and more awkward yet oddly enough I felt more at home in Mystic Falls and with my new friends and boyfriend then I ever did in Forks. I no longer felt as if I didn't truly belong I mean sure Elena can bring that out in me sometimes but in Forks I never felt like I belonged even when I was with Edward or the Cullen's period. Ironically when I'm with Stefan and Caroline I feel more myself I don't feel like I have to watch everything I say or do… Stefan especially brings that out in me. I noticed it the first day we met. I opened up to him more than ever would anyone else.

We stay the night and catch the first flight back. We actually had a good time and Tyler hugged me before we left and said it was nice meeting me. He and Caroline had one of those kisses that Stefan and I have where you forget you have an audience. I smirk in thought and turn away giving them some privacy.

Once we're back on the plane heading home she turns to me.

"So what'd you think?"

I swallow in thought trying to think of how to word this without hurting her feelings.

"He's really nice Caroline…"

"But?"

I sigh.

"Just want you to be careful that's all. I don't want to see you get hurt. Or have something happen and your heart gets crushed."

She nods and I see her wipe a few tears away. I take her hand and hold it as I pat it with the other.

"You're secret is safe with me ok. Just play it safe is all I ask."

She smiles and leans back.

Once I get back I see Charlie's still at work. I wanted to call Stefan and let him know I was back. But the guilt was ridding within me and I was afraid he'd read it in my voice. I'd give it a day and let my nerves calm down.

I toss and turn however and can't sleep. I growl out and toss the covers off me. All I kept thinking about was my cousin and the worst of things happening. I wondered what this Klaus looked like. I get up seeing my dad still isn't home and I head outside the house feeling to stuffy. I lay on the porch swing and close my eyes allowing the cool breeze to hit against me.

* * *

"Bella?"

I open my eyes and suddenly feel like I'm freezing.

"Did you sleep out here? Why aren't at least wearing a jacket?"

He questions looking down to me with his shades and black jacket on.

"Stefan?" I almost fall out of the swing and he quickly leans me back.

I look around. He takes of his jacket placing it around me.

"I came to get you for school."

I nod and raise up.

"Let me ready."

He nods and takes off his shades looking to me oddly. I hand him his jacket back.

"Come on in." I say and head inside.

I hurry and get dressed, brush my hair and teeth and make my way down. He's got a picture in his hand as I make my way over.

"You were a cute kid."

"Um thanks."

He smiles and places the photo down.

He takes my hand and grabs my bag on the way out. I sigh in relief seeing my dad pull up.

"One sec Stefan." He nods placing his shades back on.

My dad gets out of the car and is beat all to hell.

"DAD!"

"Calm down Bella I'm fine."

"What the hell dad what happened?"

"Just part of the job had to deal with a drunk last night."

"A drunk?"

He nods.

"Get to school Bella."

He starts to walk off and I grab him by the arm.

"Dad are you sure you're ok do you need me to stay home?"

"Bells hun quit fretting over your old man and get to school."

I sigh and head back to Stefan's car.

"You gonna be ok?" Stefan asks as he takes my hand and we head to our lockers.

"I'm just waiting for the day he doesn't come home…"

Stefan nods.

"He'll be ok Bella."

I lean over and grab my books. Caroline passes by with Bonnie and smiles.

"Longtime no see cuz."

I laugh.

"Sure is."

"So where'd you two go anyhow?" Stefan asks and I look to Caroline.

"Oh you know just did some girlie stuff."

There was no way I could lie to him so I let her do all the talking. Besides its Stefan he'd see right through me. Elena walks past me to her seat but smiles at me. As class continues I start to feel icky. My body's hurting and I feel like I'm freezing. I continue to feel worse throughout the day and at lunch I lean against Stefan at one point not realizing I'd fallen asleep.

"Hey sleepy head…" He says softly as I wake and Caroline's laughing.

"Ugh did I fall asleep?"

"Sure did…" She winks.

I groan out and bury my face into Stefan's arm.

"I think you need to go home Bella. You made yourself sick sleeping out on the porch last night."

"She what?!" Caroline says.

I go to say something on this only I quickly cover my mouth and nose as I sneeze. Stefan sighs.

"I'll take you to the nurse." He says raising up.

He sits with me in the room.

"Here you can return it to me later."

I go to argue this as he places his jacket back on me.

"You got goosebumps all over." He kisses the top of my head and I lean back into his arm.

He wraps his arm around me. He helps me up as the nurse calls me in and she takes my temp and pulse.

"103 you're certainly ill. Do you need me to call anyone or do you have a way home?"

"I'll take her home…"

The nurse goes to argue but I knew Stefan was doing that compelling thing. She simply nods and Stefan helps me into the car. Ugh I sink into the seat as my nose starts running and my throat is aching.

"Perhaps sleeping where it's nice and warm next time?"

I grumble out a little and he laughs.

* * *

Stefanpov (The next night…)

"How you feeling?"

She rolls over.

"Stefan?"

I nod and smile.

"How'd you?"

"Vampire remember and you've already invited me in so…"

"Right…" She says with a smile.

"Charlie?"

"He's asleep."

I lay down next to her.

"So you wanna make out or something." I tease.

She softly laughs and leans into my chest.

"Always…"  
I grin and put my arm around her.

"I just came to check on you. Missed you at school today."

"And what if I'd been naked or something?"

"Hmmm…" I wish…

"Are you?" I tease and lift the covers looking underneath.

She blushes. I sigh as if disappointed.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Me too."

She elbows me. I lean into her ear.

"But no bra again…"

"Perv…"

"Hmmm." I pull the covers over us both and breathe her in.

I press myself against her and we start kissing. I run my hands along her blue tanktop feeling her breast through the shirt. I knew we couldn't go all the way especially with her father at home but wanted to give her a teaser for what's to come when we decided to take that path.

"Now that's being a perv…" I add as I force myself to stop.

She giggles a bit shaking her head.

"So you think you'll be able to go to school in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I'll see you in the morning."

"OK Stefan."

"Goodnight Bella. Get better soon." I say and kiss her once more before I make my leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"Where you off to?"

"A date."

"Another one?"

"Um yeah…"

"That Steven kid again?"

"It's Stefan dad."

"Right…"

I grab my sweater placing it on.

"Remember to call if you're going to be out late."

"I know dad."

"Well someone rather forgot last time."

I look at my dad's face and wince as it's been a few days now and he's still bruised up from the drunk.

"Have a good time."

"Ok dad."

Stefan knocks on the door and as always he's mouthing watering. He takes off his shades as he respectfully looks towards Charlie and nods. Charlie nods back and goes back to his paper. Stefan pulls the door shut behind us and places his shades back on. What the hell is he James Dean? I swallow back in thought. It still didn't seem real sometimes that I was with Stefan.

I was surprised as well that Elena left us alone the entire week last week of school but then again I missed 3 days being sick.

"So where we going?"

"You'll see."

"Am I even dressed appropriately for what you have planned?"

"Perfectly…"  
He grins.

I narrow my eyes as drives out to a place by the lake.

"Is this where you bury me alive or drain me to the last drop?"

He smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Do I at least have a choice in which one?"

He laughs.

"And which would that be my dear?"

"Hmmm we'll I'm a bit claustrophobic so if I had to choose I'd prefer your lustful lips draining me dry."

He nods with a smile but it rather fades at one point as he parks.

"Stefan…"

"Yes?"

"How exactly do you feed? I mean I know you said you feed from animals and occasionally humans now that you have it under control… I guess what I'm asking is how do you choose your prey so to speak."

"It just all depends…" He sighs.

"Hey I'm not like judging you or anything Stefan you know that right?"

He nods but doesn't look convinced.

"I know why you do it so you don't stay weakened. The Cullen's drank from animal blood as well and they too had the same issue. So please don't think that I'd ever…"

"I know you aren't Bella that's not who you are. I just sometimes feel that…"  
"That what? That I'm not good for you."

"Ugh shut up Stefan."

He narrows his eyes my way.

"Shut up huh?"

"Yes shut up."

He chuckles a bit.

"I ought to punish you for your mouth."

"Well by all means…"

He smiles and opens the door. He appears at my door opening it and leading me towards a certain area.

"Stay put…" He says and vanishes for a moment then reappears taking my hand.

Stefan leads me to an area with a blanket, picnic basket, champagne and lit red candles.

"Cheesy but it is what it, it is." He whispers in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I actually like it Stefan thanks."

"I figured we could use some privacy that and everyone keeps taking you away on the weekends." He pouts.

"Well I'm all yours…"  
"Good…" He whispers in such a way I thought my clothes would melt right off me.

He sits me down and pops open the champagne.

"Never had a night picnic before."

"Is that so?"

I nod and he hands me a blanket.

"Just in case you get cold don't want you getting sick again."

I nod and place it next to me.

He pours us both a glass and hands me one. We clank glasses with no words just a simple look and take our sips. He then places the glass down and begins to unload the basket.

"You're pretty smooth you know that?"

He grins shaking his head.

"I try to be."

"Seriously Stefan you're like different…"  
"Different?"

"Just from anyone period, it's rather refreshing. You don't second guess everything you just go for it."

He shrugs.

"It just seems that way Bella trust me I think on things a lot especially when it comes to you. You've a way of making me feel rather human again. But I happen to like it."

I smile on this as he takes out some strawberries.  
"Too corny?" He asks handing them over.

"Highly. "I tease and take out a strawberry.

"So you eat after all?"

"Occasionally we're very picky we don't have a high desire for human food but can consume it."

"So what about strawberries?"

He shrugs and opens his mouth. I place one in his mouth as he bites down. He grabs at his throat as he swallows it down and pretends to choke and falls back.

I shake my head laughing. He grabs my arm pulling me back with him. I lay against his chest and feel his fingers about my hair. I crawl over him laying my body against his and lay back down. I feel him chuckle a bit as he wraps his arms around me.

"What's so funny Mr. Salvatore?"

"I'm just wondering when I'll kill over from lust."

I shrug against him.

"I don't know seems like a good way to go."

"Actually yes it would be."

"So don't complain."  
"Trust me this is the furthest thing from a complaint." He places his hands about my hips and starts moving my body about him.

I look up and he brings me to his lips. I run my hand along his chest and he moans out flipping me over. His eyes go black again and I run a hand long his face. He nods and comes back down kissing my neck and barely scrapping his teeth along with his kisses. I gasp out a bit feeling him throb against me and I'm literally aching for him. I run my hands along his back. Suddenly he stops and just lays his head against my shoulder. I run a hand along his head and he looks up.

"I know what you said…"  
I narrow my eyes a bit confused thinking this was random.

"What I said?"

He nods looking to me a certain way I can't read.

"Um what did I say exactly?"

"Damon told me…"

"Told you what Stefan…"

"He told me that you said you loved me."

I swallow back on this and take in a deep breath.

"Did he now?" I knew my heart was racing and my nerves were completely haywire now.

Stefan nods. He rolls off me but lays beside me looking at me. He runs a hand along my arm as he talks.

"Do you really love me?"

He asks in such a way. I close my eyes and think before I answer knowing I could very well chase him off but it was true I did love him. I couldn't lie to him or try to play this off like some casual thing because it wasn't. For some reason I raise up and a few tears start to form as the words leave my lips and my heart feels like it's going to fly out of my chest.

"Yes Stefan I do love you."

I don't even look in him the eyes as I say this out of fear of what he truly things about this. He takes his hand to my chin and turns me to face him. He narrows his eyes and wipes the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

"Bella… I'm wildly in love with you." My heart comes to a complete stop and this feels so unreal the area around us starts to spin on me.

I swallow back and close my eyes. He kisses my forehead and brings me into his chest holding me. "I'm alive again Bella…" I feel him kiss me again.

"Me too Stefan."

Once our emotions calm down a bit we eat and drink some more champagne. Of course I'm getting extremely giggly thanks to the champagne. Stefan laughs shaking his head.

"You're rather cute when you're tipsy."

"Only when I'm tipsy?"

He laughs and leans over kissing me.

"I better get you home before your father sends out the dogs. We've been here for quite some time now."  
I nod but make a pouty face.

"Hey our weekend isn't over you're still mine tomorrow."

"Is that so?"

"Yes mam all day in fact. You had better get your rest."

"Yes sir." I pretend to salute him.

"Now that's more like it." He taunts and he places me in the car as he packs everything up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I don't own crap just a dreamer) **Read and Review makes me happy thanks!**

Stefanpov

"Did you get full?"

"Ugh too full."

"So no dessert?" I taunt.

"Ugh no…"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care."

"Come on there's got to be something you want to do?"

She gets a smirk on her face and I start laughing.

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind Ms. Swan?" I say cocking a brow.

She shrugs laughing and sipping at her drink.

"I guess we could go to a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

I grab a paper and slide it over to the movie section.

"Pick something."

She looks and wrinkles her nose.

I laugh.

"What?"

"They all suck."

I look myself and realize yeah they do.

"Wanna rent something?" I realized how that sounded after I said and quickly fixed it.

"I mean we could go to your place and watch a movie Charlie's home right?"

She laughs.

"You're too funny. Renting a movie is fine with me and your house is fine Stefan." She says still laughing a bit.

"I just didn't mean it the way it might have sounded."

"Tell me Stefan just how did it sound?"

I chuckle a bit.

"You truly are evil."

She shrugs.

We go to the video store and pick out a couple movies. Ironically we run into Damon and Elena who are also renting something. I'm surprised to be honest I thought they had better things to do such as trying to take over the world or see who could dominate the other.

"Hey Bella! How are you doing today?" My skin crawls on how friendly this sounded like they'd been friends for years.

"Um ok…" Bella says looking to me oddly.

I just shrug and take her hand as we continue to look around. I roll my eyes as Damon picks up a "mature" video. He smiles and points it out to me with a huge grin about his face. I give him the cut it out motion. However I laugh as he's sniffing it and looking at it Elena turns around and he tosses it back and pretends to be looking at something else. Once we get our movies we go to check out and Elena has one more thing to add and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe we should all hook up tonight and watch these together. You know like couples night?"

Hell no… I want Bella to myself as it is and I by no means want Bella around her or Damon for that matter. Even Damon raises a brow to this looking at her strangely.

"Bella's mine tonight." I say in a matter of fact voice so they both get my drift.

Bella turns to me and I wink. I don't even look back as I purchase the rentals and we head out.

"Elena's like beyond creepy Stefan…"

I laugh as we head to my place.

"I couldn't agree enough."

We get inside and I do my best to put on my gentlemen way of thinking which is very hard around her but last thing I want her to think is I brought her here in hope of getting lucky. Now do I want to yes but I also want to treat her right and not be a jerk. I also keep in mind this is basically all new to her and that she's a virgin. When that time comes I'll have to take extra care with her.

She sits on the couch as I pop in one of the movies.

"Want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm ok."

I nod and sit beside her. I lay her against me and start the movie. We make it about 20 minutes through and we start making out. I make myself stop at one point knowing I was getting too into it. She blushes biting her lower lip.

I just run my hand along her face looking at her as I take a bit of a breather. It's a mixture of desires for me not just lust but bloodlust as well when we get that hot and heavy into it I swear I can practically taste her. It only added to my curiosity of what she tasted like and I wondered if she and Edward had ever experimented with that. I doubted it considering they hadn't even had sex. I couldn't help but to think of what a loser this Edward guy was. The fact that she threw herself at him and he still turned her down? That and the fact that he hardly touched her. I don't get it… I understand not wanting to hurt her and being respectful but then there's just flat out insanity.

Her cell goes off and reaches over grabbing it from the coffee table. I notice it's Caroline but she hits the silent mode.  
"You and Caroline ok?"

She nods but sighs.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" She forces a smile and places the phone back down.

That wasn't true… I could see it.

"Are you two fighting about something?"

"No."

I narrow my eyes and she raises up from leaning against me.

"It's about something else Stefan…"  
"What? Did I do something?"

"Of course not but I can't lie to you but she made me promise."

Ok what's going on? I raise up and look her in the eyes.

"Made you promise what Bella?"

"Damn it…" She says and raises.

"I can't Stefan…"

"Can't what? What's going on between you two and what are you not telling me?!"

She paces the room a bit and runs her hands through her hair.

"If I tell you Stefan you can't say anything…"

Her heart is pacing quickly as she turns to me.

"It's about when I went out of town with Caroline. I just can't do it anymore I can't look at you and keep this from you it's killing me."

"Ok calm down and tell me what's going on."

"Stefan I'm scared. I'm frightened to death that Caroline is going to get herself killed or hurt."

Her heart picks up even more speed.

"Come on hun tell me what going on."

"She took me somewhere. Somewhere that lays a big and dangerous secret."

Bella leans one hand against the wall.

"Tell me Stefan just how dangerous is Klaus."

What the fuck is going on?

"Klaus?!"

What?!

"Please tell me you did not see Klaus."

"We didn't but I'm afraid it's worse."

"Worse how?"

"It's Tyler…"

My eyes widen.

"WHAT!"

Now I'm pacing the room.

"Did she honestly take you to see Tyler after all this. Does she know the potential danger she just put you in! What about the danger she and Tyler are in! Klaus will KILL TYLER! Hell he'd probably kill her and you! Damn it Bella! Why did you wait so long to tell me! Do you not understand that you are HUMAN! You're fragile just one swift movement from Klaus or hell even from Tyler if he lost his temper."

"Temper? Tyler?"

"He's been known to Bella he's a hybrid!"

"But he's your friend Stefan and so is she."  
"All the more reason that this was beyond idiotic and foolish on her part and even on yours! After everything I told you and you went along with her after all and you just now tell me!"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Where are you going?!"

"To talk to Caroline to set her straight."

"NO YOU WON'T STEFAN SHE MADE ME PROMISE YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME OR TO HER! I TOLD YOU NOW YOU TOO HAVE TO KEEP THE SECRET!"

"THAT IS NOT HOW THIS WORKS BELLA! THEY ARE BOTH GOING TO GET THEMSELVES KILLED SNEAKING AROUND LIKE THIS AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AS WELL IN THE PROCESS! KLAUS IS WORSE THEN THEM ALL HE WILL SNAP YOU LIKE A DAMN TWIG AND LAUGH IN MY FACE!"

She grabs my arm as I head out.

"Just stay here Bella I'll be back."  
"Stefan please I'm begging you don't do this." She breaks down.

"They love each other if you do this you'll only hurt them!"

"So this is worth them getting killed over they could both die!"

"Don't you think they thought of that already! Don't you think they know that?! They love each other! We have no business ripping that away or telling them what to do. This is their choice Stefan not ours."

"They're both being fools!"

"I can't believe you Stefan!"

"WHAT!"

"Why do you think she came to me with this secret! She wanted someone to share this with to express this to. Someone she felt she could trust and wouldn't judge her if you go and confront her all you're doing is showing she can never count on me for anything. She will never trust me with anything ever again! Well what if that was us! What if we were forced apart like that and with no one to support us?! "

"That wouldn't happen to us!"

"Think about it Stefan Elena's already tried to keep us a part who's to say what could or would ever happen we both don't know that! We could be Caroline and Tyler one day!"

"I wouldn't let that happen. No one can keep me away from you!"

"What makes you think they have a real choice!? He loves her Stefan he's just doing what you just said! I saw how he was with her with my own eyes. He freaking worships the ground she walks on! We can't do this to them. Maybe to them it's worth dying for!"

I shake my head and close my eyes. I head towards my car.

"Stefan please…" I turn back once more and my heart fucking breaks as she's on her knees actually begging.

"You can't separate them like this! It's bad enough with Klaus. How would you feel if it were us?! What would you do Stefan?!"

This wave of emotions come over me as I look towards her. I slowly make my way back. I grab her hand raising her up. I raise lift her head up gently and kiss her. I keep kissing her as we continue to step back into the house. I shut the door behind us. I throw my shirt off and pick her up as her legs wrap around me. I pen her to the nearest wall. I've never wanted her so bad, just the mere thought of being in that situation to be forced away to not be able to see her or be with her. It made me crave her. I couldn't bare the thought. I sense her arousal and smell it. I remind myself to slow down as I carry her to the bedroom shutting that door as well.

I place her on the bed and go back to kissing her. I pause and look to her making sure this is want she wants. She bites upon her lower lip and nods. I nod in return and lift off her shirt tossing it about the room. I run my hand underneath her back unclasping her bra. And slide it off her. I take in a breath as I stare upon her. She breaths heavily only adding to the way her breast move I softly run my hand along them as I use my other hand to undo her pants. I slide them off along with her matching black panties. Once I have her stripped down to nothing I feel like I can't breathe. She's one of the sexiest women I've ever seen.

"Jesus Bella." I can stop running my hands along every part of her.

"You're like perfect…"

She blushes shaking her head.

I make my way over her and kiss along her neck and shoulders. I pay attention to her heart rate and her reactions. I work my tongue along her breast and undo my pants slipping them off. I curiously watch her reaction to seeing me naked.

We both give a bit of a nervous smile and I rub against her and close my eyes with sensitivity from rubbing myself against her bare mound and feeling how wet she is already. I knew if I kept it up I could get off just doing this alone. I lean into her ear and pray I do justice by her and give her everything she needs.

"When you're ready hun…"

She nods and motions her hips against me. I pay close attention as I work my way inside once I come to a certain point she winces and her finger nails dig into my shoulders. I break and wait for her go ahead. I kiss her lips hoping to help with the pain. She felt so good it was unreal. I feel her move beneath me again and give the swift push inside knowing I'm fully in now. I smelt the blood as well and can't help the soft growl that escapes my throat. I look up and she nods as I continue again. I take it slow and she runs a hand along my chest and reaches up kissing my neck. I pick up the pace a bit and lower myself towards her kissing along her neck as well resisting the urge to drink form her. I wanted to taste her so badly. The blood from below got a bit stronger as I continue.

"I'm almost there." I whisper softly and continue to kiss her.

Surprisingly she grows wet with arousal again I wasn't expecting it because of the pain from being her first time. But the scent was strong as well as the fact I could feel it as it happened. I myself release gripping the pillow.

I look back over making sure she's alright. She smiles causing me to smile. I felt a bit nervous.

"Are you ok?"

She nods and runs a hand along my chest.

"I'm perfect…" She says softly.

I roll over and face her still I couldn't stop myself from touching her.  
"I knew that already." I say with a smile.

"Are you hurting?"

"It's a dull ache now."

I nod and pull her towards me.

"Maybe a bath would help?"

She shrugs and I lean over and kiss her lips as I go run her a bath. I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. Yet I couldn't break the smile from my face. I make my way back to the bedroom and scoop her up and take her to the bath. I slide in behind her as the bubbles fill up the tub.

Neither of us say another word we just lay there with her against my chest and my warms wrapped around her. Nothing has ever felt so right in my entire existence.

"I love you."

I hear her heart pick up a bit as I say this and smile yet again.

"I love you too Stefan."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (I don't own anything)** Read and Review please… **

Bellapov

I glance upon the mirror and smile as I think of Stefan. The way he felt the noises he made and how he talked to me during. I finish brushing my hair and go to bed. I picture his arms around me and bury myself into my pillow imagining it's his chest.

My alarm goes off and I get ready for school. I look out and see Stefan already leaning against his car with his shades on waiting for me.

"I'm heading out dad."

"Ok Bells hun." He calls from upstairs as I gather my bag.

I head out and Stefan makes his way over he wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

"Goodmorning."

I smile.

"Goodmorning."

He takes my hand leading me to the car.

"So how was your night?" He smirks as we get in the car.

"Wasn't too bad."  
"Is that so?" He asks pulling out of the drive.

"Yep I had sex with a very hot vampire."

"Huh…"

I shake my head laughing. Stefan grins and pulls into the parking lot. He leans over undoing his seat belt and runs his hands along me. Stefan breathes me in as I undo mine. He brings me into his lap with his hands about my waist I grind against him kissing him.

"Do you really want to go to school today?" He whispers.

I go to answer as there's a knock at the door.

Stefan sighs closing his eyes.

"What do you want?!" Stefan snaps at Damon.

Damon opens the door and peers inside.

"Hmmm. Could I borrow her one day."

"Watch it Damon!" Stefan snaps.

"Oh I am." He winks at me and I flip him off as I climb out of Stefan's lap.

I make my way out of the car and shove my way past him.

"Don't be mad…"  
"Kiss my ass Damon."

"Is that an invitation?"

I ignore him as I head inside and see Elena, Bonnie and Caroline talking. Caroline waves at me and yesterday replays in my mind. Ugh guilt sucks… First with Stefan now with my cousin. She makes her way over hugging me and heads to class.

I sigh and grab my books as Stefan makes his way inside.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep just Damon being Damon."

The rest of the day goes like usual until it comes time for Stefan to take me home. He gets that look about him.

"Maybe I should help you with that math quiz today…" He says with a smirk.

"What math quiz…"

"Exactly…"

"Well by all means I could use some tutoring."

He softly chuckles heading to his house first.

We barely make it through the front door as we're both throwing our clothes off. I scoot back on the bed as he crawls over me. I arch my back as he enters and I'm glad to see it's not hurting it actually feels good like it did towards the end last night. He glides back and forth and I beginning to see just how good it truly feels. I didn't want him to stop as I wrap myself around him. He moans as my name escapes his mouth. I found myself wanting to be locked away in this room with him forever. I feel myself soaking him as he sucks along my breast. He kisses along my neck and once again I feel the scrapping of his teeth.

"One weekend I'd like to see what you're like off vervain…" He says gruffly sending me even more sensations. That should frighten me shouldn't it? But I wasn't in fact I was even more turned on at the mere thought. I knew what he meant as he keeps going.

"I want to taste you so bad…" He says and thrust about me harder.

"Stefan…" I moan as I feel him flood me.

He kisses me as he pulls out.

"You've no idea how badly I want to compel your father and keep you for a week hell make it a month."

I laugh and feel him moving in laughter as well. We lay there for about half an hour. He sighs.

"Guess I have to take you home now." He says sounding disappointed.

"Got plans this weekend?"

I smile but shrug.

"Depends…"

He shakes his head smiling and gets up getting dressed.

"So think there's a way I could have you the entire weekend? Staying possibly Friday and Saturday? Vervain free?"

"You've got a bit of a bad boy side to you don't you Mr. Salvatore?"

He cocks a brow as I pull my shirt over my head.

"Well I am a vampire."

"I've a feeling even if you weren't you'd still have that edge to you."

He grins and gets a mischievous look about him. He suddenly appears before me and pens me against the wall."  
"Edge?" He taunts…

I bite on my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Hmmm." He moans in a sexy way that makes me want to go back to the bed.

"So are you mine or not this weekend?"

I shrug again and step out from underneath one of his arms.

"We shall see."

I hear him chuckle under his breath.

"Keep it up Bella I will kidnap you."

I turn and gasp as if truly frightful.

"Anything but that! Please no!"

He laughs.

"Let's get you home crazy girl."

I get home and fix Charlie some dinner and it's when I'm placing down his plate I notice the mark on his neck it's faint but there. I narrow my eyes and discreetly lower his collar gently so he don't feel it. What the hell? I swallow back and sit down.

"Um dad…"

"Yes Bells?"

"So what did this drunk look like that attacked you?"

"Just some rambunctious guy with a big attitude and ego problem."

"But what did he look like dad?"

"Why Bells?"

I shrug trying to seem indifferent but I had a sinking feeling and if I was right I was about to go off.

"Just curious you never really talked about it just wanting to know what kind of jerk to look out for."

He chuckles a bit.

"He's tall, dark haired, blue eyes and one hell of a ring on his finger."

I close my eyes and my hands automatically fold into fist.

"What's with you?" He says and looks to my hands.

I unfold them .

"Just don't like that you got hurt dad."

"I'm fine hun really eat your dinner don't worry on this further."

I nod but was fucking pissed. I rush through my dinner and the dishes. I grab my coat and start out once I'm done.

"Where you off to Bells?"

"Just gonna return a book to the library slot."

I grab my pack back so it's believable.

"Ok see you after while."  
I pull the door shut and get in my truck and once I'm out of the drive I floor it. I park outside the mansion and slam the door shut and storm up to his door. I bang the hell out of it and he answers with that shitty grin and raised eyebrow. I don't even give him time to say whatever stupid shit will escape his mouth. I slap him and he forcibly grabs my hand squeezing it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I groan behind the pain.

He tilts his head looking to me.

"You fed from my dad and beat the shit out of him!"

He narrows his eyes releasing my hand. I wince and rub the soreness out of my hand from his squeezing.

"You don't touch my dad! Damon I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

He laughs and Elena comes down the stairs.

"You did what?"

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms about.

"I stopped once I read the name on the uniform. I didn't know he was your father but knew he must be kin since there's only one Swan I knew of in town.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"But I didn't. Come on in Bella."

Elena gives me this odd sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She says and looks to Damon ruefully.

I'm so confused by all this I take my hands to shove Damon away from me as he's literally in my face now. Only he steps away and I almost land on my face and Elena catches me. I swallow back nervously and she releases me. Damon laughs.

"Do I witness some lady love?"  
"Fuck you Damon and you stay away from my dad!"

"Well perhaps some other time then?" He says as I turn my back and he slams the door shut.

I roll my eyes and get back in my truck. I punch my stirring wheel hating the fact I couldn't do more to Damon. I wanted to hurt him like he had my father. I knew too he'd fucking compelled him.

"Something wrong?" Stefan asks as he picks me up the next morning.

"Other than your brother being a low down dirty piece of…" I force myself to stop.

I couldn't hardly sleep last night I was still so mad I could have lost my father and it would have been at the hands of Damon.

Stefan sighs.

"What did he do now?"

"He was the drunk that beat my father up and he drank from him Stefan I saw the marks on his neck this morning!"

Stefan closes his eyes for a moment then nods.

"You didn't do anything did you?"

"Of course I did! I went over there and…"

Stefan cuts me such a look that for once I do shut up nervously. He parks the car and looks straight ahead.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?"

"What was I supposed to do Stefan?"

"Call me that's what. In any given situation where there is risk you call me!"

"That's not your responsibility."

"That's where you're certainly wrong, the moment I asked you to be my girl it became my full on responsibility!"

"Jesus Stefan you can't do that!"

"I'm a vampire dating a human I put you at risk the day I met you at that bar and even more at risk when I asked you to be mine Bella. How can you not see that the way it is? Another fact you seem to be forgetting is despite everything else I love you of course I want you to come to me!"

"Ugh…" I lean back.

"What?" He says softly and more calmly.

"Nothing…"

"Going with that again are we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head and gets out as he sees Damon pulling up to the school. He walks up to the car and opens the door he yanks Damon out by the collar and punches him in the gut a few times. Damon bows over but comes back up forcing a laugh. I gasp out and hurry out of the car as Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and slams him into his car. Stefan growls out and punches him in the face. I knew this wasn't their fullest they were in public eye which was probably a good thing or this fight probably would have been much worse.  
"You stay away from Charlie and Bella Swan!" Stefan hisses.

Damon laughs as he takes another hit to the gut. But he shakes his head and knees Stefan in the groin and punches him in the face.

"You never learn do you little brother."

I cut Damon a look and reach over to help Stefan up. Damon grabs me by the arm yanking me back away from Stefan.

"Did I not tell you last night that I didn't know who he was at the time?!"

I yank my hand away. He grabs it again and Stefan comes back up and shoves him to the ground taking my hand.

"Keep your fucking hands off my girl!"

"Are you alright?" Elena asks as she makes her way out of the car.

I narrow my eyes confused still by her new way of acting towards me.

"I'm fine Elena."

"Is your father?"

I nod as Stefan continues to drag me into the school building. The anger continues to rise in me as class progresses. I knew Stefan would heal but had seen that Damon had busted his face up pretty good it was bad enough Charlie… I break my pencil during our lab test and without thinking I mutter.

"Fuck…"

I don't even look up I reach to see if I have another when I feel a hand upon me and look up to see the teacher cutting me a look of hell. I look around the room realizing I in deed said that out loud.

"I'll be taking that now and you can go to the office and explain why you deem it ok to cuss in my classroom."

I shake my head and grab my things.  
"What about my test?"

I didn't want my grade dropping.

"I think a nice 60 would do ya don't you?"

"But!"

"On your way."

I'm too embarrassed to even look upon Stefan or Caroline I just bitterly hand over my half-finished test and head to the office. The principal makes me sit in the office until lunch writing an essay about how you shouldn't cuss in class. I just made up some silly nonsense and handed it over. I make my way out once she releases me and Stefan's already waiting outside the office with his bag. He pecks me on the lips and takes my hand. I guess he knew I wouldn't' want to talk about it as he didn't even bring it up once.

I wasn't even hungry so I keep pulling him along as we pass the cafeteria. We head to the bleachers where I lay down in his lap and close my eyes. I'd not a clue I feel asleep. Until he woke me telling me it was time for class. I narrowed my eyes looking around. I feel him softly chuckling as he helps me raise up.

"Someone's been staying up too late…"

I shrug and he grabs my bag helping me down the bleachers.

The rest of the week goes a bit better Friday comes along and I knew I was figuring out something to tell Charlie as I packed my things to stay with Stefan but I knew I couldn't very well tell Charlie that. So I told him I was staying with a friend. I was afraid he'd question it but Charlie seemed to be distracted as he himself was rushing out the door something about a case him and Liz were working on.

"Be careful Bells and I'll see you Sunday then."

"Ok dad you too."

I'd been off the vervain for a couple days now wanting to make sure it was good and out of my system. I'd feel terrible if we were messing around and he got hurt. Ugh I remembered Damon's reaction however I laugh wishing Damon would have consumed more that day just so he'd have suffered extra.

I get in my truck and head to Stefan's. This felt way weird but in a good way. This would be the first time I ever stayed the night at guy's house much less a boyfriend. I park beside his car and go to knock on the door.

"Stefan!" I squeal as he appears behind me and taps me on the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" I say catching my breath.

He smiles.

"Oops." He winks and opens the door allowing me inside.

He takes my things to his room.

"So you're finally mine for 2 nights and 3 days." He rubs his hands together like a villain.

I laugh.

"Looks to be so."

He makes his way behind me and his arms wrap around me. I feel him breathing me in.

He kisses along my neck and I already feel his excitement against me.

"You smell so good."

I smile as he licks my neck.

"Bella I want you to know though if there's ever a time you don't want to do something or I'm hurting you please let me know. By no means do we have to do something that wouldn't be pleasing to you."

"I don't ever think you have to worry about that?"

"So you're aware of why I asked you to be vervain free this weekend?"

"Because you wish to drain me?"

He laughs.

"Yes precisely."

"Oh well ok." I say with a wink as I turn facing him.

"I don't want you doing it just to please me if you're uncomfortable or scared."

"I'm not Stefan and I trust you."

He sits down looking to be in thought.

"Something on your mind?"

I sit across from him as he's in the brown leather recliner and I'm on the matching couch.

"I feel wrong wanting to experiment this with you. This is so far removed from who I used to be. I'm afraid sometimes I'm almost too comfortable with you."

I shrug.

"Maybe we both just finally know what we want."

He smiles.

"That's very true. There's only one thing I want…"

Before I can blink I'm on the couch and he's looking me in the eyes. He kisses me and raises back up offering me a hand.

"First thing's first you need to eat. You're going to need your energy with what I've in store for you."

"Is that so?"

"Time to show just all I got up my sleeves."

He takes me to the grill and the guilt still lies within me as he run into Caroline. But not near as much guilt that it was hiding it from Stefan yet I felt like I'd betrayed her hell in a way I had and she was completely unaware as I hug her and the three of us visit for a while before she heads out. Stefan and I look to one another without words I knew we were thinking the same thing. Was she going to see Tyler this weekend?

We get back to Stefan's and he throws a movie on. We then lay on the couch his arm around me. Within a matter of minutes however he's pressing himself against me and working his way up my shirt. His hand then comes down undoing my pants and his fingers move about me. He slides his hand back out and rolls me over I start to take off my clothes and he shakes his head placing my hands to the sides. He slowly unbuttons my shirt and runs a hand along me. He arches over and slides my pants off. I gasp out feeling a new sensation about me. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming out as I feel his tongue along me. I pauses at one point and moves my hand down from my mouth shaking his head and goes to continue what he was doing. I can't help the cries that escape and he comes up with a smile.

He throws his shirt off and steps out of his pants.

He doesn't waste another second as he plunges himself inside me and with the extra sensitivity. I continue to cry out and plead for more. Stefan locks his lips with mine and works his way down to my neck where once again I feel teeth teasingly scrapping me. He looks up at me and I nod. He nods return making his way back down to my throat. I wince at first as his teeth break the skin but it quickly passes as though merely a shot. This was so far removed from James or Damon. Even when Stefan first bit down there was nothing rough or horribly painful about it. But right now I was on a cloud and didn't want to come down if I didn't know any better I'd swear he had compelled me because this just made everything more erotic. I feel him coming and he gives my neck one last lick. I noticed he bit me where my hair would hide it.

He rolls over pulling out and he looks me over running his hand along the mark..

"Did it hurt?"'

"Far from it."

He grins and kisses my forehead.

"That is not something we'll do often I will not weaken you or anything of the such. In fact you'll go back to your vervain diet Sunday night. If there ever is a time you wish not to do this you let me know even if this is the first and last time I'm ok with that. I was mainly curious."

"And?"

"Hmmm." He says in a sexy way like he just had dessert.

"I must say I've never tasted anything so delightful and in more than one sense."

He looks down in a tease running his hand along me proving I was still wet as he runs his fingers together looking to me.

"Did you enjoy?"

"Immensely."

We continued about our experimental weekend doing anything we can think off. I must say also Stefan Salvatore is a very bad boy behind doors and that got me even more roweled up. He also had a few things to teach me being the virgin and all and even though I would be embarrassed sometimes in my learning. Stefan never laughed at me or was cruel about anything he was very understanding and sweet and never pushed for anything.

Once Sunday came I was sad to leave and I could tell he didn't want me to go either. But I packed up my things and he walked me to the truck and we said our goodbyes and how he'd pick me up as usual in the morning. Things couldn't have felt more perfect at the moment I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave me one last passionate kiss as I left for home.

I couldn't wait to see him the next day and was replaying our perfect weekend together. However like I said I'm Bella Swan and drama tends to follow me around and apparently death as well…

All it took was one phone call to destroy my entire world and it all took place in one night…

**Dark times ahead… **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"We need to talk."

"Caroline?"

"Meet me at the cemetery."  
"You want to talk to me at the cemetery?"

"Peaceful remember?"

"Um ok…"

I narrow my eyes. Caroline had a deadpan tone to her. I had just gotten back from Stefan's not long ago but thankfully my dad was still at work. I get in my truck and I drive and make my way to the area I fell asleep in when Edward left. I figured that's where she meant.

I make my way there and she's already there of course… vampire speed.

"You told him didn't you!"

I try to play dumb at first but let's face it I'm a horrible liar.

"Told who what?"

"You told Stefan about Tyler!"

I sigh shaking my head and look to the ground.

"No Bella you look me in the eyes and admit it! Don't you dare chicken out of this? Look me in the eyes when you admit your betrayal to me!"

"Caroline I'm sorry but…"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I trusted you!"

"Caroline please I didn't mean…"

"Whatever Bella." She half laughs.

"I got it trust me I get it. You just enjoy your happy existence with Stefan. I'll go back to what it is I have to do."

My jaw drops as she vanishes.

"Caroline!" I call out looking around.

"Damn it." I mutter out wanting to cry.

I sigh and sit down at the bench that's in front of Alaric's grave. I close my eyes trying to think of how to make amends for this.

"Are you ok hun?" I look over and Elena's sitting right next to me and it dawns on me that I'd not taken the vervain yet.

I swallow back nervously.

"Um yeah." I was about to head home.

She puts her arm around me.

"I've to be honest Bella I heard the entire fight and I'm so sorry. She should have understood why you told Stefan. But along the same lines Stefan is pulling the same things he used to pull with me. He's bad about going behind your back and trying to solve the world's problems. Trying to tell you what to do and what's best for you. I can relate with that. That's part of why I rather got pushed towards Damon. I'm not really one that likes to be told what to do where I can go and such…"

"Stefan's not really like that Elena he's just protective."

"Why don't you come with me? Let's have a girl's night and let's try to hash out our differences. I'd like for us to be friends Bella I know it's awkward and it might be hard but if I'm to be with Damon and you with Stefan. Two brothers no doubt don't you think we should learn to accept one another and move on?"

"Elena…"

She raises and takes my hand. Stefan's words play over and over in my head. You can't trust her she will do everything in her power…

"Actually I'm pretty tired… I think I'm going to call it a night and see if I can fix things with Caroline tomorrow."

I force a smile.

"But thank you for trying to help Elena." I say as I turn my back to her and head to my truck.

I gasp out as she appears before me. She smiles and Stefan was right… I take in a breath and reach for my cell.

"You know I'm going to show you just why Stefan will never love you… I'm going let you see things through my eyes. It feels good to be his human that he cares for and does everything for. The sex incredible and makes you feel truly loved."

She moves the hair away from my neck and smiles as she sees his marking.

"It's only because of me that he is even into that and that he overcame what he has! Why do you think he did that? All of this is about me. He wishes to remember me! He's trying to recreate Elena Gilbert through Bella Swan but there's going to be one tiny detail he never thought off, you as well. You will soon see Stefan for who he truly is the grimace on his face and the disappointment when you're no longer that human girl. You were so quick to judge on why I was the way I was. Why becoming a vampire took away my life!"

I turn back around and start to run. Knowing I wasn't going to get far and try hit the speed dial for Stefan but as I press the number to call him she knocks the phone from my hand. She slam's me into a tombstone and bites down on her wrist. I press my lips together as she tries to force her blood within me.

"OPEN!" She roars.

I shake my head and the tears come down.

She snarls and grips my jaw and forces it open.

"Good girl…" She says as she forces her blood into my mouth.

"Make sure you drink plenty don't want you to die. Well you know what I mean." She laughs.

Once she finishes she wipes my mouth clean.

"Welcome to my hell…" She says and my eyes widen as she takes her hands to my face and snaps my neck…

I gasp out.

"Bella?!" Caroline says leaning over me checking me over.

"What happened to you hun!"

I put my hand to my neck and look to Caroline. I scoot back in fear as the memory hits.

"Bella?"

I narrow my eyes as the sun begins to rise. My hand begins to burn and my face.

"HELP ME!" I shriek.

Caroline gasps as she looks to the sun then to me. I feel myself suddenly fly back in a darkened room.

"BELLA!?" Caroline says and she starts crying looking upon me.

"Why!?" I yell and jump up looking to my hands.

"Caroline!" I scream in terror.

I pace the area she has me in.

"What's happening to me?!"

"Elena did this didn't she?!" Caroline says angrily.

I nod.  
"I need to get Stefan." She says and turns to leave but yank her back.

"NO! PLEASE! He can't see me like this! I don't want him to see me!"

"But Bella…"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU DO NOT TELL STEFAN!"

I swallow back in pain. I shake my head hoping I'm to wake soon that this is all just a dream.

"Please…"

I come down to my knees and dig my fingers into the earth beneath me. Caroline comes down and wraps her arms around me.

"This is my entire fault!" She says rocking me.

"He'll never love me again he won't want me like this. I'm just another ELENA and Katherine now."  
I close my eyes in thought.

"NO!" I bury my face into my knees.

"We'll figure this out Bella ok."

"Figure what out? I'm a fucking vampire now! I can't face him or the world for that matter."

"I'm calling Stefan and he's going to…" She starts to say.

"Do it and I'll meet the sun I swear to GOD if you call him I will gladly off myself!"

"JESUS BELLA!"  
"I'm not fucking around! He won't see me like this not ever!"

"Bella there is no coming back from this! This is who you are now!"

I nod.

"I know…"

"What are you saying Bella?!"

I close my eyes.

"Exactly what it sounds like…"  
"No Bella you can't do that and Stefan loves you!"

"Not now… I'd rather meet the sun than to see that look on his face when he sees this…"

"Bella…"

"Lock me up Caroline. Make sure I can't leave. That I can never harm a living soul and don't ever say a world on this to anyone. Even when my father sends out a search team and trust me he will. You don't fucking budge you pretend like I'm dead amongst everyone else."

"Bella please this isn't' how to go about it."

"I WON'T BECOME HER! I DON'T WANT IT! I'D RATHER FUCKING DIE THAN TO EVER BECOME HIS ELENA AND KATHERINE!"

Caroline breaks down.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I nod.

"Can you lock me in here? So I can't escape?"

She nods but continues to cry.

"Then do it!"

"But you need to feed."  
"FORGET IT! JUST LOCK ME UP LEAVE ME!"

"I'll lock you up but I will feed you. You need blood bags."

"Caroline!"

"I'm not going to let you starve Bella! I'll do as you wish about Stefan but not about this!"

I roll my eyes and look around the area.

"Where are we?"

"The Lockwood catacombs this is where I kept Tyler…"

I nod.

"That's actually perfect."

"During the day I'll leave you. You can't escape then but at night I will be with you to make sure you can't escape."

"Caroline…"

"You're a vampire now… Rather hard to keep you contained if you truly wished to escape. I need to be here with you that and I'll be damned Bella if you're going through this alone. I'm the reason you're in this situation! I called you here!"

"Get rid of all evidence leading me here from Stefan and my father. I cannot have them finding me! EVER!"

She nods. I hand her the keys to my truck.

"Discreetly get it back home. Look for my cell out in the cemetery and whatever you do not a word of this gets out no matter how desperate you become or who questions you. Lie your fucking ass off!"

She nods again wiping her tears.

"Go now hurry I want all evidence I was ever here gone!"

She kisses the top of my head and rushes out but looks to me once more.

"You promise me Bella that you will still be here when I get back tonight…"

"As long as you don't send Stefan my way…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Stefanpov

"Mr. Swan?"

He nods at the door but with a look of concern about his face.

"Is Bella ready for school?"

He narrows his eyes and I hear that odd pattern in his heart rhythm.

"Bella hasn't come home yet."

What? But her truck is here.

"All I know is she's in big trouble when she gets home. Do you happen to have a clue where she might be?"

I shrug in thought but my nerves were heavy and a bad feeling resided in me.

"Have you tried Caroline's?"

He nods.

"I called Liz but she hadn't been there."

I nod and take my cell out and try to call it. But it I hear it ringing from hear bedroom. I sigh and try calling Bonnie to see if she'd seen her. She answers but naturally hadn't.

"If I hear anything sir I'll let you know."

"I'll do the same." He says and I leave him my number.

I head on to school and pray it's just Bella being Bella she might have fallen asleep in some awkward place or such. But deep down I knew something was wrong. I get to school and wait for Damon and Elena to question the two of them however Damon never shows to drop her off and Elena is a no show the entire day of school as I found myself wishing every class I had that Bella would walk through the doors and have some funny story to tell me or be embarrassed on what kept her. But she never showed… Caroline seemed to be highly concerned and looked as if she wanted to cry most of the day.

Once school lets out I head back to Charlie's in hopes he heard something but he wasn't there so I head to the station and make my way inside. I overhear him calling some people around town asking if they'd seen his daughter. I grew more and more ill.

I listen for a bit and we both nod to one another knowing neither of us knew anything yet. I make my way back out of the station and head over to Damon's. He answers the door but looks like hell himself.

"What do you want?" He grumbles and pours himself a drink and I can see he's been at this all night.

"Where's Elena?"

"Who knows?!" He snaps.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Got in a bit of a miff and she never came home. But I'm sure her bitchiness will arrive soon."

"What was this miff?"

"Just another Elena episode what else?"

I clear my throat in thought.

"Have you seen Bella?"

He looks to me narrowing his eyes.

"Bella? Now why would I have seen her?"

"Just tell me have you seen her last night or this morning at any given time?"

"Nope."

"When Elena returns I wish to talk to her."

Damon shrugs.  
"Do what you want free world…"

"If you hear anything Damon on Bella or Elena call me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

He slams down the empty glass and plops down on his couch closing his eyes.

I knew this wasn't good Elena's gone along the same time Bella comes up missing? That's where the fear lies. If I find one I'm sure to find the other only I feared the outcome greatly. Even as a vampire my hands begin to shake in thought. I cannot think like that I have to have hope that Bella is ok. That she will come home or enter those school doors tomorrow. Another thought occurred to me and I rush to my house in hopes that maybe she showed up there instead. But I enter my house and her scent's nowhere about.

I make my way about town thinking of everywhere she hangs out at such as the library or the Mystic Grill. Nothing… I'm wracking my brain trying to piece it together where could she be? And where the hell was Elena?

I continue to call Charlie, Caroline, Bonnie and even Damon throughout the day hoping someone's heard something. Nighttime falls and I sit on my couch restless. I go on foot and do my own search only to be disappointed as I find nothing. Once I return home I pour me a drink in thought and another. I look to my cell still no calls. I pour another drink and look to it and then the bottle. I toss the bottle across the room down the glass furious with myself that I'm over here feeling sorry for myself and drinking when she needs me. If she's in trouble what good am I to her FUCKING DRUNK!

I can't sleep and don't have the heart to feed. The worst of scenarios play out in my thoughts.

The next sun rises I go to Charlie's. Charlie shakes his head as he answers the door and it takes all my will not to fucking break down in front of him. Charlie had been drinking I could smell it. He looked like hell and was still in the same clothes as yesterday.

"I'm running a search team tonight if you and Bella's friends wish to join."

I close my eyes as the reality to all this is truly hitting. I nod not able to say anything I'm beyond floored at this point. I'm losing my god damn fucking mind. I get back in my car and break the fuck down.

"Where the hell are you baby?" I say out loud as if waiting for an actual answer.

"WHERE?!" I slam my fist on the stirring wheel.

I speed back over to Damon's. He answers the door and sighs.

"No I've not seen either of them."

I nod but invite myself in.

"Charlie's running a search team."

Damon laughs.

"Charming…"

I shake my head narrowing my eyes and clench my jaw at this.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DAMON! I FUCKING MEAN IT! I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD. I'M NOT!"

And it's then I fully lose control and I leap off the couch slamming my brother against the mantle of the fireplace.

"I CAN'T LOSE HER DAMON! I FUCKING CAN'T! I CAN'T!"

He sighs as if irritated he tosses me back towards the couch.

"Now which one are we referring to dear brother the lovely Elena or Bella?"

"FUCK YOU!"I fire back at him and grab him by the collar.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID JOKES. HOW YOU PRETEND NOT TO CARE OR HAVE ANY REAL FEELINGS. I'M SICK OF IT. I LOVE HER YOU JACKASS! I FUCKING LOVE BELLA SWAN! IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO HER THAT'S IT! I MEAN IT!"

"Mean what now little brother…"  
"I mean I'm done with everything… I'm finally done…"

I shake my head and head towards the front door.

"I've a feeling…" Damon says and I freeze.

"I've a feeling that Elena's not coming back… and for a good reason…"

I grimace at this but nod and head out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19(I do not own anything) **Read and Review…**

**Bellapov**

I wander around the catacombs wondering what this must have been like for Tyler. To be stuck here like a monster. I felt the new energy and strength with in me. I noticed how perfect my body looked. I was starving. But through all this none of it mattered as his face was burned into my mind. I walk around not even truly caring about my surroundings. I see a few spiders here or there even saw a rat but didn't care normally I would have shrieked and jumped back but part of me still wanted to meet the sun. The more I thought of this weekend and how it would be my last the more the sun sounded pretty tempting.

I lay down and bring my knees to my chest. Hours pass though and I've more time to think and become angry. I stand and punch at the wall before me repeatedly until it starts to crackle and I make myself stop out of fear. I can't risk breaking out of her and hurting someone or him seeing me…

I come to my knees and cry because there's nothing else to do. I just lost everything and everyone I love…

Stefanpov

I go about the search team with Charlie and thanked Bonnie and Jeremy for joining. Hours are spent in her search but once again nothing is found. Once the search is done they plan another search amongst other areas of Mystic Falls. Days are spent in search of her and finally her picture is being posted everywhere and she's now on the news.

I close my eyes and toss my remote at my TV shattering the glass on it. I think of one last foolish notion and call around Forks, Washington in hopes to get ahold of this Edward Cullen or his family and see if maybe any of them had heard from her. Had my erotic fixations drove her away or caused her fright or… I sigh irritated with myself at the stupidest of thoughts that I knew deep down weren't true. But I had rather her gone back to this Edward guy then to find out something much more tragic has happened to her.

After a couple hours I finally succeed in a number for Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I phone him and question of her whereabouts he claims to know nothing but has shown great concern. I ask to speak to Edward and he hands over the phone.

"What do you mean she's missing?!"

"It is precisely as I said… Has she phoned you or visited."

"No she has not."

I sigh in thought.

"I'm very concerned on the matter and if you or your family hear of anything please let me know."

"Likewise." I notice the derision in his voice however as he hangs up.

Bellapov

"How are you gathering all these?"

She half smiles I've my ways. I nod and drink from the bag as though it's a mere straw. I think back to the first time she brought me a blood bag to feed from the very night after I was changed. At first it made me nauseas and I was ashamed I could be partaking in such a thing. I knew it was donated human blood that was meant for people in need. Therefore as I drink upon the sweet nectar it taunts me. I clear my throat once I'm done.

"How are things?"

"They've finally stopped the search team."

I nod in thought.

"But your missing pictures are amongst the town and you're still on the news."

I nod swallowing that knot.

"And he?"

"He's broken, lost and not himself."

I grimace.

"He'll be fine."

"Oh come on Bella! What if he isn't fine! What if this is killing him just as much as you!"

"He's Stefan Salvatore…"  
"And what's that mean exactly."

"He'll be fine."

"Ugh I so want to hit you right now!"  
I half laugh shaking my head.

"Just how long do you plan to keep this up Bella it's been two weeks now. You can't keep hiding out from the world and imprisoning yourself."

"I will not go and hurt others or risk my loved ones seeing me this way."

"There are other ways about this Bella! Look at me I'm a vampire and have made it work! I make it work with my mother and my friends and so does Stefan."

"That's you and Stefan, look at Elena, Katherine and Damon! I couldn't possibly!" I say feeling ill at the mere thought.

"The odds are more in my favor to become as they are!"

"You would not Bella."

"And how do you know such a thing."  
"I just do! If you truly wanted to Bella you could and would have broken out of here!"

"This is how things are now. It is my choice not yours Caroline. You do not have to come here if you no longer wish I understand. It isn't fair of me to ask you to do this you have your own life to live."

"You're pissing me off Bella. Of course I want to be here and fair? Hell this is all my fault."

"No it isn't Caroline and we both know that. Elena would have found a way to do this no matter if you and Stefan locked me up in a tower. This was her plan all along hence her pathetic attempts at showing everyone she had changed and such. I didn't fall for it and it pissed her off. Lord knows she couldn't possibly keep up the act much longer."

Caroline's phone rings and I hear Stefan's voice on the other line. I take in a breath and remain perfectly still and quiet as if he was physically there and might see me. Caroline sighs as she answers looking to me.

"Stefan?"

"Hey…"  
"Um hey…"

The sound of his broken voice sends me chills.

"You should know that they make plans for Bella's funeral service next week."

My eyes widen at this and Caroline and I exchange a glance.

"But they don't know anything and there's not been a body found or any such proof!"

"I know… but her father makes plans as we speak. He wishes to give it a few more days but I think he's lost hope."

I hear Stefan clear his throat, Caroline looks to me torturously.

"And how are you taking all this Stefan?"

I roll my eyes at her knowing what she was trying to pull and I close my eyes completely weakened as I hear Stefan break into sobs.  
"I don't know Caroline… I just don't know."

I cover my face losing it myself I'd never heard Stefan and such a state ever.

"Could we talk? Face to face Caroline? Where are you?"

I wince as she looks to me.

"Um… Sure Stefan just name a place and I'll meet you."

"You don't have to do that just tell me where you are and I'll make my way."

I shake my head as if to scold her.

"Look just meet me at the grill."

"The grill huh?"

"Yes Stefan the grill."

She gives me a certain look and before I can blink Caroline pens me to the wall and fucking stakes me to it.

"On second thought Stefan make that the Lockwood catacombs and make it snappy."

She says hanging up.

"BITCH!" I say looking down to see she barely missed my heart.

"Just hang tight you're not going to do this to yourself Bella! You're not going to piss away you're entire life and those that care about you and I sure as hell am not going to your fucking funeral!"

I snap the stake in half and start to force my body forward.

"DAMN IT!" I yell as it hurts like hell and its gross as I can feel the suctioning of it moving inside me.

I come down to my knees and look at the hole in my chest.

"Caroline!" I hiss.

I race past her knowing Stefan would be here soon.

"No Bella you're not going anywhere!" She shoves me about the area.

"Fuck you Caroline I'm not having him see me this way! NEVER I'm sorry but I can't! So you give me no choice I'm leaving and I'm never returning!"

I dash past her as she chases me about the area. I reach out to make my way out and she flings me back by the hair.

"I love you cousin but you will not meet the sun."

"He won't see me like this!" I toss her back and open the area leading out I already feel the sun's heat as I make my way out of the shadows.

The fear courses through me knowing what I'm about to do. But not as big as fear of Stefan seeing me like this.

"BELLA!" I hear her scream but continue to walk I know I'm almost there as I see the cascade of sun about the cemetery now as I'm leaving its shadows.

I grit my teeth as I continue on.

"Bella?"

My heart stops and my body's feeling the heat about it and I shake my head hearing his voice but do not see him. Just one more step should do it…

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA!"  
Is all I hear and I feel myself getting slammed back. I open my eyes and see his baring into me as he's now over me. I shake my head and toss him off me and fly back towards the exit.

"NO!" He appears me before me and shoves me back.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I feel Caroline's hand around my throat as she pens me against the wall. Tears stream down her face!

"You weren't lying! You really were going to kill yourself!" She screams at me and slaps the shit out of me and cries harder.

"FUCK YOU BELLA!" I'd never heard her cuss.

"Bella…" Stefan says in such a way and slowly make his way over but I can't even look at him.

I don't even want to see his reaction. I close my eyes and keep them closed.

"Put her down Caroline."

"I can't Stefan she keeps trying to kill herself!"

"I won't let her. You hear me Bella! I won't let you do this!"

I keep my eyes closed but come to my knees as she releases me.

"You weren't supposed to see me. YOU Weren't!" I cry.

I feel his hand along the back of my neck. He pulls me into his waist.  
"The entire time Caroline?"

I hear her sigh.

"This whole time you were hiding her down here!" His voice rises a bit.

"I didn't know what else to do. As you saw for yourself she'd rather see the sun than to face you."

Stefan drops down to his knees as well and I feel his hand along my chin as he turns my head to face him but I don't dare open my eyes.

"Bella…"

I shake my head.

"Look at me Bella."

"No…"

"Look at me!"

I shake my head again and squeeze my eyes tighter.

"Baby please… I'm begging you just please look at me."

I'd never heard him call me baby before and the way he said it broke my heart. I take in a breath and say a small prayer as I open my eyes. My bottom lip quivers. Stefan nods and places his hands along my face looking me in the eyes. He pulls me into his chest wrapping his arms around me we both breakdown.

"Elena?" I hear him ask Caroline.

She gasps back in her own sobs.

"Unfortunately…" She says softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Stefanpov

"Shh…" I say as I rock her.

Caroline wipes her eyes and sits next to us pulling her knees to her chest. Meanwhile, I feel as though I'm paralyzed. I don't even know what to say or do. All I know is I didn't want to let her go. I can't get the image out of my head as I saw the sun beginning to fry her. Even through seeing what I was I was lost and confused. My only instinct screamed get her out of the sun.

I have failed her. I was to protect her. I did not. I close my eyes I'll never forgive myself for this.

I lay Bella down and lay beside her looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry… " I say knowing that's not even near enough.

I wipe my face with my palms and bring her closer to me. I take in a breath.

"Tell me what happened…"

Bella raises up to her feet and leans against the wall. She looks to the ground and puts her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"It's my fault Stefan."

"Shut up Caroline. I'm fucking tired of you saying that." Bella snaps.

Caroline looks to me shaking her head as if not believing Bella's words.

"Caroline called me she asked me to meet her here. She wanted to confront me about telling you her secret. Apparently you went against my wishes and confronted Caroline anyway."

"Hold on now it wasn't like that…" I defend I even expressed that to Caroline when I was there so now I'm the one cutting Caroline a dirty look.

"It's whatever… Long story short Elena showed up to console me so to speak. Only it ended in a nice few choice of words. Her forcing me to drink from her wrist and she killed me. That pretty much sums it all up."

"What did she say to you!? I mean what was her reason for this decision."

Bella laughs.

"I guess we'll see soon enough won't we?" Bella says looking directly at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm tired. I'm fucking hungry yet again and I'm not in the mood to discuss something that can't be fixed anyhow. It is what it is."

"I'll be right back." Caroline says and I nod knowing she was getting Bella some sort of blood supply.

"I was afraid you were dead."  
"You'd be right Stefan."

"Dead as in I'd never see you again."

She nods.

"Why didn't you want me to know about this? For two damn weeks Bella I was freaking out! I was thinking of all the worst things possible I thought I was never to see you again! For two weeks you couldn't tell me?"

She doesn't answer just shakes her head. Caroline waves me over at the entrance. I nod and make my way over. She motions for me to come on out and she tells me exactly why Bella didn't want me to know. She also tells me that's why Bella was offing herself in the sun. I felt weak as Caroline explains everything Bella had said. I nod and make my way back inside before Bella overhears us. We've to be careful not to set her off she'll be very temperamental, emotional, thirsty along with all else that just comes from being a vampire.

So she didn't think I would love her and she fears she'll become like my ex's. I sigh in thought and narrow my eyes her way as Caroline tosses her a blood bag. Bella just holds it in her hand staring at it then back to me. I sit beside her and take the bag and open it handing it back to her. I put my arm around her as she drinks but her tears fall yet again.

I look to Caroline.

"We're going to need Bonnie."

She nods getting my drift.

"I'll gather her."

"Caroline you make sure this doesn't get out for now. Not until Bella and I can figure this all out and come to a decision."

She nods and heads out.

"We're going to get through this together I'm not leaving your side understand. I'm going to take care of you and teach you everything you need to know. In the meantime you're going to stay with me and we keep you off the grid until we know you're hunger is in control and we will go from there."

"What about Charlie?"

I close my eyes choosing my words carefully.

"He's better protected in the meantime if you stay away from him. He needs to continue to think something's happened."

"So my funeral…"

"It will have to go on without you."

She nods bringing her knees to her chest and placing down the now empty blood bag.

"Do you need some more?"

She shakes her head.

"Do not deprive yourself because of fear of what I will think. We're in the same boat now Bella."

I move her hair from her face and really take the time to look her over. She was easily the most beautiful vampire I'd never seen and I desperately wanted to say something. But was afraid it was too soon. Her poor mind and heart has to be going ninety to nothing. I think about what Caroline said on how she'd rather die than for me to look upon her as though she were Elena or Katherine. But she's already proved she's not just this alone… how she's handling this she's grounding herself to keep from hurting others. She hid herself out of shame from me, which kills me. I never ever meant for her to feel that way.

I can't control myself any longer. The more I think of how I thought I lost her forever and damn near did and to learn of all this. I grab her and pull her towards me. My lips lock with hers. She tries to pull away from me at first but I pen her down and continue. My hands lock her wrist on to the ground as I come back up. I look into her eyes.

"I'm still just as in love with you and nothing's changing that do you understand me?! Nothing! I'm not going anywhere you're not scaring me off that easily if anything now I just take this as a challenge who knows baby maybe were meant to be mated for life." I wink.

She nods but I notice that hint of a smile forming on her lips proving to me there is hope.

"You're not her! Do you understand that?! You're Bella Swan! Not Elena or Katherine but Bella. I believe in you. You can do this and you will. And I'm right along for the ride at whatever we may face. You're not alone and you will not go through any of this alone."

I raise back up and offer her a hand. I nudge her playfully even though at the moment I know there is nothing lighthearted about this situation but I had to try.

"So do you still love me?" I say with a shrug.

"Maybe…" She says with that playful smile but the hint of sadness glistening in her eyes.

I softly chuckle "That's my girl" but wanted to break down again to be honest. Bella didn't fucking deserve any of this what Elena did we can't take back. She just served Bella a life sentence and it might have been she might not have wanted. I know she mentioned she did with Edward but things were different now and honestly I wasn't Edward. I was much darker by far…Things might have been different for her with us together and after he ripped out her heart she might have had a change in mind on how she felt on being one of us. That's another thing too and I never ever dreamed I'd say this or even think it but I wanted to kill Elena Gilbert at this point history or not I wouldn't even bat a fucking eye the bitch has gone too far and she messed with the wrong vampire. To me she is Katherine just another thorn in my side and I'd be happy if I never saw either of them again.

I hear Caroline and Bonnie making their way inside. Bonnie sighs once she sees Bella.

"You're kidding me…"

I shake my head.

"Bonnie please just help her."

"How do I know she won't become like Elena or how Caroline first was …"

Bella gets a concerned look on her face looking to Caroline. Caroline sighs.

"SHE WON'T! JUST DO IT!"

Bonnie cuts me a look and I go down in pain. Damn it I hate when she does that.

"NO! Bella!" Caroline slams her back.

Bonnie sighs and the pain stops.

"What did you do that for?!" Bella snaps.

"Don't you ever do whatever it is you did to him again!"

Bonnie shrugs looking irritated.

"I'm not doing anything until you test her around humans! If she kills anyone that's it she's on her own! I'm not taking anymore chances and she needs to know it's the same thing I can take the spell off whatever ring she's wearing I have control over it! Just as Caroline's!"

Bella looks to me like she's about to freak out.

"What is she talking about?!"

I flash her my ring as a reminder.

"It's a spell so you can go out in the sun only you already know the story to mine. Bonnie however would do as she did for Caroline."

"Touché then how do I know you won't take the spell off it the moment I piss you off!"

"Easy Bella." I knew Bonnie's temper if Bella pushed her too far she wouldn't do it period."

"How did she end up like this anyhow! Did you turn her Stefan?!"

"Of course not!"

"Your precious bff did!" Bella snaps again pacing the room.

"Elena?" Bonnie says only softly now and a look of shock about her.

"That's right!" Bella throws her hands in the air and her eyes are going black.

I sigh and toss her another bag.

"I don't want that I don't want this! This is ridiculous."

"Well she certainly sounds like Elena!"

Bella shoots Bonnie a look and flies after her Caroline and I shove her against the wall holding her back.

"You best watch your mouth bitch!"

"Bella…" I remind softly.

"Keep your temper in check."

"If she wants the sun ring she's going to have to prove to me she's not like the others and isn't going to harm any innocent people."

"I won't but I don't want your damn ring just forget it! I'll avoid the sun! I don't need a ring in which someone else controls whether I live or die! Especially someone who's best friend KILLED ME!"

"I do not approve of what Elena did."

Bella shakes her head and lays down on the ground.

"You can leave now Bonnie your services will not be needed after all."

"As you wish then." Bonnie says and goes to leave.

"Bonnie please don't listen to her she's just emotional think about everything she's going through you have to understand please." Caroline pleads.

"She said so herself she doesn't want it."

"And I stand by my word. Good day Bonnie."

"Bella please…" I say looking to her.

"I'll be fine Stefan. I don't like the idea of someone having that much control over me."

Damn it yet I understood at the same time but thought she was being pretty stubborn myself.

I take off my ring and make my way over as her eyes are closed and she's leaning back. She jumps up as I'm placing it on her finger.

"HELL NO!" She yells at me.

"It's until we find you another way of protection."  
She takes it off and tosses it back over.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Why not!"

"Because you need it."

"You're going to need something and in the meantime you will wear this fucking ring!" I've never truly cussed at Bella before but wanted to get my point across she's already died once on my watch well never again! Vampire or not I try to have some manners around women especially this one.

"Where it or I'll toss it somewhere where neither of us can ever find it again!"

"Bite me!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"OK when you two lovebirds are done flirting we need to be thinking about how to get little ms. sunshine out of here."

"We've no choice the sun will be down soon. She'll be staying with me."

"You got black curtains and foil for that new bright home of yours Stefan?"

"No but it can be arranged and will."

Once the sun goes down we lead Bella out of the catacombs and the both of us hold her hands as we make our way through the cemetery to my car. I knew we needed to get her around humans but tonight I wanted her to relax much as possible. Let her take a shower or bath. Get some rest try to feel normal as possible again. I just knew I was going to have to be very careful in making sure no one saw her or recognized her and that she didn't escape on me and raise havoc about the town.

I get her home and the first thing I work on is sun proofing my entire house. I look to Bella alarmed as there's a knock on the door. I motion with my hand for her to hide but picked up his scent and sigh. "It's Damon…"

She rolls her eyes and leans against my kitchen counter un-amused. I open the door and Damon goes to say something but rears back as he looks to Bella.

"I thought you were missing…" He says narrowing his eyes.

He sniffs the air.

"Something's off about you isn't it?"

She sighs and flips him off as she heads to my bathroom and slams the door.

"Peachy little thing isn't she and vampire now at that? What made you decide that to take that route?"

"I didn't! The precious love of your life did."

Damon closes his eyes sighing and leans against the doorway.

"Are going to invite me in?"

"Nope."

"Not very hospitable dear brother."

I shrug.

"So Elena has officially gone off the deep end."

"Yep and just so you know I won't have a problem staking her."

He smiles and crosses his arms.

"We shall see. Quite a minx you got there now I must say, very delicious looking vampire."

"Yes she is but this is one girl who's pants you'll never be able to get into or who's affection you'll win. I can assure you that."

He laughs.

"I do like a challenge."

I roll my eyes.

"Hope you like disappointment too."

I hear the shower start up and I glance back over at Damon.

"No one's to know of this you understand it could put her father's life as well as Bella at risk. As far as everyone else is concerned Bella's dead until we figure that road out."

He shrugs.

"Not really a social creature anyhow."

"If you didn't know about Bella why'd you come by?"

He raises a brow and twirls his ring about but looks to my finger.

"Where's your ring?"

"Bella."

He sighs.

"Not smart…"

"Just tell me what's going on."

"Just thought you might be interested to know that Elena Gilbert has been spotted being seen with Katherine Petrova."

"By?"

"What can I say I got bored…" He winks.

"What the hell?"

"That's what I'd like to know…"

"Was this a happy occasion, doppelganger lady love or biggest bitch contest?"

Damon laughs and looks surprised by my comment.

"I think I like the new Stefan Salvatore. Suites you better…" He smirks.

"I must admit this girl as certainly sparked something within you. Something I'd not seen in quite some time."

I shrug and look to the bathroom.

"She's going to need all the support she can get."

"I could assist in some areas where my expertise might be needed."

"Hm, goodnight Damon." I say and slam the door shut locking it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just how weird it was to have to be personally invited into my boyfriend's house last night."

"Well now that you've been invited you can come and go as you please. That is why it's very important you never ever invite someone in that there's even a twinge that you may not be able to trust them."

"So you trust me huh?"

He smirks.

"Maybe or it could just be that I'm centuries older and could take you down if I truly wanted."

I half smile but twirl the locket my father got me for my birthday in my hand. I open it and look to the picture.

"Is that baby Bella I see?" He peers over.

"Yep and my mom and dad."

"So what's with your mom you don't talk about her much?"

"We don't have a lot to do with each other. She's rather moved on with her life so my father and I moved on as well."

"Sorry to hear that."

I nod.

"Guess none of that really matters now."

"It's not over yet Bella Caroline figured it out so can you. I'm working on that. Charlie will be back in your life we just have to take all precautions, that and a very good fabricated story as to why you've been gone for so long."

"So we really do have to go on with my father suffering through a funeral?"

"Fraid so there's no way we can prepare you within just a couple days for public. I doubt you want your father becoming your meal." I wince in thought.

"I bet he's beside himself."

Stefan puts his arm around me.

"He'll be ok and this isn't permanent."

He then looks to be in thought and turns to me.

"Think you're ready to feed from something other than blood bags tonight?"

"You mean like how you feed?"

He nods.

Fear coursed through me.

"You mean leave the house and feed from either animals or compel someone?"

"Let's start off with animals first such as deer or something. See how that works then we'll discuss feeding from humans. That's more complex and something you and I won't make a habit of. I will have to teach you how to compel someone as well to where there are no loopholes. We never kill when we feed Bella and if we feed from a human we feed from those that are corrupt first so to speak unless we have no other option. Only in the most desperate of occasions do we ever feed from an innocent. That was what I meant the other day when I said depends."

"You won't let me hurt anyone."

"No Bella I promise you I won't just remember if I get harsh or demanding with you I'm not trying to be a jerk but you're vampire now. I have to get my point across and make sure you know how things are done and safely. You maybe vampire now but you could still die it's just harder to take you down now."

"I understand I want you to do what you need Stefan."

He leans over kissing me.

"Stefan?"

"Yes baby…"

Hell even as a vampire that still gets me…

"Do I smell different to you?"

He laughs.  
"What?!"

"You know what I mean like am I… Well… less desirable?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Are you asking me if I still want to eat you Bella?"

I shrug. He smiles and pulls me into him he breathes me in.

"You still smell like Bella but it's more of a smell of pure lust rather than me wanting to devour you to the last drop. You're very, very desirable silly vampire."

Stefan raises off the couch and offers me a hand. Before we head out the door he grabs me from around the waist and kisses me. His body pressed up against mine. He half growls.

"We better go or I'll have you in that bed. We have a few hours before the sun is up."

I grimace in thought and look to the ring on my finger.

"Stefan…"

"Don't… Let's go Bella."

I sigh as he drags me out the door.

He turns to me before we head out.

"I know this is hard and confusing. This might even be the wrong timing but it's been eating at me."

He places a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I must say Bella you're the most beautiful vampire I've ever laid eyes on."

I feel that old human blush.

"You've been around for centuries Stefan…" I hint not seeing how that's possible especially when I think of the doppelgangers ugh…

"Exactly centuries and I just now found you."

I bite my lower lip and nod wiping a few tears away.

"You're still Bella. I want you to always keep that in mind. Vampire or not you are Isabella Swan and no one can take that away from you."

He kisses my forehead and takes my hand as he leads me into the woods.

"You ready?"

* * *

Stefanpov

I leap up with her in one of the trees.

"Always pay attention to your surroundings. You've to be careful to never be seen feeding from animals or humans. Your senses are extremely heightened use them." I put my hands to her waist and whisper. "Close your eyes and listen don't focus on any other senses at the moment just listen and tell me what you hear." I watch her reaction as she does this. "You will hear things you never could as a human things even at a great distance. The more you tune into it the better you can make out. Now I want you to ignore all you hear and listen to see if you can hear your prey. The sound of blood pumping like a pulsating sound. Do you hear it Bella?"

She nods.

"Good now focus on the heat signature it's giving off. "She gasps out in hunger letting me know she's keyed in on it.

"Wait…" I say as she starts to head that way.

"You've to use one more sense. You need to focus on this sense make sure you know whether it is animal or man before you hunt it down…"

"How will I know?"

"Trust me you will. You will be able to detect the difference between things such as dander, soaps, perfume things of that nature."

"Tell me now before you see it what is it you smell?"

She wrinkles her nose and I can no longer suppress my laughter.

"You ass…" She covers her mouth and nose.

I leap down with her and take her to her so called prey.

"I so want to kill you."  
She says as the skunk walks by.

"Ah, but I'm already dead."

"I can always snap your neck Stefan."

"Play nice Bella."

"You first."

I grow serious for a moment and look her in the eyes holding both her hands.

"See you're still you… do you understand that? This right here… this is how we were Bella nothing's changed other than your diet and some other unfortunate things that we will find a way to work around. You're still my girl only you're my vampire as well now."

She closes her eyes and nods.

"I love you and you're doing great. You need to have more faith in yourself."

She starts to tear up and I pull her into my chest.

"I love you too Stefan."

All Elena's going to prove is what an idiot she is. If anything she only made mine and Bella's bond stronger. Hell she just handed me my life time partner all Bella was missing was the big red bow. I just hate how it had to come about. But she will have her life back at least to the best I can give her. Such as Charlie and her friends, prom, graduation I will give her that no matter how I have to go about it.

After a while I sense a few deer nearby and l show her how I go about the hunt first so she can learn. Last thing she'd want is to make the animal suffer more than it should. She wants to be quick and precise. After I've shown her I take her further ahead to another group and let her have a go at it. I find myself highly impressed as she perfects the kill and even bits down on the neck artery right to feed. Yet it was odd because there was also a sense of pride about teaching her all this. I force the memories and fears of my past away and focus solely on her and what she needs.

Once she's done she makes her way over.

"Well?"

"It's different that's for sure."

I grin.

"Good or bad?"

"Not really either but it's not as rich as the human blood from the blood bags. It taste a little funny but nothing I can't handle."  
"Glad to hear that. We only feed from humans when we feel ourselves becoming weakened. I had to learn the hard way. I don't like feeding from them period Bella but I've to be honest with you. If we do not feed from them occasionally it can render us and if ever caught off guard by another vampire or something else it's a tough battle to win. Trust me you do not want to be caught in that situation. I know how it sounds and I'm sorry. I know this will be the hardest part for you. We are alike in a lot of ways and I guarantee you this is one of them. This is one of my biggest issues with being a vampire I do not like causing harm to others. That is why we will always compel send them to a happy frame of mind when we are done. You have to discipline yourself and listen to their heart rate and what their body is telling you. You must or you could kill them. That Bella is something that's very hard to overcome when you do. I've been there I have killed and I still haven't forgiven myself for the lives I've taken. I do not wish to alarm or cause you fright but you must know everything. It wouldn't be right of me to hold anything back. You must know all the consequences of your actions. For the first few times of us doing this you will only feed alongside of me. I never want to see you feeding from a human without me by your side do you understand? Not until I give you the go ahead and that'll be when I know you will never take a life that you have this bloodlust under control."

She nods but I see the fear written all over her. I take her hand and kiss it.

"You can do this. I won't let you harm or kill anyone. When you compel them they do not feel it the way they would if you hadn't and they forget directly after. First we test your reaction to humans then we go from there. You must listen to whatever I say and do whatever I tell you this is very important."

I start to head towards town and she grabs my hand pulling me back softly.

"Stefan…"

"You can do this you'll be ok."

"But I'm scared Stefan."  
"I know baby but I promise I'm right by you and I'm not going anywhere."

She clings on to me as if death itself was following us. I felt horrible on the situation and even second guessed myself wondering if I was doing the right thing. Is teaching Bella to compel and feed from humans the right thing? Should I only have her work with animals? But I also know she needs her strength especially if Elena returns I need Bella to be at her fullest in strength I can't leave her defenseless not like I had. I must do everything in my power to teach Bella how to survive. She will have to learn to feed, compel, fight and learn every damn trick in the book on how to deal with humans and every other supernatural creature out there. I look to her and know my job is far from over and I won't give up or stop until I know she's powerful enough she could even kill me yet moral enough that she doesn't become corrupted too much by this lifestyle. Now even I know there will be a bit of darkness within her now nothing can change that. That's just a vampire even Caroline has learned and she's one of the nicest vampires I've ever met. But even she has a dark side and even she has taken a life. We are temperamental especially if pushed too far. But when I think about Bella to be honest I think she needs this hint of darkness. She was almost too wholesome as a human and though I loved that I also feared greatly it would get her killed.

We make our way into town and the scent hits. I make sure we stay in the outskirts of the woods and watch from a safe distance. Her eyes go black with thirst and she buries herself into my arm.

"It's ok that's natural you will do that as you know with lust as well." I kiss her forehead and wait for a nearby human but also pay attention to see what sort of character they seem to be. Now sometimes you can't really detect and that's another "Depends" situation where you don't have much choice.

I zero in on a guy coming out from a nearby bar he's groping some girls rear and saying some ungentlemanly like things. Bella looks to me and I nod.

"Stay here… I mean it baby…"

She nods but still looks frightened out of her mind. I wait till there are no witnesses and the drunk idiot drops his keys. I compel him to follow me and lead him back to Bella. I rather use the man as a teaching puppet for Bella. She will learn to compel and feed from this human tonight. She will send him back out with no memory of what took place.

I start of by whispering in her ear telling her what to say and how to focus and look into his eyes. Shamefully I tell her at times in certain situations it helps to come off as a bit flirty. She cuts me a look and I caress her cheek.

"I'm just being honest Bella. You must do whatever it takes to make them comfortable and give them that feeling of security that they aren't going to be harmed." I whisper.

"Now you repeat what I say and don't ever break contact from his eyes."

She nods as I continue to whisper.

"Smile Bella, give him your best smile. Tell him no harm will come to him. Gently caress his cheek but do not blink look straight ahead. You will see it in his eyes when it's working such as now. See how the difference?" She nods.

"Ok you will feed and you will do as I told you Bella you will listen to what his body is telling you and know when to stop."

I cross my arms and watch curiously as she goes to do this she almost has it but turns away without finishing the job and the compelling has been broken.

"Bella…" I warn.

I hurriedly grab him before he fully comes too. I cover his mouth and re-compel him which is something I hate doing especially considering this man has now been compelled three times. That is not good for a human not that much in a row. "You're drunk you will call a cab to take you home. You will get there safely and you will go to bed and get plenty of rest. You will remember nothing of this. Now go." I hiss and he walks on and takes his cell from his pocket calling a cab.

I turn back to Bella about to snap at her about why she did that. But she's bawling.

"I'm sorry Stefan I tried I really did."  
I wanted to be mad. I wanted to tell her just how bad this situation could have been! However I scope her up knowing the sun will be out soon. She wraps her arms around my neck losing it. I get us home. She continues to cry into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Stefan I don't know what came over me. I screwed up I know I did."

I continue to hold her and it's then it truly dawns on me. Bella was full on with her thirst her eyes were even black. She literally had the self-control not to feed from him she was too concerned with what she was doing on a moral basis that she'd forgotten all about her own wants or needs. I swallow back in thought and lift her chin.

"Actually Bella I think you just proved that you'll never harm anyone. I don't understand it. Your first time around a human and I saw the thirst and bloodlust in your eyes but you dropped the compel and turned away. I've never seen anyone do that in my entire existence. I don't understand how you did it."

"But you said I had to feed from humans to stay strong Stefan."

"And we'll get there it's just going to take you a bit more time and even if you just can't ever get it down I will find a way to get you some blood bags such as Caroline. I told you together Bella I'll do whatever I can to help."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (I do not own anything)** Chapter 23 will be the funeral and full of other surprises ;) I will try to have it post sometime today… Please remember to read and review as well thank you!**

Bellapov

"Stefan are you certain this is your only option?"

He sighs gripping the stirring wheel.

"It's the best I could come up with. I cannot leave you alone and all your friends and family are attending the funeral. You know I have to go or it only looks suspicious as everyone knew we were dating and close. I'm sorry Bella but I will come and get you as soon as I can."

I roll my eyes as we arrive at Damon's it is the night before the funeral and Stefan made arrangements for us to stay with Damon until the sun came up and the funeral took place. Stefan would wear the ring until he returned as the funeral would take place whilst the sun was out naturally, thus causing Stefan to be rather moody and edgy today. He didn't like the idea of me not wearing anything for protection. I'm sure it only made matters worse that he had to entrust his brother to watch after me tomorrow. Ugh I felt like a child that Stefan had to find a babysitter for.

It didn't help matters I'm sure that I was rather acting like a child about the whole ordeal. I couldn't stand Damon and to think of being stuck in a house with him one on one where I can't leave without becoming ashes rather ticked me off and made me feel like throwing a fit as though I was merely a toddler. That and well… something else had been bothering me. But I was afraid of embarrassing myself or being proved right on my fear. I'd been technically living with Stefan for a few days now. The last couple of days once I had been coming down from everything it seems as though he's hardly touched me in comparison to before.

Hell we were always making out or finding every inkling for time to have sex. Since I've become a vampire we've not had sex he kisses me and holds me but not as much and we don't cuddle like we were. I was sad that maybe this was just a vampire thing now. I was too scarred to bring up the subject out of fear of him finally admitting that those feelings are somewhat different now because I'm no longer human. I know he said I was still very desirable… I don't know it just made all this much worse it was bad enough I didn't have normalcy in anything and the one I turn to most for it is Stefan. But it just seemed like he didn't want me lately or something I don't know but it scared the shit out of me.

Considering everything I suppose I shouldn't even be thinking about sex or anything along those lines. But that couldn't be further from the truth for me because it was a way of release and a way of feeling somewhat normal and at this point if anything I wanted to be as close to Stefan as possible I craved any sort of attention he'd give me. He was all I had besides Caroline at the moment. Now Stefan was taking great care of me he still said he loved me and such things but he was more focused on training me about every small detail that he had a different mode about him lately. Lately, he felt more like a vampire drill sergeant than my boyfriend. I understood why and knew it needed to be done so I could learn but there was still a girl in me somewhere that yearn for the Stefan that was my boyfriend and couldn't keep his hands off me.

He opens my door for me and pecks me on the lips before we start to head towards Damon's door. Desperation calls to me I wanted to fucking feel human again damn it and I didn't want just some fucking peck on the lips this was Stefan Salvatore not a nun! I was getting angrier by the day with him and I knew it wasn't all his fault but I couldn't control what was building up in me. I wanted him to want me damn it to practically ravish me but he was becoming too reserved.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt as he goes to walk away from me.

"What the hell was that?!"

He cocks a brow as if totally lost.

"What?"

"That kiss!"

He narrows his eyes.

"You don't want me kissing you?"

I sigh and let go of his collar.

"Just forget it."

"Um no what the hell is going on in that head of yours Bella?"

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" I hiss and start towards the house.

He appears before me before I can get to the door.

"Bella I want to know what's going on and I want to know now?! Why did you not want me kissing you!?"

"You think that's what this is about?!"

"Well you're certainly not telling me now are you? You're so fickle sometimes I swear!"

"I'm fickle?"  
He raises a brow again.

"What in the hell is going on?!"

As he says this Damon opens the door and naturally is all smiles about our little dilemma.

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"Shut up!" Stefan and I both chorus.

I don't think and go to step into the house and can't. I roll my eyes and look to Damon. He smirks.

"Is there a problem?"

Stefan sighs.

"Don't be a dick invite her in."

"Hmmm but I still haven't been invited into the new place so why should I invite her in?"

"Damon come on we don't have time for your games!"

"Invite me in your house and I'll invite her into mine."  
I sigh and turn back towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Stefan calls back.

"Home."

Damon starts laughing.

"Oh I was just having a bit of fun at your expense. Isabella Swan would you please come into my lovely home?"

I turn to see both brothers staring me down as if waiting for me to do a trick.

"Whatever…" I mutter and head inside.

"Drink?"

Damon offers as we come inside. I ignore Stefan's accusing and questionable stares.

"I take it she's going through her newbie bitch phase?"

"There's only one bitch in this room and they're currently pouring the drinks."

"Nicely played." He toast to me and takes a sip then hands me and Stefan each a glass.

I down mine right away wanting any way of ease about all this. I was thankful vampires could still get drunk. I walk up to the bar and pour another one. I don't even look to the brothers I just stare off to the painting they've hung above the bar whilst downing the contents. I place the glass back down but wanted to throw it across the room and scream out irrationally. But instead I grip the rim of the glass in my hand. Pour one more round and head off up the stairs with it.

"Where you off to princess?" Damon smarts.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snip and make my way to Stefan's old room with the connected bathroom.

I slip off my shoes at the foot of the bed and head into the bathroom. This felt way weird but I had to remember this was Stefan's home actually too as they were both on the names of ownership. Still part of me was uncomfortable in the sense of Elena… ugh and of course Damon no doubt. It wasn't just the fact that she'd been living here it is also the idea that she had probably fucked both brother's at some point in time in this house and probably in every room of this house. I run a bath and down the shot in thought as my stomach churned at the idea of sleeping in a bed that she and Stefan possibly shared at one point. Another silly notion comes to mind but I find myself smiling about it. I never knew until being turned myself that vampires did indeed sleep. You can tire out just as though a human only it's not as needed. As I sink into the tub is when I think of this the warm water and rose petal milky bath soak filled my senses. I close my eyes not knowing just how tired I truly was.

* * *

Stefanpov

"Well I must say dear brother vampirism does her wonders, especially in the attitude department."

I sigh looking towards the stairs.

"She won't talk to me about what she's going through she's just rather shut down on me the last couple of days. I'm trying to give her, her space so to speak so she can work things out I know she's got a lot on her plate I don't want to add to her stress."

"Well you've obviously done something wrong. She's pissed and that's the first I've ever seen of her reacting to you that way." He smirks with a hint of laughter.

"Hell brother she won't even look at you. Thus might make the challenge even easier for me." He hints and I roll my eyes not even entertaining him with a comment in return.

I hear the bathwater going in my old room.

"So how's she doing you know besides all the drama part?"

"Great so far actually I've been rather blown away at how quick she's picking most of these things up. It's almost as if it's second nature to her."

"Interesting."

"There's one slight issue I'm working on her with in fact I'm going to be trying again tomorrow night see if I can get her to work on it."  
"And what might that be?"

"Compelling and then feeding after."  
Damon sighs.

"You've done it again haven't you? Teaching that poor girl to feed from animals? Don't you realize?"

"Shut up Damon of course I already fucking know that you idiot. I can't just toss her out there and say here baby buffet…"

He grins.

"What?!"

"I do believe I've never heard you call a woman you were with baby before. Rather charming and very modern of you Stefan."

I shrug and down my drink I get up to pour another and hear the bathroom water stop running.

Damon smiles as he hears this as well.

"Perhaps I shall see if she needs a towel? She is my guest after all."

"You'll do no such thing knock it off Damon."

"So let me get this straight you're actually and willingly teaching Bella to compel and feed from humans?"

I nod keeping a firm grip on my glass in thought.

"This sure doesn't sound like my brother. What has changed so much within you that you're now going against your own morals?"

"It's not so much about morals now is it Damon? It's about survival and she will survive. That's what this is about. I do not wish her to learn as I did. I know she will need to consume human blood from time to time as I do."

"And how does little Ms. Humanitarian feel about this and how is she taking it?"

"Not well…"

He laughs.

"I figured this much. Do tell me what happened I shall love this story I'm quite sure."

"It's not really all that much of a story. I compelled some drunk ass from a bar and brought him to her, with the intentions to have her learn to compel and feed. She started off great with the compelling only didn't finish once it came near time to feed. She broke contact and stopped talking to him altogether. I saw his eyes shifting back and knew she'd broken the charm. I had to quickly react before things went from bad to worse."

Damon laughs again.

"Perhaps this is where I'm needed?"

"You'll do no such things. Bella is only to feed from humans alongside of me! I will not have you corrupting her in any such ways! In fact all you're to do Damon is protect her do not let her leave this house tomorrow. I've some blood bags already prepared for when I'm gone there is enough to get her by. I do not want her leaving this house for anything Damon it's too dangerous. You do not need to take anything else amongst your own hands! She's my responsibility therefore I will teach her in my ways."

"You're becoming quite demanding. I'm not sure I like that. Aren't I the older and perhaps even wiser brother?"

"Older maybe…" I smirk.

"Hmmm… I do believe you're rubbing off on her."

He looks to the staircase.

"Or perhaps it is the other way around?"

"I just want you to actually listen to me Damon just this once if even. I do not want you taking anything amongst your own hands when dealing with Bella. She is only here for protection nothing else. She needs your guidance in nothing else when it comes to vampiric ways."

"What about things of other guidance." He hints.

I sigh.

"Try all you want Damon it's your funeral…" I knew my girls temper when it came to Damon and how she'd probably react if he even so much as laid a sensual hand on her.

"Funny I thought it was Bella Swan's funeral…" He curt in return.

For the first time in any relationship I've had I do not concern myself with Bella ever having those sorts of feelings for my brother. I'd a peace of mind about knowing if I ever left the two of them stranded on island somewhere together for months on end nothing would ever happen because Damon gets under her skin like no other.

"I'm greatly curious…"  
"On?"

"The matter of sex with this one as a vampire…"

I narrow my eyes in thought and it occurs to me that we've not had sex since she's turned.

I clear my throat looking to the stairs once more.  
"Well?"

"We've yet to take that step…"

He laughs a good hard laugh.

"You're joking!"

"We've been busy with other things such as her personal issues she's dealing with and her learning of our ways."

"I do believe I know what the issue is now." He continues to smile.

"What issue?"

"Tell me brother can you remember what it was like during the first few years of you turning? What were the only things you truly thought about especially after we lost our humanity and everything else that came with being a human?"

I raise a brow as he continues and for once in a long time Damon actually truly opens my eyes to something and I felt like shit…  
"What is the one true thing a vampire hankers besides blood especially in our first few years of starting out? That one aching thing that even being a vampire can't change and when you're turned you find yourself often craving it more so after because you deem to be close as you can to those human wants, desires and needs. We do not wish to be alone as why you and I have risen and fallen many times. The one reason you and I both get in a heap of trouble because we can never seem to go without…"

I close my eyes and lean over realizing what I'd truly done now. For once in all its rarity Damon was right…

"Damn…" I mutter.

"Figured it out did ya?"

It wasn't on purpose by no means. Hell I just look at Bella and she gets me hard do to speak just as much so or more even as she's become one of us. I become so focused on not hurting her and everything else. I was also trying to respect her in the sense of the fact I knew she was depressed about having her human life and ways ripped away from her. I wanted to let her take her time and give her space by no means did I mean to make her feel unwanted and as Damon pointed it out to me it all made sense now. That was why she was mad about the kiss. It wasn't because I kissed her it was because she wanted something more passionate and all I did gave her a pathetic peck. Idiot… I was so mad at myself. I shake my head on all this and head up the stairs where I make my way to the bathroom she left the door unlocked so I come on in and see she's fallen asleep in the tub.

I admire her beauty taking it all in she's so alluring it's unreal. I quietly unplug the bath and scope her up gently so not to wake her. I lay her down in my old bed and dry her off best I could before I cover her up. I wanted her so fucking bad but knew she needed her sleep. I slip off my own clothing as well and shut and lock my door. I slide into the covers with her wondering if I'd survive the hard on I was dealing. Both of us had gone without for days now and it was highly unusual for me not to think about sex when I look at Bella but even though some sexual thoughts entered my mind lately I was more concerned about her survival and what Elena had done to her. So I was just now beginning to feel how truly backed up I was. I knew if I was this severely then she was even more so if it was already affecting her to an emotional state. This also further proved that Bella and I needed to discuss things more. I'd not a clue she was going through this. I mean I knew what I wanted but was depriving myself out of respect I'd not realized she was having the same desires. This is something we must discuss I want her to feel comfortable with me and that was another thing that rather bothered me to be honest. If she was so pent up why she didn't just throw herself at me hell take over I sure would never ever say no. I smirk at the thought but then I remembered something else and had my answer already.

_"It was honestly embarrassing how much I threw myself at him_…"I remembered her saying about her ex. I sigh as I hold her closer to me. She was afraid of being turned down. In fact I noticed she's never really been the one to make a forward move when it comes to sex sure she's very affectionate but she's yet to have the reigns of just taking it when she wants. I knew it was all because of that prick. He'd scarred her so much so that she's even afraid to come on to me. Damn Bella… I think and kiss the back of her head.

I had planned to make it up to her as the morning came but things just tended to get worse. I rub myself against her and start to play with her downstairs some stirring her awake. I was so pent up I had to keep from releasing with just this alone. I place my hands along her breast and groan out. I go to roll over her and she looks around the room and flies out of the bed. I narrow my eyes completely confused.

"What's wrong?" I try to say softly but was rather agitated.

"You finally come on to me and you do it in the same bed you shared with Elena?!"

I close my eyes and raise up. What have I done now? Man..

She shakes her head and heads to the bathroom slamming the door. Ugh I fly back on the bed my head hitting the pillow. I hear her crying in the bathroom. Damn how much of this is going to continue? But honestly she was right to be pissed. I'd be pissed too I just wasn't thinking about it. I don't think about Elena not anymore so the thought never occurred to me that she would find offense in this.

I tried my best to be patient with all this as well. She's going to cry, she's going to get mad, she's going to be unsure of herself and very insecure this is only natural it just comes with this. That's the thing about rumors on vampires about how we obviously have no feelings we don't cry we don't care about things that we're highly unemotional creatures that only care about seduction and bloodlust. That couldn't be further from the truth if anything at times I swear I am far more emotional as a vampire than I ever was as a human. I think on these things as I enter the bathroom and she's washing her face off in the sink reaching for a towel to dry it off with. I hand her the towel and she dries off.

I place my arm around her waist. I look to her in the mirror.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about that. Truth is because I don't think about her anymore. I understand I'd have been very upset too Bella if it had been the other way around." As I say this I kiss along her shoulder and neck. I gently twirl her around facing me and pick her up placing her on the counter.

"There's something else I wish to discuss."

She looks to the floor and I lift her chin.

"I want you to be comfortable with me Bella I want to know everything about you everything you're thinking and I cannot know that unless you share those thoughts and feelings with me."

She nods.

"Like I'm just going to go out and say it Bella. If you want me then don't hold back just go for it. I can promise you I won't hate it." I say with a grin.

She bites her lower lip.

"And I'm sorry for not giving you the proper attention you deserve. Damon surprisingly rather made a fine point about something and I realized what I'd been doing wrong. There will never be a time I don't want you. I simply was holding off because of everything you had gone through the last thing I thought you'd want is me humping your leg every 5 minutes."

She smiles a bit and shrugs.

"But after much thought I realized if anything hell that's what you needed more than anything. You need me to show you that you're indeed wanted, loved and desired and trust me you very much are. I've been on the other side of this and I'm sorry I knew better it's just been a very long time. Bella let's just put it this way if we truly had sex every time I wanted we'd never leave the damn house. That and well frankly I'd be taking you at anywhere anytime I wanted and that could very well get us in trouble."

"I'm sorry Stefan for treating you the way I had. I just don't know what to do with all this it's so foreign and when I feel things now I mean I really FEEL them at times it seems unbearable."

"I know and I really should have thought about all that. All my focus went to training you and concern over this funeral and everything else that's going on."

She puts her arms around my neck leaning her forehead against mine.

"What would I do without you Stefan? I love you so much."

I raise up and kiss her but am careful about it considering I know now how she feels about sexual relations in this house. I go to pull back a bit when she pulls me back over. I feel her tongue against mine as we seem to fight each other for dominance in the other's mouth. My hands go around her waist pulling her closer. I freeze for a sec and look to her thinking of what she said earlier about Elena and I and that bed.

"We don't have to do…"

"I don't care anymore Stefan I just want you." She says in such away I grow more excited I nod and crash back into her lips.

She arches her back as she sits upon the counter. It's maddening just looking at her. I know I'm not going to last long by now means so instead of going right for it I take my fingers to her first. I wanted her to release as many times as I could get her to. It doesn't take long for her by no means as she's already wet and the moment I work a second finger in she's completely gone and bucking against me. I smile in thought. She's a vampire… I'm a vampire… NO more holding back. I slam into her after this thought and everything else around us disappears and all I'm seeing and feeling is this goddess before me. She takes things to a whole another level for me as I'm continuing about her and she pierces her teeth into my neck I gasp out in pleasure.  
"Bella…"I moan out already in release just from that alone.

I rest my head against her as she licks about my neck now cleaning me off. After I give myself a moment to come off the high she just gave me I look her in the eyes.

"Do you have any clue how incredibly sexy you are!? Just how much I truly want and love you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (I do not own anything)** Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"What's this?" I ask as he places a vial of something in my pocket.

"In case Damon gets out of hand." He winks just splash it in his face or something but don't touch it yourself.

I knew then it was vervain so I nod.

"Remember no going out Bella you don't have the ring out so stay away from sunlight. You need to feed today too I've already stashed away a supply for you just ask Damon when you're ready for it."

"Do I at least get cookies, milk and a bedtime story?"

He grins.

"You honestly want Damon telling you a story?"

I grimace.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Stefan…"  
"Yes baby?"

"Just be on the lookout for my dad please. I'm all he has left and he thinks I'm dead now."

Stefan nods.

"I will Bella."

"This is so weird."

"Yeah it kind of is…" He admits.

"So I guess you can tell me how my funeral went when you get back."

He sighs.

"I'm sorry Bella but we will fix this just give me time."

I wipe a few stray tears as he kisses me.

"Even though it's for a creepy occasion you look very sexy Stefan."

He half grins.

"Well it is for my girl." He winks and places his shades on before he exits the door.

"Back away from the door Bella…" He reminds and I dash up the stairs for safety.

"Love you…" He calls out.

"Love you too."

"Aw and I love you too." Damon taunts as he comes up behind me.

"Time to get to know one another."

"Ugh…"  
He takes my arm leading me down the stairs. He seats me on the couch.

"Try that again let's see how your balls survive it when I'm a vampire now."  
"Such the romantic."

"Would you like a drink Isabella?"

"It's Bella and no I would not."  
I wanted to keep my head clear in case Damon did pull the idiot card today. I was given specific orders to say within sight of Damon ugh sucktacular. It's bad enough today is my funeral and I'm stuck here with the freaking Lestat of our world! I laugh in thought I guess that makes Stefan Louis.

"What's so funny?"

"You…"

"Is that so?"

"I nod."

"And why am I so funny?"

"Because you're completely deranged and clueless."

"Am I now?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm."

I smile and kick back on the couch.

"So tell me my dear if you could would you attend your own funeral?"

I grimace in thought.

Ugh… leave it to Damon to ask such a thing.

"Deranged… like I said."

"Just answer the question princess."

"That just sounds so morbid."

"That doesn't answer the question still. Aren't you the least bit curious about who shows up the silent whispers what people truly thought of you? To learn of the ones that really gave a damn?"  
"You've put way too much thought into this."

He raises a brow but smirks.

"Hmmmm. So a yay or nay?"

"I think I'd have to say nay it's just way too much. I'd be curious but it sounds like a good way to end up hurt. Not really my cup of tea sometimes it's better not to know what people truly think of you."

"Is it now?"  
I sigh.

"What about you morbid one?"

"I have gone to one of my funerals…"

I raise up at this.

"What?"

He smiles.

"It's quite interesting to say the least."

"What do you mean by one of your funerals."

He shrugs not giving a real answer.

"You're so fucked up Damon."

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"That's ok I'm taking it as one anyhow."

"So what was it like?"

"So you are curious?"

"Well wouldn't anyone be?"

"Precisely which is why I don't understand why you wouldn't wish to have even a peek. The curiosity must be killing you…"

"Not all of us are as twisted as you."

"So you don't wish to know how daddy reacts or even Stefan. I'm sure even though he knows you're alive well sort of you know this will affect him some as well. I know my brother well enough that it's going to get to him."

I swallow back in thought. I honestly haven't thought about that. I thought of everyone but Stefan. Stefan will be going through all this as if I died. Ugh… Damn.

"Just don't be surprised if he comes home and has a few…" He motions towards the whiskey.

"Careful Damon you almost sound like you care."

He grins but says nothing just leans back as if in thought about something.

"So what do you want to do today? Puzzles, crochet, Guitar Hero?"

I laugh in thought.

He reaches over and pulls out a marble chess board.

"Let's test your wits shall we?"

I shrug.

* * *

Stefanpov

I take one last glance into the rearview mirror fixing my suite and tie. I keep my shades on knowing even though I know she's ok this is going to be hard. I lower my visor and take one last look at her picture before the dreaded fake funeral. But then again it's not so fake when the human side of Bella is no more. I cringe in thought my anger only growing when I think of Elena Gilbert and the irony hits. The three of us Damon, myself and Bella all turned by the precious dopplegangers. What are the odds? Little was I aware just how truly odd this funeral was to get and just how many people knew Bella.

I open my door and one of the first people I see low and behold is Mr. Edward Cullen himself. It dawns on me I forgot to call them and now the Cullen's think Bella is dead which can prove to be a disaster… I scold myself for not thinking to call Edward back. I see him with a group of other vampires I never meant but figured this was the family Bella had told me about. They all glance upon me accusingly mainly Edward. I notice a tall blonde man that looks to be older than the rest keeping a firm hand on his shoulder and on the other side was a bulkier vampire with pitch black hair doing the same. Great this ought to be interesting… I see Caroline and Bonnie and go to stand by them. Jeremy I notice is setting off with another group of people about our age but that I do not recognize I take it to also be more friends of Bella's back from Forks.

I look up to the empty silver casket and feel ill knowing how close it was to really being a body in there. How I'd been beside myself and if this was real I'd have left directly after this and never returned I grimace at my own truth knowing what I would have really done… I hear another car door and turn to see Charlie and the woman that was in the picture in Bella's locker. This must be her mother the one Bella said quit having anything to do with her. How convenient for her to finally show when she thinks her dead. Charlie's drunk I can smell it from here. Damn it… He looks as though he's been hitting the sauce pretty hard this would kill Bella if she saw her father like this, which also meant if I don't want Charlie Swan to kill over from alcoholism. I was going to have to hurry and get Bella to where she could be around people again.

I hear Mr. Swan and her mother arguing as they make their way up.

"You should have sent her back!"

""Woman don't even try me! You've not had anything to do with Bella in years."

She turns around and slaps him and wanders off.

I close my eyes with a suppressed sigh. I look back to the white rose set up they have and once again the irony hits as I think about the birthday date and how I'd gotten her white roses. I hear people crying, some gossiping some whispering about the disbelief and what a good person Bella was. There wasn't a signal person there that didn't care for this girl. Even if I'm not the one that turned her I start to feel selfish in all this. All this is what she's giving up. Or eventually will as she will not age and one day she will have to break ties or have a real disappearance. Damon, Caroline and I will also have to leave town one day in the knowledge that it will become suspicious if we stay in one place for too long never aging. All I knew is wherever Bella went I was going I didn't care where.

This blonde vampire makes his way over to me the one that was apparently holding Edward down. But some other longer haired vampire guy stood in this one's place now as Edward continues to eye me. I knew trouble was to come after everything died down I could see it in his eyes.

"Carlisle Cullen."  
"Stefan Salvatore."

He nods shaking my hand.

"I was told you were Bella's significant other."

"Yes sir that is correct."

"I'm very sorry to hear of this news. She meant a lot to our family. We thought of her as family ourselves to be honest."

Was this before or when your boy over there ripped her heart out and you all left her to dry? I think but keep my mouth shut. I give a simple respectful nod. However Edward suddenly cuts me and Caroline a look and he raises a brow my way. I narrow mine in wonder. What the hell's come over him? Besides the obvious. He leans over crossing his arms whispering something to a young woman with dark short hair. She'd a very small petite frame about her. She covers her mouth as if in shock. Edward nods meanwhile I'm confused but look away. Carlisle makes his way back to his family. I make my way over to Charlie to pay my respects. He shakes my hand and pats me on the back. I was thankful as hell Bella wasn't anywhere near here to see her father's face. He was completely broken to the point where I was concerned. His eyes were sunken in he'd not shaved in sometime it looked his eyes glistening with tears. This man loved his daughter there was no doubt.

I make my way over to the mother I'd never met.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore."

She rolls her eyes.

"The boyfriend?"

I nod raising a brow curiously.

She nods but walks away as I'm standing there with my hand out. Charming I found myself thinking no wonder the two of them didn't have much to do with one another. She's as cold as they come. In fact I noticed she was more bitter not even shedding a tear however Bella's father could barely stand. I made my way around to where Jeremy was sitting. I wanted to do as I would and pay my respects to everyone. I just didn't expect this to affect me the way it was. I was tearing up a bit myself this was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I'd tried to prepare myself but I should have known there was no true preparation. All I knew was tonight I wouldn't be able to let her go this just all seemed to real for my liking.

"Stefan Salvatore…"

The young woman next to Jeremy smiles and holds out her hand but is wiping a few tears away.

"Angela Weber."

I nod and look to the other two.

"Jessica Stanley."

"Mike Newton."

"They said they went to school with Bella back in Forks."

"Nice to meet you all just unfortunate circumstances."

This Angela girl looked pretty broken up I wondered how close she and Bella once were. I take a look around and see how many lives this girl has touched and I'm amazed. Making all this just much worse. I notice another set of people walking up there were three of them and they stood next to Charlie. The oldest man shook Charlie's hand in was in a wheelchair. I make my way over I wondered what my senses were picking up with the other two boys and apparently they wondered the same about me as I too was getting stared down something fierce. The one with long hair says something to Charlie and Charlie looks to me nodding as this guy begins to make his way over. He holds his hand out but doesn't look all that thrilled about it.

"Jacob Black."  
"Stefan Salvatore."

"The boyfriend?"

"Yes."

He nods.

"Sorry to hear about this. She was a good friend." He starts to walk away but he's got his own tears beginning.

This was torture in its finest. Not only had Bella had her life robbed but I look amongst everyone of these people and feel the ultimate guilt they've all been affected by this as well. Elena did this… I clinch my fist in thought. I'm going to kill that bitch I swear. She's not a clue just how many lives she's affected or what she's done. All this for revenge just because I fell in love with another when she hath no longer loved me. And this only further proves Elena didn't love me… No this right here this sickness… this is obsession and something's wrong with that vampires' head. I was no more than property to her now and she wanted to piss all over me and hurt someone I loved and everyone else involved in her life. But I look over to the Cullen's and something told me I was going to have to come clean to them about the truth before anyone else. This Edward guy I knew was going to drill me to the ends of this earth as his piercing stare still has not broke.

I join Caroline and Bonnie again as the services start. Caroline takes my hand and holds it. I pat hers in return because even though the three of us knew the secret. Caroline and I shared the same thought. This could have been real. My girl could have really been in that coffin… I could be standing here today saying goodbye to her forever. I squeeze Caroline's hand as she breaks down and Bonnie takes her other hand.

* * *

Bellapov

"You're cheating!"

"I'm no cheating you ass. You're just not very strategic. "

He crosses his hands about.

"Let's do something else."  
"Why because you can't handle being a loser?"

He smirks and cocks a brow.

"Checkmate."

"Hmm I'm quite bored with this now let's make out shall we?"

"You had me at bored…"

"Did I now?"

"Yep…"

He leans into kiss me and I punch him in the face.

He laughs putting his hand to his face.

"Keep it up Damon see how far it'll get you." I say and plop down on the couch crossing my legs.  
"I plan to."

"Why do you do this to him?"  
"To whom and what is it that I'm doing?"

I roll my eyes.

"Your brother and this constant need to get involved in whatever he has."

Damon shrugs.

"You don't even know do you?"

"You're getting crabby… Here." He leans over and opens a cooler tossing me a blood bag.

I open it and start to sip from it and start to choke. I gasp for air looking to Damon as I drop the blood bag to the floor and come down to my knees falling off the couch.

He winks.

"Just a little pay back my dear. Don't worry it's just enough to start some learning resistance to it. Little by little you could make yourself immune or endure more and more of the sweet nectars punishment."

Tears come down my eyes as I claw at the rug.

"You bastard!" I finally manage to spit out.

"I'm only doing you a favor you could build up a tolerance eventually."

He tosses me another bag and laughs.

"See already wearing off and I assure you the rest is clean."

I felt like I was dying my mouth and the back of my throat was on fire. He kneels down next to me. That's the same dosage Stefan and I have learned to consume on a daily basis it's time you learn to suck it up.

"Fuck you."

I say and raise up making my way to the couch where I lay down. He sighs.

"Don't be such a baby."

He opens the other blood bag making his way over.

"if you'd hurry and drink this the burning will die down and your energy will return."

I press my lips together not trusting him. He forcibly grabs my cheeks and drains the bag into my mouth and gently slaps my cheek.

"Better love?"

I swallow all but the last bit and spit it in his face. He growls out making a fist but takes out a kerchief wiping his face clean.

"Do something like that again and I'll snap your neck."

"Why would you do that!"

"I already said why."

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!"

He laughs and shrugs. He then goes and pours him a glass of bourbon.

"So who's cleaning that up?"

He motions to the floor with the spilt blood bag.

"You are! You're the one that poisoned me!"

"Such the dramatic one."

* * *

Stefanpov

Once the services are over everyone starts to scatter about. Charlie shakes my hand once more and I noticed Renee had already taken off. Jacob nods my way and I was still trying to figure out for sure just what he was he sure as hell wasn't human he smelt almost wolf like yet he's different from what Tyler was. Everything starts to die down more and more and as desperate as I become to want to get home to my girl I knew the Cullen's were still standing there waiting for me to come over and explain everything. Ugh… I walk Bonnie and Caroline to their cars and Caroline whispers in my ear.

"Tell her to call me when she can."

I nod and shut Caroline's door. I noticed Liz driving Charlie home and was thankful. All that remains is myself and the Cullen's now. I give them the nod for them to follow me into the woods where we can talk privately. Meanwhile I'm hoping this doesn't turn out to be anything I knew I couldn't take the entire family down by myself.

Of course it doesn't take very long for me to get slammed into a nearby tree. I roll my eyes and throw my shades off as I clasp my hand around his throat both of us choking the other.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roars.

I break his hold and shove him to the ground and belt him across the face.

"What do you mean you idiot!"

"She's not dead is what I mean now where are you holding her!?"

He says as if I have her prisoner somewhere.  
"Tell me where she is! I came here to kill you! If she was dead you were too!"

I laugh at this.

"Oh really? You were going to kill me?" What a tool…  
He nods. I grin and nod and before the prick can blink I've him staked to a tree. His family gasps out and I feel two sets of hands sending me flying back.

"Come on Eddie boy make it a fair fight you wish to kill me lets settle this one on one that is unless you need mommy, daddy and your brother and sisters protection!"

He hisses out and breaks the stake I've put in his sternum. He starts to come at me again when this Carlisle guy says.

"Enough!"

He looks to Edward.

"He is not the enemy son."

"Wanna bet?!" He sneers at me as we're both being held off from killing one another.

Edward looks to me a certain way and grins. He starts to take off the direction where Bella is.

I look to the others alarmed. "Where is he going!"

They all stare at me blankly. I growl out and chase after him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"Oh come on are you really going to start that crying again?"

"Just leave me alone Damon."

"Nah, that'd be no fun."

"I seriously fucking hate your guts."

"Now that princess is passion if I ever saw it."

I sigh and roll over on the couch so I don't have to face him. I just wished Stefan was here now and I hoped he was ok. Damon sighs.

"Look I'm sorry ok…"

"It's whatever Damon. I honestly just don't see how these women keep falling for you. You're so cruel, heartless and amongst many other things. Stefan speaks of this side of you I've yet to see. He loves you and he'd die protecting you. I just don't understand but then again I don't have any siblings. But as to what women see in you? Ugh."

"You don't find me the least bit attractive?" He asks smugly.

"That's about where it begins and ends for you Damon. I don't care for how you treat Stefan or women for that matter. You've got this attitude that you should be entitled to whatever you want when you want it and if you don't get it then you're going to do whatever means necessary to do so. That would include hurting someone else in the process such as your own brother."

I sigh in thought.

"Such as the pay back for the vervain that you received for biting me! You attacked me yet you pay me back because I wasn't vervain free that day? Just how fucked up can someone be?"

"Said I was sorry did I not?"

"Yes Damon you did and that fixes everything."

"I don't go around apologizing all the time that's for damn sure."

"I know you don't."

"Then you know I meant it so get over it."

I half laugh.

"You first Damon."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess you'll soon find out."

"You should drink another blood bag. It'll get rid of that scarring feel you got going in your mouth now."

I nod but at the moment I didn't care. I hated being here. I hated being around Damon even if at times he seemed half decent it always seemed to backfire and quickly. But there was something I was curious about I knew I was probably going to regret it but wanted to know.

"Damon…"

"What?"

"You still love Elena?"

He laughs softly.

"I suppose you're right Isabella. I am fucked up."

I knew then without him actually saying it that he did. Just proving how messed up Damon truly was whereas Stefan wanted to move on. Damon was still stuck. This was how it was with Katherine Pierce to Stefan told me. What this this significant hold these two vampires have?

* * *

Stefanpov

I finally catch up to him not far from Damon's. I yank him back by the collar.

"How are you doing all this?!"

He shrugs and tries to break free but I shove him back towards his family.

"If you all want to see Bella you will have to wait until tonight! It is not safe for her right now! But I'm also not willing to put her at any kind of risk!" I snap looking to Edward.

"How did you know!" I point furiously.

"Bella didn't tell you did she?" He smirks.

"Tell me what exactly?!"

"Look it doesn't matter…" He turns to his family.

"Bella is one of us now. She was turned by his ex and she cannot enter the sun without dying." Edward says and my jaw almost drops. What the fuck!?

He sighs about something looking to the ground. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You really love her…" But he isn't asking it's more like a matter of fact.

I just nod narrowing my eyes. What's with this guy?

"I told her I would not return but I must see with my own eyes."  
"Why?"

"Just please. Allow my family and I to see her we'd never harm her."

"Tell me Edward what is it you think you will all benefit from this?"

I hear him clench his jaw.

"Look I shall go to her and talk to her. This is her choice not mine and certainly not any of yours, if she wishes to see you then so be it. But with all due respect I know none of you on a personal level therefore we cannot invite you into our homes. If you wish to meet with Bella I will bring her to you tonight somewhere secluded. I will seek you out and find you. If she wishes to see you she will be with me, if not I come alone to dismiss you all. I will cause harm or even death to anyone that wishes to harm her. I look to each of them. I'm not the only vampire in Mystic Falls or supernatural for that matter I have many powerful friends. Therefore you do not wish to try me. Bella is under my protection now and I will take any means necessary to do so."

"Looks as though you've not done that great of a job!" Edward hisses.

"Don't you even get me started on you… you want to pretend you're so fucking noble. I know all I need to know about you! So don't even try me!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Do you all come at peace or not?"

"We do we would never harm Bella." The wife of this Carlisle guy says as she clings to his arm.

What a creepy looking bunch I find myself thinking.

"Very well find a safe spot and I will seek you out either with or without Bella depending on her decision around 9."

They all nod. I cut Edward one last look of warning before I take off. I start towards Damon's but sigh in thought as I think of Charlie and how Bella's been through enough. So I back track and turn around. I make my way to Charlie's Liz opins the door as I knock. Sure enough I peer through and see Charlie already at it as he sits in his recliner.

"Could you give us a moment?" Liz looks to me as if she already knows and pats my shoulder leaving alone.

"Hello Mr. Swan." He narrows his eyes my way.

"What brings you here?"

"You actually sir." I look him dead in the eyes as I take it upon myself to sit at the coffee table in front of his recliner.

"Me?"

He takes a swig of tequila and wipes his mouth clean. I sigh and take the bottle from his hand.

"Look at me Charlie…"

He straightens up looking into my eyes.

"That's right Charlie. Now listen to me. I'm going to personally pour every ounce of alcoholic beverage you have in this house down your sink and destroy all the bottles. Do you understand Charlie?"

He nods.

"But why?"

I half smile.

"Because Charlie you don't want to drink anymore. You want to live a healthier life. You cannt continue to drink the way you are you know you can't do that Charlie."

He nods.

"Bella wouldn't want you to be this way now would she?"

He shakes his head with forming tears.

"That's right Charlie." I put a hand to his shoulder.

"Instead of drinking Charlie you're going to go to work. Instead of drinking you're going to hit the gym. You're going to keep yourself active in healthier ways Charlie. You're done with the booze. And one more thing Charlie."

He nods.

"Everything's going to be ok isn't it Charlie?"

He nods again.

"Good deal sir. Now you're going to do everything I just said but you will not remember any of this."

He nods yet again as I hurriedly scan the entire house for hidden alcohol and pour it down the sink. But the time he fully snaps out of it I'm gone and send Liz back in. I wink her way and head to Damon's.

* * *

Bellapov

"It's really nothing you're making it a bigger deal than what it is."  
"Says the morbid one again… Tell me Damon do you ever truly feel guilt about anything."

He smirks and gets up pouring us both a glass of bourbon.

"Once or twice." He walks back over and hands me the glass.

I sigh looking to it as though it's mere poison and with Damon that probably wouldn't be that far from the truth.

"Just drink it Bella quit being such a girl."

"Once you compel them Bella they've not a clue what took place, they really only feel pain for a spilt second, you leave them happier than they were before in most cases and it'll keep you stronger as Stefan said.

"Maybe I just suck at being a vampire!" I snap and down the contents in the glass before me.

"Very good pun my dear." He winks and downs his as well then grabs my empty glass and goes back to filling me another.

"I don't need more Damon I don't wish to be drunk when Stefan arrives."

"Is that so?"

I smile and whip my head around.

"Stefan!"

"Stefan…" Damon mocks me.

I rush over to him and wrap my arms around him. He smiles and kisses me but not just any kiss my feet dangle from the floor as he kisses me with longing. Damon clears his throat. Stefan rolls his eyes Damon's way but places me back down wrapping his arms around me.

"So how did Bella's uncertain death go?"

Stefan rather sighs.

"That bad huh."

"Big crowd." Stefan says I frown as Damon smiles.

"Is that so?"

Stefan nods.

"Interesting." Damon says looking me over.

"So how'd everything go over here?" Stefan asks.

Damon winks at me and I take in a breath.

"Peachy." I smart.

"See she had a good time didn't you princess?"

"Sure can't wait to do it again sometime."

"I knew you'd feel that way." Damon smarts.  
Damon takes out another glass and pours Stefan a drink as well. Stefan sits on the couch and pulls me onto the couch. He kisses along my shoulders and wraps his arms around my waist. Damon makes his way over and hands us our drinks.

"Figure you'll be needing a few of those."  
"Thanks Damon."

Damon nods towards Stefan. If only Stefan knew what really took place here Damon's face would be planted into that bar by now. I wasn't about to do that and something told me Damon knew that. That's why he wanted to push what buttons he could and test me knowing damn well I wouldn't cause Stefan more stress than he was already dealing.

We all sit in silence for a bit. Stefan leans into my ear.

"I need you…" He whispers

"Like now…" He grins.

"I can hear you, you know…" Damon harshly puts out there.

Stefan shrugs and raises lifting me up in his arms and we appear in his bedroom. He places his hands under my rear as I wrap my legs around him. He moans out as he kisses me. He pins against the door once he slams it shut. I unbutton his shirt and slide it off him as he lifts mine off. I moan out as he's already worked himself inside me by lifting my skirt and pulling my panties to the side. Talk about hot as hell. Stefan starts this half growl half kissing thing and I lose all control as he pumps away at me. He pulls at my hair bringing me in closer to him. His thrusts become harder.

I bite my lip to keep from literally screaming out knowing Damon was downstairs. However part of me wanted torture Damon anyway. To let him know his little brother was getting some. I grin evilly in thought. I keep my arms locked around Stefan's neck. I feel Stefan's mouth around my neck and a wave of excitement came about me as I flooded him. I gasp out at first as I feel his teeth about me. He lingers as if waiting for my go ahead.

"Please…" is all I can muster out breathlessly.

My eyes practically cross as he bites down I feel him suckling from me and his tongue moving about me in a particular rhythm only driving me in to further madness. He stops at one point and whispers.

"You taste so good." He then goes back to cleaning my neck off and during this he lets out a couple more hard thrust and he moans out in a finish.

He leans his forehead against my own as we both catch our breath.

He clears his throat and places me down he helps me fix my skirt and tosses my shirt back over. I watch as he buttons himself back up and fixes his hair. He then lays down on the bed and I lay next to him putting my head against his chest. His arm wraps around me.

"We should probably discuss a few things."  
I nod knowing this was coming but at least we had mind numbing sex first. I feel him running his fingers through my hair as he talks.

"First off I have to say that was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to face. I didn't truly realize just how much it would affect me or how real it would seem. Far too real baby for my liking to be honest." He sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"It opened my eyes even more on how close I was to losing you Bella. That could have really been you in that coffin and it made me ill."

"They had an actual coffin? Can they do that?"

"Apparently so."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Stefan."

"Don't apologize baby I knew already it was going to be a pretty twisted day. Unfortunately too it's not really over."

"How do you mean?"

"Well for starters let me just say damn…"  
"Damn?"

"You have a lot of friends that care about you. You had a ton of people arrive all the way from Washington."

Um huh?

"Like?"

"Let's see if I can remember the names I think there was a Angela, Mike, Jessica, Jacob Black. A bunch of others…" But he looks unnerved about something as I look up at him I raise so I can see his face when we talk.

"Is something else wrong?"

"Bella I don't want any secrets between us so I need to tell you. Just try to remain calm and collected as I tell you."  
"Tell me what?"

"Well there's two things but I'm going to get to the most important part of this first."

"Um ok."

"You remember when you said to look out for Charlie?"

I nod not sure if I'm going to like what I'm about to hear.

"Well I did but I had to do it in a way you might like be happy with me about but I felt it was necessary."

"Like?" I was doing my best to calm down but my nerves were shot.

"It seems Charlie was having a bit of a hard time dealing with your supposed death. He came to the funeral drunk baby and he seemed to have been at this for quite sometime. So after the funeral I went to check on him and sure enough he was at it again. So I did what I deemed necessary and compelled him to take better care of himself and I rid of all alcohol in the house."

I bring myself to an Indian style position on the bed.

"Jesus dad…" I say trying not to break down.

"He's ok now and he will be." He puts an arm around me as he too raises up now.

"So that's great my dad became a drunk."

Stefan sighs.

"He loves you. I don't think he knew how else to handle it that man was completely lost."

I nod and wipe off my tears before they make it down my face.

"I met your mother too."

My jaw drops.

"She came?"

* * *

Stefanpov

I nod but didn't want to tell her the specifics on that. That's just beyond cruel. I don't even have the heart…

* * *

Bellapov

"Funny the things that can happen when everyone thinks you're dead."

"That's the truth."

"Now to the other thing…"

"Other thing what other thing I thought my mom was it."

"Nope."

He presses his lips together as if in thought before he talks.

"You also had some other visitors from Forks. Visitors that now know our secret. I'm not sure how but they figured it out and it caused a bit of a miff."

"At the funeral?"

"No baby after I dealt with them after?"

"Who?"  
"It would seem word got around to your ex and his family."

"The Cullen's?" I say feeling weak suddenly.

"Yes that's what I wanted to discuss with you. But I want you to know this is your choice and I won't tell you either way what to do and it won't hurt our relationship any as well. I know you had a life before me and I don't ever expect you to get that up. I want you to be happy and have your freedom. But at the same time I want you to be careful and stay safe."

I nod.

"They wish to see you tonight at 9."

I sigh in thought.

"I told them I'd either arrive with or without you and that it was you're call. If you decide to go I will take you and leave you in privacy so you may visit if you do not I will reiterate the message and send them on their way."

Ugh… that's no pressure or anything.

"I suppose I'll go but only if you're certain Stefan. I wouldn't want to hurt you or disappoint you in anyway."

He smiles and pecks my cheek.

"You never have and I'm perfectly fine no worries."

"You know Stefan you never seize to amaze me."

He narrows his eyes and looks to me with that curious expression of his.

"How so?"

"Well I know I'm rather playing the compare game with this now which is a no no normally but you're not near as controlling about things as Edward was. I can actually freaking breath around you."

He laughs.

"Yeah to be honest I think I kind of saw what you were talking about today with him. There's something rather off about him. I can tell he cares about you and more than obvious he still loves you but he's a very odd being."

"It never occurred to me to tell you Stefan and I'm not even sure why but the reason Edward already knew everything before you said anything is because he's a mind reader."

Stefan laughs and playfully nudges my arm.

"I'm actually dead serious Stefan. He probably read everything that was going through your mind at that funeral and picked up on it."

He looks to be in thought.

"Hell really?"

"Yep…"

"Damn… that stuffs creepy Bella. No wonder you two had an odd relationship if he could read your mind all the time."

"Actually that was the kicker. He could read everyone's but mine."

Stefan has a good laugh.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope I think that's why I appealed to him at first. He mentioned once about it being peaceful around me."

"I can imagine so… poor bastard actually now that I think about it. But I still don't like him."

I laugh.

"No one said you had to."  
"Good." He chuckles.

"Hm, so you can't be compelled and Eddie boy can't read your mind…" He says as if in thought.

"Yep guess I'm all kinds of jacked up Stefan."

He laughs.

"I actually like that you can't be compelled and certainly that he can't read your mind."

I laugh now myself.

"He wouldn't want to read my mind."

Stefan smiles.

"Now whys that?"

"Because you're usually somewhere in there in the buff." That's no lie either…

He has a good laugh.

"Great minds think alike." He hints with a wink.

He takes off his ring and puts it back on me.

"Stefan I really wish you wouldn't."

"Might as well stop even mentioning it." He hints.

* * *

Stefanpov

It's about 9 and Damon and I walk Bella over to where the Cullen's are. However I look to her and the Cullen's before I leave mainly Edward.

"Damon and I will be close by if you need us holler we will hear you."

She nods and I kiss her forehead. She smiles and kisses my lips. I nod to the Cullen's once more and notice my brother giving the tall blonde girl the once over but the burly man puts his arm around her. I shake my head on this and drag my brother away.

"So you trust her that well?"

"What are you getting at Damon?"

"Leaving your girl with her ex and his entire family."

I grin.

"Sometimes Damon you just know..."

"Hmmm. Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Bella."

"You're an idiot."

I shrug as I lean against the tree we're in and pay attention to any sign that she may need me.

"That blonde one though hmmm… I'd sure like to get to know her."

"And I'm sure her man would like to get to know your face."

He chuckles.

"I could take him."

"He's awfully big Damon."

"Eh, the bigger they are the harder they fall."  
"You're not going to mack on the Cullen's Damon."  
"And why the hell not?"

"Because they're all taken unless you want Eddie boy I hear he's still single."

"Hmmm, don't piss me off little bro."

We grow quiet as we hear the Cullen's and Bella passing by where we are. Damon smirks watching my reaction as we hear Edward talking to Bella.

Curiously I look over and see him staring at her as they continue to walk the other Cullen's are in front of them.

"You're like an angel you know that? I must say Bella you're one gorgeous vampire."

Damon's smirk gets wider. I cock a brow and try not to laugh at Bella's reaction to all this.

"Um thanks Edward."

He stops and takes her hand. Bella sighs and turns around facing him. I narrow my eyes and watch as he moves a strand of hair from her face.

"Amazing…" He says looking her over.

"I'm so thankful you're alright when I'd heard…" He tights his hand into a fist.

"I'm fine Edward." She says but yanks her hand back.

"Bella I wish you'd forgive me. I…"

"Edward don't do this… You can't. You promised."

"I know what I said but things have changed once I learned or thought that you had died."

"Ugh Edward just please stop this changes nothing. That day in the graveyard that still stands. Nothing has changed. And you know that if you read his mind you know!"

He nods.

"Being a bit cruel are you?"

The blonde longer haired vampire said and I detected a southern drawl to him as well.

"I don't mean to be Jasper it just seems your brother doesn't get the point even when it's blatant."

"You crushed his heart Bells of course he's acting the way he is. I thought you were all about joining our family one day. Now you're with this other guy? And he almost got you killed hun."

"Not you too Emmett!" She scolds him.

"I just always thought you'd my sis one day that's all."

"I'm sorry. To all of you but Edward this was his choice! He left me not the other way around. I moved on and that's that."

"He was going to come back for you Bella I saw it. You didn't even give him a real chance to make amends. I saw you to in the future. Edward was supposed to turn you!" The pixie like one snaps.

"Oh my God really?! Why did you all come here! To make my feel some sort of guilt! HE LEFT ME I FUCKING MOVED ON! AND HOW DARE YOU ALL STAND HERE AND TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT IT! I mean honestly what are you all expecting that I will dump my current man and let Edward swoop me into his arms and carry me back to Forks so we can all be one big happy family?!"

"Well why the hell not Edward's always treated you right!" The burly one says.

"In some ways yes he did but he's also lied to me and broke his promises. And you all seem to be forgetting one minor detail."

"What's that?" The blonde girl ask.

"I don't love Edward! Not anymore. Does what I want mean nothing to you!"

"Bella!" The pixie girl says.

"What happened to you!" The burly one says.

Edward sighs and tries to take her hand again and she whips back.

"Stop that you can't touch me anymore Edward! I'm not yours to touch."

"Hmmm." Damon says looking down.

I myself was getting rather pissy watching this. What's with this family? Are they a fucking cult or something? Damon and I nod to one another and jump down landing with Bella in the middle of us now. I take her hand and lead her away from Eddie boy with the best of looks on his face. I can't help but to wink at him as I take her a few steps back.

"The only one that's going to steal my brother's girl is going to be me."

Damon says looking to Edward then the other two guys. But he stops when he gets to the big guy holding the blonde.

"However I might just take yours…"

I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Damon…" I warn seeing this big guys eyes turn black.

Yet this blonde smiles at Damon and he winks at her.

I turn to him in wonder. Jesus Damon.

Bella sighs.

"I suppose I should have introduced you all earlier… Damon, Stefan Salvatore…"

We smile and nod their way. She waves her hand about.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Rosalie huh…" Damon says seductively and I elbow him knowing this Emmett guy is about to go off. His hold on his girl becomes tighter.

"Look she's ours now so time to move on." Damon says putting his arm around Bella's shoulder and for once I don't throw a fit. I wanted the point to get across that Bella was done with that life. She'd moved on and they had no right making her feel remorse on this.

Carlisle slowly approaches Bella. He leans over and kisses her forehead. He smiles and nods.

"We will take our leave Bella. I'm glad you're ok and you're going to make a wonderful vampire."

She smiles and takes his hand.

"Thank you Carlisle."

He nods and looks to his son.

"Let's go Edward…"

Edward sighs looking to Bella desperately. I wave bye, bye at him and put my arm around Bella's waist. So at this point Damon's around her shoulders and me around her waist and we stare them down. The petite one sighs looking sad. She comes over and kisses Bella's cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella I'd no right…"

"It's ok Alice." Bella says but I see she's crying somewhat.

"Oh hun.." Alice says and wipes Bella's face with her hands.

Rosalie nods towards Bella and walks on ahead with Carlisle. Jasper, Esme, and Jasper hug her., however Edward's last to say his goodbye. He goes to touch her and Bella shakes her head he nods.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

We watch as they disappear and Damon and I take her on her first hunt so to speak…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Don't own crap) **Read and Review please… Someone asked about the Mikaelson's… they're coming along eventually you'll see mainly Klaus…**

Bellapov

"Ready to give this a whirl again baby?"

Stefan asks as Damon smirks over at me and winks. I shake my head a Stefan's already scoping me out a victim. This is just felt so weird.

"You'll do fine princess."

I roll my eyes as Damon leans against a tree his arms folded about as if he's bored. Stefan waves me over rather confusing me as I expected him to bring her over here. She was an older woman about Liz's age.  
"Baby I'd like you to meet Miranda."

The woman smiles my way. My nerves are shot but I know I have to do this and like Stefan said it would be rare. Stefan leans into me as he's got her against the wall of the brick building. He starts to whisper in my ear just to where I can hear. She's not compelled she thinks this is going to be some sort of odd fetish thing between the three of us. I wanted to drop my jaw or elbow the living shit out of Stefan but I swallow back and listen in a way he was my mentor to so speak so I needed to quit fighting him already if I wanted to see my family and friends again I had to get over this and show Stefan I could handle things.

"You're going to compel her I'm not going to tell you what to say this time. I'm just going to watch."

Wrong as it felt the woman started to look like she was getting nervous, so I remember what Stefan said about flirtation, therefore I give my best smile. She thought this was going to be some weird freaky shit apparently ugh… This was so something I'd have to learn to get use to if I ever did. I lean into her and wink but whisper something flirtatious in her ear and pull back to see her smiling. I then lock myself into her eyes.

"No harm will come to you. You're going to be ok. I just need a little something from you and once I am done you will free to go about your way…"

"Now baby you can finish what else you want to add to that after never prolong after you go for the main part…" He hints.

I nod and plunge my teeth into her neck. She whimpers out at first and go to stop. Stefan gently appears behind me to stop me from stopping. "She'll be ok wait for it." He whispers in my ear. I nod and continue to drink.

"Listen …" He reminds and.

I close my eyes listening to her body talk to me. Once it slows down I stop. Stefan nods in approval. I look back up. I smile and caress her cheek.

"Thank you. You will make better choices and take better care of yourself you will go home and remember none of this do you understand?" She nods.

I break the contact at that point and watch as she seems a bit confused at first but gradually makes her way to her car.

"You did excellent."

"It didn't feel that way."  
"They're always a bit confused at first."

I grin as I look upon his eyes though. He looked embarrassed when I caught it.

"Did that turn you on?"

"It's a vampire thing sorry." He half chuckles.

"Just seeing you take charge and all…" He shrugs.

"Huh…"

I grab him by the collar as we make our way behind a tree and kiss him.

"Hmmm." He moans into the kiss.

I press him up against a tree and sigh as I hear Damon directly behind me.

"No, no please continue. I'd no idea you were so dominating… I rather like it."

Stefan shakes his head looking pissed.

"Go away Damon."

"Why would I I'm getting dinner and a show?"

I turn to see he'd just feed too as she was making her way back. Damon wipes his lips clean.

"Tell me little brother does she like cuffs and rope as well."

"You'll never know…" I taunt but wink at Stefan.

Stefan nods and we've leave Damon behind making our way home.

We hurriedly open and lock the door kissing. I rip Stefan's shirt off him and snap his pants undone and shove him on to the couch. He grins and his eyes go black as I do a little strip tease for him.

I toss my panties teasingly last and make my way over. I try something new as I get upon my knees at the couch. The noises that escape his lips are leaving me soaked as I continue about and feel his hand along the back of my head. He gives me the warning he's not far and I keep going and can tell he didn't expect me to as he groans out. I look up at him and he narrows his eyes seductively at me and reaches over bringing me on top of him his hands about my waist as he slides inside. I bite my lower lip as the sensation hits. His hands run along my breast as I ride about him his eyes close as he moves his hip about every once in a while and he switches between my breast and waist. I bring myself down as I continue and kiss. I gasp out in release. His hands go to my waist once more as he slams me against him.

"Stefan…" I call out as I feel another coming just as he too follows.

I wake up to see I'm still on the couch with Stefan and he's under me. Narrow my eyes towards the window as a bit of sunlight is coming through. I gasps out following the strand and realize its right over us. I shake Stefan awake.

"Don't raise up Stefan..." I warn.

He nods seeing the hint of light coming through. I stay over him best I can and shove the coffee table up against the wall on the other side. Stefan winces as the sun is starting to hit his hand. I nod and immediately roll him over off the couch and race over to the window and cover it back up.

"Are you alright?!" I look back over and he nods rubbing his hand.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm ok baby. Calm down…"

I grab our robes from the bedroom and still feel panicky as I look about the house. We turn to a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Stefan calls out.

"UPS Delivery."

We both look to one another in wonder. I peer out the keyhole.

"It's really them."

He nods and heads to the bedroom so I can open the door without killing him. I sign off for the small package and curiously see it's under my name. I thank the delivery man and shut the door and lock it tight.

"It's safe Stefan…"

He steps out and looks to the package.

"It was sent to me? Here?"

Stefan looks alarmed and takes the package from my hand. I look to the receipt and see it says from Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle…" I say looking to Stefan confused.

He shrugs and hands it back over.

I open the box to see another box it's got a white ribbon tied to it and it's wrapped in silver wrapping.

"What in the world?"

I take out the box and Stefan continues to watch as though it's a bomb about to go off. I untie the ribbon and take off the wrapping paper to see it's a black jewelry box. I open it and see a sapphire stoned white gold band ring with my initial plated on it.

Stefan picks up the box the ring was shipped in and takes out an envelope. He hands it to me.

Sure enough it was in Carlisle's handwriting. I open the letter confused as hell.

_Isabella, _

_ I was told of your inability to go out in the sun. This ring will allow to about the sun without any issues. I hope it's within your taste and please think of it as a gift. It's the least we could do. You will always be dear to our hearts and you'll be in our thoughts always. Take care and if you ever shall need me for anything I'm a phone call away…_

_ Carlisle Cullen_

I take off Stefan's ring and hand it back. I take out the ring and place it on to see it fits perfectly and it's actually really pretty. But now was the real test. Stefan and I share the same glance. I nod and make my way to one of the windows and peel back a bit of the foil. I put a single finger upon the sunbeam and turn to Stefan with a smile.

He nods grinning himself. He puts his ring on and we start ripping down the foil amongst the entire house, making a game of it as we ball it up and toss it at each other. I knew I owed Carlisle big time. I wouldn't have to answer to freaking Bonnie.

Stefan makes his way over as we finish and looks upon the ring.

"Pretty cool baby."

"Yep."

"So now it's time to come up with a story as to where you've been all this time and I got some serious compelling to do at school so you don't flunk the year out."

Stefan however yanks me by the hand and we both step out into the sun.

"Very cool." I say with a smile.

"Yep we don't have to take shifts anymore." He shrugs and puts his arm around me.

"I've been thinking…" He starts to say.

"Uh oh."I tease and we both grin realizing we're both out in only our black robes so we step back inside.

"Be nice…"

He takes my hand.

"I know once we get the word out you'll be moving back home naturally."

I nod as the thought never truly occurred to me but now that it has it's rather depressing but I knew Charlie needed me. He clears his throat.

"What would you say to us living together like either after graduation or maybe even after the summer?"

"You want me to be under the same roof as you? Like day in and out sort of thing?"

He grins.

"Something like that."

"But what about all my other boyfriends?"

He cocks a brow.

"I already took care of that."

"Did you now?"

He nods.

"And how'd you go about that?"

"I killed them all. I figured hey may the best one win and here he is."

"You're not cocky or anything."

"No mam never… I just tell it like it is."

"I'd actually love that Stefan."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

He nods and grins. He kisses the top of my head.

"I got spoiled to you being here…" He hints and we hit the shower whilst talking about a few ideas for a good story.

We finally agree on one and decide to come clean tomorrow, which is rather exciting yet also depressing. Stefan gives me a few more walk throughs on certain situations he even gives me Damon's number in case I can't get ahold of him or Caroline. Stefan going to join me on telling this story since I'm still learning how to compel just in case we need it for any situation. Once we think we got it all about nailed down we hunt one last time together and spend the rest of the time messing around or holding each other.

The next morning we're parked in front of Charlie's house.

"Never ever take that ring off you live in that ring Bella."

I nod as Stefan runs his index finger along it.

"You're sure you're ready?"

I nod again.

"No matter what you always keep yourself in check. You cannot lose your temper and you cannot ever let him see your eyes from hunger, anger or lust. You have to keep your emotions in control at home and school at all times no matter the situation. If you're ever in a situation you cannot handle you call me do not try to handle it on your own that is what I'm here for. Let me help you at all times."  
We glance over to one another then to the house once more. We both sigh simultaneously and step out of the car.

"Here we go…" Stefan says as if he's just as nervous as I am.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (I do not own anything) **Please Read And Review!**

**Bellapov**

Charlie stumbles back as he opens the door.

"Bells?!"

I bite my lower lip knowing all of this was going to be hard as hell.

"Dad…"

Charlie's hands go over his face as he stands at the door.

"Is that really you?" He says in a broken sort of way.

"Yeah dad it's really me."

"Dear God!"

He yanks me over and wraps his arms around me and for the first time ever I see my dad break down. I myself break down doing my best to not reveal myself. Charlie kisses the top of my head and pulls me back away from him with his hands on my shoulders looking me over. Stefan let me know the easiest way to hide certain things was to wear shades a lot which explained why he wore his so much.

"Jesus kiddo where the hell have you been!"

Stefan and I sit Charlie down in his recliner and we sit upon the couch. Stefan does the talking as he knows I can barely talk with my own emotions exploding about me. He feeds my dad the story of how I was upset about some personal issues and took a cab out of town to get away for a little bit. My father gives me a slight scolding look but continues to wipe his eyes. He tells him how the taxi driver and I were in a horrible wreck and I'd no ID about me when the ambulance arrived I was in such bad shape that no one knew who I was. He tells him that I was in a coma during this time and by the time the hospital had learned of the missing persons report on me I'd already awaken and called Stefan to take me back home.

"And you didn't call your old man because?"

"I'm sorry dad I was afraid you'd be a bit too emotional to drive."

He sighs.

"Damn it Bells we had your funeral and everything!"

I pretend to be shocked.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry kiddo but 3 weeks had gone by and nothing I searched high and low for you kid!"

"So everyone thinks I'm dead?!"

Charlie sighs. I hated doing this to him but Stefan warned me I'd have to put on a pretty good front and act surprised about all that took place while I was gone so I just acted the way I would if I really had come back to all this.

"I'm sorry Bells Jesus I'd no idea. I called a few hospitals around the area you must had gone pretty far but your truck was here so I didn't envision a wreck. I feared the worse."

"Apparently so."

Unfortunately towards the end Stefan had to compel him just a bit as he started to question what hospital and town I was in and all that. Besides all that everything else seemed to go as planned.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Stefan asks as I walk with him back to his car.

I nod.

"If you need anything baby you call me I don't care what time or what it is."

I nod again. Stefan kisses my forehead knowing Charlie was watching us from the window.

"I love you and I'll see you Monday at school and don't you worry on anything else I will handle it ok. You just focus on getting your life back best you can."

"Thank you Stefan."

He smiles and goes to get in his car.

"I love you too!" I call out with a smile before he pulls his door shut.

He slightly pulls down his shades and winks then pulls them back up and drives away.

I turn back to the house and know I've a very rough road ahead of me. But with Stefan's help I know I can do it. But deep down I knew if I ever saw Elena Gilbert again I'd want her dead. I swallow back the hatred on this and go back to my father and do my damnest to fix everything. For the rest of the weekend the phone stays pretty busy my father and I get to the point where we don't even answer as we're tired of explaining everything. Sunday night rolls around and I fix dinner like old times for Charlie and force myself to eat some of the food along with him. But I knew I was going to have to hunt tonight as I'd not hunted since I returned home. I would call Stefan to come along. I was beginning to see just how awkward my life was going to be as it was now split in the middle of being human by day vampire by night. But I was glad to have my father and friends back I even called Renee. My mother however didn't' have much to say. I could tell she was surprised but that's just Renee she's a woman of few words and she's very hard to read. She said she loved me and visa versa but it was short and sweet.

The most emotional of my old Forks friends when they heard of the news was Jake and Angie. I wasn't expecting them to break down the way they did and that was the first time I'd ever heard Jacob Black cry. He made me swear to keep in touch to text or call when I could and Angie wanted to see if we could get together this summer sometime. I told her we could but honestly I'd not a clue where my life was going from here. Monday was going to be the real test to see if I could even handle this lifestyle. Thankfully my father's scent carried through but it didn't cause me cravings if anything it only caused me more alarm to the fact of how fragile he was. I focused on his heart rate and pulse and knew he was still a nervous wreck. Instead of a beer he grabbed a soda and sat down at the couch. Instead of a game which was on today he popped in a movie and patted the couch in which for me to sit.

My father and I hadn't sat there together and watched a movie in years. Afterword like last night we said our goodnights and he hugged me just like last night. My father was never much of a hugger but it seemed since I returned he was now. He clears his throat and starts towards his room when he turns to me and says.

"Are you certain you're ready for school?"

I smile.

"Yes dad I'll be fine."

He nods.

"OK then."

For some reason as soon as I shut my door I slide down against it pull my knees into my chest and begin to have a big long cry. Everything was hitting me so fast, so crazy and I greatly feared tomorrow. I didn't want the entire school to become my freaking meal even if Stefan believes I'd never hurt anyone I still feared it greatly. I also knew if I had ever hurt anyone Stefan would never forgive me. Ugh… I make myself rise and wipe my face. I put on something more deemed to hunt in as tonight would just be animals Stefan and I agreed to only feed from human's once a week. He said that was about how long it would take for the blood to start leaving our system that we'd need to refuel so to speak after a week or so. Damon had a few stupid choice of words to each of us about that but we ignored him and I wasn't about to listen to Damon. I would do as Stefan says and follow him tooth and nail on this no matter how much Damon input or tried to influence me to do things his way. When I said I wasn't Elena or Katherine I meant it. I will honor Stefan and do as he says. I trust in him completely.

Once I'm ready I call Stefan and within minutes he's already at my window. I shake my head on this and open it.

"What no turning into a bat? What kind of vampire are you?" I tease.

"The kind that lurks while you're sleeping and wakes you with seduction."

"Promise?"

He softly chuckles and takes my hand as we head out to hunt.

"So how's everything going so far baby?"

"It's ok emotional naturally but going about how I thought it would. Phone rings nonstop, my father's a wreck and his heart races as though he's about to have a heart attack I'm half tempted to put him on an aspirin regiment to be honest."

He nods.

"But how are you handling everything?"

I press my lips together.

"I'm handling…"

He puts his arm around my waist as we walk about the woods.

"I'd say it gets easier…" He hints.

I smile.

"But…"

We both softly laugh and shake our heads. He turns to me and starts kissing me. Once he's done he caresses my cheek.

"I've missed you, kind of lonely in that house now."

"I've missed you too."

The smell hits and we both smile upon one another and take off to see who can get the first kill. Naturally Stefan wins by a few seconds but we both take down a couple deer and feed. Stefan however gives me a certain look as he's finishing. I grin knowing that look. I wipe my mouth clean and teasingly take off. I hear him chasing after me and can't stop the smile on my face.

He appears in front of me and I nearly crash into him. He smirks and grabs hold of me picking me up. Stefan jumps up as we land in a tree.

"I'm older and faster…" He says as he starts kissing along my shoulders and neck.

"Are you now?"

He nods and continues.

"And you're mine…" He hisses seductively in my ear.

His hand goes along the slope of my back and we fall back on the branch of the tree we're on. He undoes my pants and slides them off and hangs them on the other branch above us. He does the same with my other clothes. I watch him swallow back as he looks upon me laying completely naked on the branch.

"Now this is the perfect wallpaper for my phone."

"Stefan…" I warn softly.

He runs a single hand along me and uses his free hand to disrobe his shirt and he undoes his pants crawling over me.

"Someone was already anxious…" He says sliding on in.

He continues torturously tease me as he slowly moves himself about.

"Stefan…" I scold sensually and he kisses along my neck.

I bite my lower lip and claw at his back begging for more friction. I feel him chuckling against me as he continues to taunt. My hips move about madly. Finally it escapes my lips and I cover my mouth right after not believing what I said.

"Fuck me Stefan."

He looks to me completely blown away but a smile forms on his face.

"Hell Bella."

I feel myself blushing.

"Feel free to talk like that anytime you want baby." He says and I knew I was still blushing underneath this vampire skin and even caught myself off-guard.

Stefan however starts this damn near animalistic drive. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out. He bites down on my neck and moans out coming hard. We both don't move for a bit he just stays hovered over me and he eventually raises up on one hand and looks to me.

"I rather like bad girl Bella."

I bite my lip and smile.

"You're full of surprises." He says kissing me before raising up.

Stefan tosses my clothes back as we both jump around the tree getting dressed. He walks me back home.

"I'll pick you up for school in the morning."

I nod still feeling incredibly nervous about tomorrow.

"You'll do fine. I'll keep an eye on you I promise."

I kiss his lips once more and leap back into my window and wave him off.

I get showered and ready for bed and as I lay down my cell vibrates showing I'd got a text. I narrow my eyes wondering who'd text me this late?

_You'll see…_

Was all it said from a number I didn't recognize but deep down I already knew… I go and check on Charlie for my own peace of mind but he was sound asleep. I keep my senses intact about the house and I even check around outside just to be extra cautious but nothing. I hated to but Stefan and I promised each other no secrets and at any little thing to let him know. I sigh in thought hating to bother him. I dial his number though as promised.

"Hey don't get too alarmed just wanted you to know I got a text from an unknown number."

"What did it say baby?"

"You'll see, was all it said."

"Ok… I'll scope out the area."

"Stefan its ok… I already checked."

"Just for my own peace of mind ok."

"OK Stefan."

"Call me if anything else."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"You have a good day Bells."

"You too dad."

"Love you kiddo."

This was way weird to me but I rather liked seeing this softer side of my dad. He was still Charlie but a touch more fatherly than usual. He still gave me my space but he also made sure we had more time together and hugged me more and told me he loved me more than he used to. I'd occasionally pick up that odd pattern in his heart and I knew he still feared I'd not return or that something else could happen.

"Everything's going to be ok dad."

He nods before he gets in his car heading to work himself.

"Love you too dad and you be careful as well."

Now what I didn't expect was what I was going to be walking into neither did Stefan. It took everything within my power not to expose myself. Even as a vampire I'm still a private person and on the shy side about things. I didn't like feeling so bare and on exhibit and Stefan knew this about me as well. I enter the school and the first thing I see is a WELCOME BACK ISABELLA MARIE SWAN banner. Stefan immediately tightens his arm around my waist. He whispers "keep in check." I nod as everyone starts to clap and whistle. Jesus! Are you kidding me?! Caroline happens to come in at that point and grabs my other arm as well as they both lead me to my locker. I hurriedly place my shades back on and focus on breathing as students are making their way towards us.

"Take her to the bathroom. I'll handle this." Stefan says and Caroline nods grabbing my arm and dragging off with me as more students try to follow and question about what happened and where I'd been she gets me into the bathroom and locks the door. She checks to make sure no one is in any of the stalls. She nods my way and I take off my shades and wash off my face.

"What the hell was that?" I find myself hissing and knew my temper was overriding everything else now.

"Shh… Calm down hun."

"Jesus!" I hiss again and dry my face off.

She digs through her purse and tosses me a blood bag.

"I'm always prepared." She says with a wink.

I grin.

"Lifesaver…"

"Ugh how am I going to do this?"

"You will. You'll see if Stefan and I can you certainly can."

"I just wasn't expecting all that even if I wasn't this…" I hint.

"Who does that to potential coma victims?"

She half laughs.

"I'm sure they meant well but yes I agree that's pretty wild."

We both break into laughter as I finish the blood supply and she discards it safely back in her purse.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We both look to the door as the first bell rings. She takes my arm again.

"You can do this hun just relax."

I take in a breath and we make our way back out. Stefan looks to me concerned as we enter the class. I smile his way letting him know all is well and he nods.

"Ah, welcome back Ms. Swan." The teacher says and I decide hell I might as well play along.

"Thank you sir."

I take my seat and realized just how odd this truly was sitting here as a vampire now. I'm about to cut off my cell for class as it vibrates again with another text.

_It'll never work you can't replace me…_

I look to Stefan and quickly flash him the text. He cocks a brow and crosses his arms about. I put the phone up in my bag. However I was growing more concerned about Charlie than anything else. It seemed Elena now somehow knew that Stefan had accepted me as a full-fledged vampire and she wasn't happy about it and still had hoped Stefan would turn his back on me.

Once things calmed down it seemed very loud to me in here. Paper's rustling about, the scrapping of pencils against paper as students did their work, people breathing, tapping their fingers or feet, sniffling, the marker squeaking against the white board as the teacher writes, clearing their throats, some softly humming, the loudest of noises was the pumping of their blood as their hearts beat. I could feel the heat coming off their bodies and their scents danced around the room. I keep my head down and focused. But at one point it almost feels as though too much noise and I reach to my temples. A crumbled up piece of paper lands on my desk.

_Push it back you can turn off the noise around you…_

I raise a brow wondering how the hell do I do that? I close my eyes and give it a try anyhow.

"Focus on something else…" I hear him whisper just so I can hear.

I nod without looking his way. I grin in thought as I think about last night in the tree and realize it's working. However I knew he was sensing me because he started to softly chuckle to himself. I shrug knowing he could see me. Finally it was peaceful I began the assignment and finished class without any further issues.

"You did exceptional baby." Stefan says as we head to our next class.

"You didn't tell me it'd be so loud."

"Sorry I'm so use to it by now I didn't think about it until I saw you reach for your temples then I remembered."

"Ugh…"

He grins.

"No casualties yet."

"I wouldn't jest about that just yet."

"Ah, you'll do fine."

Things are still a bit testy but become easier to deal with I was just thankful to have Stefan and Caroline walking me through it all or I'd seriously be screwed. Luckily I had all classes with Stefan but one and that was computer lab which I knew I'd be fine it's quiet and just us sitting in a bunch of cubicles typing the entire time.

Lunchtime comes around and the three of us pick at our food and I notice Bonnie staring upon my ring.

"So how'd you come across that?"

"A friend."

"Huh…"

"Yep."

I wasn't near as crazy about Bonnie. She was nice enough I suppose but she really pissed me off that day. I also didn't like her having control over my cousin. All I knew is she was up shit creek if she ever hurt her or left her to the sun being a bitch. I turn and see Caroline making a tower with her mash potatoes I grin in thought and scoop mine onto her plate as well.

"There you go make it taller."

She and Stefan laugh. We help Caroline make a mash potato tower and we even decorate it with raisins and such. It was then I saw just how human we all could still be when we put our minds to it. Stefan pulls me into his lap at one point and I lean against him.

"You two are like way too hot of a couple gees!" Caroline spouts and we both laugh.

"Well thank you."

After she says this though her smile rather fades and I wondered if she was thinking about Tyler.

"So when can I have my cuz for a girls night again?"

I smile beginning to feel as though I was in a custody battle between her and Stefan.

"How about I get her Friday night and you can have her Saturday night?"

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No…" They both chorus.

My cell goes off again and I grimace I reach down and grab my bag digging for it as it vibrates only it's a picture text this time. It was a picture of Elena and Stefan kissing at some dance. I found myself wondering if it was that Founders Ball he'd told me about.

Stefan sees this and rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault."

He grabs my phone and looks to me.

"How's she able to send a text under unknown?" He says as if in thought.

I shrug.

"Here let's switch phones if she wants to harass someone she can harass me."  
"Stefan please…"

"Bella she's put you through enough I won't stand for this. My phone has everything you need even internet all unlimited. If someone tries to call you I'll call you directly after so you can call them back."

"Stefan really I'm a big girl I can handle."

He shakes his head and hands me his phone and pockets mine.

"I know you can baby that's not the point."

Besides that little incident the day goes on without me massacring the entire school. I talk to a few students after school about the "accident" and so forth in hopes that tomorrow things will be a bit calmer and not near as crazy as this morning when I first arrived.

Stefan takes me home and holds my hand on the way.

"I'm proud of you Bella you did awesome."

"Ugh didn't feel that way."  
He grins.

"Trust me you did."

He drops me off and we get into a kiss that's hard to break away from. He half growls as we come to a stop.

"You're so mine this summer." He says lowering his shades and wiggling his brows playfully.

"Is that so Mr. Salvatore?"

"I'll see you in the morning." He says behind a chuckle.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review… Please… I'm not following exact story line that is going on with the current season to Vampire Diaries I will be taking things in my own direction. So bear with me… Thank you!**

Bellapov

"Damon?"

He jumps up wiping his eyes. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. He clears his throat and turns around.

"You always creep up on people?"

"Considering yourself human are we?"

He grins but I see his eyes are still glistening with hidden tears. I sigh not even knowing why I should give a damn perhaps it's my love for Stefan? I grab the bottle from his hand and drink some of it. If I'm going to be at least civil to Damon I needed to be a bit on the tipsy side. Ugh…

"Thought you weren't much of a drinker."

"I'm not." I sit at the bench of Alaric's grave.

"Visiting?"

He nods and sits next to me.

"So how's the vampire life?"

I shrug and take the bottle from his hand once more.

"Something you wish to talk about Damon?"

"What do you mean princess?"

"I think we both know what I mean."

He chuckles a bit.

"Ah the Ice Queen cares now?"

"Hmm I think we both know who the ice queen is between the two of us." I say and hand him back the bottle.

I clear my throat and lean back a bit folding my arms about.

"This isn't just about your friend here is it Damon?"

He looks to me cocking a brow.

"This is about Elena Gilbert."  
"Why would you care even if it was or wasn't?"

I shrug.

"I suppose in a rather odd way you're family now Damon so yes I do care."

"Family huh?"

I grin.

"In the vampire sense of things and I am dating your brother."

"You could have been dating me." He smirks.

"Darn… so close!" I tease sarcastically.

"Do you ever take off the mask Damon? All of this…I may not like you all that much but I know even you have feelings, you care and love just like anyone else. At times you need to talk just like anyone else. So here I am not the best source but it's better than nothing."

"So you want to hear about my undying love for a woman that killed you and has been taunting you since you first moved here?"

I shrug with a grin.

"Why not?" I say with a slight mad chuckle.

"Wouldn't be the most terrible thing that's happened to me."

He grins and hands me the bottle. I take another swig and hand it back and he takes one as well.

"I finally got her and she falls right through my fingers." He sighs.

"One minute I had her. The next she's gone. I guess karma really is a bitch."

He shrugs and narrows his eyes.

"I'd waited for what seemed like forever to me to hear her finally say she loved me. I did everything in my power I could think of once I had her…"

He clears his throat and I knew he was about to lose it again. I'd never seen him cry. Perhaps this is one of those times Stefan was telling me about?

"I don't want to lose her. Hell I know she's insane, she's a bitch and she's killing God knows who and hell she might come back even and finish doing the job with you. I still want her. I will always want her and I hate that I couldn't protect her from all this! GOD DAMN IT!" He says taking another plunge.

"You really loved her."

He laughs behind his own misery.

"I love her…"

I nod.

"She never knew… He never knew…"

"Knew what Damon?"

He hands me the whiskey once again but I just hold it for him and listen as he wipes his eyes.

"I was here first. I saw her first! I…"

"You what Damon?"

"I pulled her out of the car… She was going to die… Something came over me I didn't want her to die. I was first damn it…"

I close my eyes knowing what he was talking about now.

"Jesus Damon…"

He laughs again and takes the whiskey from my hand.

"I suppose none of it matters now… "He says rising.

"Try not to stay out too late tends to get colder here in the cemetery at night."

He turns to me before he vanishes.

"So why were you here?"

"It's quiet…"

He nods and is gone. I sigh once he's gone and look to Alaric's grave.

"You're his friend tell me what I should do?" I say shaking my head I finally saw that there was more to Damon after all and Elena rather brought out that side of him. Is she even aware how much he truly loves her? Is she so masked by her own darkness that she doesn't care? For the first time ever I found myself feeling bad for the two of them. This whole thing was tragic to say the least. Damon loved her and I knew he really did because well he's Damon and let's face it he's not one to ever talk about these things even what little I know of him on a personal level I was shocked he rather opened up to me. Was it perhaps because he couldn't about this to Stefan? Or was Elena the one he'd turn to in these circumstances and now he didn't even have that?! It seemed like me moving here in some ways destroyed their entire world… A guilt rose within me. Part of me was beginning to think hell no wonder Elena hates me… But I wince at my own stupidity. She made her choice. I never meant to replace her or make her feel that way. I can look and see why it would seem that way. I now sit at the table with her friends, I'm with Stefan, I too am vampire now and living the life she rather had, Damon hits on me constantly but the difference between Elena and I is I chose to keep my humanity even through becoming this… I also only love one brother. I feel that Stefan is my soul mate. I just look at him hell just think about him and there's that odd sensation. I never knew it was possible to love someone so much. I thought I had loved Edward but realized I never felt this way with him. Stefan just brings out something in me.

I shake my head on this and think back to Damon and Elena… I wanted to kill her but if I was in Damon's situation… Stefan too has gone rather rogue and turned himself off to all emotions once as a vampire. What if Stefan ever became my Elena? What if I was in this situation? What if it's not all Elena's fault?! Stefan himself has told me of how certain things can happen what if Elena has possibly turned herself off? What if her emotions are just gone or haywire because of something else? Something we're all missing? Grrr why do I have to even fucking care?!

I sigh and lay down on the bench. I wondered what Alaric was truly like and if we would have got along if he was anything like Damon.

"I hope you don't mind me sharing your peaceful spot."

_Not at all…_

I jump up and look around.

"What?"

I put my feet to the ground.

"Hello?"

_Wait… can you hear me?_

I gasp out and stumble back.

"Who are you?!" I continue to look around to the trees and all around I even use my senses but nothing.

_Alaric… _

I shake my head and stumble back and nearly fall even as a vampire.

"No.. no fucking way… I'm sorry but I've enough to deal with…"

I take off in a sprint wondering what the hell just happened. There's no way that was real. Even if it was I'm sorry but ghost whisperer HELL NO I have a hard enough time learning to be a vampire! I run not sure where to go but I realized the cemetery was no longer a quiet place.

I decide to head to Stefan's but tried my damnest to calm down. I know I tell him everything but this? Hell this wasn't happening … This.. This didn't happen.

I knock on the door and he answers. He's got his shirt off and he's in just a bare of jeans. Good God Stefan. It never seems to get old no matter how many times I've seen him in the buff. He smiles.

"What brings you here baby?"

I start to tease in return but I'm still a bit to freaked out to put myself in that mindset.

"You know you're welcome whenever you want baby. Ironic you came tonight actually."

"Why's that?" I ask sitting on the couch.

"Bella have you been drinking?"

My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. Shit… I hadn't thought about that.

"Um yeah sorry… Had a little run in with Damon."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah for once we were peaceful."

"Really?" He looks to me in disbelief.

"Yeah I didn't stake your brother not tonight."

I force a smile.

"Huh must have been the whiskey… His brand too…"

He tosses me something and I look in the palm of my hand and see it's a key.

"What's this?"

"Key to the house you can come and go as you please that way."

"You're giving me a key to the house?"

He shrugs.

"We'll you'll be living here within a year or so might as well."

I nod and stuff the key in my pocket.

"Are you ok?"

I nod again.

"You just seem a little off."

"I'm fine really just still a bit off balance didn't expect to run into Damon."

"Where at?"

"The cemetery."

He smiles shaking his head.

"He goes there often. But why were you there?"

"Ironically for some peace…"

"Huh… so my vampire girlfriend seeks out the place of the dead for peace? A bit ironic don't you think?"

"Funny aren't you?"

He smirks. He sits down and leans back against the couch.

"Are you certain you're ok?"

I nod and lean into his bare chest. I knew I couldn't stay long Charlie would worry but I just couldn't face going home right now. I needed something to calm my nerves and Stefan was the only one that could. He kisses my shoulder and soothingly runs a hand along it. I wanted to ask him if there were certain vampires that could hear the dead or commute with them. But feared to and I knew I'd reveal myself if I had he'd question why I'd ask such a thing. Or was it just Alaric for some reason? Thus just made things that much more apparent to me that my life was beyond normal and would never me hell I can't even be a vampire correctly. Edward couldn't read my mind as a human and Damon and Elena couldn't compel me and now I'm a damn vampire and can hear the dead. I growl out a bit in frustration not realizing I'd done this out loud until Stefan lifts me up off his lap and looks me in the eyes.

"You gonna tell me what's really going on?"  
"I already did." Liar, liar he'll see right through you this is Stefan.

And I was right I saw the disappointment in his eyes. He knew I was lying but for once I just couldn't tell him this, this was too much. He sighs.

"So that's it you just ran into my brother? Nothing else I should know about?"

Damn it Stefan… I bite my lower lip and shake my head.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Stefan."

He nods but still looks to be studying me. I crawl onto his lap facing him and lean against him. His arms wrap around me and he starts to kiss along my shoulders and neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and grind against him. The both of us just take our time and continue to kiss upon one another. I feel his hands about my hips as he pushes me more against him for friction. I undo his pants as he lifts my skirt. I feel his hand moving about my rear we start to rock about. I needed this I craved him. He felt so good I never wanted to stop or leave. Once we both reach a climax I stay where I am but lean back against his shoulder feeling his hands along my back.

"Like I said feel free to come and go as you please." He teases with a chuckle.

I smile as I lay against him.

"So if I was just to randomly come in the door and ravish you?"

"Hmmm…" He moans into my ear.

"That'd be terrible."

"Huh…"

I raise up and fix my clothes. He adjusts fixing his pants.

"I guess I better get home before Charlie assumes the worse."  
"Ah I see what this was now… You're using me."

I laugh.

"Damn you caught me…"

He grins and raises off the couch as he walks me to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella."

I nod as he opens the door. I step outside and he calls out once more.

"Just remember Bella you can always talk to me… about anything."

I force a smile.

"I know…"

He nods and I take off.

The rest of the school week seems to go just about so, so my sense are still a bit too sensitive at times and I find myself really having to focus but Stefan's my hero and keeps me inline. He's patient as well which really helps never does he snap at me or talk down to me. In fact he's been full of compliments lately on how well I'm doing. I've forced what happened at the graveyard out of my mind and kept away since. Stefan told me Elena's messages have somewhat died down but he didn't give me the specifics of the last few but then again I didn't ask to be honest I didn't think I wanted to know.

Friday comes along and I couldn't wait to have some alone time with Stefan. We had a lot of sex naturally and then we went and had our weekly feed as we scoped out our victims that night which once again led to mind blowing sex after. That seemed to be a vampire thing. It was hard to describe exactly what it was but even I'd watch as Stefan fed and got aroused by it. Perhaps vampires are also more animalistic by nature it's just no one ever truly thinks about it. I'd seen Damon since our little talk but the both of us of few words and simple nods here and there.

But today was Saturday now and Stefan kisses me one last time passionately before I head back home to have dinner with Charlie before leaving for Caroline's. Caroline rushes out the door and yanks me by the hand dragging me into the house.

"Um Caroline…"

I say as I'm stuck at the door and she's still trying to pull me in but my hand flies back. She starts to laugh.

"Right…"

"Please Ms. Bella Swan won't you come inside?"

I grin and nod as I enter.

"Sorry forgot…" She says as we close the door.

"It's cool still getting used to it myself."

I narrow my eyes in thought for a moment.

"Caroline?"

"Did you have to be invited into your own house after?"

"Yep a bit weird but it happens."

"Huh…"  
"Why you ask?"

"I didn't in fact Charlie's is the one house where I just realized I didn't have to be invited in."

"He must have you on the lease."

"Huh?"

"If your name is on the ownership or part of the lease you don't have to be invited in."

Why would Charlie do that? It's his house… I shrug it off still a bit confused. We put a movie on and talk about Stefan and Tyler and everything else going on. She ask about how I'm handling being a vampire and what I truly think about it now but I still wasn't sure and didn't give her a valid answer.

We talk about Charlie and Liz and how awkward things can get and I confide in her about my feelings on the day I come clean to Charlie. She tells me about how her mother didn't accept her at first and how testy things got between the two of them. This caused a bit of a fear within me and I prayed amongst myself that Charlie wouldn't react the way Liz had at first. I'm not sure I could bare it if Charlie… ugh I can't even fathom it.

She puts on another movie as we both become alert to another presence in the house. I shoot up alarmed sensing the other vampire. She looks to me pleading me all the sudden as if she knows this presence…

"Caroline…" I hiss for an explanation.

"_Well, well love what do we have here?"_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 (I don't own crap) **Please Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"Shall we have a drink? So I can get to know you're new friend Caroline love?"

Caroline smiles but it looks forced.

"Of course I'll be right back."

I didn't like this at all and I already knew who this bastard was before he even introduced himself just by reading her face.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

I try my hardest act as if I know nothing about him. So I smile friendly as possible.

"Bella Swan."

He nods.

However what I didn't expect the part she'd NOT told me about was what I was about to see and I wanted to kick my cousin's freaking ass!

She comes back with the drinks handing us both a glass. This Klaus vampire leans into her and wraps his hand along her waist and kisses her. Ugh the plot thickens and my cousin's an idiot.

"Klaus this is my cousin Isabella Swan."

"Ah, Isabella rather than?"

"I prefer to go by Bella."

"But Isabella's such a pretty name, much like that of Caroline. But we do not call her Carol." He winks and downs his drink.

Ugh. I was wishing Stefan would pop through those doors about now. I couldn't be more uncomfortable.

"I certainly see that beauty tends to run in your family love." He kisses her cheek and takes a seat making himself right at home.

I cut her the I'm going to kill you look. She does this half nervous shy grin. Jesus Caroline! Seriously you can't play two men especially two hybrids! I bitterly down my drink and sit back on the couch.

"So why've I not met this cousin and how is she already a vampire my dear?"

"Long story…" She says with a smile and sits in his lap.

Why Caroline! I was steaming mad at this point. This didn't even seem like she was this sort of girl. What game is she playing and where does she think this will get her besides DEAD!

"Do tell I've got all night."

OH COME ON!

"Actually I was about to head out just before you dropped in."

He narrows his eyes.

"Is that so?"

I nod.

"Perhaps some other time?"

Never even or perhaps when I feel safer like with Stefan by my side… or Never is actually sounding even better. Caroline smiles.

"I'll help you gather your things."

He sighs as if irritated.

"Liar, liar dear cuz…" He says to me.

I raise a brow at this.

"Pardon?"

"You see when I arrived you were putting on yet another what 2 maybe 3 hour movie? You weren't going anywhere in fact I imagine you have a bag packed upstairs somewhere because you lovely ladies were having yourselves a bit of oh what do they call it love?"

"A slumber party?" She says playfully.

"Oh yes that's it."

He looks to me with a smile tilting his head as if to study me. Why do I have to suck at lying damn it.

"I really was just about to leave I do apologize."

"You're either quite rude or frightened of me."

"I don't even know you."

"Precisely and I've been quite gentlemanly nothing that should run you off. So my dear what have you heard about me and just how long have you resided in Mystic Falls?"

"I've never heard of you sorry to disappoint and I arrived here a few months ago."

"As a human or vampire love?"

I take in a breath and grab the bottle from the table Caroline sat down and pour me another drink.

"Human…"

"Ah yes the plot thickens."

So does your head. I couldn't get over this guy's accent it was unreal. I use my other hand to pretend to fix the back of my pants but hit Stefan's speed dial and prayed he didn't answer loudly enough for Klaus to overhear. If he did I'd have to play along like it was accidental. But I hoped Stefan would hear Klaus's voice so I start to talk again hoping Klaus would.

"My father got a job here and I rather followed along. Kind of fell into the life Mystic Falls has to offer." I tried to talk loud enough but not too obvious enough to mask Stefan's voice when he answered.

"And whom may I ask turned you?"

"Elena…"

He laughs.

"Now that is interesting, very interestingly indeed. Tell me now where is the lovely doppleganger?"

I barely hear Stefan whisper on the other line.

"on my way…"

I looked to make sure they didn't hear it and was thankful they hadn't.

"I do not know actually."

"I've a feeling this is going to be a very entertaining night for me. I've always loved a good story you know. But first things first my dear."

He rises from the chair and makes his way over face to face. He takes the drink from my hand and places it down.

"What are you hiding…"

Really that was fast… Trying to compel me and why is a hybrid trying… Shit I forgot that Klaus can he's done it to Stefan and others. I swallow back.

"I'm hiding nothing."

"What on earth…" He cups my chin rather roughly.

"I'm not sure I like that!" He says snappy like.

"I'm not sure I like you!" I say and slap his hand away from my face.

He slams me against the wall.

"NO KLAUS SHE'S MY COUSIN!"

"Relax love I just wanted to give her a bit of a fright." He grins as he brings me back down but keeps his hands around my throat.

"What are you Isabella?"

Stefan comes in and slowly makes his way over as he takes in the entire picture.

"Put her down Klaus…" Stefan says with a sigh.

Klaus looks to me and laughs.

He drops his hold and playfully slaps my cheek.

"No hard feelings right love? We were just having a bit of fun mate." He says turning to Stefan.

Stefan takes my hand and pulls me over towards him.

Klaus circles the two of us as if studying us and I cling on to Stefan's arm. His arm goes around my waist and he kisses the top of my head.

"Just how long have I been away?" Klaus says and looks to Caroline.

"Where oh where is the other main squeeze? Please do tell I'm rather anxious."

"There is no other main squeeze." Stefan says.

"I do not like games Ms. Swan perhaps you're too new to this place to understand how things are done."

What are you the king of all things supernatural or just of pricks?

"Compel her Stefan."

Stefan sighs.

"She cannot be compelled."

"Just try it I'm curious."

Stefan looks to me apologetically. I sigh getting more and more irritated.

"Just do it so he'll shut up."

Klaus laughs and Caroline and Stefan cut me a look of warning. Stefan looks me in the eyes.

"Compel her to tell the truth."

"I'm taking her home."

"Hmm."

"If you cannot compel her then what are you so afraid of? Or have you even honestly tried?"

"It's ok Stefan try it."

He gives me this puppy dog look that kills me. Even though he knows he can't I could tell Stefan didn't like the idea of him being the one to try this.

"Look into my eyes Bella." I nod and give it a whirl.

"You will tell Klaus what really happened with Elena Gilbert the story of how you and I met."

I look to Stefan as if pleading on what to do should I fake it or shrug I mean I'm so freaking confused. Klaus makes his way over and looks into my eyes as I continue to look into Stefan's. Klaus takes me by the hand pulling me away from Stefan.

"Tell me the story love…"

"Are we telling stories?!" Damon enters and I couldn't be happier to see him which is weird actually but at this point I wanted whoever we could use.

Klaus let's out an irritated sigh. Stefan must've gave him word about coming here before he arrived, meaning he certainly heard Klaus's voice.

"I'm curious then we'll have story time. If your lover boy cannot compel you and neither can I…Shall we if she can turn it off? Just like the lovely Elena?"

I gasp out as Stefan flies at Klaus and slams him into Caroline's fishtank. Damon yanks me over to him.  
"Turn it off Stefan." He yells.

I look to Damon freaking out.

"Turn what off?" I say confused and they all look to me even Caroline.

Klaus narrows his eyes and drops his hold on Stefan. He starts to approach me and Stefan attacks him once again and Klaus snaps his neck. I scream out in horror as Stefan drops to the floor. Damon opens the front door shoving me out the door.

"GO TO STEFANS RUN!"

"I can't just leave him!" Damon growls out as Klaus smiles maneuvering around him and he grabs me by the hair.

"What do you mean you don't know what turn it off means?"

I go to kick him and he dodges.

"TURN IT OFF ISBELLA JUST LIKE SHE DID TURN IT OFF!"

"I don't know what you're talking about you son of a fucking BITCH!" I say and slap him across the face.

He winces and yanks me up higher.

"TURN IT OFF!"

Damon looks to me as if blown away by something. Caroline rushes out and puts her hand around Klaus's arm.

"Please Klaus…"

He tries once more.

"Turn it off love all of it."

Caroline and Damon share a glance.

What the fuck are you talking about! Klaus raises a brow and looks to the other two.

"What are you?"

I'm suddenly yanked out of his hold and feel myself flying back. To my surprise I see it's Damon.

"Put me down we have to go back for Stefan!"

He ignores me and we eventually appear at Stefan's front door.

"You get in that house and you stay there where you're safe!"

I shake my head and start to take off in vampiric speed back to Stefan.

"NO! Get in that house and stay I'll bring Stefan back."

"Damon!"

"Damn it! Get in the fucking house. The longer you hold me here the harder it will be to bring back your precious Stefan!"

I swallow back and grab the key from my pocket and get inside, I pace around in tears. Within 10 minutes there's a knock on the door and I peek through to see its Damon. I quickly open the door and Damon positions him to where I can drag him inside. I grimace at the way his neck looks.

"He'll be ok. Just let him sleep it off he'll need to feed after this. Make him feed from human blood none of that animal bullshit." I nod as the tears continue to fall.

Damon turns to leave.

"Damon…"

He freezes.

"Thank you."

He nods and vanishes.

I slide Stefan in the rest of the way and shut and lock the door. I lay on the floor next to him and put my head to his chest. I soaking his shirt but couldn't stop crying. I knew he'd be ok but it killed me to see that. It was too real for me. I wrap my arms around him and after a while he comes to. I feel his hand along my back.

I rise looking to him. He uses his thumbs to wipe my tears away and lifts himself off the floor.

He lends me a hand lifting me up as well.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I look to him as if he's lost his damn mind.

"You're the one that had his neck snapped!"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You need to feed Stefan."

"We're not going anywhere not with Klaus out there somewhere just waiting to get his grimy hands on you."  
"Why?"

"Baby he doesn't even know why but the fact that you're pretty much immune to everything we aren't has him sold. Just as he was with Elena's blood now he's curious about you."

"Great can't I do anything right?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means can't I be normal? I wasn't a normal human and I can't even be a normal vampire! It's bad enough I can fucking hear ghost now and this Klaus bullshit!"

He narrows his eyes.

"Ghost?"

Damn it!

"What do you mean you can hear ghost?"

"Well it's just the one I think really or at least for now."

He raises a brow.

"What on earth are you talking about Bella?"

"I heard Alaric ok! See I'm a freak everything about me is fucked up Stefan!"

"What do you mean you heard Alaric?"

"The other day you know that day I came over?"  
"The one where you smelt of whiskey and had ran into Damon?"

What's with the whiskey smell?

"Yeah well I talked to Alaric too that day after Damon left."

"Talked to Alaric?"

I sigh.  
"YEP!" I say and slap my hands against my thighs then plop down on Stefan's couch.

"You really need some blood Stefan I say as I peer back over at him he looked weakened."

He says nothing he just sits on his recliner and leans against his fist as his elbow rest on the armrest of the chair.

"What did Alaric say to you?"

"That's just it Stefan the both of us I think were alarmed by the other. He was in shock I could hear him and I ran, I ran out of there as fast as I could."

Stefan rubs his face with his hands and lowers his head keeping it there for a few moments.

"Look let's discuss this later you've got to feed."

"I'm fine."

"Um no you aren't Stefan now let's go. You need human blood."

"I said I'm fine ok."

"Stefan…"  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" He slams his fist into his coffee table and I wince even as a vampire I rise from the couch and take a step back from him.

He closes his eyes.

"Damn it…" He says softly.

"Bella…"

"You're not fucking Damon so no sir you knock it off!" I snap back.

"I've been Damon Bella!"  
"You were never Damon!"  
"If Klaus would have succeeded in getting me to turn it off Bella I would have been worse than my brother! Damon is a fucking angel in comparison to the death and destruction I can bring."

"That's not who you are now Stefan quit that! You can't keep making yourself pay for your past this right here is what matters now!"

"Bella I could turn it off."

"What the hell does that even mean!"

"It means I'd turn off my emotions that I wouldn't care about the consequences of what I do."

"And why the hell would you want to do that?!"

He doesn't answer just shakes his head.

"Are you trying to tell me that's what you want!"

He closes his eyes.

"Fine turn it off Stefan and see if I'm still in the picture then! Become like her and see just how long I fucking stick around!"

Still he says nothing and I get pissed.

"Better yet turn it off and go back to her!" I say and make my way to the door.

"HE COULD HAVE MADE ME BELLA! THEN WHAT?!"

He says shooting up from his chair.

"I would have fought to do everything in my power to remind you who you really are. I suppose you would become my Elena and I'd be your fucking Damon chasing you to the ends of this earth not wanting to give up on you Stefan because there is nothing else for me. I'd die trying to bring back the man I love! Once again Stefan you see right through me. You know I'm a horrible liar. I say I'd leave but at the end of the day I'd still be waiting for you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 (I don't own crap but will take a grant :p) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Stefanpov

I flinch as she slams the door. I call Damon to make sure she gets home safely knowing I'm the last person she wants to deal with at the moment.

"_I would have fought to do everything in my power to remind you who you are. I suppose you would become my Elena and I'd be your fucking Damon chasing you to the ends of this earth not wanting to give up on you Stefan because there is nothing else for me. I'd die trying to bring back the man I love! Once again Stefan you see right through me. You know I'm a horrible liar. I say I'd leave but at the end of the day I'd still be waiting for you." _This plays over and over in my mind as I myself begin to get drunk.

"What is it Stefan?"

"Look could you do me a favor?"

"Another one? Dear brother how many favors do you need in one night?"

I sigh and down my beer slamming down the empty bottle.

"I just want to make sure Bella gets home safe."

"You let her leave?!"

"We got in a bit of a fight."

"Really?"  
"Come on Damon."

"I'm already stalking her as we speak. You heartbreaker you... She's all up in tears."

I wince at this shaking my head. Damn it…

"Wait why were you already watching her?"

"Ironically I'd just fed in this area and saw the little lady making her way through the woods."

"She's in the woods?"

"Relax she's heading home now she had to feed, took down a deer on the way."

"When are you going to let her feed like a normal damn vampire?"

"Knock it off Damon."

"You just can't seem to find a girl that Klaus doesn't want to get his hands on."

"I've noticed…"

"So she can't turn it off or be compelled."

I wasn't about to tell him about Alaric… I knew my brother too well he'd be using her left and right communicate or whatever other things he wanted to test this on.

"What vampire doesn't turn it off or have the option?"

"Apparently my girl."

"Well at least your one ultimate fear won't come true."

I sigh shaking my head.

"So what was the fight about loverboy?"

"Ironically about the turn it off situation she hadn't a clue what it was."

"Didn't you tell her your history?

"Yes but I guess I never really talked about the turning off thing or how it was done."

"So what about this started a fight?"

"I told her what Klaus could have made me do and what it meant."

"Hmmm."

"She didn't like what I had to say but I didn't handle it well and rather lost my cool with her."

"Let me guess you took it out on her because of your protectiveness over her. But you made yourself look like a dick that was taking it out on her rather than showing her it was out of concern."

"Since when did we switch places?"

He laughs.

"Ah… Every once in a while I get at least one Stefan."

"Apparently so pretty dead on."

"What's she doing now?"

"She's in her room. Her headphones on her ears now and she's got her eyes closed laying on her bed."

"Um yeah ok that's enough of being the peeking Tom now."

"Ah, but she's so pretty."

"Don't be a jerk Damon."

"Relax I'm leaving."

"I guess I'll let you go thanks for making sure she got home safe."  
"You do realize however… first chance he gets…"

I close my eyes at this.  
"Yes…"

"Looks like it's time Bella got some hardcore training under her belt."

"For once I agree."

"Have you taught her how to fight at all?"

"Yes but not to the nature of taking on Klaus but then not that anyone really can."

"What if it was to the nature of taking me on instead?"

"Damon!"

"Now hear me out brother before you get your panties tied in a knot. This would be with your supervision of course."  
"Where are you getting at Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the agenda on your behalf?"

He chuckles.

"Ah just the safety of my little brother's mate so to speak."

"I don't buy it."

"Oh come on now what strapping young vampire wouldn't enjoy getting his hands on a hot vampire such as the lovely Isabella?"

"Don't piss me off Damon."

He laughs.

"Sounds rather easy to do today now isn't it?"

"I want to know what you're up to?"

"Look just bring her by this weekend you can babysit or tag team if you so wish."

"I'm not doing SHIT! Until you tell me what the fuck is going through this head of yours!"

"That hurts Stefan." But he laughs.

"Ok look you might want to get her trained and quickly. You know as well she doesn't want to hurt you so she'll hold back more on her full potential however her distaste for me…" He hints.

"Why?"

"I'm bringing my girl back and your girl better learn to be able to hold her own."

"You're fucking kidding me! She killed Bella and now you're just going to try and bring her back! On top of the fact she's been harassing my girl on her cell in which I changed out with my own!"

"She was, was she?"

"YES!"

"Well I'm very sorry about all that but I'm not giving up just yet!"

"Damn it Damon she's not even Elena anymore!"

"Goodnight Stefan I'll see you this weekend."

"JACKASS!" I say with gritted teeth.  
I set Bella's phone down and grab another beer.

I love Bella that's why I fucking lost my cool. I can't take Klaus on… not by myself. I've been able to manipulate him because of our history but not full on take him on. But when it comes to my girl's safety I'll fucking die trying.

Seeing that bastard hurting my girl! The more I think about walking in and seeing his fucking hands on her. I stand up and take my recliner and toss it through the wall of my bedroom. This anger continues to rise in me and I wanted to kill the son of a bitch I wanted to stuff tons of vervain so far up his ass he's got it coming out of his mouth! Now my fucking idiot brother bringing yet another source of possible death ringing on Bella's door! Furthermore she's been seen with Katherine! What if she just happens to follow her down? The two bitch dopplegangers would love nothing more than torment that poor girl. I can't do this to Bella I just can't! I have to figure out a better way of protecting her.

"FFFFFFFFFFUCCCK!" I run my hands through my living room in thought.

* * *

Bellapov (Monday morning)

I step out to see Stefan already leaning against his car with his shades on. I wasn't sure what to feel or think. I was still rather hurt and well pissed with him. I suck it up however not in the mood to fight. He opens the door for me and goes to kiss me but I pretend I didn't notice and hurriedly get in the car. He sighs and shuts the door. I stuff my hands into my hoodie and lean back.

"You didn't feed last night did you…"

He clears his throat and shakes his head.

I sigh.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it Stefan."

He shakes his head but pulls over. I open my door and start to head towards the woods a bit.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you coming or not?"

Once we're secluded enough I pull back my hair. Stefan's eyes go black already knowing.

"You don't have to do this right now Bella I know you're pissed with me."

"Yes I am but that doesn't mean I want you suffering and weak all damn day either. Now you want this or not?"  
He half grins as his eyes stay black. He slowly approaches me placing his arms around my waist.

Stefan's goes to bite down on my neck but stops and looks back to me his eyes green once again. He caresses my cheek and kisses my lips then works his way down to my neck. I bite upon my lower lip as he bites down. His hand goes along my rear and his hips press against me. Stefan's hands move up around my waist underneath my blouse. I feel him cleaning me off in a finish leaving me breathless. He places my hair back down to cover it whilst it heals. He kisses me once again and his hands go underneath my bra.

I break into a smile shaking my head. He grins in return and moves his hands. Without words he takes my hand and leads me back to the car. That's just Stefan and I sometimes there are no words for how we feel or how we go about things. It's just the simplest of things we do that we just get each other. He takes my hand on the way to school. Before we get out he kisses it. We head to our lockers and Caroline's making her way over.

"Bella…"  
"Look Caroline if I were you I'd give me a few days to chill." I say slamming my locker once I get my books.

"Bella please I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are… But apparently you left out a whole lot of loop holes to your story about everything. I'm not playing your fucked up game!"

"Bella… just let me explain…"

I ignore her and head to class.

Stefan looks to me oddly during class. Apparently he's unaware of the little love triangle that or he is and just assumed I knew. What the hell is wrong with this place?! Is everyone fucked up even ones as nice as Caroline?!

I'm leaning back in my chair thinking of all these things when this blonde walks in the classroom all smiles. Stefan has a certain look upon him and shakes his head then looks to me. I picked up the scent. Now what? Her eyes lock on to Stefan and they both nod to one another. She narrows her eyes as she is about to walk pass.

"And you are?" She looks directly at me.

"Bella."

"Bella who?"

"Swan."

"Hmmm Rebekah Mikaelson."

I half laugh feeling slightly mad.

"Of course you are."

She raises a brow looking back to Stefan. Rebekah then looks upon me once more.

"Do I know you?"

I take in a breath.

"Bella's rather new to town Rebekah…"

"I suppose we have been gone too long…"

Great Rebekah Mikaelson as in Klaus's fucking sister and my boyfriend's ex? How many damn ex's does he have anyway! I look straight ahead so I don't accidentally cut him a dirty look I knew it wasn't his fault but I was getting tired of constant crap flying our way.

I did my best to keep my anger in check I could feel it rising though. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I just hoped this wasn't another Elena. Once the bell rings Stefan takes my hand and leads me out of the building.

"I'm sorry Bella I wasn't expecting that. They had left town but are apparently back."

"Any other ex's popping in by chance?"

He sighs.

"I'm sorry Stefan I shouldn't have said that. I know that was awhile back."

"Yes it was but I can understand why you'd be upset."

"Tell me honestly Stefan is this someone I have to concern myself with?"

"You mean like Elena?"

I nod.

"We have a bit of history but no nothing like that."

I lean against the wall of the building and swallow back thinking on all this.

"Ok then…"

He takes his shades off and looks me in the eyes.

"There's only one pain in the ass woman I want." He says with a wink.

I laugh softly shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Stefan…"

"Don't be ok trust me I know how this looks."

"Could we just runaway?"

He laughs.

"You've not a clue how tempting that really is. Just kidnap you and leave town."

He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Let's get to class before the bell rings."

He takes my hand once again and we head to class.

When lunch comes around Bonnie, Caroline and now Rebekah sit with us. But Rebekah seated herself next to me.

"So where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Ah…"

"And aren't we missing someone?" She looks around the table.

"Where's that pretty ex of yours?"

Stefan sighs.

"You'd have to ask Damon."

"Huh…"

She looks to Stefan and I and sees his hand in my lap.

"And when did this little love affair take place?"

"A bit ago…"

"Do tell me do you fancy the brother as well?"

I roll my eyes at this.

"With all due respect Rebekah, I know we just met but I'm not playing anymore games around here. I've had my share…"

She smiles.

"Have there been games?"

"Too many to name."

"Huh…"

She says turning back around.

"So how is everyone else?"

I tune her out as she talks to Bonnie and Caroline. I supposed I'd be finding out soon enough if she too was to pose a threat. I sit there as if in a trance Stefan keeps his hand on my leg. I'm so far out of it I didn't even her the bell ring as Stefan nudges me back into existence.

"Hey…"

I blink my eyes a few times and raise from the chair as he takes my hand leading me out of the cafeteria.

"Were all the women you dated bitches?"

He has a good laugh at this.

"Ugh what does that make me?!"

"You're the furthest thing from a bitch."

"I don't feel like it today I'm pissy."

He chuckles a bit.

"I noticed but I believe you've all the reason considering this weekend and all and now this… Plus you and I both need to feed and we're a little due on human supply."

"Are you saying I'm going through withdrawals?"

"Actually you could be."

"Ugh."

"Bella…" His tone softens and his smile fades.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. You didn't deserve that. I only reacted the way I had because of what I feel for you. I felt a bit insane seeing the danger you were in. Just so much is going on and…"

"Stefan… Really I'm ok. I knew what it was and honestly I was no angel myself. I can't believe the dreadful things that came out of my mouth."

"I had it coming. Losing my temper like that and with you of all people is inexcusable. I'd wanna beat the hell out of anyone else that talked to you that way. There's no real good excuse."  
"Stefan we're both going to fight from time to time. I know with us it's rather rare but when we do it can get heated. All I ask is remember who you are now not who you were. If you keep trudging that up you're only setting yourself up for failure. It's time to forgive yourself and you need to realize I believe in you. I know you'll do the right thing."

"Now why couldn't I have met you many years ago?"

I smile.

"Because I wasn't alive then you dirty old man."

He laughs taking my hand.

"Sure would have saved me a lot of heartache Bella if you had existed."

"Well I'm here now and here's our chance Stefan so let's show everyone what we're capable of."

"Yes mam…" He smirks as we walk to our next classes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"Look let's try this again… Just do me a favor and don't pull any weird like body possession type of thing with me."

_(Chuckling)_

Chills go down my arm and I'm still not sure how to feel about all this.

"So you really are Alaric?"

_Yes you must be Isabella Swan._

I nod but my hands are shaking vampire or not this is trippy. I clear my throat and look around.

"So where are you?"

_Sitting next to you._

"So I can hear but not see you?"

Sitting next to me what?!

_I'm sorry I frightened you the other day. To be honest I'm surprised you returned._

"How is it I can hear you?"

_That's what I'd like to know_

I sigh and lean over putting my elbows to my knees.

"What's keeping you here Alaric?"

"_Elena, Jeremy and Damon…"_

Watching over them?

_In a way wish there was more I could do but I'm rather limited_

"So you're aware Elena's gone off the deep end?"

_Unfortunately_

"Can Damon hear you?"

_No I've tried you're the only one that's ever been able to hear me._

"Of course…"

_This causes you stress?_

"I've a feeling it causes us both stress."

_(soft laughter)_

_Actually I'm just glad someone can finally hear me_

I nod but reach to my temples.

"So apparently there's something I'm supposed to be doing with this? There's a reason for everything and if I'm the only one that can hear you…"

_Perhaps we should just focus on getting to know one another_

I nod.

"Stupid question but you can see and hear everyone that visits you right?"

_Yes_

"So you thought I was psycho when I first moved here…"

_No far from it_

"You saw what Elena did?"

_Yes… (sighing)_

"Ugh I'm sorry I feel like I'm interrogating you."

_You are ...but that's ok_

Ironically I break into a smile and shake my head.

"Sorry this is just a lot to take in. Yet I feel like a jerk saying that considering you're the one stuck here."

_I'm not stuck_

"Willingly?"

_You could say that_

And that's how Alaric and I's odd relationship started… We simply talked about our history and where we came from and how we both got where we are now.

"So if Elena hadn't died…"

_I'd still be there but I didn't keep her safe_

"I believe everyone blames themselves for her destruction."

_Damon more than anyone_

"He hasn't given up either."

_And he won't_

I nod not sure what to say or how to feel about that.

"You've to forgive me I've some biases when it comes to her."

_Understandable but it's not all her fault. This thing she became… (sighs again)_

"With all due respect when is someone going to make that girl see that she had a choice? Everyone's so willing to take the blame for her and she's not to answer for anything. She had a choice still does yet everyone in the free damn world seems to make excuses for her like she's some damn…" I stop myself remembering this is technically her stepfather and they were close and once again I'm going bitch mode on those that care for this girl.

"Perhaps I should go I'm to feed with Stefan soon."

_He talks of you fondly… His fears however are great… Stefan really loves you he feels you're his soulmate_

My heart skips a beat at this and I look to the ground.

_The Salvatore's are complex broken creatures but both passionate and full of love_

"Even the wonderful Damon?"

_(chuckles)_

_I believe we both know he only wears a mask once he takes it off he's mush and he knows that and that is why he will never take it off. He will always wear it" _I hear the sadness in his voice "_Isabella."_

Something makes me turn around at the way his voice sounded. I break into a smile as I see him sitting next to me he too looking to the ground elbows on his knees fingers running through his hair…

"Call me Bella."

_Ric…_

* * *

Stefanpov

"You're late…"

She smiles.

"Am I?"

She makes her way over and tiptoes up kissing me and wraps her arms around me.

"Ah, and what do I owe the occasion?"

I feel her giggling next to me as she leans into my chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Are you ok though?"

"I'm fine."

I take her hand as we make our way towards some humans to compel and feed.

"I went back."

"Back where baby?"

"Too the cemetery."

I stop in midstride and clear my throat.

"You did?""

She nods.

"I talked to Alaric again."

"And how'd that go?"

My nerves were shot but she's been through enough I can't react negatively to this.

"Not as bad still a bit nerve wracking considering the situation…"

But there's something else… Something on her face.

"What else happened?"

"Well, before I left I actually saw him. I really met Alaric Saltzman."

"Does he know you saw him?"

"Um no I was still caught a bit off guard."

"What was he doing?"

"Sitting next to me looking to the ground… He looked so sad Stefan it was heartbreaking. I…"

Her bottom lip starts to quiver a bit.

"Hey…" I pull her in and hold her.

I knew this was going to be hard the first time she had a full conversation with him. I just didn't expect her to be able to physically see him.

"He cares about you Stefan you and Damon a lot. I practically heard his heart shatter at just mentioning the Elena situation. He hates it Stefan. He hates not being able to do anything. There's something else you should know."

"What hun?"

"He's here by his own will. I thought he was stuck. He corrected me and said he wasn't. He continues to watch over Jeremy, Elena and Damon but sadly that's all he can do. He cannot physically do anything."

Jesus Alaric… I felt sick myself. But that sounded just like him. It's not even that hard to picture for me. I just felt for him we were never as close as he and Damon but he was my friend. I run my hands along her forearms and kiss her forehead.

"Let's go feed and we'll figure all this out soon enough."

She nods sadly.

"Hey… together remember? We'll figure this out. I'm right here."

She leans against me and I put my arm around her waist as we continue on.

Once we find our meals so to speak I'm finishing and sending mine back to their car. I turn as Bella's about done but naturally watching her is causing me some issues. It's crazy how just watching her feed whether it be from a human or animal is arousing. It shouldn't be I know. But it is every time it never fails I find myself wanting to take her right there. She sends the man she was feeding from away and turns to me.

"I wanna take you home."

I say with a suggestive grin.

She smiles.

"Like now…"

I scoop her up and take off with her. I get us inside slam the door and lock it quickly. I pick her up and place her on my dining room table and begin to strip her down to nothing. I wanted to taste her in and more ways than one. I take my shirt off but lower myself between her thighs and scoot her closer to me. She gasp and squirms a I tighten my hold on her.

"Stefan…"

She calls my name and it just makes me lap my tongue along her more rapidly. She tasted wonderful as always but something about today I wanted this so bad. I feel her fingers along the locks of my hair and can no longer wait. I raise up undoing my pants and watch as her body reacts to me driving myself hard inside her. I knew what part of this was. I thought I was going to lose her to Klaus and everything else that's been going on and we hadn't had sex in a few days. I just couldn't take it anymore. She feels so good. Everything about her is maddening and perfect her body calls to me in ways I never thought possible and as I look upon her I find myself wanting to worship her night and day giving her nothing but pleasure. She brings out something in me something desperate. I look upon her and know this is it she's the one. I'll never love another or look upon someone else the way I look upon Bella.

The buildup becomes too much to bare as I thrust within her and run my hands along her breast and tummy. The way her body reacts to my touch causes a bit of an ego boost and only makes me go at her at an ever harder pace and I knew I was about to come. Two more incredible strokes is all it takes and I blow. We both stay where we are for a bit and break into a smile. I help her back up off the table bringing her to my lips. I knew she was about to have to go before Charlie concerned himself of her whereabouts. But I wanted her to crawl in that bed with me and for us to pass out.

I wasn't sure how much of all this I could take. I knew she felt the same way it was written all over her face the fear, that desperate look was in her eyes as well and I knew we were both just trying to figure out how to survive everything coming our way. I look at this vampire and I know what I want. I want her to be Isabella Marie Salvatore one day. I want her to be my eternal mate to walk amongst the ends of this earth with me. Though this notion makes me happy to feel this way it also causes me great fright. Those words she said to me the other day about how she felt they've pierced through me like a knife because I felt the same. Everything she said was how I felt about her. Which is wrong I know because I didn't do that for Elena but I look back and I truly realize she wasn't the one that's why. She wasn't Bella and that's what fate was trying to tell me I just never listened. It's like Bella said there's a reason for everything. There was a reason Elena and I could never work no matter how hard I tried no matter what I did we were never meant to be.

Bella gets dressed and I can't help but to watch as I'm already dressed and I lean against my kitchen counter. She zips her pants up and pulls her hair out from the collar of her shirt. I look upon her and it starts to make somewhat a bit of sense as to why of all people or vampires in this world Alaric would appear before her. There was just something about her. There are no words for it. Hell if I was a wandering spirit I couldn't think of better company. I just prayed she didn't get hurt or caught up in something big in all this but deep down I knew that's where this would eventually lead.

* * *

Bellapov

"I shall like to get to know you."

I turn during class as Rebekah's talking to me.

Ugh not this shit again.

"Relax love just want to get to know you. See who's stolen dear Stefan's heart." She winks at Stefan and he nods.

But I wasn't jealous of the wink it honestly seemed like a friendly wink not a flirtatious wink.

"No offense but your brother and I aren't on great terms exactly and there seems to be a bit of awkward history between you and Stefan." I whisper back.

"Klaus…" She shakes her head laughing.

"We're not exactly on the ropes of skipping siblings either. As for Stefan and I well even I can see even if I wanted him back I don't stand a chance against you. If I was to hurt you he'd kill me without so much as a shedding a tear over it. " She says this matter of fact and goes back to scribbling down her notes.

I hear Stefan softly laughing and shaking his head as he looks to the board.

"I'm not talking like best friends forever crumpets and teas on the weekends, just a mutual understanding that's all."

"I've a hard time trusting anyone these days Rebekah."

"Touche love touché…"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"Please just give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what Caroline? That you're playing two hybrids and getting me caught up in the mix?"

"You don't understand."

"You're right I don't. Honestly how does Tyler feel about this is he aware that you two are being all lovey dovey?

"Bella hun you know I don't have a choice!"

"Oh my God did those words just honestly come out of your mouth!"

"Klaus is stronger than any of us."

"So what? So that means you become unfaithful because he can overpower you?! That's like me fucking Damon because he wants it and he's stronger than I am!"

"I'm not fucking Klaus!"  
"Yeah well it sure looked like it. Stefan would have rightfully had my fucking head if he walked in on me doing that with any other guy! Come on Caroline you were letting him touch you and you sat in his fucking lap all smiles."

"So if you knew it would someone could kill Stefan if you didn't give him what he wanted…"

"JESUS! What do you think this will do to Tyler when he finds out! You might as well kill him Caroline whether you're having sex with Klaus or not what you're doing is leading him on and eventually Klaus is going to want more than just giggles and little lap dances then what?!"

"You're not in my situation! You've not a clue!"

"Wait…"

I felt sick all a sudden…

"You actually have feelings for him as well don't you…"

"Of course I love Tyler you know this."

"No…" I laugh not believing this.

"No, no, no cousin you have feelings for Klaus as well!"

"You're just evil Bella!"

"No I call it like I see it you're fucked up Caroline. You're going to end up dead or alone because these men will either kill you or cancel out one or the other."

"You just moved here hell you've hardly been a vampire that long who are you to judge me!?"

"I'm your cousin we're family Caroline and you dragged me into this shit remember!"

"You can be such a judgmental bitch!"

"And what would you say if it were the other way around! Stefan's one of your best friends right?!"

She winces at my words but I was pissed I wanted to be heard on this.

"What if I was being all chummy with some other guy? Wouldn't you want to kick my damn ass?!"

"This is different!"

"HOW!?"  
I wait but no answer.

"Exactly."

"So you're telling me your mind never wanders?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't ever think of what it'd be like with someone else?"

"You didn't just say that shit to me! As for your stupid question no I don't I know what I want apparently you don't!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Then don't!"

"Man I kind of hope that one of them is playing you!"

Her jaw drops and she slaps me.

"Take it back!"

I laugh.

"No! I hope you go to visit Tyler and he's banging someone else!"

She grabs me by the throat and pins me up against the lockers in the girl's locker room. I shake my head and shove her off me through the other stalls.

"I love you Caroline and I'd fucking die for you but I won't tolerate stupidity! I call it how I see it!"

Rebekah walks in at point and raises a brow folding her arms.

"Darn I do love to see a good show. Hate arriving at the end."

"Don't even get me started." I warn and slam the door on the way out.

"Started? It looks like you've just finished." Rebekah smarts.

I head out to the track field and run it off. Something I'd never do as a human but as a vampire I'm having to find more and more ways to control my anger. That and I was hungry ugh. Not a good combination but I knew it was mostly because of the fight I just had with Caroline. I was also an emotional mess I never dreamed I'd cause physical harm to someone I loved. Ugh THIS SUCKS! I wanted to scream. I also didn't like having to run at human pace and since everyone here knew I was one of the slower runners I had to continue to pretend to be that slow still. Lately I'm finding myself more and more aggravated. I grit my teeth and duck out under the bleachers so I can calm down somewhat I knew my eyes were going to give me away. I huddle over and close my eyes.

"Hey…"

I feel his hand along my back and couldn't be more thankful at this point he was exactly what I needed. Stefan had a way about him sometimes it's like he just knew. I raise up and wrap my arms around his neck. He says nothing just holds me and that's what I needed. He's the only one that can tame the bitch so to speak. He places his fingers under my chin and lifts my head up to face him.

"Better now?"  
I nod.

"You better head back baby before they notice you're missing." He motions towards the coach.

"Ugh… Couldn't just compel her and we runaway for the day?"

He smirks. I sigh and turn as he pops me on the rear and heads off to the boys side of the field. I shake my head smiling and head over. Caroline and Rebekah come out at that point and I take in a breath and keep to myself. Caroline looked as if she'd been crying which I kind of felt bad about. But damn she's going to wind up dead I just know it!

Ugh! Damn it! As we're instructed to walk the field I look around and discreetly take her by the hand and lead her out to the woods.

"I'm only going to say this once and from here on it's on your end. You need to make a choice. Tyler or Klaus and you need to let the other go. You know if you need me or if you feel your life is in danger you can turn to me. If one of them is threatening your life to be with him then…"  
She sighs shaking her head.

"You were right Bella."

"About?"

"I've feelings for both..."

My gut turns at this but I give a simple nod.

"You realize this won't end well."

She nods and I sigh pulling her into my arms.

"I don't want you getting hurt or dead Caroline."

"I love Tyler more Bella. It's just Klaus he gets this hold on me and…"

"Hold?"

She shrugs.

"He's a dick Caroline what do you see in him?"

"He's different with me when no one's around."

I freeze hearing a branch snap. Caroline goes to say something else and I cover her mouth and look around. I knew we were being watched. She picked up the scent as well as we look around. Neither of us says another word I drag her back to towards the school yard however I keep my eye out towards the woods off and on. Meanwhile I stay confused on how she could possibly see anything in Klaus. In comparison Tyler was well he wasn't fucking KLAUS!

* * *

_The following weekend…_

"Come on now…"

"This is stupid I'm leaving."

"Is this what you're going to say when Klaus comes for you? Whine, bitch and moan about how unfair and stupid things are?"

"Screw you Damon."

"I'd love to."

I hear Stefan sigh on as we're in the backyard towards the woods.

"Keep dreaming shit for brains."

He flies at me again and gets me in a headlock sending me on my ass as he flips it over. I turn around and back hand him as I come back and as he does so in return.

"OK ENOUGH!" Stefan roars appearing by my side.

Damon gets this look on his face.

"Perhaps a different approach is in order. If you will not fight me and you will not fight loverboy then perhaps."

He grabs Stefan by the collar of his shirt and tosses him into a tree.

"YOU JERK!"

I yell and he laughs. I dive Damon into the ground punching at him. He picks me up as though merely a flea and tosses me off him he goes back for Stefan. Both brothers start popping the shit out of each other and tossing each other around. Stefan gains the upperhand at one point but Damon snaps a branch off a tree and goes to stake him. I scream out appear by Stefan's side shooting out my hands. Damon goes flying only I didn't touch him. I don't think I did. Both brothers look to me.

"Now what in the world was that my dear?"

Stefan looks to me in shock and I gasp out seeing the branch he was about to stab Stefan with is now in Damon's chest.

"Damon!" I point and he looks down.

"Well shit…"  
He pulls it out of his chest and looks to it as it lands on the ground.

"What the hell was that?"

I shrug not even sure myself.

"Try it again."

I before I can blink he picks up the branch and sends it spiraling my way. I gasp out as it goes through my chest and I fall to the ground. Stefan flings himself over at Damon and starts laying into him with all he has. I force myself up and grit my teeth as I pull the branch out of my sternum. I gasp out and lean against a tree once it's out. It fucking hurts I try to catch my breath as I start to heal.

I dash back out and grab Damon from behind he goes to elbow me and I dodge and snap his arm in half. He growls out and does the lowest of blows and catches me with a syringe of vervain. Stefan's eyes widen in a panic as I come down to my knees. My eyes start to water and my veins feel like tiny needles are shooting along in them at spiraling speeds.

"Why the fuck would you do that to her you son of a bitch!"

"Relax it's not even a full dosage just enough to get her used to it. She's already had the experience of the nice hit once she needs to be aware of its affects and how to rise from it the quicker she can learn to come back from it the sooner."

Stefan shakes his head his entire body shaking as he goes to reach for me but turns back around and snaps Damon's neck.

"I got you baby I'm so sorry if I'd had known he was going to pull that shit!"

Stefan bites down on his wrist and put it to my mouth.

"You need human blood but this will dull the affects long enough."

I nod and drink but I clasp my hand around the small vial I always keep in my pocket. I focus on unscrewing the lid whilst trying to keep from pouring it on myself. Stefan looks to me oddly as I roll over and cast out the contents of the bottle into Damon's face. He hollers out and stumbles back covering his face.

"Relax… not even a full dosage bitch…"

Stefan laughs and high fives me.

"Pretty smooth Bella you're learning to deal with Damon yet."

"Sort of."

"So you honestly haven't a clue how you did that?"

"No idea."

"Hmmm."

"Just further proving what a freak I am Stefan."

"I've a feeling all these things go hand in hand actually the no mind reading from Edward, compelling and Alaric… It all seems to be related to the mind or something."

I cringe in thought why do I have to be so different?

Stefan finds us a human to compel and share together. Once we're done we head back to the woods he take my hand.

"So you coming with me to this costume party/dance?"

"Dance huh? Isn't Halloween long sense over?"

He grins and shrugs.

"Drinks, dancing, costumes… me…"

"Hmmm that last one sounds pretty tempting."

He kisses my hand.

"So what am I to dress as if I agree?"

"Hmmm I was thinking along the lines of pirates."

"You want me to dress as a pirate?"

"Correction a sexy pirate."

"Hmmm, I suppose you'll just have to see now won't you?"

I go to walk away and he grabs my hand.

"Not so fast… it's the weekend you know."

"And?"

"You're mine…"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review thanks!**

Bellapov

"Hmmm."

I grin hearing him moan against me as he kisses my neck. I bite my lower lip as he sends little nips along down my shoulder. His hand runs down my waist and rear as I feel him pulsate against me.

I gasp out pleasurably as he bites down my neck. I feel his chest against my back.

"God Stefan…"

His tongue lapped along my neck. He rolls me over kissing my lips.

"Would you like for me to fuck you?" He whispers in my ear and I swore I had an orgasm at that alone. He's never talked that way but I also knew it was because of what I yelled that one day.

I bite my lower lip and nod. He goes back to kissing my lips. He taunts me with his fingers. But I don't want to be teased and I knew what to do if I wanted it right away. I grin to myself in thought and pulled him towards me sometimes it was a game of ours just to see who would break first. Today was my turn to test Stefan. I kiss along his neck as he continues to tease rubbing me below. But I bite down and he moans out with a growling hiss. Sure enough the fingers are no more and he's inside as I drink of him I continue to lap him down with my tongue.

"Keep going Bella…" He grunts putting his hand behind my head pushing more towards him.

I knew what he wanted so I bite down again as I got about this tongue motion.

"Damn baby…" He barely manages to get out as I feel him fire within me.

"Someone woke up might frisky…" I tease.

He grins as he rolls over.

"I was having sex dreams all damn night baby."

"Really…"

He laughs.

"Yep it seems even in my dreams we're hot and heavy at it."

I smile at this and run my hand along his chest.

"I decided I'll go to the costume party."

"Have you now?"

"Yes as long as it goes better than the last party you took me to Mr. Salvatore."

He chuckles.

"But of course my lady."

I rest both arms on his chest and look up at him as I lay my head against my arms. He runs a hand along my cheek.

"Why can't it just be like this all the time?"

He takes in a breath.

"Believe me I wish it was, just the two of us staying in our own little world."

I nod and crawl over him but lay back down against his chest. His hands run along my back.

"So you wanna tell me what happened at school yesterday?"

"No…"

"Bella…"

"Ugh Stefan you're ruining my happy time!"

He chuckles.

I sigh and raise up he runs a hand along my breast giving me that look that damn near paralyzes me.

"Rather hard to talk about that when you're doing this."

He raises a brow.

"Rather hard not to touch when they are right there."

We both smile as he pulls back his hand like a wounded child. I make my way off him to the other side of the bed and look to his face curiously as I say this.

"Did you know that Caroline is playing both hybrids?"

Stefan sighs and raises up.

"How do you mean exactly?"

"It's exactly what I mean. She's seeing Tyler but is philandering around with Klaus."

"Well I did know that she and Klaus have some odd off and on history and have always been a bit on the flirtatious side but since Tyler… No I was unaware. I rather caught the tail end of noticing that as I walked in but I was somewhat focused on other issues."

"Stefan she's admitted to me she loves both hybrids but that she loves Tyler more."

Stefan rolls his eyes.

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was."

"This doesn't even sound like her."

"That's what I thought. This won't end well and I told her that. But she keeps making excuses about how powerful Klaus is and how I'm not in her situation. Then she made some sort of hint that she was also doing this to keep Tyler alive. But I told her straight out this would kill Tyler more than actually taking his life! I mean seriously Stefan what happens when he decides to randomly come back or this gets out? Or worse if Klaus follows her to Tyler!"

Stefan takes my hand with both of his.

"We'll figure it out."

"That's what I told her but I also told her she needed to make a choice. There's no other way about this! If she doesn't Stefan someone's soon to die! And I've a feeling it won't be Klaus!"

"Me too unfortunately. Damn…" He shakes his head in thought.

"She's so screwed up in that head of hers right now. You wouldn't believe some of the crap that came out of her mouth. I told her and I know I shouldn't have Stefan but I was so mad at her for being so fucking stupid! I told her I hoped Tyler was sleeping with someone else. Just so she'd understand what she's doing. Well that's what started this big fight and well needless to say the girls locker room has seen better days."

"Jesus Bella."

I shrug.

"She started it I ended it end of story."

"Either way you need to be careful. The last thing either of you need is someone witnessing this."

"I was careful Stefan I promise. The only one even aware was freaking Rebekah of all people and that's only because she walked in at the tail end. She was just pissed she didn't get to witness the entire ordeal."

"Sounds about like her."

"I'm gonna run me a bath."

"Ok baby."

He pecks me on the lips as I head to the bathroom. Once the bath is filled I make my way inside and sink into the water closing my eyes and thinking about all the crazy shit that's been going on. But then I remember what I did to Damon and bring my hands up looking upon them. How did I do that? Perhaps I should go visit with Alaric some more maybe he could tell me or at least give me his opinion as well. Stefan said he thought it had to do with the mind but how does that explain Alaric and is it just Alaric? Ugh… Too much.

* * *

Stefanpov

I lay in bed thinking about what Bella did with Damon yesterday. I still can't get over it. It was weird to I felt something when she did this. It was like this odd wave sensation came over me. I still don't get how she sent that branch his way and it pierced through him the way it had. None of us not even she noticed it at first. I sigh in thought and make my way out of bed. If I could get her to someone push that out when needed that is if I knew it wouldn't hurt her. I've not a clue what this really does to her when she expels whatever it is she's doing. But… if she could do this at will whenever she needed she's be much more protected and that's all that mattered to me. If she could do for herself whatever it was she was doing to me I wouldn't have to worry so much. However it's clear she's not quite sure how she's doing it considering Damon was able to stake her immediately after. I grimace in thought.

I'm sure Damon was still of pouting about me snapping his neck and Bella having the last move last night as well. He totally had that coming. That's one thing I can honestly say and feel better about my girl is not someone you want to fuck with she even scares me at times. I like that she's not a bitch by no means but she won't let you push her around and she don't mind telling you when you're doing something wrong or stupid. Such as Caroline I didn't blame her. I was pissed with Caroline as well. I don't even know where to begin on that. Unfortunately I'd already been the on the receiving end of these kind of relationships only it was always me being in Tyler's position. Where I have the girl but she doesn't quite know for sure what she wants. I shake my head on this thankful I've someone like Bella now. It's mutual we both know what we want there aren't any games and for once I can breath and trust in the relationship I am in. For so long I'd not even known what this was like. I thought I had with Elena but her feelings for my brother just could never be kept at bay. Then of course I went through the same ordeal with Katherine.

I feel like I can breathe again. This weight has been lifted I'm in love and for once I don't feel threatened by it. I honestly know I can trust Bella. Something deep within me tells me she only has eyes for me that it doesn't matter who tries to advance her nothing would ever come of it. And for me that's a huge step because I've never really had that. She's not a clue how thankful I am either nor does she truly realize just how much I love her. But I'll die making sure she knows I want her to know she's my life now. No matter what we face we do it together even if we don't always agree I know somehow we'll make it work. I'm looking out the window in thought to all this and feel her hands wrap around me. I smile and run my hands along her arms.

"Have a nice bath."  
"Yes actually."

I turn around and kiss her.

"I guess I better hop in the shower.'

But before I go I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you."

"Love you too Stefan."

* * *

Bellapov (Later…)

"_You're certain you don't know how you did it?" _

He asks and I try not to laugh as he doesn't realize yet I can see him now and he's practically in my face kneeling down before me. But with this look of concern. His hand is on my knee but I can't feel it just see it there.

I nod. He raises back up and paces the area.

"_I've really never heard of such a thing not with vampires. Now witches such as Bonnie sure_."

He sits next to me and looks straight ahead. I note the black dress shirt and blue jeans. I found myself wondering if this is what he died in or if this was just how he was buried. Alaric was a handsome guy too with a bit of charm to him. Still that sadness resided amongst his face. I wanted to hug him or hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be ok. But then again I hardly knew him yet I felt like somehow I'd known him forever. It was very strange.

"Alaric…"

"_Ric."_

"Ric… You don't think there's something wrong with me do you?"

He smiles shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Not at all. You just happen to have an ability no one knows what to call yet."

"I feel like a freak. At times I just want to be normal like Stefan."

"_You've to remember Stefan's not exactly normal either. That is why you've to be careful with him. He's abilities of his own as well however his are more harmful than good. That's why he fights so hard to keep it all at bay. He's grown a lot but you need to understand that it's a constant battle for him. Everyday he struggles to keep up the moral side of himself. But that's also when you come into play. He was in a very dark state of mind before he met you. He'd so much hatred and sadness in him that I feared he'd yet again give into that darkness and stop caring all together. Believe it or not he's worse than Damon ever could be when he does it rock bottom. You never want to witness a Stefan Salvatore that turns it off or goes completely of hinge. That and once he does he's hard to bring back."_

Thus chills me to no end but it's nothing new that Stefan hadn't already told me. I guess just hearing someone else say it confirms it that much more about how dark my Stefan could be if he so chose. But I found myself loving him even more for the fight within him. This proved he wanted to be different that he wanted to go down the right path.

"But he chooses not to."

"_Right..."_

"So why can't she?"

We sigh simultaneously.

"_I wish I knew Bella. Trust me I wish I knew how to help her. I'd bring her back if I could."_

"I'd help you to but I can't lie either I'd feel a little threatened."  
_"Why's that?"_

"I know he loves me but there is the fear that if we could find a way to get Elena to turn it back on. For her to return to her old self or at least a glimmer of that. That he'd realize he doesn't feel for me the way he does for her. I'd be afraid I'd lose Stefan forever and I know that sounds so cruel and selfish."

"_I've a feeling that it would change nothing between you and Stefan. At first yes it would probably be a bumpy ride a lot of emotions would come to play but I do believe Stefan already knows what he wants and he's already got it."_

Alaric puts his arm around my shoulder and yet again can't feel it but I know he's doing it.

"I guess I better go Charlie will be wanting supper soon."

"_Ok thank you for the visit you've no idea how nice it is to have someone to talk to Bella."_

I smile and decide to let him know I can see him now.

"I like the shirt…" I say keeping it simple as I go to walk away.

"_Wait…"_

I freeze.

"_You can see me now?"_

I smile.

"Actually I could see you last time we talked but only towards the end of our conversation, however today plain as day."

He chuckles shaking his head.

"_Could have told me you know…"_

"Yes I could have but it's much more fun this way."

"_I see why he's smitten with you Bella."_

"Well thank you Ric…"

"Ric?"

I turn and see Damon making his way over.

"Why would you be calling him Ric? You didn't even know him."

I look back over and Alaric's shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"I was on my way."

"No. No I want to know why you think you can come here and talk to my friend and call him that like you're old time buddies!"

"Come on Damon I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I." He grabs me by the arm.

Alaric sighs.

"_Damon really_…" He says shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Now why are you coming over here constantly and to his grave!"  
"It's a free world Damon."

"Not around here it isn't sweetheart! Now I want answers and I want them now."

I roll my eyes and yank away from his hold. He laughs as I got to take off and he pins me against a tree.  
"TELL ME!"

"_Go ahead and tell him Bella."_

"But…"

"_It's alright."_

Damon looks over as I say this.

"Who are you talking to?"

"ALARIC YOU DICK!"

Alaric laughs.

"_You got that one right."_

His grip gets tighter and I hear his teeth grinding.

"Ok I've had enough." I punch him in the face.

"I'm not fucking human anymore jackass!"

"Exactly." He yanks me back over and places his arms around my throat.

"_DAMON!"_ Alaric yells as if he can hear him.

"You're pissing him off Damon!"

"Pissing who off?"

His grip gets tighter.

"Your old buddy he's right here watching everything you're doing!"

Damon laughs.

"Cute really cute."

He goes to hit me and I block it and grab his wrist in a snapping motion.

"I've broken this arm before remember!"

"_Tell him we were enemies until we worked together to save his brother tomb vampires' working house. That ever since then we started to work together that we became friends."_

"He says to tell you that you used to be enemies but you and he worked together to save your brother once. Something about a tomb of vampires at a working house? He says you and he became friends not long after."

Damon narrows his eyes.

"Stefan told you that."

"_Don't be an idiot."_

"He says for you to quit being an idiot!"

Damon slams me into the ground.

"_Tell him he came to me drunk not long after… and this is what he said to me! When you lose somebody every candle every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your heart where that somebody used to be. And a rock with a birthday card carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. And I know I owe him BIG!"_

"When you lose somebody every candle every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your heart where that somebody used to be. And a rock with a birthday card carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. And he knows he owes you BIG!"

Damon's jaw drops and he lets go of me looking to me in shock.

"How did you know that!"

"Because he told me! He's right here damn it! He said you came to him drunk!"

Damon starts to pace the area.

"So what is he stuck here or… What the hell's going on?!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review…**

Bellapov

I sigh and sit back down on the bench looking to Alaric. He's looking to Damon shaking his head and running his hand through his hair.

"So what's he doing now?"

"Playing chess Damon what do you think he's doing?!"

Alaric laughs.

"Cute princess."

"Just sit down Damon you and your damn temper. Ass…"

_That's no lie_

He sighs and takes a seat.

"Just so you know I might be a vampire but I'm also still a girl next time you wish to physically attack me…" I whip out a syringe of vervain and stop right at his package.

"SHIT!"

Alaric laughs again.

"Get my drift?"

Damon sighs but nods.

"Good." I put it back into my hoodie.

"So what's the deal why's he still hanging around?"

_Tell him…_

I nod.

"To watch after your sorry ass, as well as Elena and Jeremy."

"So is he stuck or…"

"No he's here of his own free will."

"That's gotta suck staying here day in and out at this cemetery."

Alaric grins shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Wait you can see him can't you?" Damon says watching my face.

"At first I couldn't but yes I can."

"So you're like a freak or something aren't you?"

I sigh.

"I suppose I am."

_Don't listen to the idiot._

"What he say why are you laughing?"

"He said you were an idiot."

"Hmmm so can he like do anything besides haunt the cemetery."

Alaric and I both sigh.

"No Damon he's just here to look after you… jerk…"

"So is he aware about Elena?"

"Yes."

Damon nods.

"He's aware of everything Damon even of some of the things you've done."

"So what he's Obi Wan now and I'm freaking Anakin Skywalker?"

"You're not even that cool Damon."

Damon smirks and Alaric laughs.

"But I'll call you Annie any day of the week."

Damon sighs. Alaric continues to laugh.

_I do believe you've learned to deal with my crazy friend_

"Crazy? That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

"Crazy? What's crazy?"

"You." Alaric and I both chorus.

Damon narrows his eyes but his cell rings. He answers it but looks to me.

"Yep."

"So you're coming home?"

"Why are you waiting that long?"

"Ever think I miss you coldhearted one?"

I close my eyes realizing who he's talking to. He smiles.

"Ah, she's right here with me wearing a little red nighty."

"She can't keep her hands off me. She fucking wants me."

Alaric and I both roll our eyes.

"Why would you care? Aren't you all turned off and what not, my little vampiric robot?"

Damon reaches over running a hand along my thigh and I jump up slapping it away. He sighs as if bored.

"You're not gonna kill her."

"No, no that's a very bad girl." He shrugs.

"Well yeah I know. Yes she's a bitch…"

I rip the phone from his hand.

"Look I'm tired of the games! YOU WANNA TAKE ME ON BRING IT!" I hang up and slap his phone back into his hand. But I wanted to break it.

"I'm sorry Ric…" I say not even looking back to either of them as I take off.

I was too mad to go home. I was starving but also didn't want to bring Stefan into more drama. I head to the nearest bar and have a few drinks keeping to myself, thinking about everything.

"Hey babe…"

A man welcomes himself over at my booth and sits across from me. He was about Damon's age and seemed to be just as egotistical, dressed in biker wear about average looking for a human. Nothing in comparison to my Stefan but then no one was.

"Hey yourself…"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Actually I was just about to go…"

I say this though and notice that vein going in his neck. I feel the warmth coming from his body calling to me. I was so fucking hungry. My hands tighten into fist.

"Don't be like that sug… Let me buy you a drink."

"I'm good but thank you."

I knew I had to get out of there fast before I revealed myself. I make it the door and take in a breath about to call Stefan. However I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Where you off to?"

He looks around and puts a hand around my mouth and drags me towards the back of the building. Really? Idiot… He slams me against the wall and starts to undo his pants. I start laughing.

He looks to me oddly. I pop out my fangs and his eyes widen. I flip the pin.

"Looks like you picked the wrong girl."

I don't even bother compelling I'm so livid. I cover his mouth and bite down on his neck. He struggles underneath me. I only get rougher with him. Rapist piece of shit! I keep drinking even as I hear his body starting to give out. Stefan taught me how to feed. But I was no longer feeding and I knew that. I could have been compelling him to take a different route in life. I could be just feeding and send him on his way. But no… that's not what I do. I keep drinking. He goes limp in my hold.

"Hmmm, I came to check on you but it seems you're doing just fine."

I stop and turn Damon stands behind me smugly with his arms crossed and it dawns on me what I'm truly doing. I look back to the man.

"Oh he's no longer with us." Damon softly laughs.

"So much for you being opposite Elena. That really is her blood that courses through you huh…"

I close my eyes and start to panic.

"We'll have to rid of the body now."

He sighs as if bored.

"Stefan…"

"Oh hush I'm not going to tell your precious loverboy, your secret's safe with me. I knew you weren't all that perfect. "He laughs shaking his head.

"It does seem my brother bragged a bit too soon."

This can't be happening. Please just let me wake up this is a nightmare it has to be. Did I honestly just take a life?!

"I have to tell Stefan…"

"You honestly want to do that? To hear him yell at you about how immoral you are and shove even more guilt on you for only giving in to what you really are! You're a vampire Bella of course you take lives!"

"No… No I don't!"

He cocks a brow as he picks up the body and flips it over his shoulder. I start to feel ill.

"Then this is?"

"But he, he's a rapist he was gonna…"

"What rape a vampire? Now who's the idiot? You had a choice and you went from there I must say I was impressed I thought you'd stop. I heard his heart slow down and waited for it but couldn't suppress my prideful grin when you just kept going. I'd clap but as you can see now my hands are full."

"Wait you saw it all?"

He nods with a smirk as we head out to the woods.

"And you didn't stop me?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"You could have stopped me! Why didn't you!"

He rears back.

"Is that my responsibility princess to be your conscience?"

"He's going to flip! He's going to hate me!"

"Oh quite being so dramatic. You're giving me a headache."

"Damon…" I say feeling like the world is spinning too fast.

"No time for chit chat let's get rid of this body."

"What's in this for you? There's no way you honestly care!"

"Nothing really just the usual favor here or there…"

I think back to everything Stefan told me of their history. I laugh realizing what Damon's really doing. Stefan may hate me forever and might even dump me after this but this isn't right and I knew it. I took a life but owing Damon in return I knew was going coming back to bite me in the ass and this was pretty much an Elena move. Something I wasn't about to do to Stefan this was bad enough as it was. I would only be adding fire to the flame and he was sure to find out about this anyhow.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Stefan."

"I didn't realize you were so ready to end your relationship."

"I'm not."

"Then don't be so ignorant."

"No this is being ignorant following you and being at your beckon call however is. I took a life Damon I get that I fucked up and Stefan will probably never forgive me. But to follow you and listen to your manipulative ways I really would be Elena. But I'm not. Therefore I'm calling Stefan."

He rolls his eyes and throws the body down at my feet.

"Then good luck, can't say I didn't warn you."

He winks and gets right in my face.

"Just so you know if you need a place to stay after… or some company."

"Go suck on some vervain."

"Hello?"

"Stefan."

"_Stefan…" _He mocks_._

"You're a fucking idiot!" He growls and disappears leaving me with the body.

I shrug.

"What's wrong baby?"

I take in a deep breath.

"Stefan I've messed up and big time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry…" I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming out hating this and myself.

"Where are you hun?"

"In the woods out by the bar."

"I'll be right there."

I pace around scared as hell at what Stefan's reaction would be. What if Damon was right what if this was it? What if tonight I'll be saying goodbye to Stefan?

Stefan hops down from a tree and looks to me then the body.

"Bella what have you done?"

I lower my head like a toddler that got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm so sorry…" I say losing it now.

"Stefan I…"  
"I told you Bella! I gave you specific rules. What were you thinking?!"

He says this and reaches down feeling his pulse enough though I knew he was gone I couldn't hear anything.

"Damn it!" He mutters and looks around.

He picks up the body.

"Just Stay PUT! I mean it Bella you better be right there when I get back!"

I nod.

"I'm sorry Stef…"

He rolls his eyes and takes off.

I cover my mouth and fall to my knees. I'm so fucked. What's wrong with me?! Why have I done?! He may hate me but at least I've the clear conscience in the fact that I didn't turn to Damon. But after tonight I may not even have Stefan to turn to anymore. I grab at my gut in thought. After a few moments he appears. His eyes black and he's furious with me naturally I didn't blame him. I deserved whatever I had coming! So I suck it back and remain silent ready to take whatever it is he has to dish out.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I wasn't I'm sorry I!"

"I don't want to hear how you're sorry!"

I nod and look to the ground.

"This isn't even you! I'm so disappointed in you Bella! And I'm pissed! I expected…"

"I know… Trust me I know what you expected… I don't know what came over me. I was just so mad…"

He shakes his head crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you call me! If you were hungry!"  
"I was going to. I knew I needed to feed and was rushing out of the bar to call you and this man approached me he…"

"So you took matters into your own hands?! Look the fucking body is gone you're in the clear. But right now I can't talk to you right now much less look at you…" He says and takes off.

He takes off and I stand there feeling as though my entire world was crumbling down.

* * *

Stefanpov

"WHAT?!" I snap as I answer my phone.

"How's the princess did you rip her heart out yet?"

I sigh.

"Let me guess you already knew?"

He laughs.

"Wait did she call you first?"

"She should have but no I just happened to arrive when she was doing her dirty little deed. Well dirty according to you anyhow. So she told you everything?"

"Yep."

"And let me guess you were Stefan all moral like and parental towards her?"

"This is none of your business! She needs to learn what's acceptable and not!"

"Well she does have Elena's blood pumping through her. What do you expect?"

"She still has the choice!"

"So she killed a rapist what's the big deal it's one less one off the street."

"Wait… What did you just say?"

"Ah, the plot thickens I thought she told you everything?"

I sigh. Damn it now what have I done?

"Yep saw the whole thing he thought her to be the typical fragile human girl. It was actually quite entertaining and comical even. I must say I do think I'm falling in love."

"Are you telling me this guy wanted to rape Bella?"

"Yep he was going to slam one in behind the building."

Jesus.

"Should have seen his face when those fangs of hers popped out even more so when he became the bitch."

You dick Stefan…

"Great just fucking great!" I say looking around.

"So you're not going to punish her or dump her?"

"Why the fuck would I ever dump her?"

"That's what she thought would happen but she called you anyway. Apparently she's still trying to keep up this whole moral act. But it's clear she's not all that moral after all. I offered to help but she's fucking irritating as hell."  
"Wait… she called me even after you offered your services?"

He hisses.

A smile crosses my face. But one I don't deserve at the moment.

"What did you offer her Damon?"

"Now dear brother what do you mean?" He says all innocent like.

"Just tell me. Tell me what was the deal in order for her to receive your help and silence?"  
"I couldn't have just been helping a friend?"

"You no more think of her as a friend then she does of you."

"Hmmm uh oh tunnel." He says and the line goes dead I roll my eyes.

I try to call her but of course she doesn't answer. I go to her house but she's not there. I try the cemetery knowing she visits Ric there but nothing. I become concerned worrying about Klaus and Elena both can't wait to get their hands on her.

I pass by Caroline's house however and happen to see Bella and Caroline through the window. I sigh in relief but feel even more like a jerk when I see Bella break down and Caroline's hugging her. I'm about to go knock on the door and make amends when I hear the bastards voice.

"Charming isn't it?"

I swallow back frozen.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Relax I was just passing through. I've got other affairs to deal with." He puts his arm around my shoulder.  
"It's a pity we don't get along like that now isn't it mate?"

"Right…"I say sarcastically.

"I do wish to finish our visit one day perhaps. When I return that is."

"Return?"

He smiles.

"I'm a very busy man these days."

"Just stay away from her Klaus. Honestly what could you possibly what with her?"

"Not sure actually but dying to find out. She intrigues me."

I turn and he's gone. I pinch the bridge of my nose and take in a breath.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 (I do not own anything) **Please Read then Review thanks!**

Stefanpov

Caroline answers the door and gives me a shameful look. She sighs and steps aside as I enter the house. I make my way upstairs and Bella's looking out the window.

"Hey…"

She turns to face me her eyes still tear struckin.

"I was wrong baby… very wrong in how I handled that. I'm sorry. By far did you deserve for me to act like such a prick."

"I took a life today Stefan." She says closing her eyes and looking to the floor.

"I didn't even give you a chance to tell me the entire story. I wasn't aware of what sort of man we were dealing with or the situation before I lit into you. I for one certainly had no damn business being so harsh with you on something like this. Whereas you took one life and that in which of someone with very ill intentions I've taken many and some of moral standings. I can't even begin to express how much of an ass I feel like right now Bella baby … I…"

"He's a dick."

Caroline says as she enters the room and plops down on her bed. Thus causes Bella to grin and I laugh a bit.

"Yes I am a big dick!"

Bella wipes her eyes and I open my arms to her. But at the moment I know I don't even deserve her in my arms right now.

"I'm sorry Stefan I really am." She says as she lays her head against my chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Just try to work on your anger next time and think more rationally. I don't mean that out of concern for the jackass's whose life you took. I mean that for yours. Understand?"

She nods.

"I'd hate for you to do something you can't take back."

"AWW you two." Caroline says making her way over from her bed and wraps her arms around us both.

We both laugh.

"You're such a nerd Caroline."

"Yeah but you love me!"  
"Depends on what day it is." Bella says and Caroline's jaw drops.

"Ok considering everything I had that coming I assume."

* * *

Bellapov

"Ugh do we have to go to class."

"Hmmm." He moans kissing my lips again.

We both look to the building and sigh. I bite my lower lip as he pops me on the butt and hands me my backpack.

"Oh well that's tasteful."

We both turn to see Rebekah. Stefan sighs and puts his arm around my waist as we head to class.

"Good morning to you to Rebekah." Stefan mouths.

"Ah, now be nice. He's a bit more playful then I remember."

I smile prideful on this. That pretty much told me he wasn't like this with her and I was just fine with that. We head to our lockers ready to begin yet another day another week… Thankfully for once the week of school actually goes smoothly and I find myself not near as hating on Rebekah as I was towards Elena. She had her comments here and there but kept it playful rather than vengeful and I could tell there really was something going on between her and her brother. In fact Friday comes along the night of the costume party that Stefan wanted me to with him to. I enter the bathroom towards the end of school and find Rebekah crying at the sink. I caught her off-guard as she quickly tries to dismiss the tears and play as if nothing's going on.

"Hey…"

She sniffs back and forces a smile but I knew that smile. I have had it.

"Something wrong?"

She half laughs.

"Everything's peachy love."

"Doesn't look to be peachy."

"Now why would you care if there was something wrong?"

A smile breaks along my face.

"I don't."

She starts to laugh a bit.

"I really want to hate you."

I shrug.

"I'm not kidding. I want to hate your fucking guts and stake you when you're not looking."

"Perhaps we've something in common after all."

"Why can't you be more like her so I can hate you?"

"What selfish, indecisive, egotistical, and play the field at will?"

"That's about dead on…"

"Precisely, I hate to disappoint but I will work on another reason besides being with Stefan for you to hate me."

"Thank you I'd greatly appreciate that…"

She smirks and leaves the bathroom.

"What was that?" I find myself asking as I stand there perplexed.

I come out and Stefan's already waiting for me.

"So've you got your costume yet?"

"Maybe…"

He grins shaking his head as he opens the door for me and he takes me home.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"What if I changed my mind?"

"Then I'll have to kidnap you."

"That could be interesting."

"Wouldn't it?"

He pecks me on the lips and I head inside. Charlie's already about to head out the door.

"Double shift…" He says sighing.

"Sorry dad."

He shrugs.

"It's what it is."

"I'll see you later dad."  
"Ok Bells I guess I'll see you when I see you."

My dad looked exhausted as he headed out the door. I felt terrible. I head on to my room and decide to go ahead and at least shower and get halfway ready. I wasn't sure what to expect. All I knew was it was going to be at the mansion again. So naturally my nerves were a bit there. I was surprised honestly that Stefan would want to go considering but he was all about it so I decided what the hell.

Come closer to time I put on my costume but felt silly it made matters worse that it was closer to Christmas now than anything. So what was with the costume idea and the more I thought about it I knew it had to be a Damon move. Stefan appears at my window and I laugh seeing his eye patch and puffy shirt, striped pants and black boots. I open the window.

"Where's the peg leg?"

"Ah crap I knew I forgot something."

He runs his hand along my thigh.

"I like."

I raise a brow at his partially unbuttoned shirt.

"I think I do too actually."

He grins.

I wore a red blouse that came down on the shoulders and a black vest, black skull skirt, red and black bandana in my hair and knee high boots. His arms wrap around my waist as he kisses along my bare shoulders.

"Hmmm." He lifts up my skirt teasingly running his hands along my panties.

"Stefan…"

"What?"

I turn around laughing.

"Just having a little fun with it that's all."

"Pirate fetish?"

"More like a Bella fetish."

I felt that old blush feeling came about me.

"Is that so?"

He takes my hand and we leap out the window and make our way to the party. It was already packed as we get down the block.

"Damn."

Stefan laughs.

"That's Damon for ya."

"And you wanted to come because?"

"Hmmm let's just say because the last party I took my fake girlfriend to sucked and I wanted to make up for it with my real girlfriend."

"Soo…" I taunt.

"Lots of making out, dancing, drinking and sex…"

I laugh I'm holding you to your word Mr. Salvatore.

"Then by all means follow me."

We make our way inside and it's like a mad house. I cling on to him as though I'm still human.

He laughs.

"You've not changed that much you tough vampire you." He says leaning into my ear.

"Shut up."

Damon makes his way over clearly already drunk.

"Where's your costume."

"Ah, I didn't say I had to wear one."

"Dick…" I mutter.

"Aw music to my ears, tell you what when you're tired of the same ole same ole come find me…" He hints and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Like the outfit… Hot…"

"Stuff it Damon."

Stefan leads me into the kitchen and hands me a drink. We both take it all in as we drink.

"I don't know half these people." He admits.

"I believe that." I say laughing.

I feel someone slap me on the butt and turn to see Caroline. She starts laughing and Stefan's shaking his head grinning.

"Damn Caroline you almost got slapped I thought you were freaking Damon."

"That would have sucked but worth it the look on your face."

"Cute costume."

"I thought so."

She curtsies and is dressed like Red Riding hood. However she puts her finger to her lips as someone else comes up behind her and is dressed in a werewolf costume. Stefan and I look to one another confused. The man raises his mask and I cover my mouth looking around.

"Tyler…" I whisper.

"Shh…" He winks.

He opens his arms and I hug him but also hit him on the arm right after.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He chuckles. Stefan sighs but shakes his hand.

"You two just be careful. Lucky for you he's out of town but Rebekah's still around." Stefan warns and Tyler nods.

In my head though I'm praying this means she made her choice and isn't playing around with Klaus still. Tyler leads Caroline into the living room and Stefan and I share the same glance. His hands go about my waist and he kisses my forehead. Bonnie comes in with Jeremy and we nod their way. They weren't dressed up but looked to be having fun anyhow.

We finish our drinks and Stefan and I make our way to the dance floor where Damon's dancing with any girl he can get his hands on. Every time I turn around he's with someone else. Caroline grabs my hand as the Gangnam Style song comes on.

"Caroline!" I laugh as Stefan watches on curiously.

"I so hate you right now…"  
"I better make it worth it then."

She grabs my hands and starts jumping around.

"Let loose Bella!"

"Fine!" I snap but am laughing.

We start the silly dance steps and everyone's laughing. Towards the end we give up and just jump around again. Caroline's laughing and I turn to see Stefan, Tyler and Damon all looking to us. Surprisingly even Bonnie was all smiles. Once the song is over Caroline high fives me and we go back to our men. Stefan grins shaking his head as the music slows down.

"You're cute you know that?"

"Am I?"

He nods and has me lean against his chest as Stay By Rihanna is playing. He twirls me around at one point and brings me back in for a kiss. I'd swear he's not a clue what he does to me. There's just times this really does feel like a dream. Even through all the horrible bullshit we face I wouldn't want to picture my life without him. I'll gladly face whatever hell we must. He smiles and takes off his eye patch tossing it to the ground

"What are you thinking about baby?"

"You…"

"Very good answer."

He kisses me again only this time he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He moans into my mouth.

"Get a room." Damon taunts as he dances beside us.

"Why when we could just go right here." Stefan taunts but winks at me.

Damon laughs.

I bring my legs back down. A more energetic song starts. Stefan and I however don't leave the dance floor we just rather continue to make out to it, more like we rather forgot where we were to be honest.

"We're going to go on now." Caroline says making her way over with Tyler.

"Ok it was nice seeing you again."

Tyler nods and takes my hand kissing it and shakes Stefan's. I hug Caroline and whisper for her to be careful. We watch as they walk out the door.

"They play a dangerous game." Stefan says sighing.

"I know."

He looks back to me and caresses my cheek.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

I look to him confused.

"How did I get someone like you Bella?"

He leans me back against his chest as yet another slow dance starts. I couldn't help but to think it the other way around. I'm the lucky one not him.

"Can I have at least one dance brother?"

Stefan raises his brows looking Damon's way.

"That's up to her."

"I'm good right where I am." I say clinging on to Stefan.

"Oh come on just one innocent dance."

"With all due respect nothing with you is ever innocent."

"Don't be a pain in the ass."

He half growls taking my hand, Damon hands over another girl Stefan's direction and drags off with me.

"You're very difficult."

"And you're a dick."

Stefan gives me an apologetic look but keeps a close eye on me.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Just a bit of your soft touch, maybe even a kiss."

"Dream on."

He narrows his eyes and cups my chin with his fingers. He leans in as if to kiss me and I dig my nails deep into his waist. He grits his teeth.

"Don't be an idiot."

He laughs shaking his head.

"Look I just wanted to warn you Elena returns soon, might want to bring out those fighting gloves of yours."

I laugh.

"Of course…"

"Can't say I didn't warn you." He says and spins me around bring me back towards Stefan.

He grabs the other girl and winks at me.

Stefan sighs and we make our way back to the kitchen and have a few more drinks deciding to shrug off what just took place, which leads into a massive make out session. Both our eyes go black with thirst for more things than one. Stefan looks around and pulls me into the laundry room where he shuts the door. Stefan rips the black vest off me and lowers my red blouse exposing my breast. He cocks a brow and smiles. He lifts me up on the washer and starts sucking on my breasts. He undoes his pants and positions himself pulling my panties to the side. I gasp out as he enters. We lock lips and I unbutton his shirt as I run my hands along his bare chest. I bring my mouth along his neck and bite down. He grunts out and his thrusts become harder. I feel his teeth pierce into me as well as we drink from one another. We finish and start to kiss again as he drives into me with a few more strokes and we both simultaneously come. We softly laugh as the same sort of moan escapes our lips as well. Stefan and I turn to the door making sure no one heard us. I button his shirt back up and he fixes my blouse.

"Sorry about the vest…"

"I'm not…"

He chuckles. We both just stay like this for a moment eyeing the other. He runs a hand long my thigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too Stefan."

"You ready to get out of here? Maybe pass out together and do this again in a few hours?" He hints wiggling his brows.

"Well by all means Stefan lead on."

He smiles and nods leading me out.

I get up the next morning across Stefan's chest. I feel him running a hand along my back.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good and you?"

"Perfect actually."

He clears his throat a bit and I lift up looking over at him.

"Something on your mind?"

He nods.

"And what's that?"

"I was wondering what you would think if I was to purpose to you one day…"

"Purpose?"

He nods.

"As in like…"

"You becoming my wife one day?"

"Wife?!"

He smiles and shrugs.

"Not directly but yes eventually."

"You'd want me? To marry you?"

He nods again.

"So what do you think you'd say if I asked?"

My jaw rather drops and I try to think. He sighs and raises up the rest of the way looking upon me.

"One day I'm going to ask you… just so you know and I do hope this isn't your reaction."

I grin and bite my lower lip shaking my head.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"That I am." He reaches over wrapping his arms around me.


	35. Chapter 35

Going through divorce right now rough times ahead and no internet I will be back though and finish my stories but not sure when. I have to focus on my girls at the moment. Please understand. Thank you everyone and don't give up on me I still love writing just don't have much choice at the moment.


	36. Note 2

Hope to be back in a couple weeks! Got a good job but trying to find a place with big oil boom about rather complicated. Rent has skyrocketed and homes are very few ugh. Thanks for everyone's support. When I come back it won't be like I used to be I work 12 hour shifts now but will write when I can. I will be behind as I have about 4 or 5 stories on here to finish. I had many sweet messages and comments it helped. Xox's Jinx Dodson


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 35 (Sometime around Christmas)

Don't own squat please read and review and be patient as I gradually make a come back thank you!

"Huh it's snowing." Charlie says as if it never snowed back in Forks.

"Um yep that'd be snow dad." I say looking out the window and go back to my homework.

I was looking forward to Christmas break coming up. That also meant more Stefan Salvatore. I smile in thought. It felt silly sometimes that I was apparently this stronger vampire now, cause deep down I still felt very much so like Bella Swan. The girl that met her potential lover by spilling something on his shirt, I smile in memory and shake my head. If anything my love for Stefan had only grown deeper. However, that being said I also was thinking about the fact that Stefan had even more plans for us. Marriage? Do vampires even get married? That for some reason seemed almost comical to me. I consider Stefan's feelings though and realize this vampire has been around for centuries of course he's looking to find a permanent mate I can only imagine. The thought however can't help but to creep up on me… Why me? I frown in thought. I'm so ordinary even as a vampire I didn't exactly feel extraordinary I still felt pretty much like Bella only on steroids and constantly hungry. Even now I bite upon my lip in craving.

I could hear Charlie's pulse still thankful it didn't appeal to me. Yet the reminder was there of the fact I needed to feed and soon. I wondered how Stefan went days without hunting or anything. My throat ached in thought and my mouth watered. I swallow hard and place my pen down in a finish and place my homework back in my bag. Decidedly so, I wanted head to town and get Stefan a Christmas gift and needed to hunt anyhow. What the hell do you get a vampire? A vampire that pretty much has it all already… I sigh in thought and look back over to my dad.

"Snow's getting heavier."

Really dad? You going to stand at that window all day peeking out like a loon talking about the weather all day? I think my dad needs a girlfriend but the mere thought made my nose wrinkle. Charlie Swan bringing home a woman? It seemed so weird but then again he's human, my father yes but still a man. I grab my jacket and purse.

"Where you headed?"

I shrug and reach for the door.

"Bella that snow is only going to get worse."

"I won't be long just getting Stefan a gift for Christmas."

"Why does he need a Christmas gift?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"He's my boyfriend of course I'm getting him something."

Charlie sighs.

"If he really loves you then he doesn't need any such nonsense."

"OH my God dad really!? PLEASE just stop."

Charlie cracks a smile and nods as he takes a seat.

"Just head back home before the snow gets too thick. I don't feel like having to come shovel you out somewhere. I'm nice and toasty."

"Got it dad. If I get stranded don't call you."

He cocks a brow looking back towards me. I grin in return and head out.

"Stubborn girl."

"Learned from the best dad."

I shut the door and head over to my truck. I was hungry but wanted to hurry and get Stefan's gift first. So I floor it into town. Ironically, as I'm getting out and heading into the store my cell rings… "Mr. Salvatore's sexy slave hotline."

"Hmmm… now, now my dear whatever should we tell my dear brother? I mean honestly this will break his dear heart."

I wince at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you using his phone?"

"Well you see…"

"Spit it out Damon what the hell do you want?"

"Well, well… what do we have here?"

SHIT…

I clench my fingers around the phone.

"Ah, well it seems you two have lots to discuss…"

"Laugh it up Damon. I'll send her back in a body bag."

She slants her lip in such a way and crosses her arms as she stands in front of me.

"Well ding dong bells…" I hint as I hang up the phone.

She narrows her eyes and looks around.

"I'm very busy at the moment Elena so if you wouldn't mind coming back I'd appreciate it."

She laughs but cuts me a go to hell glance.

"Funny aren't you. I mean considering you've less than a few hours left to live."

I shrug and try to move past her to get Stefan's gift. She grabs my forearm as I go past.

"Public…" I remind.

She leans into my ear.

"OH I'm very much aware. You however can't hide forever Bella."

"Who says I'm hiding. You want to take care of things now princess then by all means." I say and motion that we could take this elsewhere.

"Now, now ladies none of that now… Can't we all just get along?"

"Not if you don't keep it on a leash."

Elena does this purring growl thing and Damon grabs her as they disappear. Something about it makes me laugh. I knew that part was the vampire side the human side of me well let's not go there. I head into this jewelry store whilst I think about Elena and her dreadful purple pant outfit. Honestly, did she really think that suited her? I mean yeah she's pretty but she looked like Grimace from McDonalds.

I continue to think on all this as I pick out what I hope to be a suitable gift for Stefan. I walk around the jewelry story as they engrave what I want on the item. I begin scanning the rings just in thought. A hand is placed amongst my shoulder. I turn to see Elena yet again only in different clothes and her hair curly.

What the hell? I do a double take. She smiles in her burgundy dress. I go to react but before I can I feel something sharp hit my spine. I try to gasp out in pain but can't catch my breath. My nails dig deep into her wrist as there is nothing else I can do. It's then I realize as I look into her eyes this isn't Elena Gilbert. She lays me down on the ground and pinches my cheek.

"One sec…" She says with a wink and goes to compel the shopkeepers.

She then picks me up and firemen carry's me out as if she'd not a care in the world.

Stefanpov

I get out of the shower and dry myself off realizing I left my phone at Damon's. I roll my eyes.

"Well I was going to call Bella." I groan as I finish toweling off my hair. I slip my pants on and freeze as the scent hits and I feel the shadow amongst the room baring their eyes upon me. I spiral my entire body back into the corner and slam her up against the wall.

"Why the fuck are you here!"

She smiles and licks my lips.

"Not even a welcome back Stef?"

Bellapov

I feel myself being carried away. The crunching of leaves beneath the snow as her feet landed each stride. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was taking all my energy. I wanted to see where she was taking me. After a while I feel myself fly off her shoulder into something hard and cold. My eyes open temporarily only to some sort of door swing shut and all I see now is total blackness. I hear whatever I'm in being pushed against the ground. Fear courses through my entire body as I realize what I'm in and what's truly happening. I fight deep down to squirm around scream anything! But my body fights against me and won't budge my mouth won't move and the pain is constantly shooting through my entire body as I'm now paralyzed. My body jolts as I begin to feel myself falling and my head hits the top of the casket as it's shoved in. The heaps of dirt hitting are the most chilling of sounds. I'm terrified beyond belief.

Stefanpov

"The only welcome back you're getting is a stake through that devilish heart of yours!"

"Oh come now Stef."

"Stef huh? Hadn't heard that in a while."

"So you did miss me?"

"Yeah why not, like man would miss a tumor."

"Not very nice."

My grip becomes tighter.

"I've not the time for your sick games. Go find Damon he actually takes entertainment in your demented ways."

"He's a bit tied up at the moment."

I cock a brow at this. She smiles and flips the pin. Her hips dig into me something I use to find highly erotic but it only pisses me off now. My thoughts went to Bella and the anxiety popped up wondering if she'd gotten to Bella first.

"Where's Bella Elena?"

She softly laughs. Her head leans against my chest. I feel her breathing me in and I shake my head as I grab a lock of her hair and force her head back damn near breaking her neck.

"WHERE!"

She does that stupid lower lip pouty look.

"I'm NOT FALLING FOR THAT GILBERT NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GIRL!"  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"THE FUCK YOU ARE!" I yell as she yanks out of my forced hold.

She rushes me and bites down on my neck. I dig my nails into her hips trying to fling her back off me. Her knee goes into my groin holding me down. I growl out and go to return the favor when another presence enters the room. You've got to be kidding…

Without even a word the doppleganger joins on the other side. I struggle against the two vampires but do not understand.

"How…"

Katherine looks up wiping her mouth clean.

"Oh dear Stefan so much you've to learn."

"No I want to know how you two can overpower me! What is this?"

Elena raises her head and licks my cheek. I recoil.

"It seems that together…"

"Shut up!" Katherine snaps and back hands her.

They get into their own little cat fight and I take the opportunity to escape and find Bella.

I head over to her house but Charlie hadn't heard from her in a couple hours. He too was growing concerned. He has me promise to make sure she calls before I leave and head over to Damon's to have him help me look for her. He's the one that got us into this mess the way I see it he can damn well help get us out and Bella better be alive.

I call out to Damon but no answer as I walk about the mansion calling to him. I smell him however and know he's near. I make my way upstairs to his bedroom where I open the door to see my brother fully nude and tied up to the bed. I fold my arms in wonder and eye him as in what the hell. I see the syringe stick still in his neck as I take a closer look. I make my way over and remove it. Quickly I make my way to the basement and return with a blood bag.

Once he comes to he clears his throat and eyes me as he sits up.

"I'm sorry."

Did he actually say that? Damon said sorry? The way he looks at me however makes me ill.

"What did you do Damon!?"

He swallows and shakes his head.

"Bella… She's…"

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING SAY IT I'LL RIP OFF YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD AND FEED IT TO THE HYBRIDS!"

He sighs with that lost look about him something Damon just doesn't do. There is no sarcastic remarks there is no distorted smiles. Damon honest to God looked like his soul was ripped from his chest.

"Damon…" I say feeling faint even as a vampire.

"Where…"

He says nothing.

"DAMN IT DAMON WHERE!"

"IT's too late."

"No it isn't I still feel her!"

"You're wrong brother believe me you're so wrong!"

"NO I'M NOT NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME FIND HER AND NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS!"

"FUCK YOU!" He laughs.

"Nah, bro fuck you!"

My hand goes through his chest and I look into his eyes as I begin to squeeze.

"Killing your own brother over a girl?" He chokes.

"Damn right I am you piece of shit."

"That's not the Stefan I know."

"That Stefan died a long time ago and I'll gladly make you my bitch Damon Salvatore if you don't help me find Bella Swan!"

Bellapov

"Bella?"  
I hear the voice and can't decide whether it's real or not.

"Hey are you alright?!"

I try to answer but can't. Are my eyes open or not? I go to move around but still cannot I'm frozen in place. The agony still residing within my veins.

"I'm right here Bella… Just know this ok. I wish I knew what to do. I wish…" He sighs.

Ric…

"I won't leave your side. Damn it I will find a way to get you out!"


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

(Don't own stuff or things or such)

Alaricpov

"Bella?"

"Come on now answer me."

I paced around not sure what to do. Rather sucks being dead. Rather sucks more to watch this and not be able to do a damn thing about it. I hate this feeling this empty meaning feeling. What can I do? I could have moved on and go on about this afterlife business but there were two people holding me back. Two I care greatly for. However one of them has become something she once despised and now I find myself voting for the enemy or at least Elena's. How did this sweet girl become this? I remember when I first met Elena Gilbert. I shake my head in thought. Such a shame. Truly.

That's just the thing as well there's been a few visitors to the cemetery. However, still nothing I do gets there attention I've tried everything. I've even literally walked right through them. They simply run their hands along their forearms as if they felt a chill, nothing more. This girl is going to die and I'm going to have to simply watch it happen. Her veins filled with vervain and she's starving. I can't even do the simplest of task and offer my blood or merely dig her back up. I've tried yelling hell I even tried punching a guy just to get his attention. I pull at my hair in thought. How is it I can walk amongst this earth the way I do? I still feel the hair between my fingers, the ground beneath my feet. So why can't I have any effect on the living? Or is what I'm feeling nothing more than a phantom of what feelings where there as a human? Is that how I still walk amongst the earth? Is it like a wounded soldier that loses his arm or leg? That sensation that it's still there even though it's not? Is that what this merely is?

I wanted to scream out. I didn't know how to take it if she died and I couldn't do anything about it.

I let the ground swallow me up yet again so I can check on her. It felt rather odd when I did this as to why I kept out of my own grave when possible. Not to mention how damn creepy it is to see yourself decomposing. Somehow this bothered me more though. Her body pale even for a vampire. Her lips cracked with thirst. Her body was also becoming rigid her breaths were becoming more and more spaced out. She'd not the energy to open her eyes. Even as much as I'm against it at this very moment I wish I knew how to get someone down here with us so she could feed. All I could do was hold her hand. I wondered if she could even hear me or feel it. Her body didn't react to me at all.

Bellapov

So much agony… I know I'm dying. I know deep down this is it.

I can hear his words and feel him but no matter how hard I try I cannot answer. My body will not allow me to move. My throat is on fire. I feel as though daggers are constantly flying through me. At this point I almost want to die. How long until my body gives and I do? I feel my body withering. I do my best to picture Stefan and everything I love about him but even he's fading. I'm too frail to even think. I want to give in. I want peace. Charlie… Caroline… Stefan… Those three names course through me the only drive I have. But am I selfish enough to simply let go? Let myself be at peace. Quit this ridiculous struggle that I know I won't win?

"Don't give in. You fight. And when you want to give in you push even harder to survive. You understand me?"

I feel him give my hand a squeeze. I wanted to cry but couldn't even do that. I was literally a vegetable. It felt like I'd been in here for forever. I wondered just low long I really had been? I was trapped in this body that now felt alien to me. The only thing that even makes this just one inch bearable is Ric walking me through this. I wondered if he wasn't here if I had already gave in. Would I have let my soul be eaten away already? But aren't I dead already? I thought about the irony behind the dead dying yet again. That striking pain hits my spene yet again as I try to gasp but can't even muster that much, it was just a normal instinct my body wanted to react but couldn't. I endured this torture in complete silence. It's like being on fire but not being able to move to put it out. You're just on fire and its unceasing the fire will never be put out and you cannot find any sort of liberation. The thoughts however ran through my mind. HELP ME! HELP! HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE RELEASE ME SET ME FREE! KILLLLLLLLLLLLLL ME! LET ME DIE OR PUT OUT THE FLAMES!

Stefanpov

"I don't know where she is."

"The hell you don't!"

"I really don't know where the fuck she is, you ass." He groans as I squeeze even tighter.

"I'm serious Damon. I'll flatten your heart to nothing!"

"Go right ahead, tired of all this b.s anyhow. You'd be doing me a favor brother."

"Oh quit whining!"

Damon breaks into a full on laugh as he looks me in the eyes after I said this.

"Me whining? HA now that's funny. Coming from you that is."

I grit my teeth and pull my hand back out from his chest but not before punching the daylights out of him. He grunts and shakes his head as I yank him out of the rope he was tied down with.

"I could use some more blood."

"Get it yourself."

"Hmmm."

He sorely gets up as his body is starting to recoup. While mine is in full alert I just knew something was wrong. Something in me told me I was about to lose my girl and forever. My gut wrenched at the thought. Without her my sanity would be gone I knew I'd shut down. I'd keep to myself for eternity I'd give up my ring in hopes that an accident would take place, that I too would be no more. I had once thought Elena Gilbert was the one. But this feeling this right now feels like I'm already truly dead without Bella this is so much stronger its complete misery. There is so much difference between the two. Why couldn't I see it then, when it's so clear to me now. There will never be anyone else for me. I wanted to take out Katherine, Elena, Klaus and yes even Damon if he so much as got in my fucking way. I never dreamed I'd ever want to take Elena's life. But at this very moment I wanted nothing more than to rip out her heart and stomp on it. What have I become? What has she become?

I think about the ball and the Elena I'd fallen in love with. I pour me a shot from Damon's bar. I grip it tight as I remember dancing with her and the way she used to look at me, the way she smelt, the way she laughed and smiled… But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. It was as if there was this blurred image when I thought about that day or anything when it came to her. However I think of Bella and it floors me to the point where I'm practically falling to my knees in weakness. Like this huge tidal wave knocking me over with emotions. Her scent consumes me. My hands grip the shot glass even tighter now as I take a plunge and pour me another.

"Easy there brother… I'm afraid you're becoming too much like me."

I close my eyes and shake my head. I grit my teeth as the shot glass shatters in my hand. I turn slowly facing Damon.

"I'll never be like you. I'm not as pathetic."

A laugh escapes my lips as I say this. I shake my head yet again and grab the bottle as I drink from it instead now.

"I know when to let go. I know what's real and what's not! This mansion! This stupid mansion!" I laugh again.

"This life this stupid meaningless life! Where life moves on around us but we never do! We never grow old! We will never have the white picket fence and wives that will bear out children!" I gasp between breathes knowing I'm losing it.

"But I don't even want all that! It would be nice yes but there is only one damn thing I want Damon! Just ONE!" I swallow back and toss the bottle into the fire place as it sends out a burst of flames.

"I just want her! I want her more than anything. I'd do anything for her ANYTHING even KILL YOU if you so much as get in my way!"

He smiles as he drinks from a blood bag and he sits upon the couch.

"Now you understand why I can't just give Elena up."

I look into his eyes as he says this and for once… I understand my brother. I nod not knowing what else to say to this. We both were in love and it was killing us.

"I do believe Ms. Swan has changed you somewhat."

I nod in agreement.

"She has I can't deny that."

"So tell me something Stefan. Do you feel guilt?"

"Guilt?"

"You know on how you gave up so easily on Elena?"

I roll my eyes on this.

"Even as a human she couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted Damon. We both know that."

He chuckles.

"Touche."

"She wanted us both she even tried denying it to herself but she truly was and is the modern day Katherine Pierce. We had a hard lesson from Katherine and when it started once again with Elena I knew then I was already getting fed up and tired of the same ole games. Elena was just as confused on what she wanted and still is. I've been around for far too long to play. I want something real something set in stone. With the dopplegangers it never was even as human girls and even more so as vampires. Now Bella?" I can't suppress the smile forming on my face.

"It's real. I can feel it with every inch of my being. I don't second guess it. There's no need."

"Now I do believe I truly envy you dear brother."

"You should." I say honestly knowing it really does suck to be Damon at this moment.

I've been there. I know the feeling of holding on to something and knowing deep down it'll never truly be. Yet you can't make yourself let go. That's the weakness part already knowing your relationship is doomed but you continue to fight anyhow. That desperation in his eyes that was me once, I walk over to my brother and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Stefan but I can't give up on her."

"And I can't give up on my girl either."

"Then were at what we would call a fork in the road?"

"Not really I already know which direction I'm taking."

"And now what would that be…" Her raspy voice chimes directly over my shoulder.

I momentarily close my eyes and my hands come into fist.

"Hmmm, hello my demonic lover." Damon says cocking a brow her way.

Her hand runs down my chest.

"Damon…" She says but continues to run her hands along me.

"I've missed you." She whispers in my ear.

Damon sighs and sits down eyeing us. He wiggles his finger her direction and motions for her to come sit in his lap. She licks my earlobe.

"Get your hands off him."

Damon laughs loudly and slaps at his knee.

"Now this is rich." He smarts.

Anger coursed through me however more and more as time passed and the further she touched me the further it lit within.

"Um no I won't."

Within a matter of seconds Damon and I jump back as Katherine slams Elena into the coffee table. She's crouched over her with her hand clasped around her throat. The two tussle around the ground now covered in shattered glass.

"HE'S MINE!" Katherine yells and I swore Damon's expression showed just how his heart shattered at this point.

Yet again the fight was over me. But this is something I never understood. Both women wanted Damon while they were with me. Yet once they get Damon they want me back as well. This was the game I never wanted to be a part of or to play. When it came to this I did actually feel for my brother yet at the same time felt he was incredibly foolish. I too had played the fool before though… As the two continue to fight. I look to Damon out of complete desperation. Something's wrong! I'm losing Bella!

I grab at my heart as I come to a stand.

"No…" I force out.

"Shit…" Damon mutters looking to me.

"Damon!" I growl not knowing what to do.

He nods and rushes over to the girls grabbing them by the collars. She's fading I can feel it. I swallow hard trying to focus trying to keep my strength. Deep down I was having a meltdown. I grab the nearest doppleganger not even caring at this point which one I have.

"WHERE IS SHHHEEEEEEEEEE!" I demand slamming them into the wall by the fire place.

Damon slams the another one as well. At this point I honestly couldn't tell the difference between the two. I used to know right off the bat. But I wasn't sure if I had Elena or Katherine at this point and I didn't care who I had. I stared into their eyes.

"Tell me where you put Bella Swan!"

I grab one of the fireplace pokers and ram it through their chest barely missing her heart.

"TELLLLLLLLLL ME NOW!"

"Stef…" She whimpers and it's then I realize I've got Elena.

"Don't Stef me… Tell me where you put her!"

She looks over at Katherine. Katherine looks bored even as Damon holds her down. I sigh and break off the index finger she'd her ring upon. I throw it down on the floor and hold up the ring before her eyes as I quickly put it away somewhere safe.

"This is mine now until you tell me where she is!"

Her jaw drops. I wink and gently slap at her cheek.

"You fool you really are weaker than me. You let him do that?" Katherine snaps at her.

Elena says nothing but continues to look into my eyes with utter shock.

"Stef…" She says once again pathetically.

"Go to Damon. I no longer give a damn my dear. Let him lick your wounds."

"I was never much for sloppy seconds." He retorts shaking his head at her like to scold a child.

Her bottom lip quivers a bit. Katherine rolls her eyes and leaps out of Damon's hold and breaks Elena's neck.

"Katherine!" Damon scolds in return.

"OH come on she'll wake soon enough!"

Damon and I nod to one another as we take the opportunity she obviously didn't think of. We both pen her down and use whatever we can find to stake her to the ground. Grabbing chairs and tables left and right breaking them apart and using the sharpest ends to keep her ass down. She goes to break lose and I use my body weight to hold her down as Damon seductively takes her ring finger into his mouth. He winks as he opens his mouth to reveal the ring.

"Oops now how'd that get there?" He spits it out and hands it to me.

"Now who's the fool?"

I take one of the ends of a chair leg and shove it into her chest stopping just before her heart.

"Now tell me what you've done with Bella!"

She shakes her head. I take the chair leg and start to dig deeper.

"TELL ME!"

I feel my body get lifted and tossed about. A stake drives through my sternum as Elena stares into my eyes. Tears roll down her cheeks.

"I love you." She says but with force.

"I love you Stefan!"  
"Ouch…" Damon says.

She turns towards him.

"Damon I love you too but…" She shakes her head as if conflicted.

"What is it about my brother?" Damon says keeping the stake near Katherine's heart.

"Both of you… Tell me! What is there about him!"

Elena looks to the floor.

"It's not just him. You're both easy to love. But Stefan… He brings out the good, more hope and…"

Damon laughs painfully.

"He's a monster just as I!"

"That he maybe but he makes you feel like being with him makes you better. You Damon make women feel more powerful, more lust, more adventurous."

"What's wrong with that?"

Before she can answer I swiftly open the curtain seeing the sun is finally up. Both vampires scream out in horror as their bodies start to blister. We hurriedly tie them up side by side on chairs and close the curtain back up. Both are wheezing as they begin heal.

"Now you both will tell me where she is or I will leave that curtain permanently open and watch you both burn to crisp."

Damon winces at this as he looks upon Elena. He cups her chin into his hand.

"Turn it back on! COME ON ELENA THIS ISN'T YOU!"  
"Thought this was what you wanted Damon!"

"THIS?! You think I want this?!"

"She's not turned off you idiot!" Katherine mocks.

"The hell she isn't."

Katherine sighs and looks over to me.

"This is Elena Gilbert only now she's Elena Petrova. She's a fool like you were Damon. Always chasing after what she can't have. You always wanted me but I always wanted Stefan. And now look at you back in the same situation. Tell me Damon just how fucked up are you?" She smiles as he grits his teeth and opens the curtain. They both holler out he turns looking to Elena and stops pulling it back.

"I know you love me! I know this isn't you! Come back to me!" He demands shouting at her.

"Damn it ELENA! You're not Katherine! You're mine and will always be mine! YOU'RE NOT HER! Please turn it back on come back to me."

A knot forms in my throat as I myself now see the eternal struggle within Elena. He was right… I could see it. She did still love him but something… Something was holding her back. Even now as she looks to me it's not that of love but of something much sadder.  
"Being with me Elena will not make you anymore human again. I'm not human Elena." I explain knowing now what it is about me that appeals to her.

"You aren't either. You never will be again Elena and I'm sorry. But you don't love me. You just love the memory of your human self. You can't continue to hold onto that. You're vampire now. Damon loves you. I don't. I'm sorry Elena but I don't love you and never will again. I'm in love with Bella it's her that holds my heart."

Katherine starts to laugh.

"That's such a touching story Stefan but it's all to end soon."

The way she says this makes me look to her directly.

"And why's that?"

"She's about to be no more."  
"What did you do Katherine!"  
She laughs.

"You know vervain will get ya but I know of something that will down right kill you."

Damon and I look to one another sharing the same panicked expression.

"What the hell have you done!"

Katherine shrugs.

"It's much more fun like this."

I think of how Damon like she sounded when she said this. I tear the curtain off the rod as they both yell out yet again. Damon covers Elena sliding her back protectively however we keep Katherine in the sun. She continues to scream. I run a hand along her cheek as she continues to fry.

"Where?"

She smiles even as she begins to flame up.

"DAMN IT KATHERINE WHERE?!"

"Six feet under where she fucking belongs!"

I nod at this. I look back to the curtain and back to Katherine.

"Goodbye Katherine." I say and don't look back as I take off knowing where she is.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 37

(Don't own anything only wish)

Stefanpov

"Bella!" I yell with everything I've got as I enter the cemetery.

I run directly towards Alaric's grave.

"Alaric! Where is she!"

I frantically scream out.

"COME ON I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! WHERE DID THEY PUT HER!"

I pace around trying to pick up something anything

"ALARIC!"

Alaricpov

I shoot out from Bella's grave as I hear Stefan. I see him in his frantic pace as he searches tooth and nail for her.

"She's right here!" I point and holler out.

"Stefan! HERE!"

Nothing only Bella can hear and see me. I shake my head trying to think. I go back to Bella and take her hand once again.

"Hey he's here. You need to conjure up what energy you have to let him know where you are!"

I squeeze a bit more.

"Come on Bella. I know you can feel me I can feel you! WAKE UP!"

She won't even budge.

"Damn it!"

I try to think of something anything. I knew Stefan would gradually find her but then it would be too late. Bella was dying and I had to do something now! Stefan had to help her now! So I do the creepiest thing I can think of not even sure if it'll work but at this point I was willing to try anything. If Bella can see and hear me… I think as I focus and lay on my side to fit beside her. I continue to think and focus as I look upon her.

"Let me in Bella. Let me help you."

Nothing, I shake my head as I continue to hear Stefan searching for her. I knew everything about her was too faint even for a vampire to catch. I hear her gasp and suddenly she stops breathing all together.

"NO! NO Bella damn it you're not doing this! Let me help! Let me in!" I shout frantically.

Stefanpov

"STEFAN!" I whip my head around hearing the frantic yell that's sounds like that of a man and woman. However, I find myself confused as I swore it sounded as if it came from the ground and not far from the catacomb tombs.

Something about it makes me bolt that way and I pick up something. I tap my foot on the ground and realize it's fresh whoever did this wanted to make it look like it was from a recent funeral. The name Lisa Charlaine Meyer, my eyes widen and I hurriedly fall to my knees and start digging quick as possible with my pair hands. It's not fast enough though even for me I look around for a shovel or anything to help.

"I'm here Bella I got you baby. Just hang in there. Please baby."

I break into one of the buildings of the cemetery and find a shovel. I return and dig as fast as possible.

Alaricpov

I find myself wiped out. That was the oddest experience I've ever encountered. I could feel her not only that but everything she felt, her turmoil, her fight, her fears, her dying.

"He's hurrying Bella hang on."

I was zapped out almost immediately after I shouted out to Stefan. I myself am now weakened and don't feel so great. I don't particularly want to ever do that again to be honest. Worth it if he can save her. I wanted to see how the progress was going up above but was too feeble myself instead I simply held her hand and waited hoping it wasn't too late.

Stefanpov

I continue to dig and don't stop even for a second until I feel that shovel hit something hard. I grimace as I take notice of the white coffin.

"Jesus…"

I knew she was in there. I hysterically work faster to get her out.

"Come on Bella you had better be alive! I MEAN IT!"

I manage to get the coffin free enough to open. I literally stop breathing as I open the coffin. There she lay my girl she already looked dead. She didn't even look like Bella. She was already looking as though a corpse on its way to decomposing soon.

"NO…" I say feeling panicked as I immediately take action and lift her out.

"Come on baby you're not doing this! YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS TO ME!"

I try biting down on my own wrist and feeding her but it doesn't seem to do much good as it enters her mouth.

"Damn it." I mutter and look around in thought.

"I'll be right back." I say taking off to find the nearest human possible.

I find a woman not far coming out of her red mustang with yellow roses. I knew she was here to visit someone. I'd not the time to think or for guilt on what I was about to do at the moment. All that was on my mind was keeping my girl alive. I smile as she enters the cemetery.

"Hello."

"Um hello." She smiles in return.

I come closer and look into her hazel eyes.

"Please come with me."

She narrows her eyes but nods.

"Thank you."

I take her hand and lead her to where Bella is.

"What's going on?" She says growing worrisome.

I turn back around and place my index finger under her chin.

"Just need to borrow you for a moment. No harm will come of you I promise and you will go on about your business afterword."

She nods and smiles as I wink at her.

I hated what I was about to do but had to move quickly. I grab her and leap into the hole with her.

"What the hell!" She shrieks.

"Relax, as I said no harm will come of you. She's just sleeping."

She nods and I prayed to myself that part was the truth.  
"I'm going to bite down on your wrist now and feed her. You won't scream. You won't be afraid."

She nods.

"Good girl."

I bite down and squeeze a good amount into Bella's mouth. I hear the woman's heart start to slow down but I give a couple more drops before I start. The woman is now pale herself. I grab her and leap back out. "You will remember none of this." I say as I heal her wrist. "You will go visit your loved one and anything you see or hear over here you will ignore and go home shortly." She nods and turns around walking off. I look back down to see Bella's color coming back. I close my eyes in relief. Thank God I think to myself and leap back down. I take her hand and caress her cheek.

"Wake up hun."

Within a few moments her eyes open. I smile and continue to look into her eyes.

"Stefan?"

I nod without words as I pull her into me.

Alaricpov

I narrow my eyes. Something's wrong… Something's not right. I think as I watch. I continue to lay my hand upon Bella confused. What is this?

Stefanpov

"Bella…" I say breaking into a smile. I reach down and kiss her lips.

She wraps her arms around me.

"I got you."

_I know something that will down right kill you…_

I pull Bella away and look upon her momentarily. No… NO this isn't fucking happening.

"What's wrong Stefan?"

I swallow trying my best to put on a brave face for her. I keep the now forced smile upon my face.

"Stefan?"

"I love you. You know that." I say with a knotted throat.

"I know." She smiles.

"I love you too Stefan."

I needed to find Klaus. I pull my cell from my pocket but knew deep down there wasn't enough time. Bella starts to sweat profusely in my arms.

"Stefan… I don't feel so good."

"Damon speaking…" He says as he answers.

"I need you to find Klaus and be swift about it."

"Now why on earth would you want me to find the devil himself."

"Just do it Damon!"

"Klaus?" Bella questions.

I nod and toss the phone.

"Why would…" She starts to say and her head lays back weakly.

This is it… This is the last I'll hold her like this.

"Stefan?"

"Shh… it's ok baby."

I bring her closer to my chest and kiss the top of her head. I hold her tight to hide my own tears.

I knew now what Katherine injected into Bella. Werewolf venom…

Alaricpov

"NO!" I squeeze her shoulder as Stefan rocks her.

"COME ON BELLA! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!"

I watch in horror as Stefan eventually lays her down. He stays beside her on his knees kissing her hands. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

"This isn't it."

I squeeze her shoulder even harder now.

"BELLA YOU HEAR ME! THIS ISN'T IT!"

I watch as Stefan takes something from his pocket and grasp her hand and places something inside it. He folds her hand shut around it. He shakes his head and stands up. Stefan covers his entire face and runs his hands roughly along it. He moves them up to the top of his hair and pulls at it as he screams out. He falls to the ground yet again and punches at the ground beside Bella.

My own soul seems to shatter as I watch this display. His nails dig into the earth as he now claws at it madly. He breaks into this delirious laugh and looks to the sky. His eyes black his veins spread across his entire face.

Damon appears behind him and shakes his head.

"Man…" Damon says as he looks upon Bella.

Stefan closes his eyes.

"You better hide Elena Gilbert if you ever want to see her again. I won't be held responsible otherwise."

This threat sends even me chills. Damon says nothing he simply nods and begins to walk away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 38

(Don't own anything)

Damonpov

"Time to go."

I say as I open up the very area I once kept my brother that I now use to keep Elena. I look back to that day and half laugh at the irony. I waited along with Elena as he worked to overcome his "reaper" stage.

"Go?" She scoffs.

"Yep it seems your personality is so intriguing now you're creating all sorts of best friends."

I grab her forearm.

"Let go of me!"

"Um no…" My grip gets tighter.

She breaks free but only for a second as I slam her into the wall.

"For once you will fucking listen to me! If you do not do what I say and when I say you will die."

"Whatever."

"What the hell Elena! You're impossible! Maybe I should release you right into his hands! Maybe I should let him rip you limb from limb!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think!"

She shrugs.

"You're old flame. He wants your head. At this point my dear, I'm not so sure I blame him."

"Stefan?" She says in disbelief.

"That'd be the one. Who knows though maybe you got another that wants you dead as well. I might be in line even."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Wanna bet!" I say and start choking her.

"What you did… Elena what you did even made me flinch. ME! She didn't deserve that you know! I might be a dick but you're down right a full on BITCH!"

She smiles.

"So poor little Bella Swan's no more?"

I shake my head. This isn't even Elena anymore. I don't even know who the fuck I'm looking at!

"Yeah that's right sweetheart. It seems you got what you wanted. Or did you?"

I cup her chin forcing her to look upon me.

"You got rid of the girl Elena but you'll never get my brother back. He'll never ever love you. What you did was cause a war. One I'm not too fond of fighting. I'm an idiot though and will stand behind you like always. But this fight… This! I'm not proud of."

"I thought you liked a strong woman, one that could hold her own!"

"You call this holding her own? You've got the entire town nearly wanting to hunt your ass down! I'm half tempted to let them! Kill me as it might! It might be for the best to say good riddance! And fuck you very much Elena! You once thought I was the corrupter the devil's own! I can't believe I still love you! What the hell is wrong with me! Crazy ass vampire." I mutter as I drag her along with me.

She yanks away yet again annoying the hell out of me.

"What is it now!" I hiss.

"Stefan would never want to kill me! I know he still loves me Damon. I know it I see it in his eyes."

"Which Stefan would we be referring to now because all I see in his eyes when it comes to you is stone. I know my brother Elena and I know when he's bullshitting or not. He's truly wants your head on a pike!"

"You're just jealous of him that's why you're saying this. You know how he feels about me! You've always been jealous Damon. Jealous because you know no matter what you do you can and never will be your brother!"

I close my eyes as I grind my teeth together.

"You know what I am jealous!"

"About time you admit it!"

"Yep, you wanna know why?"

She shrugs.

"Because even though she's dead Stefan knew what it was like to have someone that truly gave a damn and that loved him with all her being. Someone that wasn't a complete psycho and didn't lose her shit once she became one of us. Someone he actually saw a real future with! Something I will never fucking have! NOT EVER! Especially if I keep soaking up all my energy and focusing it onto you!"

She hauls off and slaps the shit out of me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Truth hurts don't it."

"Fuck you Damon!"  
"NO fuck you!" And it's my turn as I pop the shit out of Elena Gilbert. I send her damn eyes rolling back. She drops her jaw and rubs her sore face.

"You hit me!"

"Damn right I did! And save me the speech because you're no lady! Now let's go! We haven't all damn day!"

Stefanpov

I simply lay in the coffin next to her. I place my arm around her I didn't want to move, I couldn't bear to leave her. I wanted to die alongside of Bella. Once I find Elena and take care of unfinished business I will shut down to the rest of the world. I will leave this place forever. I will go where no one not even Damon can find me. I don't want to be found. I look upon her once more. Her body lifeless, eyes closed as if she's slumbering. I cross her arms about her chest and kiss her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. Damn it Bella I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't do my job. I didn't protect you. I didn't take care of you! I didn't take that bitch out when I should have… and now… Now I've lost you. You're fucking gone. How do… I mean how do I go on how do I even attempt another day?"

"Ah, another one bites the dust…"

I grit my teeth at the sound of his voice.

"Such a shame too, there was just something about that one. I really hoped to have gotten to know her better. Suppose I'm too late."

I say nothing. I kiss Bella's lips once more and hop out of the hole and dive after him. I start punching without even looking to see what I'm punching. I grab him by the throat and send him through a couple trees.

"Tsk, tsk you're in a bloody awful mood mate."

He reverses the hold and holds my head in a snapping position.

"I've not the time for this. I've other affairs."

"Do it!"

"And what would that be exactly? It does seem she's quite dead not much I can do about it now is there? Not that I probably would if I could."

Lying son of a bitch… and he knew it I could see it in his eyes. He was pissed that his little lab experiment was no more.

"End my life." I take off my ring and toss it about the ground.

He starts laughing.

"You really are a mess you know that Stefan?"

"FUCK YOU KLAUS!" I spit in his face.

"Hmmm not very well with manners are we?"

"Perhaps I should kill you. End your pathetic life." He says wiping his face clean with a kerchief.

Before I blink he's got me staked to the tree.

"But then what would I have for mere entertainment purposes and I do believe you may very well serve me a purpose later on. Plus, I do hate to ruin a perfectly good shirt. I just compelled a quite enchanting lady for this shirt."

"KILL ME NOW!" I grab at his collar.

He knees me in the crotch and twists the branch around in my chest.

"Um, no. Not today sorry chap. Now if you may I've really got to be going." He looks back to the area where Bella lies. Then bends down and picks up my ring placing it back on my finger. He playfully slaps my cheek and winks.

"Such a shame truly, I will pay my condolences of course." He says and disappears.

Alaricpov

I roll my eyes wishing I was still alive so I could help take Klaus out. I shake my head hearing what was said but I too cannot bear to leave her side. I run a hand along her forehead parting her hair away from her face.

"Ric?"

I look up to see Stefan looking in. I hoped at first he could see me.

"Watch after her will you?"

"Always…"

I hear a gasp and turn towards the other side of Stefan.

"Oh no…" I say softly as she looks down covering her mouth looking to me in shock.

"Bella easy now…" She shakes her head and takes a step back but starts this static in and out thing. She's trying to say something but I can't make it out.

I feel this bolt of electricity hit the hand I'm holding hers with. I look down quickly and see the ring on her finger has exploded and I feel myself shooting back.

Stefanpov

That was odd I think as I look around. My hair stood on end and I wasn't sure why. I swallow back in thought as this toe curling shrill of a scream takes place. My eyes widen and I see something soar out of Bella's grave into the woods. My jaw drops and I see the coffin is now empty. I take off the direction the blur went.

"Bella!" I call out once I enter the woods.

"Hey!"

I say as my knees tremble wondering what the hell is going on.

Alaricpov.

My eyes flutter open and I start coughing. I look around to see where I am but can't see. I begin to feel around and realize where I am. I run my hands along myself. Shock courses through me as I begin to pound desperately on the coffin lid.

"LET ME OUT!"

Stefanpov

I focus on all my senses as I walk around. I sniff out the air and listen to all that's around me. I make out a shuffling noise and what sounds to be crying. I follow the sound and it leads to a familiar pair of black converse, denim jeans, and my smoky gray sweatshirt. I can't believe what I'm seeing as I approach slowly and cautiously, their head buried into their knees and rocking back and forth. I say nothing out of fear she'll disappear yet again. I continue to approach and crouch down in front of her. I take out my hand quietly and gently as I lay it against her shoulder.

"Bella…" I say softly.

She looks up, her eyes bloodshot with sobbing. She stares at me for a moment.

"You…" She starts to say and I watch her neck move as she swallows.

"You can see me?"

I nod and can't help the smile that begins to form on my face.

"I sure can."

"But…" She looks around confused and whispers as she looks to me.

"I'm dead."

I press my lips together just as lost as to what's going on.

"In some ways I suppose but you've got your body back. So you're not directly dead."

She jumps up.

"Easy now…"

"Stefan I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"I saw my own body! I saw me in that coffin! I know I died!"

I stumble back a bit.

"You saw?"

"Yes Alaric… He was there to! He…" She shakes her head looking as though she's about to have a conniption.

"Stefan…" She says innocent like.

I take a step closer wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't care how you're back. You're back that's all that matters."

We both stand there for a moment as I hold her. I didn't dare let go. However moments later Bella's entire body jumps and she steps back from me with a sure look of panic.

"Bella?"

"ALARIC!"

She says and takes off like lightening. I catch up to her at the cemetery as she's over Alaric's grave digging at it with her bare hands urgently.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"HELP ME STEFAN! NOW!"  
She continues this frantic motion of clawing at the ground and tossing the clumps out of her way.

"PLEASE STEFAN HE'S DYING HE CAN'T BREATH!"

What the hell? I start to argue on this afraid she's still in shock.

"Bella… I…"

"NOWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screams at me.

I nod and go to get the shovel when I too hear it now.

"Get me out of here please!"

My jaw drops a bit and Bella moves even faster as I start digging as well. I hear his heart racing now, he's wheezing and knocking away at the coffin.

"Exert your energy! You're wasting what oxygen you have Alaric!" I yell out as we continue.

He stops pounding and we continue to rush to him. Eventually we hit the black mass that lies Alaric. Bella looks to me and nods as she quickly opens the coffin. There he lied covered in sweat, a look of mixed emotions. He focuses on Bella as he rises up.

"You're alive?" He says.

"Touché…" She says with a beam.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 39

(Don't own squat)

Stefanpov

I watch in amazement as Alaric dust himself off and we help him out of the hole.

"Just when I thought I'd seen it all." I mutter as I check him over still in awe about Bella and Alaric.

"That's no lie." Alaric agrees his eyes still fixated on Bella.

"How'd you do it Bella?" He asks softly.

"Do what exactly?"

"Bring us both back?"

"I didn't."

He narrows his brows shaking his head.

"Something… Something happened." He takes her hand and looks at her finger where the sun ring Carlisle had given her was.

"Bella where's your ring!" I snap looking to see the sun will be out shortly.

She shrugs and looks around as if it might have dropped on the ground. She finds something as she kneels down she holds it up.

"Um this isn't my ring."

My eyes widen a bit realizing just what ring she picked up. I laugh rather nervously.

"Actually it is…"

Alaric starts laughing.  
"Stefan I've never seen this ring before in my life."

"That's because I had been hiding it."

"Hiding it?"

I sigh and shrug as I look to the ground not sure how she'll react.

"It's rather like a promise ring…" I hint.

"Promise ring? When did you give me a promise ring?"

"It's not a promise ring that there is a full fleshed engagement ring, expensive one at that." Alaric chimes in.

"Thanks Ric I appreciate you adding to the awkward moment, causing it to be that much more so."

He grins.

"No problem."

"Engagement ring!" She looks at me accusingly.

"When did you give me an engagement ring Stefan? I think I'd remember something like that!"

"He thought you had died Bella cut the guy some slack."

I offer my hand to take it back fearing it's upsetting her. She gives me a certain look.

"Well you can't give someone something then take it back Stefan Salvatore!"

I cock a brow and watch as she places the ring on her finger. She says nothing but begins to look around for the other one.

"You two have a very strange relationship."

"Tell me about it." I say still confused on what just took place and what exactly this means to Bella.

I decide to play it smart for now and I myself say nothing on the issue.

"That other ring on the other hand. I'm afraid it's no more. I saw it explode just before all this took place."

"Explode?" I question.

"Yep, it shattered like something hit it and scattered everywhere."

Bella looks to us both muddled.

"How the hell does a ring just explode?"  
"That and how is it you and I both aren't still six feet under?"

"Precisely." She says looking to be in thought.

"Bella the sun's about to be up, I don't want to take any more risk." I hint.

"Right she says looking to the sky."

"Not much time we better hurry and find a place to hide her for now." Alaric says looking around.

"Might want to call your friend, see if he knows where to get another one of those rings." I mention as I take mine off.

'What are you doing?!" She snaps as I place the ring on her finger.

"Not losing you again that's what."

"Stefan!" She goes to yank it back off.

"You're wearing it and that's final!"

She gives me a go to hell glance and Alaric sighs as he grabs her arm forcefully.

"He's right and you need to get out of here the sun's coming up."

I watch Alaric's face as he continues to pat down his body.

"So what's it like?"  
He doesn't say anything at first and I wondered if he even heard me.

"Surreal."

"I can imagine." I say pulling Bella into my lap as we lean against the tomb wall.

Which was a good and bad thing; good in the sense I never ever wanted to let her go again. Bad in the sense that I desired her, I knew she could feel me throbbing against her. After the too close for comfort call I wanted nothing more than to lock her away somewhere and have my way with her never to release her again. Instead I settle for a much heated kiss for now that is…

Poor Alaric on the other hand was still off in his own world. I could only imagine what this was doing to him. He'd been dead for quite some time and now he's returned and full fleshed.

"You ok there?" Bella asks.

He nods but doesn't look at us directly.

"Are you?" He asks quietly.

"I believe so."

I rest my head on her shoulder and breathe her in.

"You two are a bit too much you know that?"

Bella half smiles but rises from my arms and begins to pace around the area. I wanted to ask what was on her mind but already knew. This was all a lot to handle, for all of us. I was still dealing with the shock of thinking I'd lost her forever but now here she is. Alaric is even more of a bonus. I found myself pondering about what Damon would think. But thinking of Damon means thinking of "her" someone I completely loathed with my entire being. I look to my girl and it all comes back. I grind my teeth together.

"Stefan?" Bella questions as I realize my hands are now fists.

I clear my throat and release.

"Something wrong?"

"Everything and nothing."

"All that huh?"

I nod.

"It would seem so."

"Where do I go from here?" We both turn towards Alaric as he looks to us with a rather panicked expression.

Bella slowly approaches him and takes his hand. She smiles.

"Anywhere you want. Look at this as a fresh start."

He sighs shaking his head.

"I'm not sure I know how. I hadn't prepared for this."

"Well which would you rather be Ric a trapped soul or a free man?"

He grins.

"Point taken."

"Bella's right. Take this life and make it your own."

He nods.

"How's Jeremy?" He says looking Stefan in the eyes.

"He's good actually, keeps to himself but he's good."

Alaric nods but that's where that part of the conversation ends for us. There's no mention of "her". My thoughts are interrupted however when we both take notice of Bella's face. She was fighting hunger. I look to Alaric in warning. Bella sees how we're looking upon her with her eyes black and veins spread about her face.

"I'm sorry." She apologies turning away from Alaric.

She leans against the wall sliding down onto her rear and covering her face.

"Don't be it's only natural after what you went through that you'd be hungry."

She nods into her knees.

"I still don't feel very good though." She says as she lies down weakly.

Alaric looks to me for answers.

"She's too weak to hunt." I hint.

"Watch over you will ya?"

He nods as I hold out my hand for the sun ring back. She places it in my palm

"You had better be here when I get back, both of you." I warn and caress her cheek before I take off to find the nearest food source.

Damonpov

"Where the hell are we?"

"Home sweet home."

"Um what?"

I wink as we pass a sign that says "Welcome to Nome Alaska."

"DAMON!"  
"Ah, you'll love it here. You'll experience night for days here but if you run the sun is sure to find you." I wave her sun ring about as a little reminder.

"Give me that."

"Nuh uh… Not until you say the magic word!"

"Fuck you Damon."  
"Ah, so close but EHHHH wrong! "

"Asshole."

"Getting warmer." I smile and shove the ring back in my pocket.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
"Ice cold now my dear but you're right they do have bears here."

"I can't believe you!"

"Hmmm." I say as I lean back over placing duct tape over her mouth.

I slap her cheek playfully.

"Much better." I say putting my arm around her as we pull off to a nearby abandoned cabin.

Few days later…

Alaricpov

"Just go you can do this Ric." Bella assures me as I stand outside the Gilbert's house.

"How do you think he'll react?"

Stefan chuckles a bit as his arms around her waist.

"You'll never find out if you don't go on inside."

I nod and glance to them once again.

"Thank you Bella."  
"Um why are you thanking me? I'm pretty sure I'm alive because of you."  
"I think it's the other way around."

We all turn however as we here the porch door swing open. Jeremy is standing there headphones hanging off his neck his jaw slanted open.

"Hello, Jeremy…"

"Holy shit…"

"Nice to see you too kid."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 40

(I don't own anything if I did I'd jump for joy but I digress. I'm still waiting to become the next "big" thing. Ok, ok on to the story…)

Alaricpov

"Um what are you doing?"

"Fixing us some breakfast."  
"Breakfast huh?

Jeremy grabs his bag and begins to head out of the house.

"Where you off to?"

"School."

I raise a brow at this.

"Really?"

He nods.

"Hmmm, last time I taught wasn't Christmas vacation about this time?"

He shrugs and I bring both our plates of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon over to the table. I refrain from smiling as Jeremy sniffs the air. Doing a horrible job at pretending he didn't want to eat this. I wondered when the last time he had a decent meal was. Like me Jeremy had no one. He'd been raising himself so to speak. The memories play out and I shake my head swallowing it back as I look at her picture. But then I look at Elena's picture and bite my tongue.

"Sit Jeremy I can hear your stomach growling from here."

He pauses looking to the door then back to me.

"What are you doing here anyhow?"

"Hmmm that's the welcome back I get from you?"

He sighs.

"You know what I mean Ric. I mean how are you here?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Is it permanent?"

I shrug.

"Not sure."

He picks at his bacon eyeing me suspiciously.

"So you rose from the dead and that's that?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh…" He says biting off a chunk of his bacon.

"Coffee?"

Jeremy cuts me another odd glance.

"No offense but I'm not sure how to go about this. I mean I'm glad you're back but…"

"Are you sure you don't seem like it."

Jeremy swallows and looks down to his plate. I notice how he bites his lower lip and shakes his head as if shaking something off. I think of how he's been on his own this entire time and how he's lost everyone even Elena. She might not be dead or technically speaking but she's gone. I had so many questions for him but knew things were far too sensitive at the moment. We all needed time to heal first. I grin a bit as I notice Jeremy now devouring his plate he's even scrapping up the crumbs.

"Want more?"

He looks up from his plate as though a starving pup. I can't suppress the chuckle as I scoot out from the table and restart the burner. I say nothing about the tears rolling down this boy's face and I won't. It's just a mutual feeling.

We both finish our food in silence. Once we're done Jeremy helps me gather the dishes and we wash them.

"What are your plans today?"

He shrugs yet again.

"No offense buddy but you need to shower." I say noticing he slightly smells and his hair is greasy as hell.

Jeremy laughs.

"Tell me how you really feel."

"I just did."

Jeremy heads upstairs.

"Hey…"

He stops and turns.

"Mind if I stay here for a while? I figure we're both bachelors so to speak… Maybe we could use each other's company?"

"Whatever I guess."

"Thanks."

He nods and turns back around. I hear the bath start and I sit down on the couch. Still all this felt mighty foreign to me. I kick back not sure what else to do. I've my eyes closed when I hear something crash upstairs. I rush up and try to get into Jeremy's room where the ruckus is coming from. Fearing the worst I bust down the door, only to see Jeremy destroying everything he owns.

"Whoa…" I say and reach over grabbing him tightly so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Calm down buddy."

He sinks down to his knees I don't let him go as he breaks down.

Stefanpov

"Where you going?"

"We got to get up sometime Stefan."

"Hmmm not the way I see it." I say pulling her back into me and nuzzling against her neck.

She giggles a bit as I rub myself against her.

"I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Is that so?" She asks rolling over exposing her breast to me.

I nod running my hand along them.

"I could just lie in bed and suck on those all day."

She teasingly covers up. I shake my head and rip the sheets out from her hands exposing her entire body now.

"You're not going anywhere…" I hiss in her ear.

I pen her wrist down against the bed. Not sure what it was either but I swore seeing that ring on her finger, made me want her even more. Easily I glide right on in as she's already wet. My eyes practically roll as I move about her.

"Damn Bella, I think you got a bit of a submissive side to you."

She bites that lower lip of hers. I take that as a mere invitation and begin kissing her. Her legs wrap around me and I fought to not lose it right there. I make it a few more hard strokes feeling her gush against me at the last one and automatically I follow.

Bella's arms go around me as I come to a rest against her. It felt good having her legs and arms wrapped around me.

"Stefan?"

"Yes baby?"

Without warning this poor girl breaks down. I cautiously rise looking her in the eyes.

"Hey now…" I say soothingly as possible.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"But…"  
"Seriously… it's ok Bella. If you need to let it out then let it out."

She nods as I roll over and pull her into my chest. I kiss the top of her head feeling her tears against my chest. Truth be told I too wanted to lose it. So much has happened lately it was all so much to take and the worst thing about it was we were nowhere near done. Still we had so much to face. All I knew was I couldn't lose her, not ever again.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew I was dying?"

I swallow on this and do my best to answer and honestly.

"Bella… Even in death I want nothing but peace and happiness for you. I didn't want your last moments to be of panic and fear. Deep down I was dying along with you but all that's ever mattered to me was your happiness. I'd do whatever it took to give you that or closest thing to it."

She nods against me.

"Stefan?"

"Yes baby?"

"I think I knew… I'm not sure but I knew something wasn't right."

"You might have. I just didn't want to put that on you. It's bad enough everything else you've gone through is because of me."

"How so?!"

"Oh come on Bella even you have to see that."  
"Actually no I don't. What I see is all the good you've brought into my life."

"Bella since you've met me it's been one sick adventure after another."

"And?"

"Well it's not particularly the lifestyle anyone wants to live."

"With you Stefan I don't care what it is."

I twirl the ring around that's on her finger with my index. The band was white gold and tiny diamonds went all around it. I wanted something that stood out like she did to me, something to constantly remind her how I feel about her, nothing too gaudy nothing too simple but just right for Bella and I.

"So about the ring." I say once she calms down and I run a hand softly along her back.

She rolls over me and does this incredibly sexy pose enough to kill any man or vampire, her legs kicked about in the air, her breast the perfect amount of cleavage and practically right in my face. She bites her lower lip and shrugs.

"I'll let you know."

What?! Let me know? What the hell does that mean? I go to argue but can't breathe as she lifts up her breast right in my face. She rises from the bed and I watch her bare ass head to the bathroom.

"Damn…" I mutter and roll over in misery I bite down on my pillow in torture.

Bellapov

The water runs down my body as the aftermath begins to play out in my head. I lean against the shower wall with both hands. I've now died twice and both times at the hands of that bitch… I bite my lower lip so hard I begin to taste blood. I wash it away in the shower and let it heal, I then look down to the ring on my finger and twirl it around. I loved it to be honest but it also scared me. I wasn't even so sure why. I think part of me still felt I wasn't good enough for Stefan. However the other part of me wanted nothing more than to be Isabella Salvatore one day. I couldn't imagine my life without him nor did I want to. Without Stefan there was no life for me.

I finish off deciding to call Carlisle here soon. Seeing as how Stefan and I had to take turns with his sun ring. He had Katherine's but we both agreed that would be like putting fire on my finger. And honestly Stefan wanted nothing to do with any sort of reminder of her. I did think of the irony about him ending her life, one doppleganger down one more to go. I get dressed and go to grab my cell but see Stefan passed out on the bed. I slowly approach him and sit softly on the bed next to him. I caress his cheek lightly so not to wake him. As I look upon him though I realize what it is I truly want… "Yes" I whisper twirling the ring about my finger again.

Alaricpov

I turn off the light hoping Jeremy would get a good night's sleep. I happened to have walked by his door and saw that he'd fallen asleep in a recliner in his room. I pull his door shut and make my way to the bedroom Jen and I once shared. Her pictures were still about the room even some still of the two of us. This was a feeling I wasn't sure about. I lay on the bed with my legs crossed.

"I miss you. You know that?" I sigh feeling silly but felt it needed to be said.

I roll over and grab a picture of the two of us. Her infectious smile and she was beautiful, always was. I hold it close to my heart and close my eyes.

"How do I help him Jen? What can I do? If I can't save Elena how do I save Jeremy?"

Bellapov

"What do you mean the ring exploded Bella?"

"Just that Carlisle… my friend said he saw the ring explode after I died and now he too is back."

"Just hold on now Bella what are you saying? Are you saying you died?!"

I swallow forgetting that little minor detail. I clear my throat.

"Um well yeah and something happened I came back Carlisle but so did my friend."

"What do you mean your friend came back?"

"He was dead too you see. In fact we were buried not far apart from each other and…"

Carlisle sighs and the line grows quiet for a moment.

"I never wanted to tell you Bella. It was my own way of protecting you not even Edward knows this. But that ring I gave you wasn't just a sun ring."

"Then what was it?!"

"It was also a resurrection ring."

"A what?!"

"You mean so much to this family and to me, even if you're not with my son anymore the thought of losing you Bella is… well it's just not an option. So I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I also truly hoped I'd never have to worry about such a thing. However now considering the situation I'm glad I made that choice. However all this being said I do not know how it is your friend survived too… It would literally have to mean something along the lines of the ring being confused as to which soul to bring forth. So instead of making an ultimate decision it brought you both back instead."

Ok this sounded like some freaky X-files stuff but when it comes to Carlisle I'd trust whatever he says. If that's his theory and it rather did make sense then I'd believe his word.

"Actually Carlisle he was a stuck spirit. He'd been stuck at that cemetery for quite some time."

"Then I suppose that's your answer."

I nod as if he can hear it or see it.

"You still there Bella?"

"Yes sorry just thinking."

"Same here, once again you've managed to blow me completely away. But that being said you make life that much more interesting."

I half laugh and he too chuckles on the other end.

"I'm glad you're alright Bella and as soon as I can I will send you another ring."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Not ever a problem Bella. I mean it you call me whenever you need. It doesn't matter how big or small or what time."

"Thanks." I say feeling a lump in my throat.

"How's Stefan?"

"He's good."

"That's good to hear Bella. You sound happy… considering all that's recently taken place."

"Actually I am."  
"Wonderful, then I'm happy for you."  
"Goodbye Carlisle."

"Goodbye hun…"

Damonpov

"Why?!"

"Because we're not in Mystic Falls anymore and that's how things are done around here!"

"It's lame!"

"Well go on now sweetheart you go tell the other vampires how lame it is and see how long you last."

Elena rolls her eyes as she holds her victim.

"Fine… You will remember nothing of this all you will remember is the vision of an owl. You will believe this has something to do with UFO's and abductions, which they have messed with your mind. You will remember nothing of me or him."

I wink at the poor bastard of only 17 or so.

"Now run along and tell the story of the owls and your near abduction. How you don't know how you got away but you somehow managed and bravely."

Once he leaves I smack her on the ass.

"Good girl."

"I hate this! You suck Damon!"

"It's how things are done. Thanks to the so many days of darkness this has become a bit of a vampire haven and this is their way of protecting themselves. They feed and each of them feed them this story. That way if a feed happens to go wrong and a person really does come up missing the rumor has already spread and the so called hoax seems more real than ever. Hell I heard they even have a lab somewhere hidden around here doing all kinds of investigating on this idiocy."

She shrugs and marches onward as I keep a very close eye on her.

Stefanpov

"WHAT?!"  
Caroline yells on the phone.

"Shhh…"  
"That little BITCH! FUCKING KILL HER ALREADY STEFAN!"

"Believe me, I will."

"I mean wow. I don't even know what to say…"

Caroline says once I'm done explaining it all.

"Ditto."

"I'm coming over." She demands.

I half laugh.

"I figured you'd say that. Just remember Bella's a bit sensitive right now and still raw with all this. Ric on the other hand…"

"I can only imagine and of course Stefan, I understand. Oh and Stefan… One more thing."  
"What's that?"

"You let that bitch near my cousin again and I'll rip your damn heart out."

"I'd want you to."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 41

(Don't own nadda)

"Um dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

Lacing popcorn to this string for the tree.

"Just how old are you again?"  
He cuts me a look over his never ending string of popcorn.

"I mean who does this anymore?"

"Apparently I do."

I reach into the bowl and grab a handful.

"Oh you gonna help?"

"Nope." I say placing it into my mouth.

"It's not for eating Bella."

"Sure it is."

Charlie grumbles something incoherent. We both turn towards the door as someone knocks. I open the door and step aside as Liz comes in.

"Hey Bella how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Can't complain I suppose."

She also grabs a handful of popcorn and sits down in Charlie's recliner.

"That's for decorating Liz not eating!"

"Could have fooled me, don't be such a girl Charlie." Liz says as she winks at me.

Charlie sighs.

"You're seriously not gonna let your dad put that gaudy string of mess on that tree are you?"

Charlie rolls his eyes and begins to place it on the tree.

"Not the boy scouts anymore."

"Yeah, yeah enough."

Charlie looks back over and Liz now has the entire bowl of popcorn in her lap munching on it.

"Give me that."

She shrugs.

"I'm hungry. Hey let's all go eat."

Another knock sounds only this time Charlie answers it. Stefan walks in and nods towards me. I smile in return.

"Oh cool." Stefan remarks as he sees what Charlie is doing.

Stefan sits down next to Charlie and helps him string some more popcorn on.

"Suck up…" I whisper once Charlie's back is turned.

Stefan winks and Liz starts laughing. Charlie turns towards us.

"What?"

"Nothing cous go back to your arts and crafts."

"You women are plum cruel." Charlie mouths.

"That's no lie." Stefan defends.

"Oh shut up Stefan…." I tease stuffing my face with more popcorn.

"See only further proving my point."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Bells!" My father scolds.

Liz and Stefan chuckle.

"What?" I say as if completely innocent.

Charlie suddenly freezes and stares at me.

"What dad?"

"What in the living hell is that!" He points to the ring on my finger.

Crap…

Stefan and I exchange the same glance.

"I believe I asked you a question!"

Stefan rises.

"Sir, it's an engagement ring."

"A what?!" Charlie hisses.

"Dad!"

Charlie looks to Stefan sternly.

"Dad please."

"She's just in high school boy!"

Liz stands.

"I know my cue when I see it. See you all later. Um good luck Bella and Stefan I hope I see ya soon." She hints.

My dad continues to stare Stefan down even as Liz leaves.

"Now it's not directly but yes sir one day I'd like to marry your daughter."

Ugh poor Stefan.

"Dad please you're making him nervous."

"Good." Charlie snaps.

"Oh my God really dad?"

"Give the ring back to Stefan."

"Um no dad that is not your choice."  
"The hell it isn't. You're too young! And as long as you're living under this roof you will not be engaged to ANYONE!" He still eyes Stefan ruefully.

"With all due respect sir we are engaged. Therefore I'm not taking the ring back. I've been waiting for her all my life."

"Years? Hell son you're only 18! Years…" He scoffs.

Stefan cocks a brow.

"Or so it seems Mr. Swan."

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie mutters taking a seat looking bleak.

"What if she wants to go to college? And what means have you to support my daughter!"

"Bella can do whatever she wishes I would support what she desires. I also have means to support Bella she'll have all she needs and more she'll never go without."

"So you have a job? A car?"

I giggle a bit shaking my head.

"You've seen his car dad."

"Hmmmm." Charlie says as if not convinced.

"Job?"

Stefan and I both knew he'd ways of not really needing a job. When it came to money the Salvatore's didn't struggle.

"I've already something lined up for when we graduate but at the moment do not concern myself with such things."

"How so?"

"OH MY GOD DAD STOP IT ALREADY! Stefan has money dad now please!"

Charlie clears his throat and sighs.

"Where will you two live?"

"Here in Mystic Falls sir."

That seemed to appease Charlie somewhat. Then there was the uncomfortable silence where we all looked to one another with nothing else to say. Charlie goes back to stringing his popcorn and Stefan looked as if he was sweating bullets. I mouthed the words "I'm sorry." He simply winked and nodded. Another knock is at the door and we all look to one another.

"I can get that." Stefan offers.

He opens the door and I hop up seeing who it is.

"Carlisle!" I practically squeal."

He shakes Stefan's hand.

Charlie looks over to him oddly then to me as if completely lost.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen. Come on in. A much unexpected surprise I must say."

"I do apologize for not calling first. I just happened to be traveling in this area and had a gift for Bella."

"A gift?" Charlie questions.

Carlisle smiles.

"Yes sir. Just a small token of what she means to us is all."

Charlie rears his head back and looks to me bewildered. He hands me a small red box with a white laced bow. Certainly "Cullen" style expensive paper too. I delicately open it and my jaw literally drops when I pry open the box. Stefan clears his throat and looks to Carlisle with appreciation. I swore I saw the literal beam of complete approval on his face. Thus, just proved how much attention Carlisle truly paid. It was just like Stefan's ring only more feminine and it had a B in the center like the S in Stefan's. I felt that knot form in my throat as I looked upon him.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said with the fullest of meaning.

He nodded warmly.

"That one is rather hard to come by." He hinted knowing he couldn't say all he wanted about it.

I got the warning though. Don't let anything happen to this one.

"I will take great care of it."

"I know you will."

I give Carlisle the biggest hug and do my best not to cry. I knew this was awkward for him as it was. But I wanted to show my appreciation.

"How is everyone?" I ask.

"They're good. I see you all are getting ready for the holidays as well?"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Charlie offers.

"No thank you. I can't stay long but had to come see Bella."

"Thank you sir." Stefan says with gratitude.

"No problem not ever."

I place the ring on my finger proudly just as Stefan's engagement ring. It was even more beautiful than the one he'd given me before. However I did feel some guilt about having to turn to him both times. Stefan walks Carlisle outside and to his car. Carlisle was one of the most fascinating men/vampires I'd ever known. Not once did he hold it against me that I wasn't with his son. He always was there for me and I'd never be able to express my fullest appreciation.

"Odd but nice enough guy I suppose." Charlie says lighting up the tree.

I smile as I watch out the window.

"He really is. The tree really looks nice dad."

"Even with the popcorn?"

I half laugh.

"Yes dad even with the popcorn."

Alaricpov

"A tree?"

"Why not?"

Jeremy shrugs. I knew he was a bit old for this stuff but I wanted to give him some sort of something even the slightest of hope. I felt corny doing it but if it helped in any way it was worth it.

"Just seems hooky don't it."

"Sure does."

Jeremy laughs shaking his head causing me to break into a smile. Things were going slightly easier since the day of his meltdown but still awkward to say the least.

"Do we have to make it all…"

"Pretty?" I say with a grin.

"Exactly."

"Hmmm." I say and look around for any ideas then back to Jenna's Christmas boxes of decorations.

I go to the fridge and grab me a beer. I look back to Jeremy and return with two beers. I hand one to Jeremy.

"Um Ric?" He says wide eyed.

"Just between us besides I'm gonna need help drinking these so we can decorate the tree."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Drink up."

"Um ok I guess. Is this a trick."

"Nope but if you ever get stupid with it I'll kick your ass."

Jeremy laughs and opens his beer.

"Hey…"

He looks over at me.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Not shutting me out and saying the hell with you Ric and sending me out the door."

Jeremy nods.

"Truth is even I was tired of being alone."  
"Trust me I completely understand."

We kick back and have a few once we have a few empty cans I look over to Jeremy.

"Now we can decorate."

"You're kidding."

I shrug.

"And you used to be a teacher?"

"Something like that."

"Huh…"

"Yep."

Bellapov

"Hello?" I say as I answer my cell.

Charlie was already in bed and I was leaning against Stefan's chest watching TV.

"I knew it!"

"Um excuse me?"

"I knew you were still alive. He told me you were did I didn't believe it for a second."

"Rebekah?"

"You're a tough bitch I love that by the way."

"Um yeah ok." Stefan rises up overhearing her on the phone and cutting mea nervous glance.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"What do you mean?"

Stefan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"My brother… Stefan told him you died. Hell said he even saw it for himself."

I swallow on this.

"But do tell me Bella just how do you plan to keep hiding. With all due respect he's sure to find you. When my brother wants something he always manages to what he wants."

"Well I hope he enjoys disappointment."

"Oh I do like you. I hate it but truly I do. Bloody good girl you are."

"Rebekah…"

"I promise my lips are sealed however you should still watch your back. I supposed the little princess is looking for you as well."

I roll my eyes at this.

"It seems you've got enemies spread about."

"Yep time of my life."

"Oh I've been there trust me jolly good time."

I can't stop the laugh that escapes my lips.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to know you didn't bite a bullet after all."

"Um thanks I guess."

"Will you be coming back to school?"

"I suppose."

"Oh I do love you I think."

"Just how so?" I ask blown away.

"You my dear have balls and aren't afraid of anything it seems."

I smile on this.

"Good night Bekah."

"Ah, I like that. Night."

"That's just too weird for me you know." Stefan says as I hang up.

"How do you think I feel?"

He chuckles.

"I can only imagine."

He grows serious for a moment.

"Perhaps returning to school isn't such a good idea."

"Stefan! I'm not putting my life on hold for anyone!"

"I'm not saying that it's just maybe now's not a good time?"

"Why?"

"Well like Rebekah said you do have enemies."

I shrug on this.

"Bella I do wish you'd take this seriously."

"I am!"

"Then why aren't you even the least bit concerned."

"I've died twice Stefan you think I'm not concerned?! You think I don't worry about the fact that there might not be a third time!"

"Calm down I just…"

"NO I won't calm down. I'm not hiding either. FUCK THEM STEFAN FUCK ALL OF THEM! IF THEY WANT ME I SAY COME AND GET IT! HELL THE MOOD I'M I DARE THEY COME!"

"You don't mean that."

"What do you know about what I mean?"

"What I mean is you better not mean that!" He snaps pointing at me furiously.

"I barely got you back last time! I'm not losing you again you hear me. So you had better drop this! You aren't making a move unless I am right there with you."

"I can't promise that!"

Stefan closes his eyes and I hear his teeth grind. I hate that sound it's like nails on a chalkboard.

"Damn it Bella. We are in this together or not at all!"

"Is that a threat?!"

He shakes his head.

"No I want to know! Are you saying you're breaking up with me if I go about any of this on my own!"

"Why are you acting like this Bella?!"

"No why are you acting like this."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He yells and his eyes go black.

"You're being awfully stupid Bella!"

"I think you should go."

"Fine."

"Yep."

He leaps onto the window seal.

"Oh and Stefan if I find your bitch of an ex I won't hold back."

He turns back around and softly says with his eyes normal again.

"Elena's already dead she just doesn't know it." Then he looks back down to the floor.

"I love you Bella. That's why I can't let you do anything that might put your life at risk. I just got you back. You're killing me you know that? I love you with all my being. I'm begging you actually begging Bella. I can't lose you. I just can't."

Ugh now what? I understood trust me I did. If it were the other way around I'd be acting ten times worse over him I'm sure. I was tired of the games, tired of sitting back and waiting for someone to come after me. Klaus was a concern yes but at the moment he thought I was dead. At the moment there was only one person I had in mind. One person who's head I wanted. My hands become fist at the mere thought of her.

"You're so dead Elena Gilbert."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

(Wish I owned stuff but don't) If I disappear for a bit it's due to some health issues. I hope it doesn't take me down but if it does I'll get back asap. My ticker doesn't seem to want to tick right ;).

I open the door and see Caroline already standing there.

"Um hello?"

She smiles and invites herself inside.

"I was actually about to head out."

"Oh you were?" She says with a shrug and plops down on the couch.

"Um ya."

"You know what I want?"

"What's that?"

"I wanna go out just the two of us."

"Caroline…" I say hesitantly.

She rolls on to her stomach and braces her face against her palms. Her feet kick about in the air. Her eyes burn into my own.

"Perhaps another time?"

She bites her bottom lip displeased with my answer.

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here." She says almost too calmly and she rolls back over.

"Whatever, make yourself at home. I gotta go."

"And just where do you think you're going?" She sounded like Charlie for a moment as she appears in front of me.

"Caroline! What the hell?"

"No Bella, it's me that should be asking you that very question!"

"What's your problem?" I hiss.

"You are!"

"Jesus Caroline what the hell did I do to you!"

"It's what you're about to do."

"Let me guess you talked to Stefan."

She shrugs.

"Have a seat Bella you're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"No you don't."

"Yes actually I do!" I snap and push pass her.

"Please Bella don't make me do this."

"Do what exactly!?" I shout boiling over with anger at this point.

I ignore her plea and take off running.

Within seconds I'm down on my knees in thriving pain. I can't even catch my breath. I look around in wonder.

"Enough Bonnie you're over doing it!"

I hear Caroline scream. She rushes over to me helping me up.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" I finally manage to yell.

"Just making sure… That's all." Bonnie says glaring at me.

"OK Bonnie you can stop now." Caroline whines.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Seriously, cut it out Bonnie!"

The two continue to argue. I shake my head and force myself to rise through the terrific pain. I eye Bonnie ruefully. She smiles and the torture becomes double the amount. I grit my teeth.

"Bonnie!"

My nose starts to bleed and I fight for a breath. Caroline slams into her breaking me free from her spell.

"Don't you ever do that again you stupid, stupid BITCH!"

"You're no better than the other two."

"Bonnie you know that's not true! I should've known not to come to you for any sort of help!"

I look to Caroline bitterly.

"I don't have time for this. I got other matters to tend to."

"If you do this you're only further proving me right and I've no choice but to take matters into my own hands."

I roll my eyes and begin to walk away. I feel her about to start her annoying spell again and I quickly turned and penned her down.

"Do it again I dare ya."

Suddenly we all look up to the sound of clapping.

"Oh please do proceed don't stop on the account of me. I do love a good brawl."

"Bekah?"

"I must say I'm quite impressed."

She cuts Bonnie a look.

"Don't even think about it Witch. I happen to be having a good day. Don't ruin it with your voodoo tricks."

I lift up but grab Bonnie by the collar of her shirt.

"That one there is mighty hard to piss of. You must've done something quite naughty."

"What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline asks looking me over.

"Now you should know better than to ask someone like me that. I want many things. But what I want at the very moment is for you both to let my girl here go do what she wishes. I've grown quite bored as of late. I've nothing better to do then to watch a good cat fight. Drinks on me even, oh how I love a good show."

Something about that makes me laugh.

"She's already died twice." Caroline scolds.

Rebekah shrugs and slowly approaches me.

"All the more reason she should down right kill the bitch."

"Rebekah please just let us handle this."

"Do tell me Bella dear… What is it you want?"

All three girls look upon me waiting for an answer. I gaze upon my engagement ring in thought. Everything that's happened seems to play out in my mind.

"I want for all this to be over with."

"Then you know what you must do."

"Shut up Rebekah!" Caroline says bitterly.

I nod but say nothing.

"If you do what I think you're going to do. I'll have no other choice but to take matters into my own hands."

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. My hands fold into fists.

"Don't threaten me Bonnie."

"That isn't a threat."  
I'm so glad I never took that sun ring from her. I'd have been her instant puppet!

"You don't want me as an enemy. Trust me."

"I know trouble when I see it."

"Just go home Bonnie. I should've never turned to you for help."

I turn my back once more."

"Don't do this…" Bonnie pleads.

"Oh do shut up!" Rebekah mouths.

I ignore them all and continue on.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Ric" I say breathlessly.

"Everything alright?" He asks as he motions me inside.

"Oh you know same ole same ole."

He chuckles a bit.

"Hey Jeremy."

"Oh um hey Bella."  
I grin once I see what they were doing.

"Gaming?"

Ric smiles as Jeremy bangs on his Playstation remote.

"It's hard to picture you as a teacher."

They both laugh.

"So what brings you by?"

"Did you ever break up with that vamp yet?" Jeremy teases.

"Fraid not…"

"K, well you just let me know."

I blush a bit at this. That was the most playful I'd ever seen Jeremy. Perhaps Ric was the best thing for him?

"I'll do that." I say as Ric playfully smacks him in the back of the head.

Jeremy nods and smiles. He raises and cuts off the game then heads upstairs.

"So how are you adjusting?"

Ric does this nervous laugh thing and rubs the back of his neck.

"Thought so…"I say with an exasperated sigh.

"What about you?"

I shrug and pick at the seam of my pants. Ric heads to the kitchen and tosses me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." He nods and sits down across from me in a recliner. He takes a long pool from his water and sits it down. Ric then clears his throat.

"At times I wake up and think I'm still in the cemetery and the dreams… The dreadful…"

"Nightmares…" I say in understanding."  
"You too huh?"  
I nod.

"But I can only imagine what it's like for you Ric. I mean… Damn."

"It's taking some getting use to." He admits.

"How are things with you and Jeremy?"

"Good… I suppose anyhow for the most part."

I sip from my water.  
"You and Stefan?"

"Not so good…" I half whisper.

"Uh oh…"

"Yep."

"How so?"

How'd I explain this to Ric?

"We happen to disagree on a few things."

Ric cocks a brow as if detecting my bullshit meter.

"A few or maybe just one?"

I half laugh and swallow.

"Thought so." HE leans over bringing his elbows to his knees eyeing me.

"So what's it about exactly?"

"Ric…"

"It's ok Bella really just spit it out."

"I want Elena Gilbert dead and I want it to be at my hands."

Shit…

We both look up hearing the creaking stairs. There stood Jeremy and I felt like such an ass. I immediately rose.

"Jeremy I…"

He makes his way down keeping eye contact with me. Rick too rises as if expecting the worse.

"I am done with my sister, have been for quite some time. Do what you gotta do. I've no quarrel with you and I assure you I won't."

I nod but still the guilt resided within me.

"I'm sorry." I say not sure what else to say or do for the matter.

"I'm well aware of what she's capable of and the things she's done." He says looking to Ric.

"I've told him everything. Some things he already knew others was news to him."

"Like I said Bella do what you got to." He says this but so heartbrokenly.

"I should be the one apologizing to you on behalf of her."

"You can't control what she does."  
"I know that but I feel just as shamed."

Ric sighs.

"Bella… I just want you to really think on this. Don't be so quick to act first. You were dead too remember? My advice would be to take a few days. See if this is still how you feel come New Years, if so then by all means. If anything you need some sort of stability at the moment. Besides the fact that no one knows where she or Damon are."

"Seems like you and Stefan have already discussed this."

He narrows his eyes and raises. He heads towards the bar and leans against a stool crossing his arms about his chest.

"I've not seen Stefan in a few days nor talked to him for that matter."

I bite my lip as both men's pulse was playing an evil game with my senses. I held my breath.

"I should go."  
Ric leads me outside as I look to the ground not wanting to give myself away.

"Do me a favor…"

I continue to look down but nod.

"Just whatever you decide let me know… So I won't worry about you."  
"And if I go and kill her?"

"Just let me know."

Stefanpov

I open the door and see a delivery man with a huge clear vase of long stemmed yellow roses.

"Are you Stefan Salvatore?"

I nod confused. He hands me a clip board to sign for them. Closing the door behind me I slide out the card and read it.

_ Mr. Stefan Salvatore,_

_ Deepest Sympathy, such a loss. We'll all be greatly effected._

_ Your Mate,_

_Niklaus Mikaelson_

_ P.S- Will pay a visit soon. Drinks of me of course._

I toss the vase against the wall and sit back down. I was restless and hungry. I hop back up and pace the living room. I couldn't just sit and wait not anymore. If I have to kidnap Bella to keep her safe then so be it!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

(Don't own anything)

Bellapov

I'm walking around thinking still on everything. Realizing I'd already come to a decision. I sigh to myself in thought just praying it was the right choice. I take once last glance upon the stars and begin to make my way. Suddenly from nowhere or so it seems someone grabs me from behind covering my mouth. At this point I'm just pissed. I was tired of all this. I shake my head irritated and stomp on the person's foot hard as I can. I twirl around and they grab my arms forcing me back in a holding state.

"Knock it off I'm not in the fucking mood!"

The grip gets tighter and I feel myself being dragged away. I mean really?! I fling my elbow back hard as I can hitting them in the sternum. I turn and face the hooded man.

"What the hell do you want?!"

He says nothing and rushes me as he flips me over his shoulder. I hit against his back hard as I can. I knew he was supernatural like me he was taking all my hits as if they were flies.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
I grit my teeth and take both my hands locking them together before sending a breathtaking blow to the back. He makes a muffled sound as he comes down to his knees and I roll off him. I quickly bring my leg over and kick him across the stomach. He comes down and hard but not before grabbing my ankle along with him and sending me sailing across the woods. He appears just in time to catch me and takes off running with me.

"Put me down you ass!"

He pops me on the butt and keeps running.

"What the hell? Oh great just what I need a perverted kidnapper?"

I swore I heard him fucking chuckle. It was so muffled by what he was wearing I couldn't tell.

"Oh and now you're laughing?"

I shake my head furious.

"Fine be my guest."

I use all I've within me and use both my hands as he carries me to shove him back. He goes hard to. His body doesn't stop until the fifth tree is uprooted. He comes to a stop crouching over both hands amongst the earth looking directly at me only I can't see his eyes the hood is covering his face. I watch as he shakes his head. The idiot has the nerve to come towards me again. I stand my ground and wait for it. In fact the closer he gets I smile and wave him over.

"Come on now. Show me what you got."

He nods and comes at me penning me to the ground. We take turns out penning the other after what seemed about the eighth time of rolling around. I punch him dead center in the face. He groans out a bit and rolls me back over forcing my wrist down against the ground. I growl out in frustration.

I bring my knee up to his crotch and he gasp rolling off me. Quickly I leap up to the nearest tree and break off a branch I come back down and stake him to the ground.

"Now who are you?" I yell and go to rip the hoodie away from his face.

He sighs and grabs my arm roughly with one hand and breaks the stake off from his chest with the other. He tosses it aside and I go to put my other hand to his throat. He blocks it and now is squeezing both my hands into his own. Meanwhile I squeeze my legs tightly along his torso.

"What the fuck!" I yell feeling this bastard getting hard underneath me.

I see a place that got ripped on the hoodie and shake my head in disbelief. Fine two can play at this game.

"You like that don't you?!" I squeeze harder with my legs.

He continues to grip my hands.

"So what exactly is your plan psycho huh?"

He says nothing.

"Well come on now I'd like to hear this! What do you want an actual stake to the heart?!"

He manages to leap up knocking me off him. Once again he picks me up over his shoulder only this time I don't fight it so much. I roll my eyes as my body shakes along with each step he takes. I decide to mess with his head a little and smack him on the rear. He stops in midstride.

"What's wrong in over your head?"

He half growls and stops walking again.

"You should know I have a boyfriend by the way, big, mean, tall scary vampire covered in disgusting moles…"

He stops again and places me down. His hands raise and he pulls back the hood.

"How'd you know?" He says softly.

"Stefan?!" I pretend to be shocked.

He shakes his head. I press my lips together and smack the shit out of him.

"Next time make sure you don't expose yourself!" I say and run my finger through the tear revealing the rose tattoo.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be planning on going and getting yourself killed!" He snaps.

"Maybe next time you should try TRUSTING ME!"

"Maybe there shouldn't be a next time for any such events!"

"Ooo Big win there Stefan you said a mouthful!"

I pace around bitterly looking upon him.

"So what was your plan exactly Stefan? I mean honestly?!"

"Too keep you safe at all cost!"

"And just how do you suppose you'll do that!"

"At whatever means necessary."

"Is that so?!"

""YES!"

"Just so you know I wasn't going anywhere!"

He blinks a few times and looks to the ground.

"Yep that's right my knight in shining armor. You're little damsel was staying put. So you just made yourself look awfully stupid."

He cocks a brow.

"Did I?" He says and I nod.

"Very…"

He pops a grin and comes towards me slowly.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Salvatore you stay back! I mean I could have Stockholm syndrome. We can't take any chances."

He keeps coming towards me.

"I'll scream Stefan…" I warn looking around.

"I hope so." He says mischievously and scoops me up.

"You really should be punished for your actions."

"I believe I'll do the punishing." He says seductively.

"Haven't I been punished enough?"

He shakes his head and places me down next to a tree.

"Stefan…" I say knowing I'm still furious with him

He ignores me and starts lowering the blouse I'm wearing off my shoulders and kissing them.

"I mean it…" I half warn breathlessly.

He nods and continues his seduction.

I shake my head as if wanting to fight it but we both know it was a lost cause. Without my permission my hips start to move about against him. Stop it! I tell myself you're mad at him. He doesn't deserve to get laid! I bite my lower lip prepared to say something along these lines. His tongue however blocks the words before I can think of anything else rational. He's inside me he lets out this sexy moan and I feel myself relaxing and arching my back. His pace gets more desperate and harder with each drive. I knew I was soaking the skirt I was wearing. Pretty sure my panties were no more as well. Did he rip them off? I think to myself clawing at his back.

I release splashing against him.

"Bella." He whispers hoarsely and keeps going.

"One more time, let me feel you one more time baby." He moans and damn… He got what he wanted and not long after he followed with an abundant finish.

Once we're finished I look him in the eyes.

"You're not off the hook that easily."

He chuckles a bit.

"I assumed that much." He says fixing my blouse and skirt.

"Stefan?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why do you believe I can't protect myself against Elena?"

"It's not so much Elena I'm worried about Bella." He sighs and comes to a sitting position buttoning his shirt.

"Then what is it. Why would you be so desperate that you'd actually try and fucking kidnap me?! Me your own fiancé Stefan?! GRRRRR you make me so mad sometimes you know that! That's low Stefan that's something I'd expect out of Damon! Damon! NOT YOU!"  
"I know Bella and I'm sorry. Trust me the entire time I felt like such an ass but…"

"No buts Stefan you've got to trust me! Believe in me Stefan?!"

"I do."

"No you don't! Or you wouldn't have even attempted such a thing." I hit him on the arm.

"Yeah but look where it lead." He teases wiggling his brows.

I try to stay mad but break into a smile and turn away from him. He chuckles some more but then sighs.

"You're right though… What I did that was pretty low. All I can claim is insanity. When it comes to you? I'm clinically insane I honestly belief that."

"You are a bit insane." I say with a grin.

"See…"

I shrug.

"I was wrong and I know that. I'm sorry. You're right I should have believed in whatever choice you made. I know that. I just…"

"I get it Stefan trusts me I do."

"I also get you Bella. I understand the one desire that's pumping through your heart. You deserve to feel that way."

I nod and lean against his shoulder. But something else pops up and I turn to him.

"Stefan?"

He nods.

"Why the hell did you get hard during that?"

I swore if he could blush he would have. He looks off into space.

"Something about you… Something about how hot you are when you're totally kicking someone's ass."

My jaw drops in shock at his words.

"Damn Bella I'm serious that was fucking hot."

"Stefan?!"

I say still taken back by what he said.

"You wanted to know…"

I swallow back in thought.

"I know you can hold your own and I'm proud of you Bella. I really am. Hell you damn near killed me."

"Good you deserved it!"

He laughs.

"That I did."

"Of course if you tell anyone else you handed me my ass. I'll deny, deny, deny."  
"Well that's the first step towards acceptance, next will be working on your anger."

"Anger?"

I nod.

"Huh…" He says offhandedly.

He reaches over grabbing me and pens me down again.

"I suppose you're right."

I nod biting upon my lip.

Alaricpov

"What do you mean you're thinking about teaching again?"

I shrug.

"But everyone thinks you're dead?!"

"I suppose it's time everyone finds out I'm not."

"Just how do you think that's going to work?"

"Not so sure but I can't just stay in hiding forever Jeremy."

"Yeah but…"

"Just trust me. It'll work out somehow."

"I sure hope you're right."

He says heading upstairs.

"Me too buddy, me too." I mumble to myself.


End file.
